Eternal Night
by Shiranai
Summary: Sequel to One World Isn't Enough. Noctem has been defeated, but with high casualties. It's now five years later and the Digidestined have a capital city--Fatum. Meanwhile, the Powers of Darkness and Noctem's old followers play for power.
1. Light Within the Darkness: The Chase

The Chase

This is the sequel to One World Isn't Enough. It takes place one year after the last chapter of One World Isn't Enough, which is twenty-one years after the Digidestined first entered the Digital World. The story is going to be much stranger than in the first book,' the powers of the Digidestined had grown more than any normal human could imagine. The year is 2020 -The Year of The Night- and prophecies are coming true. Powers grapple for control of the Digital, while a once dormant, power-hungry enemy awakens to join the fight. Alliances are formed, but the Aftermath of this is uncertain. The war rages on as clones of a fallen ally fight for darkness, something no one expected. Could the experiments that were conducted on someone result in the ultimate warrior, and would he be fighting for the Light or for the Darkness?  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
The Chase  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


  
  
TK and Kari ran through the darkened forest as fast as they could. The trees were like a blur as pure fear coursed through their veins. Several meters back, the Darkness Agents were closing, all they wanted was the married couple and their unborn child. Kari was quickly slowing down due to her condition, TK, I can't run anymore!  
  
He pushed her forward as fast as her feet could move. If we get captured, they'll kill the baby, then us! We have to press on! Both of them ran through a shallow river, it was so cold, they could barely stand it. As they made their way out, their cloths dripped ice cold water, but they still had to move. We can lose them at the gateway up ahead! The foot steps of the Agents could be heard as they moved through the river. A deafening sound, similar to thunder, was heard echoing from the Agents. The trunks of the trees around TK and Kari blew outwards as billions of splinters. TK felt one of the splinters drive its way into his hand and out the other side, the pain was agonizing.  
  
One of the faster Agents spoke out, In the name of Noctem, you will stop and surrender! TK shoved his hand into his pant's pocket, he removed a knife. He turned around and threw the knife at the head Agent. It flew into the Agent's chest, he fell to the ground. The body went through a series of spasms before its body exploded into pieces of black data. Two more Agents floated out of the ground, as if it wasn't there, only a few feet behind TK. Their hair was pitch black, which matched their black suits and ties. The skin was a ghostly white, and their bodies were very muscular. Most of them were roughly six feet tall. As the chase continued, their black shoes became covered with mud and clay.  
  
We're almost at the gateway, just a few more meters! TK pushed Kari forward. One of the new Agents held out its right hand and shot a black energy ball. It moved faster than the married couple, but then shot past them. TK's cheerfulness was short lived as he realized the real target, the gateway. Most objects would pass through a gate and into the other world, but this was different. The gateway deformed into bizarre shapes and became an unholy black, sparks flew off of it. No! Our only hope! TK said as the gateway fell apart into bits of data, disappearing into the ground below. When it was completely gone, a rock wall was just behind it. The wall was too high to climb, and too dark to be safe. TK and Kari stopped when they couldn't move any further, they turned to face the approaching Agents. I'll protect you, TK said quietly as he put his left arm around her. The Agents assembled in front of them.  
  
Do you surrender? Or do we have to take you by force? The new head Agent said coldly.  
  
Does this answer your question? TK threw his hands up to form the blue-tinted barrier he was so accustomed to using. The barrier surrounded the two Digidestined, blocking the Agents from pursuing immediately.  
  
A small smile spread across the Agent's dark exterior. Yes, it does. And it won't be long till we figure out a way to block your power too...  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
Davis kicked and punched the surrounding Agents as hard as he could. Nearby, Veedramon fought with all his might, but it was doing little good against the dozens of Agents. Davis forced another Agent's hands off of his neck so he could speak, Veedramon, digivolve! His blue D-3 glowed brightly as the digivolving process started.  
  
Veedramon digivolve to... the blue dragon jumped into the air as the light grew brighter. Two huge, red wings sprang from his back, which were about twice his body size. Any talon, horn, and sharp appendage grew many times their previous size. The eyes became a gentle white and black combination, though that was only a deception of its true nature. ... AeroVeedramon.  
  
AeroVeedramon, aim for the Agents around me!  
  
Right! Magnum Crusher, an orange laser shot from his chest to the growing number of Agents crowding around Davis. He threw the Agents off of himself just as the laser hit. Each of them screamed in a way that could kill the holiest of creatures, their bodies slowly melted away into black data. AeroVeedramon slashed at the remaining Agents, resulting in the same scream and then deletion. That was too easy, Davis! Maybe we should do it again some--  
  
Look, there's more of them... AeroVeedramon turned his head to the direction that Davis was looking at. In a distant golden-colored field, twice as many Agents that were destroyed were raising out of the ground, much like horrendous zombies. Davis tried to use his powers, but they, too, were blocked by the Dark Ocean. Even more Agents appeared as the sun was being covered by dark and gloomy clouds. It was too dark to be safe, for the Agents had blended in perfectly with their darkened surroundings. AeroVeedramon attempted to digivolve, but that was also being blocked. We've lost...  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
Joe frantically pushed the stretchers and cabinets in front of the double doors. He hoped the barricade would hold long enough for him to find another way out of the hospital. Dozens of fists started pounding against the doors, with enough force to eventually destroy the doors. It won't be able to hold them off too long! The pounding harder and harder, then it stopped. The air was too silent, something was going to happen, and it did. The door blew away with one large explosion. Dust in the air cleared away as the dozen or so Agents walked in. Joe tried to run to the other wall, but the head Agent shot a black energy ball just in front of Joe, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
Don't try to run, we'll always find you...  
  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
Ken ran down the dirt road, in the middle of nowhere, with Wormmon. Dirt was thrown up into the air as his feet pounded against, rocks obstructing his run occasionally. The trees vibrated as the hundreds of Agents ran after him, closing fast Tears gently rolled down his face as he remembered his wife, Yolei, being captured by the Darkness. Ken threw Wormmon into the air, his black D-3 and crest glowing.  
  
Wormmon warp-digivolve to... the small green Digimon grew to a much larger size. The first pillar of green light had turned the Digimon from a lowly insect to a huge, humanoid insect. The eyes were an eerie orange and the forceps were equipped with claws and spikes. The second pillar of light transformed the humanoid insect into a massive, hunched-over green monster. It had green armor and blue skin. Four wings on the back were the size of the Champion form, easily. The third, and final, pillar of light hit the massive insect, changing it into an immense beetle that had black skin, four legs, two huge four-clawed hands, and scissors for a mouth. The mouth was positioned to bite from a side to side fashion, instead of the usual up-and-down biting motion of most Digimon and humans. Gargantuan-sized black and red wings emerged from the back, they had no protection in case of emergencies. As the digivolving phase was coming to an end, it was easily eight stories high. ... GranKuwagamon.  
  
The two back legs of GranKuwagamon crushed several Agents, blocking some of the others. Ken was lifted up by the giant, spiked hand, being protected every moment. Ken, don't worry, I'll deal with these monsters! The beetle Digimon turned around. the wave of black energy exploded from his body, forcing every Agent back several hundred meters. Here we go! GranKuwagamon flapped its four impressive wings, lifting its bulky body off the ground. Ken, is there any destination for us to go to?  
  
Ken's long black hair flew around because of the updrafts caused by his Digimon. Ya, go to Tai's grave site. I have a feeling that will need protecting, and Sora might be there! He could barely hear himself speak as a result of the wing's flapping.  
  
Why would she be there? GranKuwagamon asked.  
  
It's been exactly eleven years since Tai died, we always pay respects at that time! But the Agents have disrupted everything! The giant Digimon nodded its huge, black head, then continued to fly towards Tai's grave. On the ground, the Agents began to awake to a painful realization that they had lost their target.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
Come on, Honey! Matt yelled, to Mimi. He pulled her along as fast as she could move, but they were both very tired. Agents had been chasing them for days, little sleep between either of them. We're almost in the plane! Matt ripped out a small device from his pocket, pressed it, and the hanger in front of them slowly started to open. Both squeezed through the expanding opening, then ran for the plane. Matt forced the door open to the plane, shutting it after Mimi got in. He ran into the cockpit, all the computer systems activated.  
  
Hello, Yamato Ishida. Hello, Mimi Ishida. Are you having a nice day? The automated computer spoke, in a soft, feminine voice.  
  
Both yelled at once.  
  
That is too bad. I hope your day cheers-- Matt shut off the speakers, the computer could no longer address them. The Agents were coming into view as the plane's engines started up.  
  
Thank the Gods for digitally enhanced engines! Matt smashed a red button on the dashboard, causing the other' engines to abruptly start. The large, liner-like, plane to shot forward, running over several Agents. The craft lifted off the ground quickly, raising at a more than strange angle. Matt held the controls of the vessel tightly, hoping not to be caught.  
  
Approaching Digital World entry speeds, the computer blurted out.  
  
I thought I turned the speakers off! Matt, once again, searched out the speaker controls, hoping the systems would recognize the idea of off.'  
  
  
On the ground, the Agents ran down the runway at the highest speeds their humanoid bodies could achieve. All, at once, went down on all fours, running like an animal. Their bodies split in half, and a Devidramon look alike came flying out. These creatures were definitely not Devidramon, they didn't have the attacks or six glowing eyes, and they were completely excluded from the Digimon category. They soared through the air, much faster than the plane the married couple were on. Each was ready to tear the plane apart.  
  
  
Matt concentrated on the flying controls, when Mimi spoke. Matt, thirty-two Agents are approaching the plane!  
  
How do you know? How are they flying? Matt was more concerned about the last question.  
  
On the radar, thirty-two human-sized blips are approaching! Ah! Mimi heard the clanging of claw on the hull of the plane, each Agent holding on just for the hunt. A clawed hand ripped through the hull next to Matt's head, nearly killing him. Matt, we have to get to the Digital World!  
  
Thirty-two Agents' clung to the plane, then a pinkish hole in space opened up. The sleek black plane past through the gateway, carrying the creatures with them.  
  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
Izzy sat down on a swivel stool, reviewing the data gathered by the ex-Alliance research base. Various holographic images were projected from the computers, surrounding him in his work. Each projection only dealt with one thing-- digivolving. Images of every known Digimon in process of digivolving played over and over again, focusing on different points each time. If this Digimon can produce x attack, then there must be a source of the attack. Oh, but there are no organs that allow this! Izzy brought up an image of Tentomon, His attack makes sense. Izzy brought up an image of Patamon, His is solved. He brought up an image of Biyomon, Partially solved. Izzy brought up an image of Gatomon, She's been-- a loud clanging sound started to echo on the base's walls. It started to get louder and louder, forcing Izzy to cover his ears. Computer, activate external sensors! Most of the holographic images dropped away, replaced by images of the area outside of the research base. Hundreds of Agents surrounded the base, attempting to get in. Computer, activate external and internal defenses! Automatic weapons dropped from the ceiling in the area Izzy was, as well as the area just outside. The PPR-style weapons shot dozens of Agents dead within seconds, their bodies exploding into black pieces of data. Computer, analyze intruders. Find weak points and strong points for all of them. Use that data to destroy more of them!  
  
The computer rushed for the information, but it was having a backlog of data from the Digimon research and destruction of the Agents. Bodies of intruders are of the crystalline data family. Possible source location: northern shore of Dark Ocean. Weakest points: torso and joints. Constructing holographic map, the holopad in the center of the room, on the ground, flashed a bright white light, producing a three dimensional image of the attackers. Possible attack structure: energy wave technology built into body, producing a PPR-like attack.  
  
Send all gathered data to Alliance home base! Now! Do it! Izzy yelled, to the computer. Transmitting' appeared on the main computer screen, all the data had been sent away for safe keeping. Computer, link main internal energy cannon to my neural implant! Just as Izzy said that, the Agents broke through the defenses and the walls. Izzy's senses were tied into the internal defenses, allowing him to fire some of the weapons. He shot several Agents, but more and more kept on coming. Izzy felt the cold hands of the Agents grab him from behind, then started to carry him away. Computer, continue neural connection...!  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
Vikemon, keep on attacking! We need to slow them down so we can get the children out! Cody screamed, to his Digimon, over the crying kids. This school will be destroyed if we don't stop them! Cody directed the dozen or so five year olds away from their damaged school building. The kids were either crying or absolutely quiet, both were very bad. He pushed the kids along, but stopped when he saw five Agents standing on top of the car in front of them. Kids, cover your ears! The tiny children complied to Cody's orders. He took out a PPR from his blue jacket, then started to shoot the orange-tinted energy balls. Two Agents were shot down from the car.  
  
Don't do that again! the head Agent yelled. The remaining three Agents jumped down from the car, landing in front of the scared children. One of the braver kids ran to the head Agents, punching and kicking the Agent's leg. Cody watched in horror as the head Agent lifted the kid by the shoulder with one hand.  
  
You think that you are better than the others. You act strong and brave, it only covers the cold heart inside, you could be corrupt. But, we have no use for kids. Besides, we got rid of the last person that acted like that eleven years ago! the head Agent said, frankly. He lifted his other hand, a black energy field formed around his hand. Do you fear death?  
  
Not as long as my friends are safe! the young boy said.  
  
How naive of you! You speak like a true warrior, true warrior always die! the Agent brought his energy covered hand closer to the boy's head. The other Agents seized the moment to capture Cody, he put up a little fight to the Agents. The school kids were shoved away, each getting hurt, crying. Cody watched in terror as the energy field got darker and darker, then fired.  
  
No! How could you? Cody screamed in disgust. The head of the young boy was completely blown off by the attack. The head Agent dropped the lifeless, headless body to the ground, the other kids cried even louder. You monster!  
  
Thank you. Now it's time to go home...  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
Sora stood atop a hill, in front of Tai's grave, a willow tree hanging above her. A cold wind blew past her, a common occurrence nowadays at this grave. I miss you so much, Tai! I'll refresh your memory on what happened since the last time we spoke. TK and Kari got married about year after the war ended. Ken and Yolei got married about a month after the war ended, Sora laughed to herself. We all thought that Ken had sex with Yolei because he was vulnerable, but it turned out he really loved her! Then there's Matt and Mimi, they got married roughly three years after the war, they're so happy together! Izzy, well, Izzy got married to an American Digidestined named Helen. She actually has a Terriermon that can digivolve to Mega, the second one we know about, she smiled, thinking of the good times long spent. Davis is still bullheaded, but he has fun with TK's and Kari's children. I actually think he's jealous of TK for marrying Kari, he might like her. As we all expected, Joe is a doctor, he even helps Digimon in the Digital World! Sora looked to the base of the grave, the tiny flag brought by Cody of the Digital World Protectorate was still waving in the wind. And of course, the Digital World Protectorate is still in place, stopped the evil that plagues the Digital World! A cold wind blew, forcing Sora to hold her coat even closer to herself. The sky became dark and cloudy, rain started to fall upon the earth below. Every time.  
  
Huge gales of wind swept across the green landscape, tree branches swayed in the thunderous squall. A loud laugh echoed from all directions, waiving off as the seconds passed. Sora looked all around the darkened land, she quickly removed her PPR from pocket. Deep moans exploded out across the land, directed to Sora. No one can stop us, this message spoken a deep, almost trustworthy voice. Black spheres of energy flew out from all directions, slamming in the base of the hill. Sora covered her eyes as clouds of dust blew into her once gentle eyes. A bright red light flashed out of her D-3, alerting Sora's attention even more. Most of the dust cleared away, enough so that she could make out hundreds of figures moving in the distance, coming towards her.  
  
  
  
  
Success! My first chapter of Eternal Night is complete! I'm also happy to say that I have this story planned out to chapter seven. Everything about this story is different,' to say the least. The final chapters of this undertaking will be amazing, huge fights galore! All stops have been pulled out, nothing should surprise you. Thousands will die on both sides, ranging from war to bizarre, unknown diseases. Let's say that the Digidestined will never be quite whole once this is over. Depressing scenes will most likely fill each chapter! Joy upon joy! Rewrites to this chapter will probably happen later. So, I hope you enjoy this story!  
  
  
Preview:  
  
_There are many things you do not know about the Digital World, or the Dark Ocean, for that matter. My powers stretch across countless worlds! But the point I am getting to, do you know how many worlds there are?  
_  
  
Quote:  
  
**There are three lessons I wound write,  
Three words as with a burning pen,  
In tracings of eternal light  
Upon the hearts of men.  
  
-Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller  
Hope, Faith, and Love (c. 1786)**


	2. Light Within the Darkness: Dark Ocean, D...

They're coming for Sora. What are their true ambitions? Was TK and Kari captured? Was Matt and Mimi? What about Davis? Many things have changed since the first war, now the Digidestined are allied together. What will happen to those captured? Only time will tell...  
  


  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
Dark Ocean, Dark Ambitions  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


Sora prepared her gun for a serious fight, but it could never survive that many attacks. More blasts of energy slammed into the hill's base, producing more free dust. She took aim at the closest of the approaching figures, then fired, appearing to be killing some of them. The next row of black-clothed figures started running up the hill, towards Sora. She fired frantically, killing another row of people, but more kept on coming. Shot, after shot was fired at the growing number of figures, more were killed. Next row came up, so Sora fired, but the gun only made a clicking sound. Damn! Out of ammo! she looked back up, the people were already upon her. With one on each side, Sora was pulled to the ground by the mysterious attackers. Sora tried to use her powers, but seemed to be blocked by the intruders. Yet another wave of people walked by Sora to Tai's grave. Hey, get away from there! she screamed at the darkened figure in front of the grave. Don't touch! The person slammed his clenched fist into the stone of the grave. It shattered to pieces, then he grabbed Tai's purple D-3. Put that back!  
  
he turned to Sora, then sank into the ground, disappearing as if by magic. Sora was in complete shock as she realized one of the few things she had left of Tai was now gone. More of them' assembled around Sora, the rain continued to pour, producing mud that entered Sora's ears. Multiple intruders walked away in a rush, then the screams of those who left were heard.  
  
Dimensional Scissor, two giant hands came down upon the earth, cutting multiple people in half. GranKuwagamon's head came into view, Sora, we have to get rid of these Agents! She couldn't say anything, the Agents started pushing her head into the mud. Dimensional Scissor, Sora opened her eyes enough to see the massive hands of GranKuwagamon cut the Agents around her in half. She was only worried by the fact he got so close of also impaling her, but that didn't matter now. Ken jumped down from the giant beetle, landing gracefully only feet away from Sora.  
  
We have to work fast! Ken demanded, Sora quickly nodded. He had grown up quite a bit since the original war he was in. Ken grew his hair long, long for a male, at least. He was about five foot eight, outgrowing most of the male Digidestined. He also tended to wear black or gray, it never did matter which one to him. His muscles weren't the strongest, but were suitable enough for fights. Come on! Sora kicked two Agents away, while Ken punched other Agents away from her head. Even more Agents started charging up the hill, but abruptly stopped midway up. Every Agent in the area just froze, then sank into the ground. They're going back from where they came, Ken spoke, in a relieved voice.  
  
To where? I've never encountered them before! Sora shook her arm to get some of the mud off.  
  
The Dark Ocean! Don't tell me they only now started to attack you! Ken was upset about the idea of Sora being safe, while he was being chased off and on for months. I recommend that we head to the Protectorate headquarters, it's one of the safe places we have left!  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
TK awoke in a large room, everything a cold silver color. He was chained to the wall, then he realized he couldn't see Kari. Kari? What are you, Kari? he spoke quietly. TK focused as best he could, but his vision was still very blurred; across the room was Kari, also chained to the wall. Off to the right, a strange creature, that didn't seem in phase with this reality, worked with sharp implements. A window on a wall to TK's left showed a shore of black sand and pitch black water. TK looked up to see one of the walls turning black and purple, infinite depth within it. Some of the colors swirled together, producing a three-dimensional body, no distinguishing colors or sharps about it. The black and purple upon the figure's body pulled away in the form of sharp tendrils, being absorbed back into the wall instantly. The figure now had true tangible features about it, a red robe and hood that covered most of its large body. There was nothing but black, except for two blue eyes, underneath its hood. Its hands were very bony and slender. On its back were two feathery, angel-like wings, but it was far from an angel. A small smile formed on TK's face, dried blood coming from his nose. I presume you're Noctem, he remained calm, unwavering confidence in himself.  
  
You presumed correctly, Takaishi! Noctem's large, gray feet flashed a bright black light, then it started to float. It moved over to TK, brought him hand to his chin, and examined his facial expression. Magnificent specimen! My Agents did well in picking you! Noctem noticed the D-3 at TK's waist, he reached out to grab it. A golden light exploded out of the D-3, forcing Noctem's hand back. Being determined, Noctem reached for the device once again. The same golden light projected out, but Noctem's hand didn't budge. Bizarre black, spirit-like creatures flew out of Noctem's hand, moving in and out of TK's D-3. The green frame on his D-3 started turning black, as it was slowly being corrupted. The D-3 flickered from visibility to being completely gone, then one final blast of light shot out of the D-3. This light forced what little darkness on the D-3, and then abruptly moved to Noctem's hand. It shot through its hand in multiple places, causing little pain for Noctem, but the light then blew off its hand. Noctem examined his hand-less arm, then a small, almost inaudible laugh was heard from the demonic creature. A gray material moved out of the stump, forming the bone structure of Noctem's hand. It was quickly followed by the reformed muscles and nerves, the eerie flesh was well visible to everyone. Then the rough, pale skin reformed upon the flesh, and thus the hand was completely regenerated. What you didn't presume was my abilities, and how they work!  
  
TK tried his best not to be afraid, I have some questions for you, Noctem. He glanced passed Noctem, Kari was still safe, as safe as you could get in the Dark Ocean.  
  
Fine. I might as well answer them, you won't live long enough to use anything against me. Ask your questions, while you're still conscious, it was curious to know this Digidestine's questions.  
  
You look a lot like an enemy we fought a few years ago, his name was Daemon. Why do you looked like him?  
  
Daemon? Well, my creator based' certain things of my body structure on him. You probably want to know who my creator is, but you won't find out! Noctem gazed at TK, trying to figure out why this Digidestined wants to know this.  
  
Okay, I have one more question. Why has it taken you ten years to start going after us again, then it takes a year to capture us! a sly smile formed on TK's face.  
  
Quite simple, Takaishi! The Dark Ocean has been fighting a war on two hundred fronts, we only want to expand my control! My Agents are slowly overwhelming entire planets as we speak, for some reason Noctem blinked, TK thought he didn't need to do that. I have an infinite number of Agents under my control, all copies of each other. Oh, I grow bored of the conversation, it turned to the creature with the implements, Remove to the baby from the Bearer of Light! TK's eyes went wide when he heard that, this plan to keep Noctem busy had failed. Noctem walked towards a wall, And make it as painful as possible! it put its hand against the wall. It instantly turned into the same liquid-like substance as before, revealing the eerie infinite depth. Noctem stepped into the depth, then turned around, glaring at TK. A horrendous laugh echoed from the demon, then the opening sealed, Noctem disappearing.  
  
The doctor' walked towards Kari, holding a saw. It was a strange creature that was going to kill Kari, it was only an eerie, gray shadow, and two green eyes. I hope you like pain, because you'll die experiencing it first hand! it ripped away the bottom half of Kari's shirt. The doctor spun around when it sensed someone trying to activate their powers. It will do little good, we gave you an ejection of Trilexilen! So don't waste-- a wave of blue energy slammed into it, pinning it to the wall. TK scowled at his enemy, his hands positioned as best he could to project the barrier properly. The doctor sneered at TK as the waves of energy weakened it, its hand broke into data. How are you doing this? it screamed, its entire body exploded into data. The saw fell to the ground, making a chilling sound when it bounced.  
  
TK, the window. Use your barrier against the window, Kari said, rather weakly. He looked at her with caring eyes, knowing she was getting worse. TK redirected the blue-tinted barrier to the window, stress fractures immediately formed. The window shattered to pieces, creating a violent vacuum of air. Looser items flew out the room, being lethal projectiles during their trip. The chains that held TK and Kari to the wall developed cracks, finally breaking into tiny metal shards. The married couple were sucked out of the room to the cold outside that waited for them. Agents rushed to see what was going on, but fell to the ground, all internal body pressure disappearing. TK and Kari flew through the air, then landed in the black water. Kari gasped for air as the water invaded her lungs, but was pulled up to the surface by TK. She smiled modestly, Thanks, TK. I don't think a pregnant woman should go through this! Wait, why aren't the Agents coming after us? Kari looked at the massive break in the window, and the fallen Agents.  
  
The Dark Ocean is dying, Kari, it can't even contain Digimon anymore, or Noctem's Agents. This place won't even be able to support human life in two years, but that doesn't matter now! We have to get a port, TK looked around, but that might take awhile! The tide started to push them towards shore, no sign of life was evident. They hit the shore, sand washing into every orifice of the body. I'll help you up, Kari, he slowly got up himself, then lifted Kari up moments later. When Kari was almost on her feet, TK noticed a parried of lights over one of the hills. Let's go see what that is!  
  
Kari looked up, also seeing the lights, Don't move too fast, TK. Remember, I'm pregnant! he smiled at his wife, putting a hand out for her. She took his hand, smiling back at him, They trudged out of the water, their clothes slowly being dyed black from the water. The beach was accompanied by a cold wind, blowing some of the sand into their eyes. TK and Kari walked up the hill slowly, then reached the top. TK, look! spread before them was a massive group of Agents wearing suits the resembled what astronauts wore. In the middle was seven humans, Digidestined humans. There's Izzy, Cody, Joe, Mimi, Davis, Kari squinted, hoping to see the others, Matt, and Yolei! Another blast of sand came up from the shore, I don't see Sora or Ken!  
  
They probably didn't get captured, they're both very resilient people! TK looked back to the building they were in, Agents started to come out, wearing the same space-age suits. We've got to save them or get away from this area! Kari looked back to the building, then to their friends. She gave TK those eyes that melted your heart, revealing what she wanted to do. Okay, let's go save them! TK ran to behind a rock, directly in front of the Agents' path. Kari ran behind them, ready to attack. Hey, release our friends! TK jumped out in front with a rock, showing himself to the enemy.  
  
the head Agent shouted. He lifted his right hand, pointing it to TK, We were not aware of your escape. It will not be long lived, you're coming with us! TK shook his head. Have it your way! the space around the Agent's hand seemed to bend, distorting everything. Screams of other Agents behind him distracted him long enough for TK to strike. The barrier formed in front of TK, then shot forward, wrapping around the Agent's head. Don't think killing me will save you, Noctem has millions of more like us! the barrier squeezed even harder, smashing the helmet. The pressure within the suit was compromised, destroying the Agent, finally breaking his body down to data. Another Agent ran forward, but stopped in his place, falling to the ground. Mimi was behind the fallen Agent, a smile on her face, and a sharp rock in her hand. More screams were heard behind them, the remaining Agents being killed by the other Digidestined.  
  
Matt ran up to TK, pulling him into a deep hug. Oh, I'm so happy to see you! How did you escape? TK struggled out of Matt's grip, breathing heavily. So, how did you do it? Matt had grown up a lot since this whole Digidestined job came to be. He had cut his hair short, releasing his ideas of keeping his hair the way it was. Matt was fairly tall, being at about five foot nine.  
  
All I did was shatter a window, lowering the overall pressure of the compound! I think it was quite simply, even you could do it, TK smiled, making Matt sneer at him. But that doesn't matter now! More Agents will come any second now, looking for all of us, he looked at Kari. I don't know how much more we can stand of this! TK glanced at Izzy, he was on the ground, no facial expression present. Izzy? What's wrong, Izzy? he didn't answer. TK, Matt, and Mimi rushed over, the others quickly noticed something wrong. Izzy! Izzy, speak to me! Kari got to the other side of Izzy, looking into his eyes to see if there was any sign of concussion. There was no sign of injury, but something was going on in there.  
  
Matt took Izzy's right arm, examining the various technologies integrated into his arm. He knew that the final battle with Apocalymon was tough on everyone, especially Izzy. Memories of the terrifying experience flashed before his eyes, seeing Izzy get through to the side after Apocalymon's Virus Grenade hit him with deadly accuracy. Matt felt someone touch his shoulder, making him jump. Glancing at the technologies one more time, he came to his conclusion, He's connected with something back in the Digital World. The huge task of moving a lot of information is draining him of his energy! We have to get him awake, Matt slapped Izzy's cheek. he screamed into Izzy's ear. Izzy's eyes shot open, he was dazed and confused.  
  
Izzy looked at the people around him, then at the terrain around him. Matt? Matt, why are we in the Dark Ocean? Why was I passed out? Matt smiled at Izzy.  
  
The Agents took you, Izzy. You must have activated your neural implant before you were taking here, Matt said, sincerely. Izzy look away for a second, seeing if he was connected with anything. He looked back up, nodding, Okay, good. Is it a system in one of the old bases or the Protectorate home base? Izzy nodded again. Very good! Open a gateway for us! the search lights from the Agents started to shine over the hilltop. We need to get out of here! Izzy nodded once more, then closed his eyes. A few sparks of white energy flew through the air nearby, then exploded into a full-fledged gateway. Good job, Izzy! Matt picked Izzy up, carrying him into the gateway. Agents ran over the hill just as TK ran into the gateway, but he was last; the gateway quickly closed.  
  
  
On the other side of the gateway was the Digital World Protectorate headquarters, filled with busy Digidestined. They had all landed in the Main Hall of the base, luckily, security and medical officers covered the room. Izzy's wife, Helen, rushed over to his side, stroking his red hair. Are you okay? We've all been so worried! Izzy smiled, a slight blush came over his cheeks. Helen was a strong person, physically and mentally. She had long brown hair that hung over her face as she looked at her husband. Helen was about five in a half feet tall, a couple a inches shorter than Izzy. Her Terriermon walked over, carrying some blankets that were too large for him to hold. Thank you, Terriermon, Helen took the blankets, pulling one of them around Izzy. I think we should get out of the way, sweetie, Izzy looked around, they were getting the way of the other Digidestined.  
  
I guess we should, Izzy got up from the ground, with some help of his wife. The others followed slowly, arching their backs, hoping to get rid of any sores. Kari walked over to a crate, leaning against it. We've all been through a lot, Helen! Izzy walked over to the crate, joining Kari in the brief rest. TK moved to her other side, followed by the other Digidestined, minus Helen. All of the original _living_ Digidestined were all doing the same thing, adding Yolei, Davis, and Cody; minus Ken and Sora, of course. Helen laughed as she took sight of the injured group gathering around the metal crate. Kari glanced to either side, smiling when she remembered the last time they all did this, back when Tai was still alive.  
  
TK looked at his hand, realizing the wound on his hand was still there. I forgot all about this! just then, the injury started to bleed again. Oh, swell. Hey, Helen, is Sora or Ken around?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Noctem floated into a dark room, only one light hung from the ceiling. And how is my favorite experiment? a figure concealed in the darkness looked up, his hair hanging limp over his face. Same response as usual? Interesting. You might be interested in knowing the Bearers of Hope and Light were within this building complex! They were only two rooms away, and you say the Digidestined would save you someday! Noctem laughed at the chained person, his misfortune was hilarious to this demonic creature. The shadowy figure spat at Noctem, but the weak attempt to fight back was blocked by its hand. Do not think that you can do that often, even though it does nothing to harm me, Noctem placed its hand on the figures chin, wrapping its elongated fingers completely around his head. I did well picking you twenty-one years ago. You always showed more hope than the others, even though you resisted me so much nine years into the transformation. Oh, you'll like the idea of what I'm doing to those retched Digidestined. I've sent two hundred Agents to go get them back, it really is annoying how one escape could facilitate the escape of seven others! Anyway, you will be my ultimate Bellator Tenebris, as I've always said, you can't resist the Darkness forever. Has your leg healed yet? Noctem grabbed the figures leg, still felling some of the bone fragments. I guess the injury I caused is still there, too bad, Noctem laughed again then turned away. It floated out of the room, disappearing from sight.  
  
The person buried within the shadows glared at the spot Noctem once was located. You can't keep me locked up in here forever, Noctem. Your shots of Trilexilen cannot keep my powers suppressed continuously, and when I grow a resistance to them, you'll be sorry! he dropped his head. But I work best with my comrades, they're gone now, though. I will get through this, even if I destroy this world in the process!  
  
  
  
  
It took me awhile to write this, damn that writer's block! With a combination of writer's block and the fact that FanFiction.Net was being evil for not working, I now have a strange amount of anger built up, so the story will probably be influenced by that. You may find it strange that Noctem's forces can't go outside of the compounds without special suits, but the air pressure of the world is dropping, so only humans can survive that environment, for now. The person Noctem was talking to at the end chapter will play a huge role in this story, so developing his character will be really fun! He actually has to do with that premonition Tai had near the end of One World Isn't Enough, for those who sincerely read that story. Another thing you should note: the Digidestined in this story that are from the show look just like they did in that 25 years in the future thing at the end of season 2, unless otherwise noted (and that it's about eight years ahead of this story). I'm going to be giving you a big list of things, so here it goes...  
  
  
Chapter list:  
Chapter 3: The Ultimate Warrior -- A faithful event changes the history of this war, bringing forth a possible ally.  
  
Chapter 4: Pasts Revealed, Futures Discovered -- A dangerous monster arrives in the Dark Ocean, carrying the ideas that will harm all that are good.  
  
Chapter 5: Rebirth -- A rescue operation goes without flaw, loved ones are saved from the Darkness. One birth opposes another when someone has a baby of the Light, while one monster is reborn for Darkness.  
  
Chapter 6: Meaning of Kindness -- Harsh realities are remembered, Darkness effects the actions of one that has long shined with the Light. An old friend comes to help the Digidestined in their quest against Noctem.  
  
Chapter 7: Genocide -- Millions die in the first wave... I haven't completely figured out this chapter, yet.  
  
  
Stories currently in queue:  
Battle of the Line -- The Digidestined lost to him, changing the history of humanity. Now it's two years later, and the Real World is united in the fight against the Digital World and the Dark Ocean. A mysterious scroll must be translated in time so an ancient power can be unlocked to save both worlds. *A nice series, contains character death*  
  
Hopeful Love -- A sweet Sokeru/Yakari, with hints of Taishiro... I can't believe I'm writing this! Dedicated to birdboy2000... *sigh*  
  
Uncertain Futures -- Set years after the Digidestined defeat MaloMyotismon, the Real World now knows of the Digital World; everyone has partner Digimon. Three ordinary kids enjoy their teenage years, never expecting to be pulled into a new adventure. A new kid from America moves to Japan, the girls fall in love. His arrival brings forth a new nightmare, pulling in the original Digidestined for an impossible fight. *Another series, contain a character death*  
  
In A New Light -- A year since their final enemy, the Digidestined find life in the spotlight quite nice. They are constantly being interviewed on their adventures in the Digital World, all seems nice. Then a old enemy returns, causing havoc in the Real World. The Digidestined must fight back the hordes of reporters just to fight a monster that could kill them all. Some must suffer so the whole can prosper... (Those that entered into my character gathering will be part of this story) *Series*  
  
I Quit -- One of the Digidestined is tired of the constant fighting, the drag of a destiny he didn't want. The others try to help, but end up pushing him even further away from them. True love is found when he discovers his true calling... *Might not be very good*  
  
  
Quote:  
  
**They know and do not know, what it is to act  
or suffer.  
They know and do not know, that acting is  
suffering.  
  
-Thomas Stearns Eliot  
(1888-1965)**


	3. Light Within the Darkness: The Ultimate ...

The Ultimate Warrior

The Digidestined have escaped from the Dark Ocean. Someone is trapped in the Dark Ocean. Agents have been dispatched by Noctem to recapture the Digidestined. None of this will end nicely...  
  
**Please Note:** There are some very long digivolving scenes in this!  
  


  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
The Ultimate Warrior  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  


  
  
Why do you need them? Helen asked, being just a bit puzzled. They've been safe for awhile now! They came here six hours ago, she walked over to Izzy's side, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
I have a feeling they were also being chased by the Agents, but I don't know how they escaped. So where are they? TK moved away from the metal crate. And we need to prepare for the occasion the Agents come back for a fight! The Main Hall was a large spherical room, going up six floors. Catwalks lined the walls all the way to the top, covered with busy Digidestined from the Real World. Everything was a shining, silver metal, reflecting the light from the flood lights on the ceiling and the walls. Digimon belonging to the Digidestined moved around the entire base; Rookies carried small items; Champions lifted crates; Ultimates carried whole shipments of rations and computers; while the few Megas acted as guards and over-lookers. TK walked down a hall away from the Main Hall, the others followed along, not wanting to miss anything. A metal door slid open as TK approached it, exposing the Tactical Room to him. Sora, are you here? the red head looked up from a holographic projection of the Dark Ocean.  
  
Sora ran over to him, the other Digidestined slowly entered the room. We couldn't locate your D-3 signals in the Dark Ocean, we were so worried! Ken walked over from the Briefing Room, a smile on his face. We've been flooded with reports from our freelance Digidestined about the appearances of the Agents all over the Digital World.  
  
Ken ran over to Yolei, hugging her as hard as he could. I missed you so much, Yolei! Are you okay? she slowly nodded, escaping from Ken's grip. Sorry about that, a small blush came over Ken's cheeks. Matt walked over to his seat, assuming command of his post-- external defenses. He flipped a switch on his armrest, causing the chair to rise towards the ceiling. Holographic controls materialized around his hands, allowing him to have access to the systems. Kari walked over to the image of the Dark Ocean that was projected from the holopad in the center of the room.  
  
Sora, is this an up-to-date map of the Dark Ocean? Sora turned away from her discussion with Mimi and TK, nodding. Kari looked back to the map, closing her eyes, I'm attempting to get some information. TK, stay here to make sure I don't faint! he smiled as Kari activated her powers. The holographic image of the Dark Ocean flickered for a second, then dozens of red dotes appeared on the map. Kari smiled, I used my powers to find the locations of every port opened in the last thirty minutes. The map of the Dark Ocean shrank to an even smaller size, then dozens of spheres formed around the first map. Lines manifested themselves from the red dotes, each connecting to a different sphere. This doesn't make sense, it says Agents have been dispatched to dozens of worlds!  
  
TK walked up to the map, Now I know what Noctem meant by when he said they were fighting a war on two hundred fronts! They must have found other worlds to conquer! he ground his teeth at the thought that Noctem has complete control of some worlds. Kari gasped all of a sudden, she fell away from holopad; TK caught her as she fell.   
  
Noctem! It touched my mind! she slammed her hands against the sides of her head. Kari screamed, causing the eyes of every Digidestined around her to fall upon her. They're coming! Agents are coming to get us! Kari's powers finally shut off, leaving her mind alone once again. Everything calmed down again for a second, but it was short lived when the entire base was rocked by an unknown force. They're here!  
  
Izzy ran over to the holopad, waving his hand through the images. Each map dropped away, being replaced by a map of the Protectorate headquarters. Circular red dots on the map represented elevators moving up and down their shafts, Digimon moving around the base, and military forces moving to the outside to fight. We have attackers on every side of the base! a holographic image of a yellow-tinted dome appeared around the base, symbolizing the shield grid. Hundreds of black dots circled the grid, appearing to be slamming themselves against the defenses. We just get out from harm's way when we get attacked again! Izzy joked, a sly smile on his face. Ten silhouettes of Airdramon came into view of the scanners, also attacking the top shield grids. The partner Digimon can't stand a chance against the Agents at their levels, we need to intervene! he pulled out his D-3. Where are our partner Digimon?  
  
We're right here! Gatomon came running out of the Briefing Room, followed by the other partner Digimon. Are we going to fight now? a smile came over the feline Digimon. Sora waved the partner Digimon to her, then ran out of the Tactical Room to the Main Hall. TK sighed deeply, noting that every fight had to become a big campaign for war. Matt jumped down from his seat, then ran after Sora; the others quickly followed. Kari, can I digivolve now? she nodded her head in agreement. Great! Gatomon warp-digivolve to... the feline Digimon digivolved to Angewomon when the pink pillar of light hit her. Another, and last, pillar of light hit the Angel Digimon forced her to the Mega. The Digimon was long and white, the fur tinted pink in places. Ten small wings grew from the back, they served little use. She had green eyes, long teeth, and a white mane that hid most of the long ears. Four small limps were positioned on the underside of the glorious Digimon. ... Magnadramon.  
  
Patamon warp-digivolve to... the tiny Digimon instantly changed into Angemon when a pillar of light hit him. A second pillar of light hit, forcing him into the armored Magnaangemon. The last pillar of light induced the transformation to Mega. The Angel Digimon had eight golden wings, and lightweight, silver armor protected the legs from injury; while layered blue and silver armor covered the arms and body. A golden, silk-like cloth came down from the waist, the pictograms upon it glowed a wonderful yellow light. ... Seraphymon.  
  
Gabumon warp-digivolve to... a blue pillar of light struck the Rookie Digimon, forcing it to the Champion. A second pillar of light hit the wolf Digimon, turning it into the Ultimate-level werewolf, WereGarurumon. The last pillar of light slammed into the Digimon forcing into a Mega. The Digimon was once again on all fours, but had several additions to it. He was more of a cyborg than anything else, blue and gold armor was integrated into the midsection, head, and legs. The tail was also gold, having no flesh to it. ... MetalGarurumon.  
  
Armadillomon warp-digivolve to... the yellow pillar of light hit the mammal Digimon head on. He changed to his Champion form, Ankylomon. Then the second pillar hit, forcing him into his Ultimate form, Shakkoumon, a giant silver, artifact-like Digimon with angel wings. And, finally, the last pillar of yellow light slammed into the Ultimate Digimon, it changed into its last form. On his back sat two huge, spiked clubs, and upon each shoulder sat two shields. The was large and woolly, but had a relatively small head between the shields. ... Vikemon.  
  
Terriermon jumped into the air, a gently, green light emerging from his body. Terriermon warp-digivolve to... a green mist encircled the Digimon's body, changing the Digimon into the Champion-level, Gargomon. A darker mist surrounded the body, forcing the mammal Digimon into his Ultimate form, Rapidmon. The last amount of mist was the darkest, almost black in color. Magnificent green armor covered his body, concealing rockets positioned on the chest and shoulders. There was no hands, only rocket launchers made for mass destruction. A tiny dog-like face was surrounded by green armor, including one metal spike on the forehead. ... SaintGargomon.  
  
Veemon digivolve to... the little blue dragon glowed an eerie black light. The body grew to a size of about nine feet, while claws grew from the hands, feet, and head. A huge mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth that could cut almost anything. A blue v' appeared on the white chest as the digivolving process was coming to an end. Finally, a long blue tail sprang out. ... Veedramon.  
  
Veedramon digivolve to... the giant blue and white dragon was once again surrounded by an eerie light. Claws grew longer and sharper, while most of the body became more rugged looking. Huge unevenly-edged, red wings grew from the back. The v' on the chest became larger and a darker blue, now taking up most of the chest. The horns above the eyes became black and shimmered in the light. The dragon was now about twenty feet high. ... AeroVeedramon.  
  
Hawkmon warp-digivolve to... the bird Digimon flew up into the, a gentle red light glowing from his body. He transformed into his Champion form, Aquilamon, a massive red eagle with horns. The light became brighter as the eagle changed into his Ultimate form, Silphymon, a Digimon with a bird-like boy with angel features. The light reached its brightest when the Digimon metamorphosed into the Mega form. He had a golden hawk resting upon his right arm, sitting patiently. A sword was held within a holder positioned at his waist; it had a glorious golden radiance to it. Metal wings colored white and red grew from his back, pointing rigidly towards the ground. Gold armor covered the legs and his left arm, also covering the eyes as a visor. ... Valkyrimon.  
  
Ken bent down to the ground, looking at Wormmon. You're too big at your Mega form to digivolve here, hitch a ride with Valkyrimon. The green Digimon smiled at his partner, then was surprisingly lifted up into the air by Yolei's Digimon. Massive sliding doors at the ceiling opened slowly, natural sunlight poured into the Main Hall. Ken's D-3 activated when the warrior Digimon reached the open air.  
  
Wormmon warp-digivolve to... the small green Digimon grew to a much larger size. The first pillar of green light had turned the Digimon from a lowly insect to a huge, humanoid insect. The eyes were an eerie orange and the forceps were equipped with claws and spikes. The second pillar of light transformed the humanoid insect into a massive, hunched-over green monster; it had green armor and blue skin. Four wings on the back were the size of the Champion form, easily. The third, and final, pillar of light hit the massive insect, changing it into an immense beetle that had black skin, four legs, two huge four-clawed hands, and scissors for a mouth. The mouth was positioned to bite from a side to side fashion, instead of the usual up-and-down biting motion of most Digimon and humans. Gargantuan-sized black and red wings emerged from the back, they had no protection in case of emergencies. As the digivolving phase was coming to an end, it was easily eight stories high. ... GranKuwagamon.  
  
Palmon warp-digivolve to... the plant Digimon digivolved into her Champion form, Togemon, a cactus-like Digimon. Flower pedals sprouted from the head, then a fairy Digimon came flying out, flaunting her power. A pink light surrounded her body, resulting in all her features becoming more pronounced. The thin wings transformed into a long silver cape, it glistened in the light. A long thorn covered whip was held in her left hand, a green sword in her right. Her head was basically only a flower, her mouth only visible. ... Rosemon.  
  
Joe looked around the Main Hall, most of the Digimon were at Mega and flying out of the building. He wished to have Gomamon back, along with his D-3. I miss you so much, Gomamon, he coughed out. Joe noticed Tentomon fly passed him, he was starting the digivolving sequence, too.  
  
Tentomon warp-digivolve to... a soft purple light erupted from his body. His wings grew outwards, almost slamming into the walls around him. The small forceps changed into a deep blue, then increased in length, splitting into four separate arms. His head was hard and gray, blue was the predominant color elsewhere. He changed around, bringing him to the Ultimate level. The wings glowed, the came together as a hard shell, covered his entire back. Each hand became larger, changing their finger positions, making him seem more alien. A massive horn grew out of the head, the center of his attacks at the Ultimate level. But a finale explosion of light transformed him into his Mega, a giant beetle Digimon. The single horn split into three distinct horns, the shadows of each hid the eyes from view. Wing covers grew over the paper-thin wing that he used to fly with. The hands only had three fingers, one less than before. His exoskeleton was light brown, accompanied by a few red markings on the arms and legs. ... HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
All the other Mega Digimon flew out the base, Biyomon followed out faithfully. Biyomon warp-digivolve to... a wave of fire flew out of her body. She instantly changed into her Champion form, Birdramon, a fiery bird Digimon. Another wave of fire struck the Digimon bringing her to the Ultimate, Garudamon. The last blast of fire covered the Digimon, transforming the bird Digimon to her Mega form. Four golden wings --two on each side-- flapped majestically. A long tail of golden and red feathers trailed down almost twenty feet. Amazing hues of yellow, orange, red, and purple covered the features around the head and the back. ... Phoenixmon.  
  
  
Outside of the base, the Agents slammed their bodies into the defenses of the Protectorate base. The Airdramon circled patiently until they noticed the doors to the Main Hall were opened. Each of the Digimon flew at full speed to ram the barrier, hoping to shatter it. Star Light Explosion, those words echoed out of the base. With one great flash of light, a massive wave of flames flooded the air, destroying three of the Airdramon instantly. Phoenixmon came flying out, alongside the other partner Digimon. The remaining seven enemies charged forward, shooting out thousands of needles.  
  
Giant Missile, SaintGargomon called out. Hundreds of missiles flew out, exploding on contact. Yet another trio of Airdramon were obliterated by the attack, leaving only four.  
  
Magnum Crush, AeroVeedramon's clawed feet slammed into one of the enemies, destroying it.  
  
Seraphymon approached the three surviving Digimon, Seven Heavens, seven fireballs shot out of the Angel's hands. Several fireballs hit the helpless aerial Digimon, ripping off their wings and horns. The last fireballs struck them with great accuracy, incinerating them within seconds. With those enemies gone, the partner Digimon flew towards the ground, ready to fight the Agents.  
  
  
The twelve Digidestined watched the Agents attacking the shield grid, only a few feet away. Each of them knew that they couldn't help, they'd get captured and taken back to the Dark Ocean. All of the partner Digimon flew into view, slamming into the Agents. TK looked down to his D-3, noticing a golden light glowing from the screen. Kari saw TK looking down, also seeing the light, then saw the light also coming from her D-3. Our Digimon could DNA digivolve anytime now, TK, the light got brighter. The digieggs on the screen of her D-3 flashed their own independent colors, the same as the respective crests. Stupid digieggs, they never did activate, just like Ken's. By the time Kari looked up again, there was about twice as many Agents fighting, presumably many were already killed. A similar golden light was shining out of Matt's D-3, but flickered on and off, then died. Kari questioned why that happened, but didn't bother to follow it. Phoenixmon whipped out about fifty Agents with one attack, yet another hundred approached in the distance. GranKuwagamon landed on several Agents, then released a wave of black energy, destroying even more. The two Holy Digimon flew in and out of the Agents, cutting their bodies to pieces.  
  
I don't know how much more our Digimon can take if the Agents keep on coming like this! Helen cried out.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A bizarre gray creature, devoid of all expressions, floated into the room, approaching the man buried in the shadows. The man slowly acknowledged the syringe in its hand, filled with a metallic liquid. Bellator Tenebris, it is time! the man glared at the creature. It laughed, You know that you require these every twenty-four hours, so don't resist! it prepared the syringe for injection.  
  
Why do you give me these injections? Are you really that afraid of my powers? he leaned closer. Or is Noctem just the one that's afraid of my powers? the man laughed this time. It grabbed his chin, ready to break it off, but relinquished its grip. A sly smirk spread across his face, Can't kill me! If Noctem found out that you did that he plunge you into a fate worse than death! Much like myself, the smile melted away. It watched with disgust, knowing he was right. The computer graphs to the right of Bellator Tenebris expressed various ups and downs of his resistance levels, and how his powers were fully suppressed. It checked the injection for no obstructions, spraying some of the liquid on the floor. Tearing off a sleeve on the prisoner's tattered shirt, it brought the cold metal to the bare flesh. Bellator Tenebris prepared for the body racking pain that follows, there was no stopping it. Just as the sharp metal was a mere millimeter, the whole area shook violently.  
  
An earthquake? it screamed out. The Dark Ocean never had these geological events, there was no tectonic movements, or a molten core, for that matter. It fell to the ground, the syringe falling out of its hand, shattering to pieces. Just as soon as it started, the earthquake stopped. A moment of eerie silence fell upon the room, a silence capable of destroying a mind. Bellator Tenebris laughed, causing a chill to overcome the creature. It quickly noticed the graphs on the computer, one bar graph shifted into the red range.   
  
He stopped laughing abruptly, glaring at the creature. You attempted to control the most powerful being on three worlds, but you failed! particles of gentle, blue energy floated through the air, falling to the ground like snow. You attempted to control all of the worlds, but you are failing! the particles came together, forming long, blue chains, wrapping around everything in the room. You attempted to kill the ones I love, in the process taking me away from them! the room was bathed in a gentle glow from the energy, pushing the darkness away. Now you will pay for it! with one great explosion of light, coming from the man's body, and the particles to a lesser extent, the whole compound was destroyed. Miles on surface structures and underground tunnels were gone, obliterated with a single attack. Bellator Tenebris stood in the center of the massive crater, soft crackling sounds came from all directions as the energy dissipated into nothingness. All the tubes running in and out of his body were gone, leaving his skin perfect once again. The creature that attempted to give him the injection sat lifeless on the ground, breaking into data moments later. Black dust floated in the air around Bellator Tenebris, then flew onto his body, covering his body. All of his features were concealed, the black substance keeping his appearance unknown. His soft hair was gone, his eyes larger than usual, and strangely white. His mouth wasn't present, but he could still speak if required. I love my powers! he turned away from the scene as he noticed the water from the Dark Ocean creep into the crater like a slime. Walking only a few feet, his entire body broke into data, which swirled around before disappearing; the teleported out of the area.  
  
  
Noctem floated over the rubble of his demolished base, Perhaps I shouldn't have attempted to open the gateway for him. Very well, I shall acknowledge this problem, it waved its hand, an Agent --wearing the special suit to protect him from the pressure change-- emerged from the ground much like a zombie. From here on in, all Agents are reassigned to the project of finding Bellator Tenebris! Noctem informed the Agent, it bowed compliantly. A gateway opened behind him, leading to another base, he walked in, giving the reassignment. The gateway closed instantly afterwards, leaving Noctem to itself in the crater. This could be fun...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The partner Digimon fought bravely against the Agents, but were slowly tiring out. At this point, there was roughly four hundred Agents attacking, more coming. SaintGargomon flew around Agents, launching dozens of missiles into their backs-- bringing instant death. Phoenixmon used her massive feet to lift Agents off the ground, throwing them away from the base. The Digidestined watch carefully, each wishing they could help. Just as TK and Kari were going to allow their partner Digimon DNA digivolve, each Agent froze. All of them spoke at once, Reassignment received, echoing across the land. They stood up, with rigid backs, then walked away; the Digidestined witnessed this, seemingly awe struck. Orders will be carried out, the Agents said, simultaneously. The partner Digimon downgraded, then moved slowly towards a door into the base, watching carefully behind them.  
  
Mimi bent down onto one knee, looking at Palmon. What happened out there?  
  
We don't know, they just left! But it was probably better this way, I don't think we could've survived much longer, Palmon sighed.  
  
TK turned to Matt and Kari, We have to find out what they're doing! It isn't like Noctem to just give up, especially when he's winning. I think it's time to recall all those that participated in the last war, the Digidestined alone cannot win this! Matt and Kari nodded. Each of them walked away from the others, their Digimon partners followed obediently. The doors to the tactical room slid open, allowing them access. Matt, you might as well send out the signal, I'll make sure some of our Digimon allies will help, Matt agreed. TK was heading towards one of the consoles, when he heard someone crying.   
  
TK, we're never going to get them back! she cried out, more tears pouring out. We're never going to get our children back! other Digidestined in the room overheard Kari's words.   
  
TK was heartbroken to hear Kari saying this, Don't worry, we'll get them. We've all been very strong so far! I know for a fact that Helen is also hurting about this, as well as Mimi. The other guys have also been hurt to see their children ripped from their arms by the Agents! he calmed down. We will get them back if it's the last thing I do, a smile came over Kari, but the pain was still lingering.  
  
Matt walked over, having already sent out the signal, We all miss them. Mimi broke down a few days ago, just before we were captured, Kari, he looked to TK. Bro, I job is finished. I'm expecting a reply-- the comm station started beeping, within the hour. A reply already? Matt moved to the computer, pressing a few buttons. A hansom American came onto the screen at the station. He was tall, and well defined; looked classy, but seemed to have a dangerous side to him. He had soft brown hair, parting in the middle. Muscles were there, but, yet again, he didn't seem to rely on them. Devon McPherson, you seem a tad eager, Matt said, rather coolly.  
  
Yeah, nice to see you, too! McPherson said, with a laugh. I got your signal, what's going on now?  
  
TK got up, facing the screen, A new war has started! The enemy is called Noctem, it's from the Dark Ocean, he sighed deeply. This will be unlike the last war, Noctem seems to be more digitally-based than organically-based. It also has an army large enough to take over our worlds, apparently. Up to the challenge of a lifetime, Devon? the American smiled, then nodded. Good. I'm opening a gateway for you to enter the Digital World, the screen deactivated. Hey, Matt, open the gate! TK yelled out, Matt grumbled, then walked over to another station. He punched in several command codes, and the system acknowledged the order. In the meantime, TK bent down again, looking at Kari. We will get them back, I promise!  
  
For the next half-hour, there was an eerie silence in the room, despite the busy Digidestined working. Everyone had left to do their own things in the base; though, there was some depression thoroughly rooted in. Yolei had walked in with Hawkmon, asked Kari what was wrong, got the answer, then became upset, as well. Devon McPherson had arrived at the base, along with some people that participated in the last war that were with him at the time. Matt worked quietly at his station, looking over some paperwork. TK and Kari had moved into the Briefing Room to have more silence; TK did occasionally twirl around in his seat, acting more childish than usual. The silence was broken suddenly, Mr Takaishi, come here! Quick! called out by a female Digidestined in her twenties.  
  
What is it? said TK, inquisitively. He got up from his seat, then walked over, What's going on, Marise? She waved her hand over the holopad, bringing up maps of the three worlds.  
  
Noctem's Agents are all over the worlds, appearing to be searching for something! The count says there's over three million of them just looking! she spoke quickly, panicking slightly.  
  
TK sighed, This isn't good...  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Bellator Tenebris walked through a quiet forest, pushing through the waist-high grasses. The same protective, black covering was still on his body, hiding his humanly features. Only now, he also had a brown robe to keep him warm, and to conceal him even more. His plain white eyes pierced through the darkness created by the hood, carefully surveying the land for obstacles. Most find the Digidestined, they need me. Only I can help them in the Final Destiny, only I, a gust of wind sent a chill up his spine. Friendship. Love. Reliability. Knowledge. Sincerity. Hope. Light. Kindness. Miracles. Destiny. Decimation. Change. None of those Crests can fight the coming Darkness alone! a sense of anger came over him with the idea of the Digidestined losing what they hold dear-- the Digimon. Why can't I sense them? Are the Bearers of Light, Hope, and Love purposely blocking me?  
  
As Bellator Tenebris pushed onwards, three Agents watched carefully from atop a tree. Each of them glared at their target, knowing what they have to do. the head Agent asked, the other two nodded affirmatively. Good. Let's go! each of them jump from the tree, soaring gracefully through the air. The head Agent landed in front of Bellator Tenebris, the other two landed behind him. The Agent spoke, Come with us, and no one will get hurt! the target continued walking. Stop now!  
  
Bellator Tenebris stopped in his tracks, He rose his arms shoulder level, then waved his hands towards each other. The Agents in front suddenly broke in half, the pieces flying in different directions; the body promptly broke down into data. The two remaining Agents charged forward, ripples of energy encircled their hands. Bellator Tenebris remained still as the Agents shot blast after blast of energy, smoke filled the air once they stopped firing. Is that the best you can do? he said, in a godly tone. The smoke cleared, but there was no body or an injured person, nothing at all. Right here, boys! both Agents looked up. In the air, Bellator Tenebris floated in the air, his robe swaying in the wind. He curled his fingers into a fist, black energy quickly surrounded his hands. he fired the energy at the opposing Agents, hitting them with great accuracy. One Agent fell to the ground, breaking into data seconds later. Give up? Bellator Tenebris asked, the energy continued to accumulate around his hands. The Agent jumped up, kicked off a tree, and attacked with his bare hands. Bellator Tenebris gracefully moved out of the way, the Agent moved past him, but ricocheted off another tree. The Agent flew towards his target, but a just as he was going to attack, a black-tinted barrier formed in front of Bellator Tenebris, blocking the Agent. I grow tired of you! he fired the massive amount of energy at the Agent, destroying the enemy on contact. Bellator Tenebris landed on the ground, then resumed walked. They're all the same...  
  
  
  
  
I finally finished this thing! With the problem of FanFiction.Net not working, then I go on a little vacation, I have had no inspiration/time to write. *screams* As I said in the previous chapter, Bellator Tenebris will play a HUGE part in this story (you'll be delightfully surprised by how much). Something to consider, that black thing' around my character is for protective purposes, and will have more explained about later in the story. When Bellator Tenebris has the stuff' on him, think of him looking like Spawn, minus the cape, chain, spikes, ect. You may take the digivolving scenes for your own stories, but give me credit. I will find you if you don't! I also apologize for some of the bad scene setups, I'll try to fix them later.  
  
And will you people please review this story! I'm so tired of having only one review, one that barely makes sense! I will continue to write this without your support, but the quality of the work will decline rapidly. I promise this will get better!  
  
Preview:  
  
_My master will come to this world! No one can stop me, or my goals. Now get out of the way!  
_  
Quote:  
  
**Freedom is a system based on Courage.  
-From Halévy, Life of Charles Péguy**


	4. Light Within the Darkness: Past Revealed...

PRFD

The search is on for Bellator Tenebris. The warrior's powers are something to be reckoned with, as a few Agents learned. Children of the Digidestined are missing, bringing the moral down considerably. The end of all this will bring around something unsettling, to say the least...  
  
**Note:** This chapter contains flashbacks to One World Isn't Enough (chapter fourteen, to be exact), and flashbacks to event that took place between chapter 14 and 15. And much, much more...  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
Past Revealed, Futures Discovered  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


TK sat next to the holopad, walking the progress of the Agents, for whatever they were doing. Kari had recently stopped crying about the kids, but she was still very quiet. What are they looking for? TK questioned, noting more Agents were appearing on the worlds. His D-3 started beeping, reporting another gateway opening within the base; most likely more soldiers for the coming encounters with Noctem. And why did I see that energy spike in sector nine? Then lost track of three Agents? he noticed the number of Agents in the Dark Ocean dropping. Interesting. We could probably go to the Dark Ocean to get our kids back with a simple raid! But if this number continues to drop, it will be easier to do it later. I hate having to think like this! he brought his hands to his face, covering his eyes. Oh, man, it's ten pm. I need some sleep! TK placed his hands back onto his lap. He got up slowly, then walked towards the doors. TK tapped someone on the shoulder, Cody, can you go monitor the progress of the Agents? I need some sleep.  
  
Sure thing, TK, Cody replied. TK was already heading out before Cody answered, I guess he really is tired! He walked over to the holopad, then sat down, watching peacefully. Cody relaxed for a moment, but his time was interrupted by a continuous, monotone beeping. What now? he pressed the comm button next to the holopad. Cody spoke,   
  
Mr. Hida, our scan of sector ten shows shows a lone man just wandering around! He's beyond some of our scanning abilities, so our information him is little, the voice stopped.  
  
Cody sighed, then realized something, How did you know I was here? TK _just_ left!  
  
We've been monitoring the movements of everyone, by orders of Hikari Takaishi, there was a sudden pause. A panicking voice could be heard in the background, separate to the one that was speaking. Sir, we are picking up energy spikes in the Dark Ocean! They're off the scale!  
  
Cody waved his hand through the holographic images of the Digital World, causing them to fall away. A map of the Dark Ocean came up, a flashing, red circle near the Northern Shore. That's not good...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Noctem stood in front of a biological gateway, one of the few leading to the Real World. With both hands out, it was attempting to force enough energy into gateway to make it stable. Damn you, gateway! Open! it called out. I command you to open now! a few sparks jumped around the edges of the gateway.  
  
My master, stabilization has increased by twenty percent! an Agent yelled, working behind a panel monitoring the gateway.  
  
Noctem glared at the gateway, quite aware that its facial expression wouldn't do a thing. The Digital World is doing this, it doesn't want something so evil come through the barriers! it laughed at the thought. Digital World, listen, you can't stop me! Never! a wave of black energy poured out of Noctem's hands. The gateway changed colors repeatedly, remaining in the darker end of the spectrum. A tiny point in the center of the gateway appeared, slowly growing larger. A rough silhouette of a human male became apparent within the ever enlarging point in the gateway. One final surge of energy forced the point to expand to the size of the gateway, giving the person on the other side a chance to enter the Dark Ocean.  
  
The shadowy figure walked through the dimensional barriers with ease, a sly smile came into view. He quickly moved out of the gateway, taking a deep breath of fresh' air. You've done well, he said. The man was almost six feet in height, the same rough height of the Agents. He had jet black hair, glistening in the light, making him seem that he wasn't completely human. Well defined muscles on his body were his main feature, an easy way to keep some distracted. Very, very well!  
  
Noctem bowed slightly, Thank you, Master. At long last you were able to enter my realm, our plans are going better now! it knew it was leaving out some information on Bellator Tenebris.  
  
Don't call me master, Noctem, my name is Louis Mazzola, you know that! the man said, examining the room carefully.  
  
Certainly, Master Louis Mazzola, Noctem spoke with ease, bowing again.  
  
Mazzola sighed, deciding not to attack him verbally. I knew I should have installed a vocal protocol, just so I could shut down _your_ speech capabilities. He walked out of the room, entering the darkened hallway; Noctem followed.  
  
If you must, Mast... Louis Mazzola, Noctem made sure not to say master this time around. Its master entered the command center, amazed by the several story room,' filled with Agents working hard. I see you found this room, Noctem said, hovering in. The room had much in terms of open space, but that couldn't be helped. On the first floor, Tactical, Comms one and two, and certain monitoring devices. Second floor --the floor Noctem and Mazzola were on-- was strictly Command level, many of the orders were dispatched here. There was also Comms three, four, and five, accompanied by several Scientific stations. The third floor --the top floor-- was less than the other floors for command and control, it mainly kept the records of all scans and command decisions, used for making of evaluations later on. Each floor basically only lined the walls, keeping the center of the floors clear and free of all obstructions, allowing flying Digimon to move between the floors with leisure.  
  
You never said that you had this! Why? Mazzola asked. He walked to one of the guardrails, looking down to the first floor.  
  
Never came up in our communiques, Noctem said, simply. There has been a little problem, happened hours before you came, Mazzola looked at his creation. Bellator Tenebris escaped while I was in the process of bringing you to this world. A vicious earthquake allowed the proper conditions for the escape, Noctem would sigh now, but he didn't breathe, so he couldn't.  
  
Mazzola looked back out to the command center, Weaken the Dark Ocean.  
  
Excuse me? Noctem asked.  
  
Use _your_ powers to _weaken_ the Dark Ocean, make the search for Bellator Tenebris more productive. All _you_ have to do is redirect the unused power to the Agents, extending their scanning capabilities! he looked back at Noctem. That is if you're searching.  
  
We have Agents all over the Real and Digital Worlds, there is no need to search the Dark Ocean, he isn't here. But I will do as you say, Noctem closed his eyes, a black light surrounding its body. Redirecting the median point of the Dark Ocean, the ground briefly shook. Restructuring the decrement value of the Dark Ocean, the ground shook even harder. Deleting gravimetric variance control struts, the ground shook with a force that would normally destroy reinforced buildings. Parts of the command center flickered in and out of the reality that the Dark Ocean resided within. The guardrail Mazzola was leaning against suddenly phased out of reality, nearly causing him to fall off the second floor. Before he fell, the railing reappeared, stopping his fall. With the gravimetric variance control struts, or GVCS, gone, the gravity in the Dark Ocean was severely altered. One Agent on the second floor flew off the ground, slamming into a wall, slowly crushing him. The gravity in his area suddenly shifted again, completely crushing his body, reducing him to data. Bringing online the reserve gravimetric variance control struts, the gravity resumed its normal levels, but things were still acting strange from the Noctem's previous actions. Weaken of the Dark Ocean... complete, Noctem opened his eyes.  
  
That was interesting! Mazzola sighed deeply, not thinking the effects of his idea.  
  
The Dark Ocean will return to normal within the next few hours. In the meantime, elements of the Dark Ocean will bleed into the other worlds, all two hundred of them.  
  
Mazzola looked out the window across the floor, straightening out his black jacket. Trying to be as civil as possible, he asked, Noctem, weren't we on dry land when I came here? Noctem nodded. Then why are we underwater now?  
  
Noctem looked towards the window, That, too, should correct itself in a few hours.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A few hundred Agents gathered in the Central Plains of the Continent of Server, a few trees littering the land. It was very late at night, the search wouldn't be as productive at this time. Two Agents stood near a lone tree, talking about their mission. Noctem said that the black substance on Bellator Tenebris's body is used as protection, and to hide him from our radar! one of them said.  
  
How are we supposed to find him then?  
  
We can't find him through basic radar as a human, so the only thing we can rely on is visual contact and PPIR frequency, he replied.  
  
PPIR frequency? What is it? the other barked.  
  
In the range of 1.298 to 1.637, he recited from memory.  
  
the Agent closed his eyes, maybe I can sense. And don't I won't find him! a black light surrounded the Agent's body, quickly beginning the scan. His sight changed from using the eyes to using the mind, giving him an increased range of scanning. A holographic image was constructed within his mind, showing the entirety of the Central Plains. Black dots on the map represented the Agents that had gathered, red dots representing wild Digimon, and one blue representing something unknown. The Agent snapped out of the scan, He's here! Every Agent in the area looked up at once, receiving the data from the Agent that just scanned.  
  
An eerie silence filled the air as everything from the Dark Ocean looked around at once. The tree next to the pair of Agents that were talking suddenly shook, all eyes falling upon it. Something in the tree was moving, but it was strangely translucent, distorting the air around it. Who ever it was, it jumped from one branch to another. It spoke, Looking for me, boys? the distortion fell away, revealing Bellator Tenebris. Every Agents lifted their arms up, firing the black energy at the tree. With one great explosion, the tree broke down into data. The smoke cleared away, but there was no body, no sign of the target. I take that you want to fight! every Agent looked to one tree in the center of the group. Bellator Tenebris jumped out of the tree, landing only feet from the closest Agent. Couple hundred against one? I like those odds! Every Agent ran to Bellator Tenebris, ready to rip him to pieces. He quickly used his powers to float two Agents into the air, slamming them together. The enemy swarmed him, but were merely thrown away with a great force. Oh, this is _too_ fun!  
  
  
Cody sat in front of the holopad, acknowledging the energy spikes in the Central Plains. What's going on out there? And why are there close to three hundred Agents out there and dropping? He looked over to the clock, noticing it was midnight out there, and one am in the time zone the base was in. Cody reached for the comms button, Unit Five, go out o the Central Plains, investigate!  
  
Sir, yes, sir! came from the comms, probably from the Unit Leader.  
  
Cody pressed the button again, Use the gateways, it would take you too long to go out there by foot.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Unit Five ran flew through the cold night air, the two moons hanging low in the sky. A male teenager with brunette hair, riding on his Centarumon, looked around. He looked up to the Unit Leader, Michael, why isn't the rest of the group with us? he looked back at the other three members of the unit following behind them.  
  
The man, in his early thirties, riding on the back of his MetalSeadramon, glanced over to the teen. Half the unit is back in the Real World, investigating the Agents there! he yelled over the, rather loud, flapping wings of an Okuwamon. Hey, Yuri, how much longer? Michael yelled, trying to be heard over the Insect Digimon.  
  
Yuri opened up a laptop, bringing up a map. If Yolei didn't mess up on the coordinates, we'd be there by now. But, with her mistake in mind, another two minutes! he yelled back, noticing Michael could barely hear him.  
  
For the next two minutes they rode, not saying a word. A twenty year old, with her trusty Mammothmon, pulled ahead at one point, trying to see what was going on. The youngest on the unit, a fourteen year old, on his Devimon's back, caught up with the others. Once they got to the area, they saw nothing, not a single living creature. The youngest boy spoke, Didn't Cody say we had to investigate something? I don't see anything!  
  
The twenty year old looked around, This doesn't make sense! But Cody would never send us on a fake assignment, especially during a war.  
  
The fourteen year old tapped Devimon's head, Hey, partner, use your special vision to see if anything is hiding.  
  
Devimon observed the land, trying to see if anyone, or anything, was around. He focused at one area, then pointed straight out, There! There's someone moving away from this area!  
  
The brown-haired boy tried to see anything, but failed. I say we don't investigate! We were sent here to found out about the energy spikes and the Agents, but there are no more Agents or even an energy source!  
  
Michael had this strange feeling that they were being watched, probably by the person moving away. I concur, let's get out of here while we're still in one piece!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
TK and Kari slept silently in their bed, Kari's hand on TK's bare chest. She was talking in her sleep, No, don't take the kids. How could you be so evil? Her thoughts slowly drifted away as she fell into another dream.  
  
_TK carried as much weaponry as he possibly could, strained by the amount of it. He dropped the weapons onto a table, it trembled as it resisted the weight. Okay, Cody, Ken, and Mimi, you go with Group B to Izzy's presumed location! You should have enough guns to blow away any obstacle that gets in your way. Yolei, you're coming with Kari and me! We're going to Sora's presumed location, but my hopes aren't very high for this one. Kari, do you have anything to add?  
  
Kari looked up, Return here in two hours, but we probably won't need that much time to save our comrades. We don't even know if they're hurt, or just stranded somewhere! Okay? Good. Let's get out of here! everyone went to their respective groups, taking off quickly. No one knowing if they would find survivors or dead friends._  
  
Kari tossed and turned as she relived the memories from eleven years ago. The memories skipped ahead...  
  
_Seraphymon and Magnadramon blew down the doors of the Digital Aftermath base. The two Mega Digimon raced through the halls, cutting the enemy soldiers and Artificials into pieces. TK, Kari, and Yolei followed in, Holy Alliance soldiers shooting anything that moved. Valkyrimon flew in afterwards, keeping everyone's backs safe. TK looked at his D-3, picking up Sora's signal and three others; two of them coming towards them. The young couple went around another corner, one that none of their soldiers had reached yet. A door only a few feet away slid open, Matt walked out with Davis. TK and Kari used their barrier power to shove them against the wall. TK slammed his gun against Matt's face, knocking him unconscious. Kari brought down the barrier on Motomiya, he charged forward, but was stopped short when Kari kicked him in the groin. As he was down, Kari slammed her elbow against his head, also knocking him unconscious.  
  
TK smiled, That was easy! Kari nodded. Both D-3s still read two signals in a large chamber, Sora is probably still with Tai, so three against one will increase our odds.  
  
Let's hurry! Kari kicked Davis one more time in the stomach, causing him to groan. They came across a door marked RC,' the D-3s still saying Sora was in there. Come on! they ran to the door, which slid open automatically. Ready for a fight, they looked around cautiously, but only saw Sora on a catwalk in the center. TK looked over the edge, seeing the fiery reactor below, then saw a human and a Digimon falling into the reactor.  
  
Kari, it's Tai! he said, pointing downwards._  
  
Kari shifted around in the bed, tears running down her cheeks. The dream was so vivid, like time was repeating itself just for its amusement. Everything in the dream shifted around, then broke apart into data, just like a dying Digimon. Kari stood in her dream, everything a pure white. Abruptly, all the data came back together, forming a new scene.  
  
_Kari stood atop an eight story building, her fellow Digidestined behind her. Ahead of her, about a half-mile, Tokyo Tower sat, spot lights pointed at the massive structure. It was late at night, the moon shining brightly. Hovering around the tower, Magnadramon fought with her enemy, a human-sized monster. It was more reptilian than human, with bat-like wings coming from its back. It flew around Magnadramon, outmaneuvering her with ease. With one massive kick, Magnadramon was down, barely holding onto life. The reptilian enemy held out one hand, absorbing the energy of the dragon; she downgraded to In-Training. It turned its attention back to the Digidestined. Your Digimon has been defeated, its eyes changed from a gentle blue to a cold gray. You're now being summoned! Come to me! it called out. Kari's eyes turned gray, expressing no emotion.  
  
TK was on the ground, barely living, much like Kari's Digimon. He was bleeding from almost every orifice, his wound being carefully cared for by Mimi. TK reached out to her from behind, Kari, don't do it! You said that you once had a dream like this! Don't let Destiny get the best of you! Kari glanced at her husband, then looked back to her enemy._  
_  
Completely absentminded, she walked to the edge of the roof, cars driving around down below. She jumped off the building, soaring through the air, landing on the roof of another building. She jumped again and again, building to building. With one final jump, she rose off of the last building, moving towards the tower. Kari landed on the roof of the observation floor, standing on feet from her enemy. Her eyes returned to their normal color; she quickly noticed where she was, and who was near her. It spoke, It is time to partake in the Final Destiny. You may use all of your powers, but you will not win. To make it easier for you, I'm giving you the power to fly, much like I can, it flew higher into the air. The fight will now begin!  
  
Kari's eyes went wide when it flew straight at her, talons pointed out. She jumped up just in time to see her enemy sheer off the metal plating that she had stood upon. She quickly noticed that she was floating in the air, bringing a sense of freedom to her. Placing her arms to her sides, she rose up through the air, passing the top of Tokyo Tower in seconds. Kari looked down, seeing the monster only feet away from her. She screamed as it grabbed her foot, flipping her around in the air.  
_  
Kari jumped out of bed, a cold sweat covering her body. What was that? she said, breathing deeply. That thing was hideous! Kari glanced over to TK, he was staking wildly. TK? TK!  
  
_TK stood atop an eight story building, his fellow Digidestined behind him. Ahead of him, about a half-mile, Tokyo Tower sat, spot lights pointed at the massive structure. It was late at night, the moon shining brightly. Hovering around the tower, Seraphymon fought with his enemy, a human-sized monster. It was more reptilian than human, with bat-like wings coming from its back. It flew around Seraphymon, outmaneuvering him with ease. With one massive kick, Seraphymon was down, barely holding onto life. The reptilian enemy held out one hand, absorbing the energy of the angel; he downgraded to In-Training. It turned its attention back to the Digidestined. Your Digimon has been defeated, its eyes changed from a gentle blue to a cold gray. You're now being summoned! Come to me! it called out. TK's eyes turned gray, expressing no emotion.  
  
Kari looked him briefly, then dropped her head. Be careful, we don't want you to be hurt. TK glanced at her, saying nothing, then jumped off the building. He moved from rooftop to rooftop, approaching his enemy without even knowing it. With one final jump, he soared through the air, then landed on the roof of the observation floor. His eyes returned to normal, the gray slowly filtering out.  
  
It spoke, It is time to partake in the Final Destiny. You may use all of your powers, but you will not win. To make it easier for you, I'm giving you the power to fly, much like I can, it flew higher into the air. The fight will now begin!  
  
TK jumped into the air, raising up with great ease. The enemy flew after him, quickly catching up with him. He used his barrier power to stop the reptilian enemy, but it shattered to millions of pieces, grabbing TK's arm. It spun him around, forcing him downwards back to the tower. TK slammed into the hard metal, feeling something crack from the vicious attack. It jumped onto TK, breaking at least two ribs. He was barely able to move, when he felt the enemy's cold hands grab his ankles. It picked him up from that position, then spun him around into one of the metal support pieces. TK fell to the ground, almost dead, soon feeling his energy being drawn away from him. Takeru Takaishi, you no longer have your power. You no longer have a Digimon. You are no longer a Digidestined! TK broke down into data, then was regathered at the building with the other Digidestined. Mimi and Kari rushed to his side, Mimi carefully trying to stop the bleeding. Magnadramon, you are now being summoned! Come to me!  
_  
TK snapped out of his dream, falling off the bed, Kari rushed to his side. Are you all right, TK? she asked, frantically. He nodded, but felt something running down his nose. TK put his left hand to his nose, feeling blood. Kari looked at him carefully, How did you do that?  
  
Just like in the dream, he muttered, Kari gasped. It's just like in the dream! he said again.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
_I am the Digimon Emperor, don't try to stop me! Ken called out. He was dressed much like some futuristic emperor– purple glasses, cape, light body armor, and a whip. Don't make me repeat myself, Digidestined! he readied his whip. Do as I say!  
  
Never, Ichijouji, never! a young boy yelled. He was on the ground, lying before the Emperor. He was in the center of a massive empire, spanning the three worlds.  
  
Don't call me that! he brought the whip down onto his back. I'm the Digimon Emperor!_  
  
Ken broke out of his nightmare, a cold sweat covering him. He reached to the back of his neck, a sharp pain stung every nerve around it. Ken realized he gained the attention of the entire cafeteria, he must had fallen asleep there while he was eating. Yolei walked into the room, dropping a tray covered with food on the table. You had that nightmare again, didn't you? And that pain in your neck, as well? she looked into Ken's eyes. I think we should tell Joe about this, he could help! You know he has degrees in medicine, psychology, and who knows what else!  
  
No! I'll figure this out on my own! Ken sighed, calming down.  
  
I hope you know what you're doing, Ken.  
  
I hope so, too. I hope so, too.  
  
  
  
  
I finished! I actually finished this chapter! *laugh/cries* And FanFiction.Net, it's been butchered! If you have Support Services (like I do), you really don't have to worry about it, but if you don't! It's just too horrible to imagine!  
  
*coughs* Back to the story. As you can see, this chapter is a bit different. Half the time I was able to be on the computer, I was lying down on a nearby couch, trying to figure out this chapter! And school, I just started my freshman year, and it has been Older classman nice, teachers nice and not over the age of two hundred, and homework that isn't too hard. But it does make up for it by having two or three assignments per class, except for Health (fun class). Back to the point, school has really messed up my schedule! I was so used to waking up at 10 am, my parents gone, my brother at summer school, and peace and quiet. Then I would go to sleep somewhere around midnight or later! Now I get up at 5:45 am and go to bed at around 10 pm. Such a big change to get used to, so Digimon will suffer as a result. The next chapter will be fun, you can see I've built up several things at once. Another note: the Digidestined that we know and love (no, that way!) look like they did in the future thing at the end of 02, only slightly younger, and changed where noted. And who saw Tamers? It was great! *gasp* We already see some of the love stuff going on, which is good for any story I can write. Some of you might also see that added some words just before the title in the chapter list at the top, this is the name of part one. Yes, there will be more than one part to this story. Two, to be exact. And, for the end of part one (chapter 8), there will be a special edition chapter. This chapter will take a while to write, for it will be near (or more than) 10,000 words. It will be a fun chapter, then there will be a pause in my writing, I will regroup my thoughts for part two, do school work, then bring along the first chapter of part two.  
  
Anyway, please review! I want reviews, I'm not getting too many! What? Like five of them?  
  
  
Preview:  
_  
We will find them and rescue them! No matter what the cost!_  
  
  
Quote (I bet you wonder where I get all these!):  
  
**Let not ambition mock their useful toil,  
Their homely joys, and destiny obscure;  
Nor grandeur hear with a disdainful smile,  
The short and simple annals of the poor.  
-Thomas Gray, Ib. st. 8**


	5. Light Within the Darkness: Rebirth

Rebirth

Someone has arrived in the Digital World, his sheer existence has already caused problems. Memories of the past come back to haunt Kari in vivid forms. The Bearers of Hope and Light both share a dream of fighting something unstoppable, but seemingly losing. Ken has his own share of problems, also coming in the form of a dream. Pains in his neck preoccupy some of his thoughts. Even the kids of the Digidestined are missing, undergoing unknown things. Something will happen... and badly...  
  
**Note:** There is a very special Author's Notes at the end, please read.  


  
  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


The top Digidestined of the Digital World Protectorate gathered in the Briefing Room, just to the side of the Tactical Room. TK sat in the cold, metal chair, glancing over to Kari and the others occasionally. Kari noticed her stomach was bigger than yesterday, which didn't really surprise her, she was pregnant. Sora sat near TK, tapping a pen against the metal table. Izzy typed in his laptop, kissing Helen when she walked in. Matt sat in a single chair–his feet on another–and Mimi on his lap. Joe looked over medical papers on the physiology of Digimon, underlining typos as he came to them. Cody spun around in his chair, nothing like his usual personality. Ken, Davis, and Yolei strolled in, talking amongst themselves. Davis was laughing when he saw TK, Kari, and Sora staring at him. Gomen! We all lost track of the time when we were... um... reminiscing! Yeah, that's it, he whispered to himself.  
  
Just sit! commanded TK, the three quickly complied. He got up, waving his hand in front of a sensor; part of the wall next to him dissolved away, revealing a screen. For the last eight hours we have been noticing a decline in the number of Agents in the Dark Ocean, Yolei's face lit up, as did Helen's. Our children's D-3 signatures are quite evident in this building, TK pointed to the blank screen, a map of the Dark Ocean appeared. It's a valley. The biggest one in the Dark Ocean, actually. But either way, we have to go down there! everyone nodded in agreement. Good, at least we agree on something, he smiled at the thought. Let's go! everyone got out of their seats, a bit surprised that they would be leaving immediately.  
  
Kari moved over to TK's side, placing her hands on her back. TK, I want to go with you!  
  
What? No, you could get hurt, or worse! TK sighed. You know how hurt Reiko and Akira would be. And what about Sachiko, Taree, Manzo, Hanako, Rinji, Theron, and Maeko? They'd be crushed!  
  
Kari gave TK a funny look, Done? I know you like to go on with your little speeches, but now isn't the time, Kari looked around the room. All the others had already headed to the Main Hall, just as protocols dictated in such rescue operations. Let's go! she grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him towards the Main Hall. They passed through the Tactical Room, went through a pair of sliding doors, then entered the large, circular room. The partner Digimon stood near the others, looking rather hurt.  
  
Wormmon bounced around, Why aren't we going with you?Ken sighed deeply as he watched his partner hop around. Why is it always Patamon and Gatomon? Ken bent down, covering his partner's mouth, stopping him from saying any more.  
  
There's actually a good reason for that, Wormmon, Sora spoke softly. She caressed the insect's cheek, Holy Digimon are most affective against the Powers of Darkness, and your Mega is far too big for an operation like this. Ken placed his partner on the ground, then waved to him a single time. A gentle blue light surrounded all of the Digidestined, then each of them broke down into data.  
  
But Patamon and Gatomon still get to go! Veemon let out, with a sigh.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Three Agents stood guard in front of a pair of transparent doors, a group of kids playing within the room beyond. Everything was peaceful when a massive explosion echoed in a nearby hallway. A rush for flames past the Agents, nearly destroying them. Both Agents rushed away from the doors to the explosion, but when they came to the corner they were shot down. TK and Sora rushed through, guns pointed out; the others followed, also carrying guns. Seraphymon and Magnadramon flew through the halls, glorious pink and blue lights surrounding their bodies. TK pointed to the door, nine D-3 signatures registering inside. Seven Heavens, several distinct fireballs slammed into the doors, fracturing them, then blew apart into data. As the dust cleared, three rows of Agents blocked their path, both sides ready to fire. The Agents fired first, waves of energy left their hands. Kari threw up her hands, creating a barrier in front of the Digidestined, blocking the Agents. Seven Heavens, Seraphymon called out again. The fire passed through the barrier, slamming into the Agents, destroying them on contact. When the cloud of data cleared, nine children cowered against a wall, covering their ears.  
  
Kari smiled, Reiko! Akira! a young boy and girl lifted up their heads. It's mommy! the two siblings ran over to their mother, the son quickly moved over to TK. I've missed you so much! tears started running down Kari's face.  
  
Matt and Mimi looked around, then saw their daughter. Mimi called out.  
  
The girl ran over to her parents, Mommy! Mommy! You're back!  
  
Helen and Izzy ran over to their daughter. Izzy smiled gratefully.  
  
Yolei and Ken looked around carefully, but were caught off guard by their three kids. Both parents fell to the ground as they were smothered, That wasn't the type of hello I expected, Ken laughed.  
  
Joe and Cody stood near each other as their kids ran to them. Joe cheered, happily.  
  
Daddy, where's mommy? the five year old asked. Joe sighed heavily, hoping this question wouldn't come up so early.  
  
Maeko, were you a good girl? Cody asked, with a smirk.  
  
I sure was, daddy! I kicked them a lot, just like you said to! the girl giggled.  
  
As the happiness continued, it seemed nothing could upset the reunion. Kari had her eyes closed tightly as she hugged her daughter. I love you so much, Reiko! the girl nodded under the tight grip. Kari's eyes shot open, the pupils gone, only white. He's coming...  
  
Ken hugged his oldest son, Manzo, with an incredible strength, barely letting him breathe. Even for a nine year old you're pretty brave to go through this! Manzo replied by nodding slowly, but could hardly do that under his father. Ken smiled, but he quickly slipped into a dream state.  
  
_I am the Digimon Emperor! You will do as I say! the Emperor yelled.  
  
a muscular man spoke. The Emperor's adversary had jet black hair, accompanied by the aura of strength produced by the muscles. I don't have to do anything!  
  
I beg to differ! the Emperor brought out his whip, ready to beat down his problems. No one ever goes up against an emperor! he threw the whip out, but the leather passed right through the enemy. The man simply flickered, A hologram, the Emperor whispered.  
  
The man continued, We don't know why this program is only starting to take shape now, but we will take advantage of it!_  
  
Ken snapped out of his daydream, just as his son started calling his name. Dad? Dad! Something's wrong!  
  
He finally spoke, I certainly agree, Ken took out his D-3, examining it carefully. A single black dot flashed on the screen, coming towards them at a rapid pace. Kari, we have to get out of here!  
  
Kari turned to Ken, her eyes still white. I concur, Bearer of Kindness, she said, but not quite in her own voice. Let's go! everyone knew they had better listen, or more problems would arise. With guns pointed out, Sora and Davis headed out, looking around carefully. One by one, everyone was leaving; Ken's shoulder was tapped by his wife. Yolei waved for him to follow, or, more to the point, to hurry up. Ken ran through the door, not sure what to expect anymore. His D-3 started beeping frantically to gain his attention. He looked ahead, seeing that the others had already gone around the corner. He glanced back to his D-3, noticing the incoming object' was getting closer. Ken felt compelled to see what was coming, he though it could kill him. A man came around the corner, breathing heavily. Ken gasped as he saw the man's features; jet back hair and large muscles.  
  
The man smiled, It's you. We've been waiting for you for decades! I guess our old plan is going to activate after all!  
  
Ken! Come on, Ken! came Yolei's voice. He looked back to see her waiting, but quickly looked back; the man was gone. The signal picked up by Ken's D-3 was gone, nothing was there.  
  
_My name is Louis Mazzola. Remember that name well!_ these words echoed in Ken's mind. Ken ran to Yolei, she glared at him. They moved around the corner, more Agents starting to arrive for the fight. The others were waiting for them, but Kari quickly activated her powers; all of them broke down into data.  
  
  
Veemon sat sulking in the Main Hall of the Protectorate base, atop a large silver crate. He mumbled various insults as blue data swirled around the area. The data came together, forming several people and two partner Digimon. Some of the lower ranking Digidestined gathered to see what was going on, and to know why all of the top ranking Digidestined were gone. The kids gawked at the massive room, noting the Digimon of every level working hard with their tasks. Each parent smiled happily, proud of what they have done; Sora and Davis stood off to the side, almost frowning.  
  
Davis looked over to Sora, Too bad we can't be like them, Sora nodded. He suddenly had a great idea. Davis got down on one knee, then took Sora's hand. Sora, will you marry me? She stood there in disbelief, then small smile overcame her, ending in a complete laugh. Davis also joined in the laughing, getting back up again. Bet you didn't expect that!  
  
Sora calmed down, Not in a million years! But I expect in some other world somewhere I accepted, a small fear grew inside of both of them. Did I just say that?' she thought.  
  
Across the hall, Kari leaned against the wall. Why are they so calm? They've been separated from us for two weeks! she spoke in the softest tone possible. This doesn't make sense, I have to scan their minds later on....  
  
TK was still smiling when he remembered what he had to do, for the children, nonetheless. He removed a commpad, typed in a source code, then spoke. Gennai, it's time, he closed the commpad. TK looked to everyone else, Guys, the transfer will not commence. Each D-3 glowed at once, except for Joe's, which was destroyed eleven years ago. The light was the same color as their crests, or a color somewhere in between the two colors that represented their Digieggs. Davis and Sora stood silently, their D-3s not doing anything, only because they didn't have children. A second color grew brighter from Cody's D-3, then that light flew over to Joe, hovering in front of him. All at once, every light flew out, moving towards each child. Slowly, each light split in half; one half going into the child's hand, the other heading to the ground.  
  
Sachiko, Matt and Mimi's daughter, opened her hand, an orange D-3 formed; a tiny Punimon formed at her feet. Taree, Helen and Izzy's daughter, opened her hand, a red D-3 materialized; a Babumon appeared at her feet. Manzo, Ken and Yolei's son, opened his hand, a black D-3 came into existence; a Minomon formed at his feet. Hanako, Ken and Yolei's daughter, opened her hand, a pink D-3 forming; at her side, a Pururumon fluttered around. Rinji, Ken and Yolei's other son, opened his hand, a green D-3 formed; near his heel, a Chicomon grinned happily. Theron, Joe's son, opened his hand, a blue D-3 came together; a tiny Pitchmon sat at his feet. Maeko, Cody's daughter, opened her hand, a strange D-3 formed, with yellow and red all over it; in the meantime, a Tsubumon appeared. Reiko, TK and Kari's daughter, opened her hand, a glorious white D-3 formed; data swirling together at her feet formed a Protomon. Finishing it off, Akira, TK and Kari's son, opened his hand, a pulsating, golden D-3 formed; a Poyomon appeared at his feet.  
  
Davis pushed away from the crate he was against, staring at the scene with utter fascination. he looked over to Sora. Makes you wish that you had children just so that you could be involved. He glanced over to Izzy, who had managed to get scanning equipment over to the area, and was busy making observations. We'll never get him away from his computers!  
  
Suddenly, without warning, each D-3 belonging to the children entered the digivolving phase of their coding.  
  
Protomon digivolve to... Nyaromon.  
  
Poyomon digivolve to... Tokomon.  
  
Babumon digivolve to... Motimon.  
  
Punimon digivolve to... Tsunomon.  
  
Minomon digivolve to... Leafmon.  
  
Pururumon digivolve to... Poromon.  
  
Chicomon digivolve to... DemiVeemon.  
  
Pitchmon digivolve to... Bukamon.  
  
Tsubumon digivolve to Upamon.  
  
As the evolutionary light subsided, Kari glanced at the confused children. The digivolution shouldn't have happened to quickly. Not one other child born of a Digidestined has digivolved that soon. I have to look into this...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Louis Mazzola walked into the second floor of the Command Center, Noctem stood near one of the guardrails, looking outwards. Mazzola had a data crystal in his hand, moving it around between his fingers. he called out, it turned around to see its master. We're can we implement phase one of project NDD? Mazzola asked, with a bit of excitement in his voice. Noctem motioned to a solid wall. Have you lost-- a gateway opened up on the wall, a dark room was appearing on the other side. he walked through the gateway, Noctem following. The lights flickered on automatically, the full extent of the room was now evident, it was huge. Thousands of tubes filled the room, all roughly human size. Off to the side, a data port sat, next to easily one of the most advanced computers in the three worlds.  
  
I kept this place intact after our little... problems eleven years ago, Noctem said, unease coming from the mentioning of those days. It's slightly out of date, but that can easily be remedied. May we continue?  
  
Mazzola smiled, heading to the computer. You surprise me, Noctem, I would have never thought that you would keep this intact! he placed in the data crystal in the port, the screen activated accordingly. The information was scanned into the system, at the same time, various calculation were performed. Figures poured out onto the screen, with graphs of humans and power fluctuations flashing by every few seconds. No one could read the information flying by, so you had to hope nothing was wrong. This is the data for our new--improved?--Artificials, Mazzola turned to Noctem. The only reason we failed in our endeavors eleven years ago was because there was so many flaws in the original Artificials, and that we didn't compensate by sending out more of them later on! he smiled. Now we will not have that problem. Over the years, I have worked over ninety-eight percent of the problems, so there shouldn't be any worries! Just as he finished his sentence fifteen lifeless, featureless bodies dropped into each tube; bubbles floating up as the remaining air escaped. Mazzola walked over to one tube, touching it, and feeling the extreme chill to the water within. Any other human would be scared to death right now, or any Digimon, for that matter. But I'm not normal, I have abilities that few possess. Not even that damned Dark Spore could compare to me! his eyes lit up. Oh, that reminds me. I saw our old project earlier, when the Digidestined commandeered their children. It would seem that the Dark Spore programming is coming back online! Things have been going so well lately, Mazzola gave heavy sigh, smiling in the process.  
  
May I speak now? Noctem asked, Mazzola quickly laughed. Anyway, shall I install the data of our top two generals from eleven years ago into those corpses over there? Mazzola nodded, examining the pale bodies. Noctem floated over to the computer console, pressing a button with one of his long, ghostly pale fingers. Snake-like wires fell from the ceiling, into the cold water of two of the tubes. Each attached to the Artificial inside, sending a jolt of electricity into the bodies. The eyes of the two Artificials shot open, showing a level of emotion that resembled pure, unhampered anger. With a cold smirk from the two, their eyes closed.  
  
Mazzola starred into the tubes, through the murky, blue water, and at the creations awaiting inside.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kari strolled into the Computer Lab of the Protectorate base, the wear of playing with the kids evident in her eyes. Izzy sat at one of the computers, but was working on something else at the time. Hey, Izzy, Kari yawned. How did you get away from your rambunctious kid?  
  
He smiled, Sachiko is playing with Joe and Helen, he burned through another circuit in his little project. I'm making progress at least!  
  
Kari peered over his shoulder, What ya doing? Making something that will malfunction again and will short out half the power grid? she smirked.  
  
No, Kari, something much different! he spun around in his chair. This could advance our defensive and offensive capabilities greatly! Izzy held up what resembled a silver bracelet, Kari was unimpressed. You're wondering what is does, aren't you? he placed the bracelet' on his wrist. he placed a finger over a red portion of the bracelet. He gave a command, Impeditus Armor activate! Izzy threw his hand out. A few sparks of energy came off of it, then rapidly expanded outwards. Much like the metal plating that a knight wore, it moved piecemeal over Izzy's arm, a silver luster to it as it grew further out. Within seconds, the armor completely covered Izzy's arm, making him look like that knight. Though it was nowhere near as bulky, it did share the common fundamentals-- such as protection. This is what I've been working on! Kari could only gawk at the amazement before her. I take it that you like it?  
  
she said, with a grin. This is amazing! How did you do this?  
  
When I scanned Hawkmon and Armadillomon in their Armor stages, I saw how they worked. The patterns, if you will. Then I went to work, producing what you now, Izzy was quite proud of what he achieved. With Gennai's help in the future, if he ever comes out of hiding, then I will be able to produce something that covers the whole body. Not just a portion!  
  
Izzy, this is-- Kari vision suddenly blurred, cutting her off. A great pain in her stomach became her greatest concern, anything could happen to the unborn child. Izzy watched in fear as her waistline expanded several inches in a few seconds. Her pants ripped as her stomach reached a size only a woman nine months pregnant would possess. Kari collapsed to the ground before Izzy could catch her. He pressed the red portion on the armor, causing it to move back to its past size, piece by piece. Izzy through onto the table as he picked up Kari, running out of the Computer Lab, heading to the Medical Bay. Various groans and moans came from Kari, making Izzy more worried. Others looked at them in great confusion, not sure what to do.  
  
Move out of the way! Izzy yelled at the other Digidestined that were working. TK caught Izzy running by the corner of his eye, also seeing Kari in his arms; he ran after them. Izzy kicked open the doors to the Bay, Joe, help! Joe walked out of his office quickly, seeing Kari being placed on an examination table. TK ran in second later, his eyes fearful. What's wrong? Izzy asked, noting TK was walking up to his side. Joe checked her heartbeat, noting that it was very high, too high. He noticed how large Kari's abdomen was, which didn't make sense.  
  
Joe looked into her eyes, seeing the high dilation. She's going to give birth! he chocked out. But that isn't possible! She's months away from this stage of birth! Joe started panicking.  
  
TK started backing out of the room. I'm going to get the others...  
  
  
Over the next several hours, the top Digidestined had gathered in the Medical Bay to see Kari. She remained unconscious to the world around her, making TK and Joe worry the most. Once the third hour rolled in, Kari suddenly gave birth, catching every off guard.  
  
  
TK cradled the tiny child in his caring arms. Joe sat next to Kari trying to wake her again. Wake up, Kari! We need you awake! he cried out. She had wakened to give birth just a half an hour ago, but passed out again minutes later. Wake, damn you! Joe nudged her arm with some force. Kari's eyes abruptly shot open, strangely bloodshot. he yelled out. TK lifted his head from his baby to Kari, a gentle smile formed as he saw Kari looking at him. Her eyes slowly cleared up as she realized what had happened. Sora got up from the table she was sitting on, watching Kari carefully.  
  
Welcome back to our world, Kari, TK beamed. Want to see the baby?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Louis Mazzola tapped a pen against a computer console, not paying attention to any of the events around him. I thought the Dark Ocean would have more fun than this! he sighed. A flashing red dot appeared on the computer screen, accompanied by an annoying, monotone beeping. He spun around to face the screen, pressing a few button in the meantime. The water in each tube drained away, each body slumped against the glass. Pressing another button, the tubing sank into the ground below. Each Artificial fell against the cold floor, gaging for air, coughing out water from their lungs. Incredibly excellent! he smiled. Two of the Artificials stood up immediately, not caring for their lack of clothing.  
  
Artificial General 210845 reporting for duty! one called out, assuming a military posture.  
  
Artificial General 100258 reporting for duty! the other called out, assuming the same posture.  
  
Louis Mazzola smiled, This working better than ever!  
  
A gateway opened up from the Command Center to the science lab that they were in. Noctem moved through the hole in space, seeming quite happy at the sight of the Artificials. I see our children have woken up! the other Artificials had already stood up when Noctem spoke. Each of the strangely dead' creations stared at Noctem and Mazzola. Let us get you some clothing, Noctem looked over to a large metal locker. He motioned it with his hand, both doors swung open; twenty uniforms hung inside. One by one, each Artificial took a uniform, while two of them seemed wary of everything around them. Noctem motioned his hands to the two hesitant Artificials, both floated through the air, landing in front of Noctem. Your memories trouble you, my creations? Noctem asked, quite charismatically.  
  
Artificial General 210845 looked Noctem once over. He smiled, Give us the Bearers of Hope and Light! Give us them! his voice took on a sinister tone, just like a feared monster. Both Artificials jumped Noctem, using their massive strength to their advantage. Noctem swung around, not losing his balance, then throwing the two Artificials off of himself. Artificial General 210845 jumped back up with lightning speed, he growled. We want those two!  
  
In due time. In due time, Noctem was very proud of his underlings.  
  
Mazzola clapped as he walked over to the little scene. What a performance! Bravo! More! More! he gave a good laugh. Back to business, he turned to Noctem. Where is the Kamiya D-3? I know very well that you took it, I saw the fight between our Agents and that bitch, Sora!  
  
Noctem motioned to a pair of double doors, Down the hall. The doors swung open, the hallway beyond was pitch black; a common color nowadays in the Dark Ocean, along with gray. One by one, each light flickered on just by Noctem's sheer presence. The last room on the left. Access code: FINAL DESTINY.  
  
Louis Mazzola smiled, I've been hearing a lot of those two words lately! Must be a connection, he trailed off. Mazzola walked into the hallway, moving silently down the now well lit area. He glanced at each sign next to the doors he passed, curious to know what was within. He finally reached the door he wanted, seeing the keypad to the side. Mazzola typed in each letter, the door slid open. The moment I've been waiting for, he entered. The room was pitch black, except for a single light in the center shining on the purple D-3. Taichi was a genius, he brought us closer to victory than we could have ever wanted. Too bad he didn't see it our way in the end, though. Now he is gone, but his D-3 remains, he reached for it, lifting it off of its transparent stand. So it is vulnerable to everything around it, even the darkness that it managed to force off once before! Mazzola gave a single laugh. Brushing some of his loose, black hair, he pressed one of the buttons to see it was working. He smiled, Excellent, Noctem recharged in the time we have had possession of it!  
  
Of course I did, it would be useless to us otherwise! Noctem entered the room. I may be bold asking this, but why do you want it?  
  
To control the Powers of Darkness, nonetheless! Mazzola laughed. But, to be more exact, I'm tying the D-3's circuitry into your core systems, Noctem grew uneasy by his words. You're wondering why? Well, I'm going to take advantage of your coding possibilities! Such as digivolving.  
  
Noctem looked at Mazzola like he was crazy, I can't digivolve, I'm not a Digimon.  
  
Anything can digivolve, as my tests in the Real World have allowed me to figure out. Humans, for instance, go through something like digivolving when they enter the Digital World via Digiports. Digimon, well, you already know of that. Then there are the things that are neither, such as yourself. I will see how much this, he removed a data crystal from his pocket, can help me. I know it contains data on digivolution of non-Digimon creatures. It has much in terms of possibilities, he moved it around between his fingers. I found it in the most unlikely places, a temple in the mountains of Asia. The monks really didn't want me to have it, but they quickly sung a different tone once I cut off their heads! Mazzola smiled, remembered his trip to Asia very well. So, what are we going to do about Kindness boy?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bellator Tenebris walked through the dense grasses of the Central Plains, noting the thicket trees up ahead. Almost out! At last! he sighed. Bellator Tenebris noticed a large fissure in the ground ahead. More annoyances, he stopped at the edge, looking down. It appeared magma flowed at the bottom, slowly burning away the rocked above it. Bellator Tenebris bent his knees, then jumped into the air. His brown cloak waved through the air violently, the warm air around it whipping past it. He landed on the other side with relative ease, bending one knee as he landed to lessen the strain on his body. The ground ahead broke away as a Minotarumon jumped out.  
  
No one can pass without defeating me! he called out.  
  
Bellator Tenebris couldn't help but laugh at this pitiful attempt to show strength. Very well, he brought his two arms in front of him as the Animal Digimon charged forward. Black energy surged around his hands, absorbing the light around it. With one great flash, the energy was released, destroying the enemy on contact. Bellator Tenebris took in some of the data as his own, I know have your Darkside Quake attack, it should prove useful later on. He grew aware of the presence of a Digidestined, though, he was several miles away. Ah, I can't lock onto his location, I'll have to walk! he resumed walking once more, wishing that he had a sure fire way to get to where he needed. This will be fun...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ken walked out of the Digital World Protectorate base, brushing away Yolei as she tried to keep him inside. Yolei, for the last time, I already saw the baby! And yes, he is cute! But I need to get out of this stuffy building, he removed her hand from his shoulder.  
  
Ken, don't ruin this! she said, with a smirk.  
  
Ruin? All I'm doing is going on a walk around the area to see what has changed since the last I got a chance to do this... a year ago. Besides, I've never liked getting involved in affairs that didn't completely concern me! he stopped next to a bush. Don't worry, what's the worse that happen? Yolei was about to answer when Ken interjected, Don't answer that! Ken looked over to his oldest son, Manzo, do me a favor, keep your mother busy! You know what she does when she acts like this! Manzo nodded. Be good, Honey! he blew a kiss to his wife, then turned away to the forest beyond. Yolei sighed, then turned to Manzo, who ran away, not wanting to keep her busy.  
  
  
Ken studied the ancient trees that surrounded him, Interesting. It's changed so much since the last time I got to do this! He walked around absent to the things that watched– strange Digimon that wanted nothing more than to see what he was. Ken took in a deep breath. He never noticed the Darkport opening up on the ground ahead of him. With one great stumble, Ken fell into the hole in the dimensions. He landed on a cold floor in a dark room, nothing seemed to exist around him. Two Agents appeared out of the shadows, lifting him, and chaining him to the wall. Both Agents left the area, disappearing into the darkness. The lights turned on, causing Ken to close his eyes as he adjusted to the contrast. Why does that always happen to me? he sighed. Noctem appeared in front of him, bowing slightly. Why do you want me, Noctem? Ken barked.  
  
Silence.  
  
The rather large room was sitting precariously on the top of a cliff, light not reaching to the other side; but it was safe to say that there was a canyon, or something like it, near by. A door slid open, Ken looked over, not completely comprehending this event. The man approaching had jet black hair, alongside reasonably proportioned muscles covering his body. His eyes were a chilling gray-blue color. He was a stunning six feet five inches. His camouflage uniform clung to his muscular body. He could almost be considered perfect in every way. Ken eyes grew wide as he recognized the man from his feared memories. General Mazzola!  
  
  
  
  
Confused yet? I sure am! *cries* A Louis Mazzola and a General Mazzola? Or is it all a mistake by Ken? If you know your history of One World Isn't Enough, then you'll know the answer! But before I put up the next chapter, I have a lot of information to give.  
  
One, if you want we to write the next chapter, I want five reviews! I've gotten a little tired of not getting reviews, while I see bad authors all around me getting many times more. Some will know what I mean by that, even fewer have the other reasons behind this. *coughs an author name* But there is more! If I get ten reviews, I will finish this story without any other requirements. Free of charge after that, but only if I get those ten reviews! Otherwise, you'll get this message again on the next Author's Notes, and so on until I get those ten reviews for one single chapter. Clear? E-mail me if you want me to clarify, I like getting e-mails!  
  
Which bring me to my next thing. I got an e-mail from an author, I can't think of his/her name right now, but for some reason I can't reply or send new e-mails. I don't know why, but I thought you said that you sometimes have problems with your e-mail.  
  
Now it's time for a glossary of terms that appears in the story:  
  


  * PPR-- a weapon used in the story by most of the characters. It utilizes an energy source, instead of bullets. So it shoots out hot energy.'  

  * Data Crystal-- a way to store great amounts of information easily, without problems. Just like the data crystals used in Babylon 5.  

  * Omega Level-- the level after Mega, only used by Digimon.  

  * Agents-- identical foot soldiers' for the Powers of Darkness. Noctem has an infinite amount of these humanoids, or so says the Elders of the Dark Ocean.  

  * Powers of Darkness-- the essence of pure evil. This is created by the Elders of the Dark Ocean.  

  * Elders of the Dark Ocean-- creatures that govern the Dark Ocean, became dormant when Noctem took over. The terms carries little meaning anymore.  

  * Artificials-- artificially gestated humans designed by Joe and Noctem in One World Isn't Enough. Their abilities consist of great strength, overwhelming intelligence, fantastic ways to turn a disadvantage into an advantage.  

  * Guardians-- the ones that hold the powers of the crests. Their ways are mysterious, taking over the body of a local crest holder and using them to convey their information, rather than show themselves to the worlds.  

  * Gravimetric Variance Control Struts-- the systems that govern how much or how little gravity the Dark Ocean has.  

  * Noctem-- mean The Night.' The year is also the Year of the Night, so coincidence? You'll find out later in the story.  
  


I think I have it all, but I'm not sure. I'll add more each chapter, if I continue this story, when I get those reviews. The next chapter will be called The Meaning of Kindness, it will reveal so much information. But I want those reviews!  
  
Oh, I get all of these quotes from a book called Familiar Quotations, by John Bartlett. It's a cool book if you do the things I do...  
  
Preview:  
  
_Do you know what you have inside of you? I would like to know myself!_  
  
Quote:  
  
**Battles, in these ages, are transacted by  
mechanism; with the slightest possible development  
of human individuality or spontaneity;  
men now even die, and kill one  
another, in an artificial manner.  
-Thomas Carlyle, Ib. VII, 4**


	6. Light Within the Darkness: Meaning of Ki...

Meaning of Kindness

Ken has been captured by Noctem. The Artificials are back. General Mazzola is alive, while a Louis Mazzola is running the show. Pain and suffering is certain for all that get in the way of the Darkness. But who exactly will not be known until the end...  
  


  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
Meaning of Kindness  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


How perceptive of you, Ken! General Mazzola laughed. Bet you didn't think I was alive! But not in the strictest sense of alive.' Yet you don't understand what I mean, do you? Ken remained silent. Got the chills? he laughed again, pulling out a knife. General Mazzola brought the knife to Ken's neck, gently tracing it against his soft skin. I was in a data core, provided by Noctem, of course. I stayed there, not knowing what was going on around be, only knowing my hatred for Hikari Kamiya!  
  
Ken smiled, It's Hikari Takaishi nowadays!  
  
Oh, she got married to angel boy there? Didn't surprise me in the slightest! General Mazzola pressed the knife against Ken's neck harder, drawing some blood. Ken winced at the light' pain. Did I hurt you? he said in a childish voice. Then let me cut off your fingers! he grabbed Ken's left hand, bringing the knife quickly to one of Ken's knuckles.  
  
Noctem yelled, remaining quite civil.  
  
General Mazzola snapped his head around to the demonic creature. he yelled back. I want to torture him for what he did to me and Dedramon during the first wave against Odaiba!  
  
Noctem brought one finger to where his mouth would be, Silence, my child. I want to introduce to the rest of the cast, General Mazzola smiled at those words, bringing his knife away from Ken. I would believe the noteworthy Bearer of Kindness would like to see what he's up against! Noctem waved his hand towards the door, it slid open. The first was another Artificial; he had soft, brown hair, accompanied by an assortment of muscles. Noctem spoke, You might remember him, Takeru killed him. General Moriyama! he waved at Ken as he walked towards General Mazzola. Behind him stood a man similar to General Mazzola; he had jet black hair, yet had many more visible muscles. And the leader of this whole event! Master Louis Mazzola, the man stepped in, eying Ken in the process.   
  
What the hell are you doing? Ken yelled. How can there be two Mazzolas?  
  
Well, that's quite--  
  
Simple really! Louis Mazzola interrupted Noctem. I'm a human, unlike General Mazzola. I created Noctem, Noctem created the Artificials, and one of the Artificials was named after me as a tribute. Get that, Ichijouji? Ken didn't speak. Oh, come on! What are you? A person that acts like a mute when he gets asked questions? he rose his voice.  
  
General Mazzola stepped forward, Let me cut off his fingers! At least we'd get a scream!  
  
Noctem glared at the exuberant Artificial. Be quiet! You know very well that he'll need those fingers when he serves us!  
  
Ken broke out into a laughter. Serve you? Never! I'm not a tool for darkness, I never was! he looked over to Louis Mazzola. But you seem to be serving the Powers of Darkness very nicely. Noctem, take him instead! Ken laughed again.  
  
Louis Mazzola grabbed the knife out of General Mazzola's hand, slamming it against the wall, inches away from Ken's head. I am not a tool for the Powers of Darkness! But you will be! he stepped away, leaving the knife attached to the wall.  
  
Can we all remain civil here, people? Noctem pleaded. We still have a lot of information to cover before we can finish this task!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kari laid on her back, attempting to feel better. Off to the side, TK sat peacefully, rocking the baby. Yolei entered the room, Has any of you seen Manzo? I want to be with him! The other two Digidestined pointed to Joe's office, Kari rolled over to escape more questions. Thanks, guys. Oh, Manzo, where are you? Yolei called out. With a rumble and a crash, Manzo ran out of Joe's office.  
  
Mom, I don't want to talk! You always says that are embarrassing! he ran out of Medical Bay.  
  
Manzo! Get back here! she started to follow, but looked back TK and Kari. See you later, I have child to catch! Yolei walked out. Manzo, do you want to see our wedding photos? she was heard, despite the walls and doors in the way.  
  
For the next few minutes, there was complete silence; Kari quickly feel asleep. TK watched his wife sleep, smiling softly. The baby in his arms kicked in his sleep, making TK conscious to the thought of how close Noctem came to destroying this. The double doors to the front were pushed open, Sora walked in, holding a stack of papers. She dropped them on a table near TK, breathing heavily as she recovered from carrying it all.  
  
Hi, Sora, TK said simply, still rocking the baby.  
  
Too much paperwork! There is always too much paperwork! Sora sighed. You would think that because we're the leaders of the other Digidestined, we could push some of the work to them. But no! They all say they're too busy, she rested her elbow on the stack of paper. How's everything?  
  
TK smiled, Now you ask? Actually, quite nicely. No problems, except for lack places to put babies!  
  
Sora said, looking through some of the paper, Rosa said the same thing two weeks ago.  
  
Oh, how is our Mexican friend? Not to forget her daughter, or anything.  
  
Both are fine, right now. Though, Rosa is sending in a requisition to get larger quarters near the Net Ocean. She flipped through more papers, Which I understand, the shoreline there has _the best_ view! But with her husband in the Real World on a special assignment, and with Noctem trotting around the Dark Ocean, it _might_ take awhile.  
  
The baby started drooling on TK's green shirt, making the poor father frown. I should remember not to wear my good shirts while the baby is around. But back to what we were talking about! So, with her on the west coast of this continent, then she won't be able to be with us at this base. Too bad, I really got used to seeing her walking the hallways with Kari every morning. At least Kari and I already had large quarters, so we don't have to worry about our little' addition, TK smiled at the baby, noticing more drool.   
  
I don't know if you already knew this or not, but here it goes, Sora put down some papers she was holding. Ken left an hour ago, just to look around the place. Yolei's already panicked that he'll be killed by some evil Digimon, all because Ken said that he would be back within a couples of minutes, she laughed. What are the chances that something happened to Ken? Pretty slim, especially for someone that's wandering around the base itself! Sora gathered her papers so she could head for her office, but spun around to look at TK. Speaking of wandering! That person that Cody has been tracking, the one that the Agents seem to want so much, is heading our direction. A group of Digidestined with... um... Devon McPherson has been dispatched to get him before he arrives. So we could be talking to him in as little as an hour! Sora started walking out, waving back. Good luck with your shirt, TK!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
General Mazzola slashed a knife across Ken's chest, tearing the shirt, and making a good sized gash. Blood trickled from the wound, staining his once good shirt. Ken looked at his arm, seeing that his previous wounds were cauterizing, but everything still felt numb. His black eye ached more than he thought possible, hurting every time he blinked. Another slash across the chest, another whimper from Ken. One more slash, the string around his neck that held his Crest broke. He felt the precious item slide down over his wounds, then making a clanging' sound as it hit the ground. His lip was split in two places, blood slowly leaked out. A punch to the stomach blurred Ken's vision, blood covered General Mazzola's hands. All of Ken's body was going numb, but could clearly tell he could bleed to death.  
  
Noctem called out from behind Ken's attacker. You had your fun! General Mazzola walked away from Ken, smiling at General Moriyama. Moriyama himself had his own assortment of blood covering his uniform, all of it Ken's. So, Ken, Noctem started, are you going to listen now?  
  
Ken slowly looked up from the ground, he smirked. Tell me everything you want, I'll be dead at this rate anyway!  
  
Oh, don't be _so_ dramatic! Let's start from the top, Noctem floated closer to Ken. You, Ryo, and Paildramon fought Millenniumon, defeating that blasphemy of a Digimon! But, before he died, he released his collection of Dark Spores! Where did the Dark Spores come from, you ask? Well, a man named Oikawa created them! Noctem sneered at the thought. He ironically worked with my master, Louis Mazzola waved to Ken, but had didn't plans for the Digital World. When we found out about his plans for _our_ worlds, we killed him! But not before we took his schematics for everything he created, including the Dark Spore! Back to what I was--  
  
Why are you telling me this? Ken yelled, interrupting. No one in their sane mind would tell this type of information! Oh, wait, you aren't sane!  
  
Do not raise your voice to your captures, my child, Noctem said simply. And don't interrupt! he paused, then went on. The one, and only, operating Dark Spore went straight for Ryo, but you pushed him away. As a result, the Dark Spore entered _your_ body! Noctem continued to float back and forth. My master here says that the Emperor Program has been activated. The Emperor Program was also created by Oikawa, he was going to use it to infect a child, then make them have the ambition to take over the Digital World. When that was done, he would enter the Dark Ocean himself to assume rule. Of course, there was a flaw in that idea, how could he get in? The answer is... he couldn't!  
  
But we wanted the only working Dark Spore for our own plans, Noctem went on. If we could adapt it, we could then introduce it to our forces, making them dozens of times stronger! But the only way to do that is to get the Spore, he lower his voice, and the only way to do that is to corrupt the host! Ken glared at Noctem. Don't act so surprised, young emperor.' By the way, corrupting you was the answer to your question. I leave your heart cold to me, giving me an opening to corrupt you. Quite simply, really!  
  
Louis Mazzola walked over to Ken. Yet, there is still quite a bit of information left untouched. Such as to why I created Noctem, but you don't need to know that!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Three Digidestined, all in their twenties, ran through the woods; their Mega Digimon flying through the air just above them. Devon McPherson sat on one of the Digimon–a Ghoulmon–scanning the land for a presence. Ghoulmon bounced off a tree, allowing it to move higher into the air; McPherson's scanning range increased accordingly. Thanks, big guy, McPherson said, patting the Digimon's head. With one more sensor sweep, something was picked up on the radar. Pressing a few buttons, the information was relayed to the other Digimon and Digidestined. One mile away, he muttered. One mile away from the Final Destiny. Something was slowly coming into view, a man walking through a clearing in the forest. The Digidestined don't know how important Bellator Tenebris will be once they are forced to fight their Final Destiny, McPherson whispered.  
  
All three Digimon landed around Bellator Tenebris, the three Digidestined arrived seconds later. Devon McPherson jumped off of Ghoulmon, cautiously approaching the man. Bellator Tenebris spoke, If you want a fight, you'll lose. Badly, it appeared he was smiling, but will the black substance on him, it was unclear.  
  
A fight? No, we don't want that! McPherson laughed. Sora Techeunuchi and Hikari Takaishi wish to see you, they have quite the interest in you. Now, will you come?  
  
I will, Bellator Tenebris said. This will be easier than I thought, he said under his breath. As the three Digidestined walking back towards the base, Bellator Tenebris looked at McPherson. I know what you are, you can't hide it, McPherson looked at him as if he was insane. You're not human, am I not right? he said coolly, still receiving the same look as before from McPherson.  
  
Becoming more uneasy, he spoke. You're joking! No one in their right mind would say that!  
  
Bellator Tenebris starred at him, his pure white eyes sending chills up McPherson's spine. Without warning, the group broke down into data, disappearing from the scene.  
  
  
Data swirled around near the Protectorate headquarters, well within its defense perimeter. As it all came together, the group realized where they were. He teleported us, McPherson whispered, looking at the three Digidestined off to his side. Four floodlights fell upon their location, just as a squad of Saberleomon arrived on the scene. McPherson looked back to Bellator Tenebris, Are you happy, you alerted the-- he looked around. Where are you? Carefully eying his surroundings, he noticed some of the air in front of him was slightly out of phase. McPherson looked up to one of light towers, Hey, turn off that light! the light shut off accordingly. Bellator Tenebris was standing directly in front of the man, glaring at him. McPherson took out a flashlight, turning it on, and shining in on the mission target. The area of skin' that the light shone upon fell transparent, the light shining on the wall far behind him.  
  
One of my powers, it's how I ambushed the Agents. I'm sure someone knew about it, Bellator Tenebris examined the area around him. It's been awhile, he noted the symbol of the Guardians on every entrance the building had. It has truely been awhile...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
... that's how the Dark Spore has managed to intertwine with the local tissue, Noctem droned on. he looked over to three Agents, all monitoring the Dark Spore via the computers, how close am I to total resistance breakdown?  
  
The Agent in the middle turned around, while the others still worked. There is a ninety percent breakdown, the Agents said, then turning back to the monitors.  
  
Noctem looked back to Ken, You hear that? You'll be mine within the half-hour, he was quite proud of what he was doing. A wonderful idea came to Noctem as to how he could finish the process. Riddle me this, Ichijouji. Do you know how Kamiya... died? Ken snapped his head up, glaring at Noctem. I take that as a no. Well, then I shall show you! Noctem waved one hand through the air. A rectangle-shaped distortion in the air quickly formed, altering the air molecules at the subatomic level. The air gave to what seemed to be a screen, with the standard Dark Ocean gray. Hope you enjoy my home movie, Noctem moved off the the side, joining Louis Mazzola, General Mazzola, and General Moriyama.  
  
The screen flickered briefly, then images came up.**  
**  
_ I want to talk to you, Tai, about the way you act, Sora took a step towards Tai. I miss the days we all worked together. A nice, healthy team! she opened her hands to show she held nothing. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Why haven't you called security?  
  
We're running thin on people because of the war on the front lines! We can't spare anymore people, Tai said, looking rather angry.  
  
You're lying, Tai! You were never a good liar! Sora smirked. Tai, can we go somewhere to talk? And don't pull a fast one on me, I could shoot you dead in a moments notice! He cautiously started to walk down the hall. The halls themselves were dark, it could be considered dangerous. Sora glanced to sign on their trek down the hall, it said reactor core.' She looked nervous, but she continued walking the same direction as Tai. They came to a stop at a door marked RC,' Tai turned around to face Sora. What now? she asked.  
  
Tai lifted his hands, all the weapons Sora concealed floated away from her, including her D-3. Each hovered innocently as her D-3 suddenly activated, a bright pink light flooded the halls. Tai hunched over in pain, Sora watched with a concerned face. What's happening? Tai yelled out. A black entity was ripped from Tai's body, but pieces of it made its way back into his body. A medallion that Tai wore around his neck blew apart into a million pieces, shards of it appearing to be embedded into Tai's chest.  
  
Sora approached him, her moves looked purposely slow. What's wrong? All the items that floated away from Sora dropped to the ground, but Sora caught her D-3 before it the ground. She could hear Tai crying, Sora appeared puzzled. Tai, tell me! she went out to touch him, but his hand was slapped the offering away.  
  
What have I done? Sora, your D-3 forced most of the darkness off my body! Noctem has less control over me! he started to cry again. But now I can feel all the pain I've caused! What have I done? Tai got up and ran for the door with RC on. It opened up, revealing a massive reactor core, just like the sign had said. Sora ran in after him, she gazed at the size of the fires in the reactor below. There appeared nothing holding back the possible radiation from the reactor from killing them. Massive flames erupted from the main body of the fire, the walls of the stadium-sized room were scorched black. Catwalks went around the perimeter of the core, and a single catwalk moving out to the center. Sora looked around before seeing Tai on that center catwalk, she ran after him. Sora, don't follow me! I'm an evil monster, I can feel the suffering I've caused! Tai held the side of his head, like there was some huge migraine plagued his existence. Sora took another step out, but the leftovers from a pillar of flames burned Sora's cheek.  
  
She clutched the injury tightly, Tai, you're not evil! You were under the influence of Noctem! Sora took another step out on the catwalk.  
  
Please, Sora, stop! I am evil, I've killed hundreds! Helped release a plague upon the world! he reached the end of the catwalk, no guard rails stopped him from falling into the reactor.  
  
But I love you, Taichi! it appeared that tears ran down Sora's slightly burned skin.  
  
I'm sorry... Tai ripped out his D-3. the doors behind Sora slid open, the orange reptile came running out. Tai's black D-3 flashed a brilliant orange light, forcing the darkness off of it. Where once a corrupted D-3 sat triumphant for evil, now was a glorious purple D-3.  
  
Agumon warp-digivolve to... a pillar of light covered the small dinosaur, ... Wargreymon.  
  
Tai threw his purple D-3 to Sora before Wargreymon grabbed him. The D-3 landed safely into her hands, not giving the slightest reaction to her presence. Wargreymon and Tai fell to the reactor below, leaving Sora behind. Tears flooded out of Sora's eyes. Tai looked towards Sora as he and his Digimon approached death. Sora, I have always loved you, but Noctem always stopped it! Tai fell further away to impending doom, Sora watching with horror.  
  
The doors behind Sora slid open, TK and Kari came running in. TK looked over the guardrails, apparently seeing the two partners falling. Kari, it's Tai! TK yelled, pointing downwards. Kari ran over, utter fear in her eyes. Covering her mouth, she ran across the catwalk towards Sora; a pillar of flames nearing burning Kari to ashes. TK removed his commpad from his pocket, Group two, do you have authority of the control room? A muddled sound came through the commpad. Then shut down the reactor core! he yelled into the commpad. With a moment's peace, the entire reactor shut down; heat still coming the monstrosity below. TK looked over again, seeing something burning in the remaining heat. No, we're too late! he looked to Kari. Kari, we're too late! Kari quickly hugged Sora, both were crying. TK slumped against the wall, _  
  
The recording purposely skipped ahead, it landed at the images of the first funeral.  
  
_... too late. None of us could stop his death, Sora cried out. All of the Digidestined were gathered around a single grave, atop a hill with a willow tree hanging over. Each one wore black clothing, silence among most of them. Sora wiped away a few tears before continuing. Tai once killed a Digimon to save me, I believe it was Datamon. I said Tai, you're our hero!' He had looked at me, then said I'm not a hero, heroes die for a cause,' Sora nearly broke down. Now he's gone, never to return! We've lost our old leader! she started to walk away._  
  
The screen dissolved in nothingness, in other words, from where it came. Noctem floated in front of Ken, Touching. Isn't it? Noctem laughed. He looked over to the monitoring device, seeing how close he was of his goal. Ninety-nine percent! This won't fail! Noctem floated back towards Ken, but a nearby computer started beeping. Louis Mazzola walked over to the computer, allowing Noctem to observe Ken. Who is it? Noctem asked.  
  
Louis Mazzola read the message they had received, then smiled. Someone Ken will love to see! Ken glanced over, some of the blood drying over his wounds. And he's coming through the port as we speak, Mazzola back away from the computer. A small dot in the center of the screen started to grow in size, eventually covering it entirely. On the other side of the port, a black D-3 could be seen pointed to the computer on their side, while it could be clearly seen that the person coming through was in the Real World. With one great flash a man had crossed through the port, he looked at Noctem happily. Ken gasped as he saw the man's features; spiked brown hair, a few tendrils of it going over his eyes; a seemingly gently face that made him seem so trusting; black pants, black shirt that clung to his muscular frame, black shoes, black gloves; and a height of roughly five foot ten.  
  
By the gods, Ryo! Ken cried out. The man placed his black D-3 on his belt, then walked over to Ken.  
  
He smiled, You're quite right, my friend. Ryo placed his hands on Ken's shoulder gently, then slammed his right knee into Ken's crotch. Ken winced in pain, Ryo's strength was surely not to be taken lightly. That's has it feels to fuck a man! he said, backing away several inches.  
  
Ken smiled weakly, you would know. Huh, Ryo?  
  
A surge of anger entered Ryo's body. He brought his fist to Ken's already brushed stomach, Ryo glared at him. I am not going to play your games, Ken! I only screw with women... literally! Ryo licked his lips, remembering some of his sexual experiences. And even then I rape them!  
  
Ken muttered, Ryo smiling at the compliment. How did you survive anyway?  
  
It wasn't like I was dead when Kamiya threw me off that cliff! He only beat to the point that I couldn't breathe, my heart was skipping beats, and internal bleeding was significantly high! he sighed with a smile. Good times. Good times, he looked off to the side, then snapped back to reality. But, then after that, as I was falling to my death, a gateway was opened by Noctem. He revitalized me with darkness! Gave me my life back. Gave me control of Earth 004. And now let's me watch you suffer. Pure fun!  
  
This _is_ so much fun! The entire cast is together, General Moriyama clapped, sitting on the ledge of a table. The monitoring devices that the three Agents watched started beeping violently, Moriyama shoved them to the side, allowing him access. Noctem, the Dark Spore is being deleted!  
  
Noctem snapped his head towards Ken. No! Those damned Guardians have finally broken through the Dark Ocean's defenses! he glared at Ken. And you represent them by being here! All my work was for not! You are no longer of use to me, Ichijouji, Noctem waved his both hands in different directions, the chain that restrained Ken broke away. When he fell to the ground, he landed mere inches away from his crest; he grabbed. Noctem curled his long, bony fingers together into a fist; Ken floated off the ground, quickly finding his chin in Noctem's cold hands. Noctem glared at an area of the room that wasn't illuminated, dozens of lights flashed a couple a couple of times, then turned on completely.  
  
Oh, crap! I was right! Ken cried out. As more lights turned on, he saw the full extent of the room. Just beyond the curtain of darkness that once existed, the edge of a canyon was seen. Once every light was on, Ken could see that the canyon was about two kilometers across, and an unforeseen depth. Not good!  
  
Noctem looked back at Ken. Yes, Ken, this base was built on and around a canyon. And yes, it does have a very sharp bottom to it! General Mazzola walked towards Noctem, then started whispering to him. Good idea, Artificial! Ken, we're going to heal you of your wounds. If you ever manage to see you friends again, then they might not believe you! Then you'll be left with the emotional pain, while there is no physical proof, Noctem's hand started to glow an eerie black light. There was one great flash, then every wound was gone. No sign of pain anywhere on Ken's body, but the blood stains did remain. Ken looked like he never entered the Dark Ocean, and was never hurt; though, his eyes did tell a different story. Good bye, Ken. Chances are you'll die, but a port might open up if you're lucky. Ken floated out of Noctem's hand, and the canyon. Ryo waved happily as the others around him just watched with glee. Noctem relinquished his use of powers, then Ken dropped.  
  
As he started falling, Noctem continued to speak. Just to let you know, we're started project NDD once more. In fact, we're starting off where we left off! he started laughing. Having a great life knowing that much, and only that much!  
  
Ken continued falling through the chilled air, his hair whipping around; and great anger filling him from what he heard. Lights were operating straight to the bottom, where spikes were slowly becoming visible. Built into the sides of the canyon, structures that belonged to Noctem sat precariously. Still clutching his broken tag and crest, Ken pulled out his D-3. This is the last–and only–hope I have left,' he thought. Taking deep breaths, he forced the D-3 in front of himself. DigiPort open! he called out. The D-3 did absolutely nothing, just remained silent. A few white sparks flew past Ken, not sure if it was from his D-3. A couple more flew past him, feeling their warmness as they brushed his skin. Eventually hundreds were flying past him, illuminating the canyon walls, but blocking the view of the bottom. All of them disappeared at once, leaving Ken with a sense of loneliness. A sharp pain in Ken's back suddenly persisted, like something was trying to break out. Just then, a bright light at the bottom of the canyon lit up everything around him. The pain subsided as he saw his friends within the light. The DigiPort has opened, he whispered to himself. Ken quickly noticed he was heading straight at them from above, they wouldn't see him coming. I hope Izzy was right about the ports' ability to decelerate high speed objects, Ken closed his eyes shut as tightly as he could. The moment seemed to drag on, leaving Ken with a horrid anticipation. He covered his head his arms as he passed through the port. Everything slowed down, just as Izzy thought, when Ken was going through. He slammed into the table that the others were working on, breaking it in half. Ken groaned as he rolled over, the sharp pain returning, just in many more places.  
  
Yolei cried out, running to side. What happened? Where were you? Sora and TK hovered over Yolei, giving each other strange looks as to what happened to Ken. Answer me, Ken! Yolei started slapping his cheeks.  
  
He blocked Yolei's assault with one of his hands. Stop it, honey. I'm alive, but not with you doing that! his wife stopped abruptly, still looking concerned. It was the Dark Ocean, he cough out, TK suddenly becoming more attentive. They're planning something... something big! he finally moved onto his back. NDD, they're starting it again, Ken let his fear be expressed. It didn't one way or another, he nearly died by getting involved in this last time.  
  
TK said, turning around. This can't happening! he sighed. At the same time, the other Digidestined ran into the room. Hey, guys, join the fun, TK smiled, being very sarcastic.  
  
Izzy spoke first, What happened?  
  
I'm certainly hearing that a lot so far, Ken smiled feebly. The Dark Ocean is going back into their business of war, starting with Earth, if I remember right. That is where they left off? he asked, Sora nodding.  
  
What about Bellator what-ever-his-name-is? Mimi asked.  
  
Ken got off the ground. You mean that guy that Cody was tracking? He's here?  
  
Yeah, we got him a little while a--  
  
We need to see him! Ken interrupted TK. If my intuition is correct, we'll be needing him for this, everyone gave Ken a strange look.  
  
That is if he wants to help us, Yolei stated. And what about you and you injuries?  
  
It doesn't matter, Ken pushed through the others, moving into the busy hallway. Where is he?  
  
Cody walked up, In interrogation room three, waiting for us, nonetheless.  
  
Great, let's go! Ken started moving down the hall, his heart beating faster and faster. He noticed the others were following him, even starting to move faster than him. Guess I got them motivated, he said under his breath, with a smirk. Just as Ken was reaching the door, he heard someone call out.  
  
Wait, I'm coming with you! it was Kari. She was walking very slowly, leaning against the walls as needed. TK rushed to her side, then was about to speak when Kari placed a finger on his lip. No buts, TK, I'm going! he frowned at her words, but ended up helping her along.  
  
When the two reached the door, Ken opened it for them. Ken, Sora, TK, Kari, Yolei, Izzy, and Mimi all entered the room, the others not knowing about what was going on. Bellator Tenebris looked up from the floor as they entered, appearing to be happy at the sight of people. His large, white eyes made the others wary of him, not sure what to make of it. Hello, Digidestined, he said, even though no mouth was visible. I've been waiting a long time for this!  
  
Kari sat in the seat across from Bellator Tenebris. She looked into his eyes, not being afraid. Who are you? We already know Noctem wants you, we just just don't know why.  
  
He leaned forward. Who are you? I already know Noctem wants you, and I know why.  
  
She wasn't liking what Bellator Tenebris was doing, but Kari continued. My name is Hikari Takaishi, married to Takeru Takaishi, she stated simply, but Bellator Tenebris laughed.  
  
The defeat of Etemon, he sad softly.  
  
Kari looked at him carefully, not sure what he just said. Did he say what I thought he said?' she thought. Can you take off that black substance, or is it attached to you? Kari asked, the others behind her thinking that she said the wrong thing.  
  
Very well, he agreed, surprising even Kari. The black substance around Bellator Tenebris' body split down the middle, then abruptly flew outwards. Everyone shielded themselves as the black substance sliced through the air as tendrils. It pulled back into Bellator Tenebris, returning from its source-- his spinal column. He had brown hair, cut close to his head. Then there was his gently eyes, capable alluring to any woman.  
  
Kari was the first to look at him. She quickly fell pale, then screamed.   
  
  
  
Oh, no, I'm not confused! Not one bit. *nods up and down* Just wait to the next chapter-- Chapter 7: Genocide! I would like to thank Lord Archive and Fruitloop Trooper for reviewing my stories. And for those that also reviewed. Even though it didn't reach the level I wished it to be, Lord Archive has such an uplifting spirit! Joy!  
  
More Glossary Terms:  
  


  * Project NDD-- a project started by Noctem in One World Isn't Enough that ultimately created the Artificials. It extents to many more things than just the Artificials, though, and has to do with total domination of the worlds.  

  * Earth ###-- every world has a designation. Earth 001 is the location coordinates of the Real World and where the Digidestined were born. Ryo has control of Earth 004 (one of the worlds conquered by Noctem).  

  * Symbol of the Guardians-- the symbol is a stylized form of .' Short for conomia, which means _arrangement_, _division_.  


  
I plan on making a chapter' only with glossary terms. If I did, it would be submitted after the end of Part One: Light Within the Darkness and before Part Two: (not giving title).  
  
Children of the Digidestined:  
  


  * Reiko-- age 4; long brown hair; very nice and gentle; female; white D-3; Digimon partner: Nyaromon; Parents: TK and Kari.  

  * Akira-- age 6; short blond hair; brave, adventurous, reasonably nice; male; golden D-3; Digimon partner: Tokomon; Parents: TK and Kari.  

  * Keitaro-- just born; male; black/white D-3; Digimon partner: Nyaromon; Parents: TK and Kari.  

  * Sachiko-- age 6; long brown hair; brave; rushes into things; plays though; female; orange D-3; Digimon partner: Tsunomon; Parents: Matt and Mimi.  

  * Taree-- age 5; bunched-up red hair; intelligent; female; red D-3; Digimon partner: Motimon; Parents: Helen and Izzy.  

  * Manzo-- age 9; short black hair; jokes around; tends to think ahead; male; black D-3; Digimon partner: Leafmon; Parents: Ken and Yolei.  

  * Hanako-- age 7; dies her hair lavender to be like her mother; plays with everyone; observes everything; female; pink D-3; Digimon partner: Poromon; Parents: Ken and Yolei. (Fraternal twin with Rinji)  

  * Rinji-- age 7; black hair (buzz-cut); sometimes very serious (usually isn't); male; green D-3; Digimon partner: DemiVeemon. Parents: Ken and Yolei. (Fraternal twin with Hanako)  

  * Theron-- age 5; blue' hair; likes playing doctor; follows dad around; male; blue D-3; Digimon partner: Bukamon; Parents: Joe and deceased.  

  * Maeko-- age 5; long brown hair; very serious; takes interest in medicine; female; yellow/red D-3; Digimon partner: Upamon; Parents: Cody and deceased.  


  
I also plan to explain the two deceases in the next chapter.  
  
Preview:  
  
_I think that the other worlds will fall easily to us! What could stop us when he are so strong?  
_  
Quote:  
  
**I have learned silence from the talkative,  
toleration from the intolerant, and kindness  
from the unkind; yet strange, I am ungrateful  
to those teachers.  
-Kahlil Gibran, Sand and Foam [1926]**


	7. Light Within the Darkness: Genocide

Genocide

Through the weak attempt to make Ken join Noctem, he has learned many truths as to why he has bizarre dreams as the Emperor.' When the Dark Spore within Ken dissolved because of the Guardians interfering, Noctem deemed Ken useless. Opening a DigiPort, Ken managed to return to the Digital World, getting hurt once again. He cares nothing for his injuries, only to see Bellator Tenebris, and to see what he is to the Digidestined. Once Kari asked Bellator Tenebris to remove the black substance from his body, everyone was in for the surprise of their lives...  
  


  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


Sora sat in the corner of the interrogation room, wrapping her arms around her legs. She mumbled to herself, It is not him. It can't be, I saw him burn to ashes in the leftover heat of the reactor, Sora covered her eyes, trying not to hear the people around her speak.  
  
When was I born? Kari asked, leaning on the table, looking at Bellator Tenebris.  
  
He smiled, April 29, 1991. The same year as Davis, Bellator Tenebris said. He continued to have the black substance that covered his body off, having disappeared somewhere on his spinal column. Anything more?  
  
I'll always have more questions! Kari snapped. She wasn't on ease by having someone that looked like her dead brother standing in front of her. And, of course, she gave birth only hours earlier, yet recovered relatively from it for unknown reasons. When did you   
  
Bellator Tenebris laughed, January 8, 2009! If you want to call it death. You could be correct in terms of not seeing my friends or the ones I, he looked to Sora in the corner,   
  
Over the next several hours the interrogation continued, TK, Kari, and Mimi taking turns for asking their questions. Soon enough, Davis had run into the room, wide eyed. He didn't believe what he was seeing, much like the others. Davis was in the Security Room when he saw his old leader sitting on the recordings. After some pacing, Sora managed to watch the person she had loved talking like nothing had ever happened. She stared at him, making her plans as to approach him. Everyone was quite tired by the end of the third hour, except for who that seemed to be Tai.  
  
Mimi got up from the seat in front of their dead leader. She bent over to Kari's ear, I think it's him. But we should be careful, he could just as easily be a a Digimon or one of Noctem's creations posing as him.  
  
As the Bearer of Sincerity walked away, Kari spoke. Duly noted, she remained flat-headed, but was very nervous about the implications of her words. So, _Tai_, why did you jump? she said coolly.  
  
It's not like I had a choice in the matter! he yelled out. Noctem forced me! Ken suddenly came to attention as Bellator Tenebris' spoke. When he knew that I could be lost to him, he used what little influence he still had over me to make me jump off the catwalk that I stood on. Ken stared off, remembering the movie that Noctem had showed him. Using the many emotions that were being forced back into my body, he forced my muscles to operate in directions that I didn't want to go. Wargreymon was still under the influence of Noctem, despite the fact that he was no longer corrupt. When we were falling to our deaths, Noctem opened a gateway inches above the fires below, and sucked us into the Dark Ocean. For the last eleven years I have been altered in ways to make me the ultimate warrior, fighting only for Darkness, he looked off to the side before continuing. Then there was an earthquake, and I managed to escape from my captures. But Wargreymon was in a different compound at the time, so I didn't know where he is. Not that I care, though, he whispered.  
  
Thanks for the _story_, Tai, TK said cynically. You were asked a simple question, then you turn it into a _story_. The Tai we knew wouldn't drone on, so you don't seem authentic to all of us, some of the others nodded.  
  
Sora was still thinking to herself when it came to her. she walked forward, what did you say to me when we defeated Datamon? I said Tai, you're our hero!' Do you know? she looked carefully at the man that sat before her.  
  
Tai took a deep breath, then looked at Sora. I'm not a hero, heroes die for a cause, he smiled.  
  
Sora's eyes lit up, simultaneously being filled with tears. It's really him. It's really him! she yelled out. Sora ran around the table the separated the two, then threw her arms around his neck, almost pulling him to the ground in the process. I can't believe it, I can still see your body being consumed by the flames of the reactor core!  
  
Tai had wrapped his arms around Sora by the time he spoke. I wasn't me body, he whispered into her ear.  
  
Across the room, TK stood in disbelief, not sure how to act. He finally removed his commpad from his pocket, pressed a button, then spoke. Tactical Room, this is Takeru Takaishi. Please prepare for a code one, a muffled response came through the device. I said right, _he_ has returned.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Louis Mazzola, the human, walked down a darkened hallway, Noctem hovered by him closely behind him. The lights were few and far between, a common idea for any science fiction novel; Noctem liked the idea of adding that to his bases just to increase the primordial fears among humans. Low moans echoed from some rooms, quickly followed by horrendous screams. Mazzola smiled at the idea of people and Digimon being tortured for information they could use. How nice, he whispered softly. Mazzola payed a fleeting glance at Noctem. Which door, Noctem?  
  
The demonic creature remained silent as it floated through the air. He then broke the silence, The one labeled AL.  
  
Silence continued for another few minutes, both of them walking quietly down the scream-filled hallway. Mazzola looked at the doors every few seconds, seeing if they were there yet. When the sequence of doors was broken, he wondered why they were down there, then one door at the end of the hall came into view. Why couldn't Noctem use a gateway to bring us where we needed to go?' he thought to himself. Mazzola pointed to the door, Is that it? Noctem nodded. Both stopped at the door, then proceeded in when it slid open. It was a small, gray room, devoid of anything that would seem important. Mazzola just shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, waiting for something to happen. He was still looking ahead when he noticed the wall in front of him sliding open. Expecting to have some kind of dim light entering the room they waited in, he was totally surprised to see nothing and only hear waves. His eyes went wide, Noctem you'll die! Only humans can survive in the Dark Ocean right-- Mazzola snapped his head back to see his creation falling to the ground, but was standing perfectly fine. Why aren't you dying?  
  
Noctem let out what seemed to be a laugh. Because I'm not a Digimon, or something made of pure data. Only things made of data are truely affected by the Dark Ocean's inability to support a diverse collection of life, Noctem looked at his master. You made me better than you realized, he floated past Mazzola, moving beyond the threshold of the newly appeared doors. Noctem looked around the desolate landscape. You've got to love the color scheme in this place! Noctem said, setting his eyes back onto Mazzola. The land in this area was mainly black-- black water, black sand, black sky. Interrupting the pattern, a single, white moon traveled across the sky, giving some light to the soil below. Are you ready?  
  
For what? You haven't told me yet! Louis Mazzola yelled out, walking onto the moist sand just beyond the doors. But I do want to know!  
  
Very well, master, Noctem turned to the ocean behind him. He threw his hands into the air, each bony finger spread out as far as they could go. His eyes clouded over with an eerie blackness, disappearing behind his already black face. Noctem screamed out, a black energy started to form around his hand. he yelled again, causing the energy to fly out in an incredible speed, spreading out across the sky. Going out to nearly the horizon, it appeared to dome over at the end of its journey. Noctem threw his nonexistent gaze to the icy water to his side. Each wave slowed down at different rates, coming to a complete stop after a few seconds. Drop by drop, the darkened water froze over into what seemed like an ice sculpture. his voice echoed across the land. The ice started to crack, abruptly shattering into data after everything was damaged. In its place, millions upon millions of creatures stood waiting, growls and moans coming from them. This is what you should be ready for, the conquest of the Digital World!  
  
Mazzola walked over to Noctem's side, mouth gaping. I thought you said that creatures made of data couldn't live in the Dark Ocean?  
  
Without protection, Noctem pointed out. I created a barrier over this area, protected my minions for the time being.  
  
I didn't program that into you, Mazzola looked up to Noctem. How long have you had it?  
  
The demon's eyes returned to their normal blue color. I just recently incorporated the ability into my arsenal of powers. I thought you would like it if I could do even more! Noctem exclaimed, looking out at the creatures standing patiently ahead.  
  
You thought correctly, Noctem. Now, what are we going to do? Mazzola asked, scanning the land around him to see if he could identify any of them. He couldn't.  
  
Attack the Digital World, the greatest obstacle between us and total domination!  
  
Louis Mazzola smiled happily,   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The top members of the Digital World Protectorate waiting the in the interrogation room, while Matt and Davis made sure no one was near the doorway. Cody, Joe, and Helen had joined the others by now, none of them sure how to act. Sora clung to Tai, at least hoping it was Tai. TK and Kari conversed about what to do. While the other six in the room just exchanged strange looks.  
  
A beep came from TK's commpad, stopping the talk he was having with Kari. A short response came from the small device. he looked to the others, we're on our way. Everyone started to move towards the door, Sora nodded her head to Tai, saying it was all right for him to follow.  
  
In pairs, the Digidestined filtered out of the room, entering the quiet hallway. Tai' quickly realized he was being nudged to be the lead person in the group, telling by the fact that he was in the center with the others looking. He started walking forward in the emptied hall, which he found strange. He remembered seeing the building bustling with Digidestined of all ages, all watching him. To his sides, the others walked, keeping pace with him. Just like old times,' Tai thought fondly, but quickly thought of the bad times. At the end of the hallway, a bright light shined, people appearing to be waiting. Picking up the pace, he jogged into the Main Hall with great glee. Lining the walls, every Digidestined stationed at the headquarters watched. Partner Digimon, at every level, accompanied their humans, exchanging excited glances to each other. he whispered, but some Digimon heard it, starting a low cheer. Tai smiled happily as all eyes fell on him, I'm truely home. I'm truely home! he let out with even more merriment.  
  
Moving into the center of the room, he looked upwards, covering his eyes when he realized the full intensity of the floodlights that lit the room. Sora smiled at the sight of seeing the one she loved so happy, but darker thoughts still lingered in the back of her mind. Kari leaned against one of the walls, thinking to herself, while TK gave her worried looks. The others still weren't sure as how to act, so each of them kept their distance from Tai.  
  
A teenager off to the side of the actions laughed to himself as he saw Tai gawking at the things around. This is so funny! he looked over to a girl his age. If it is him, I think it's safe to say that he didn't go through that much! I don't even think he's that important, he smiled at his comment, still looking at the girl.  
  
Tai was still glancing at everything around him when he heard the male teenager make the comment. He turned around abruptly, glaring at the unsuspecting boy; his eyes turning into a shade of gray. he said in a deep voice, not quite his own. Tai pointed at him, gesturing with his hand for the boy to come to him. Approach me, young one, the boy stumbled back against the wall, fear coursing through his veins. But without control, he floated up into the air; using his arms to keep balance, even if there was no point to it. Know fear. Know anger. Know pain! Tai screeched out. The boy's eyes glazed over as thousands of images were forced into his mind, overwhelming his senses.  
  
Kari looked up from the ground for a second, only to see her brother doing something to one of the Digidestined. Tai? Tai! Stop! she called out, but Tai didn't flinch. She ran to his side, grabbing hold of the arm that was suspending the boy in midair. It wouldn't budge, despite her best efforts. Sora came over with TK, but neither knew what to do. Guys, help me! Kari yelled at them, both snapping into action.  
  
Tai murmured to himself, No respect for those that have gone through the unmentionable. None at all, with those world, Tai relinquished his grip over the boy. He fell to the ground, eyes still glazed, some of his muscles twitching. Tai looked at Kari, He'll be fine in a minute or so. I only forced all my pain and memories into him, so I don't think he'll be joking around anymore! Kari took a step back, not sure if it should be in self-defense or not. Don't worry, I won't do that you. He motioned to the teenager, who abruptly got up, just like nothing had happened. he asked innocently.  
  
If you are my brother, you would've known I wouldn't have allowed that! Kari shouted.  
  
You don't think it's me, do you? Well, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest. I would have acted the same way, he smiled again. Glancing around the room, Tai noticed that the other Digidestined were growing uneasy around him. Being hurt by the sight, he was astounded to see that one of them wasn't worried, not acting in any way against him. Tai was going to walk to the black haired man, but noticed a sign in the corner of his vision marked Cafeteria.' he started to walk towards the opened doors.  
  
TK walked to Kari's side. I don't like this so far! He isn't acting the way he used to, which seems not to be going over too well with the others, he sighed. But eleven years in the Dark Ocean might do that to someone.  
  
I agree with all of your statements, especially the last one, Kari said, looking at Tai walking into the cafeteria. But we have to play this one right, or we could lose a chance to win, TK nodded at Kari's words. Come on, let's follow, she started to walk after her brother, quickly followed by the others.  
  
Tai looked around the strangely dull-colored room, noting the several hundred seats accompanied by numerous tables. Smiling, he noticed the buffet of food only an arm's reach away. Looks delicious, he said to himself. Flicking the fingers of his left hand, a plate from the other side of the room flew over to him with remarkable speed. Grabbing it with his free hand, Tai walked over to the first of the line of food. Licking his lips, he said, Hmm, pancakes.  
  
Kari walked in slowly, seeing Tai taking four pancakes at once, pouring maple syrup onto them, then sat at the closest seat. I don't like this. Why is he acting so normally? Especially after supposedly being trapped for so long! Taking a deep breath, she stated walking to Tai, taking a seat across from him. she asked innocently. Her brother nodded happily, gulping a huge piece of food. Kari smiled,   
  
TK walked in with Sora, both taking seats around Kari. Izzy and Helen moved behind Tai, leaning against the buffet; Matt and Mimi did the same. Yolei sat down several seats from Tai, while Ken remained the greatest distance of them all. Davis sat beside Sora, looking rather concerned for her mental well-being. Joe and Cody both took seats near Tai; Cody wasn't worried, he had Joe sitting next him, medical attention being the first to come to his mind. Some of the other younger Digidestined walked in, wanting to see the person that they were fighting in the name of.  
  
Devon McPherson walked into the room from another entrance that the others used, his eyes fixated on Tai Kamiya. So, you have found your home at last, Bellator Tenebris, he lightly chuckled, Tai Kamiya. I don't see why you are enjoying yourself! It won't last long, though, McPherson started walking out of the room. But you should be happy for the time you have left on this world, no matter how short it is!  
  
As the Digidestined watched Tai, an action they found strange when he was only eating, they observed no signs of anything that was out of character. Sora brought of enough nerve to move to the seat next to Tai, hoping nothing would go wrong. She looked at the one she loved sympathetically, seeing the pain behind his eyes, just as he finished his first pancake. I hope this is for real,' she thought, noting Kari's confused expression. I really, really hope--'  
  
Don't worry, Sora, Tai said, interrupting Sora's thoughts. She looked at him in shock, but he only smiled. He continued eating, without looking at her, You're curious as to why, or how, I know. Know this, Sora, my powers are not to be underestimated.  
  
Sora whispered, yet Tai seemed to acknowledged it easily. He moved onto his second pancake, but he slowed down, placing a hand on his stomach. Tai, what did you do for food when you were in the Dark Ocean? Does it have to do why you seem to be so happy about _this_ food?  
  
He dropped the piece he was eating, looking blankly. Not much, actually. Noctem kept me on intravenous for the entire eleven your period, so my stomach isn't that fine, Tai looked at Sora. _Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've long excepted it for what it was_, Sora looked at Tai in surprise, realizing it was one of his powers. Remember. Not to be underestimated! he returned to his food, picking up the piece of food that he placed down moments before.  
  
Kari stared at Tai, trying to enter his mind with her powers. Pushing harder than she would normally, Kari entered his mind through a back door.' Sifting around the complicated components of Tai's mind, she accidentally played a memory from the darker regions of thought.  
  
_Tai! His name is Koromon! a young Kari called out.  
  
He turned around, Whose name? Tai walked over to Kari's side, looking at the small animal in her arms.  
  
Koromon, what are you, anyway? she asked innocently.  
  
The same animal smiled. I'm a Digimon! It's short for Digital Monster! I'm from the Digital World! he said proudly.  
_  
Kari closed her eyes slowly as she remembered that day twenty-five years earlier, the first day that anyone met a Digimon. It is him, she whispered, Tai bringing his attention to her. Kari looked up to her brother, I'm sorry. So, so sorry! she wrapped her arms around her head, at the same time lowering against the table top, crying softly.  
  
Tai reached an arm out, patting her shoulder. I know that you would someday find out the truth, even if it would only take a few hours after eleven years of separation, he gave his lopsided smirk. _But you will need to prepare for the Final Destiny_, Tai projected into Kari's mind.  
  
Ken continued tapping his foot against the cold metal, listening to the soft sounds that followed. Letting his thought wander, he finally settled on what had happened to him only hours earlier; his unspeakable injuries done by General Mazzola, Moriyama, and Ryo. I haven't even told the others about the old threat, Ken said to himself. NDD. They aren't even worried about it, despite its major dangers. But... he snapped his head towards Tai, he spoke louder as to everyone could hear him, Tai, what do you know about Louis Mazzola?  
  
Tai looked from Kari, fear in his eyes. Louis Mazzola? The one that was supposed to be a Digi--  
  
Mom! Dad! Akira came running into the room, holding pieces of paper. His Tokomon came bouncing in after him, grinning happily. Twisting the papers around, he attempted to understand exactly what they meant. Tact... Tactical says that-- he looked up from the papers, seeing Tai. Kari and TK looked at their son, realizing what he was seeing before him. Mom? Dad? What's...  
  
TK interjected, We'll explain later. What is Tactical saying? he walked over to his son. What's so important?  
  
Akira stood blankly, not focusing on any one object. Tactical says that a Dark Port has been opened at sector ten by thirty. It's moving at really big speeds across the Digital World, he finished, still not focusing.  
  
Kari's eyes widened in shock. TK, what does the papers say?  
  
The Bearer of Hope grabbed the papers from his son, reading over it quickly. A wave of diefearon-class energy has been ejected by a Dark Port! It's sweeping over the Digital World! he yelled, every Digidestined of every age understood what was happening. Picking up his son, he yelled, Evacuate the Digital World! Every younger Digidestined in the cafeteria scrambled out, going their different directions. Running to a comm unit, he sent a message all over the base of the evacuation order, then told Tactical to relay it to every intact base. TK looked back to the others, There's enough diefearon-class energy to level this world! We have no choice in this matter! he ran out of the cafeteria, followed by Ken, Matt, and Mimi.  
  
Looking around in confusion, Tai eyed the actions of everyone around him. He was nudged in the shoulder by Sora. Come on, Tai, we have to get out! I've seen the damage that stuff can do! she yelled, pulling him along. Tai looked back seeing the others scrambling out as well, but were taking a different route than the rest of them. Despite the confusion that now filled the base, Sora ran to the Tactical Room, as protocol dictated. She moved directly to the holopad, bringing up the main computer's evacuations codes. Sora said to the inanimate object, we have an evacuation order, open all gateways to target location! she typed in a lengthy source code, then entered it into the system.  
  
This location is not under regulation, it very well may be– the computer started, but was cut short when Sora pressed another button; the computer then accepted the order. She looked back to Tai, hoping he wasn't too worried, but she didn't see him at all. Constructing digital map, the computer said, drawing back Sora's attention. A holographic map built up pixel by pixel, creating a large, colorful map of a rough terrain. The computer spoke again, All gateways are being opened to target location three-five-two in the Real World: Siberia. Any further orders?  
  
Yes. Eject main data core into one of the gateways. Keep it safe at all costs! Sora yelled, running out of the Tactical.  
  
  
  
Tai walked through the last pair of doors that led to the outside, looking up to the two large moons in the sky. He saw various gateways opening up, finding it strange that the environment on the other side was covered with snow. Tai stopped walking as another hole between the dimensions opened in front of him. Walking around it, he looked carefully at the darkened land beyond. I can't believe Noctem's doing this, he said, scornfully hating himself for not stopping him when he had the chance. If I can slow it down, more people can get out. Let's just hope that McPherson doesn't make, no matter what he is! the black substance shot out from his back. It wrapped around his muscular body, pulling into every crevice, every gap, making a skin-tight seal. Surveying the forest just ahead, he could see the heat signature of the energy rapidly approaching the base. Got to love this infrared vision! within his mind, the hottest points were encircled, allowing him to know where to focus his power. Squinting his large, white eyes, a massive, black-tinted barrier formed in front of him. It grew outwards, moving at unimaginable speeds to Tai's left and right. Here it comes, he whispered, readying for impact.  
  
The black energy rammed into the barrier with bone-breaking force, causing an eerie chill to run up Tai's spine. With every second, the energy spread out across the land, knocking down every tree in its way. Tai extended the barrier even further out, hoping the energy couldn't hop over or pass through any locations. Behind him, Digimon, wild and tamed, entered the gateways that were visible. The lights of the Digital World Protectorate headquarters flickered off, then came back on only as red emergency lights. Looks like the thing that ran the main systems is gone, Tai said to himself. Glancing back to the barrier, his powers noted that the pressure in some places were growing to explosive levels. Concentrating on one area of the barrier, he noticed strange, bat-like creatures clawing at the barrier. Looking at other areas on the barrier, he saw more of the creatures appearing as more energy poured in. The Dark Ocean. Those creatures come from the Dark Ocean, and they're feeding off the energy while weakening my powers! he quickly attempted to place more power into the barrier, but it was becoming harder for him to think.  
  
Can't hold... hold on much longer, Tai struggled. The massive barrier slowly cracked, weakening its overall integrity.  
  
Tai! Tai, we're coming to help! a female voice called out from behind him. Kari, followed by TK, ran up to Tai's side, both panting slightly. Let's stop this energy! Kari said happily. The married couple both threw their hands up, producing barriers that joined with Tai's. Kari's barrier was a milky white, making ghostly patterns within the blackness. TK's barrier was a gently yellow, adding to the strangeness of the already existing barriers. The three smiled gratefully as they could sense the energy being repelled by the barriers.  
  
Their happiness was short lived as the energy rushed the barriers once more, shattering it to pieces. All three of them grew fearful as they ran backwards, away from the incinerating energy that followed closely. The gateway that had opened directly in front of Tai before was the closest way out of the Digital World. Knowing that they would be fine once they reached the other side, none of them found a reason to worry beyond the destruction that followed. Preparing to enter the dimensional opening, they never thought to think that the gateway would close up on them. TK cried out, seeing only one more gateway several meters ahead. We have to rush this one even more! he said one more time, while all three tried to run even faster. Taking out his D-3, he pointed it at the remaining gateway. DigiPort, open to coordinates three-five-two point thirteen-eight-one! the gateway ahead started breaking into data, then reformed at a different target location. On the other side, the other top Digidestined were gathered, shaking in the cold.  
  
Looking around the frozen land, Sora notice the gateway that Tai, TK, and Kari were going to enter. Guys! Come on! she shouted out.  
  
Kari pressed on as hard as she could, but was curious about the energy behind her. She noticed the energy correlating around the base, shooting through the thick walls without causing damage. Then was one great explosion of black light, leveling the base as an entirety. She covered her mouth in grief as she remembered all the memories she had there, all devastated. The three passed through the gateway, falling into the Real World.  
  
Sora ran to his side, cradling him softly. Are you guys okay?  
  
If you can say losing your headquarters and unknown numbers of people and Digimon dead is all right. Well, yeah, you _could_ say that! TK blurted out, being rather sarcastic.  
  
Izzy walked over, rubbing his hands together. We need to keep this area warm, or the kids won't last too long!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
A group of Meramon scoured the land, melting any pockets of snow that happened to be there. With the climate getting better, Izzy and the other technicians worked on activated the shield grid. Puddles of water seeped into the warming ground, producing massive amounts of mud over the defrosted area. Davis and a small group of Digidestined scouted the land outside of the shield grid, hoping to find possible food sources if times got rough. Helen, Mimi, and Yolei attempted to make do with what supplies they managed to bring along by figuring out how much time they could survive. Cody and Joe tended to those that got injured in the evacuation. TK and Kari read reports on the damages of the Digital World and the effects on the Real World. Ken tested weapons that he helped bring along, giving the working ones to Digidestined and the few soldiers that they had around. Matt worked up plans against Noctem in case of emergencies. Sora went around making sure everything was all right for people or the Digimon. In the meantime, Tai sat in a chair with his legs up on a table, smiling happily.  
  
Construction of a makeshift base had commenced, building a solid structure for Command and Control. The partner Digimon belonging to the top Digidestined and others helped with the moving of materials around. Kids ran around in between the older Digidestined, which didn't matter, they had nothing to do anyways. The main computer was setup once again, allowing the Digidestined to have a better view on the Digital World.  
  
TK continued to fish through reports with Kari, becoming more and more upset with the damages. Kari, listen, I found the death count! TK said, Kari quickly looked up. Human deaths: over one-thousands. Digimon deaths: over three billion. Points of interest: several pockets of land have not been effected by the diefearon-class energy, he looked away from the papers. No one escaped from the Primary Village. It was attacked within three seconds of the initial port opening, but there is good news. It's under special protection by Noctem to keep it from being destroyed.  
  
Kari frowned, He must know that destroying will mean the end of new Digimon being born, forever. At least we have this much, she leaned in closer to TK. What do you think of Tai over there, if we can call him that.  
  
I think that it _could_ be him, anything is possible. I just think that it's interesting that the Digital World was attacked after he came to us, TK glanced to Tai, seeing that he was still smiling. And his response to the Digital World's capture is a bit interesting, to say the least.  
  
Yeah, if he really cared, he would be upset or helping. But I think that we will know his loyalties when we bring the fight to Noctem! Kari pushed her chair over to TK's side. She rested her head against his shoulder, nuzzling softly. TK brought his head down to kiss Kari on the top of her head, then rested his head on her. This has gotten so bad. Even when we were fighting amongst ourselves eleven years ago, we had a headquarters. Now we have nothing beyond each other, she smiled weakly.  
  
They rested together for the next several minutes, not wanting anything to disturb them. Their wishes were futile, Davis came running to them, panting. Guys, the fight's come home! TK and Kari looked at him. Yeah, ten Dark Ports opened in portions of Europe. Fights are raging across the entire continent...  
  
  
  
I finished! At last! Sorry it took so long, I had no ideas for this chapter beyond some sketchy flashes. And who didn't see that Tai was coming back? *looks around*sees one person hiding* Found you! Did you really think that Taiora would disappear that quickly in the last two chapters of One World Isn't Enough?  
  
*cough* Back to business. I did enjoy these thirteen pages of insanity. The next chapter will be the Special Edition Chapter of Eternal Night! *cheers* I think it's safe to say that the next chapter will be at least twice the length of this chapter. *points up* And the next chapter will be the best thing I ever wrote! Nothing can stop me from doing my dirty deeds in hurting the Digidestined forever! Oh, and there will be no preview, it will take away from the overall coolness from the next chapter (won't give title yet). But I do have more glossary terms! *depressing sighs from audience* If there is a term you don't understand that I happened not to cover, e-mail me. I'll explain it to you happily, then try to add it to the Glossary Chapter that I've been constructing for later use.  
  
  
More Glossary Terms:  
  


  * Holopad-- a holographic projection unit. Can create maps of areas or entire worlds. Quite common in this story...  

  * Commpad-- communication device that the Digidestined use to talk to each other. Small, almost like a walkie-talkie, with a number pad that slides out from the side to type in source codes (each commpad has a different source code).  
  


Two Cool Quotes That Fit This Chapter:  
  
**And before you know me gone  
Eternity and I are one.  
-William Dean Howells, Time  
  
We live, but a world has passed away  
With the years that perished to make us men.  
-The Mulberries [1871]**


	8. Light Within the Darkness: United We Sta...

Tai is quite alive, being held captive in the Dark Ocean for eleven years. Confusion was only one of the elements left in the wake of this realization, effecting the ones closest to him the most. As Tai fed upon food from the cafeteria, a Dark Port was opened on the other side of the planet. Diefearon-class energy, destructive by nature, swept across the Digital World. Knowing its sheer power, TK issued the evacuation order of the Digital World. The Digidestined, banished from the world they were sent to protect, set up base in Siberia, one of the few places they would be safe from outside intrusion. Now the Dark Ocean has control of the Digital World, then quickly started its invasion of Earth...  
  
**Author Notes: **I won't be having my notes at the bottom this time around, just because I'm doing something different. And remember, this is the _Special Edition Chapter!_ This is the last chapter of Part One: Light Within the Darkness. Now, I would like to say that I want lots of reviews for _this_ chapter. Despite what I said about not having requirements anymore, I do want to know what you think of this. This is the pinnacle chapter of probably the whole story, effecting the rest even when it's ending with the _Second Special Edition Chapter_ at the end of this story. I am using a slightly different writing style in parts of this chapter, just so I know what I can and can't do. Remember, I want those really nice reviews to see what you thought of Part One!**  
  
Side Note:** If you think this story hasn't been living up to its rating, this chapter will prove you wrong. If you happen to know French or German, you will understand what some of the characters are saying. I hope I got the wording correct! And when I finished writing this whole thing, I found out it was too big to save into html as one document. As a result, United We Stand has been broken into two sections. *cries*  
  
**Word Count:** 35078  
**Pages:** 84  


  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
Special Edition Chapter One:  
United We Stand  
Section One  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  


  
A week had passed since the initial attack on Earth. A week since the Digital World fell to Darkness. A week since billions of Digimon died in minutes. Now the Digidestined are spread thin for resources, getting what they need when they can get it. Units three through twenty scour the planet for sources of help, areas that would be hit last, and to see how relatives have survived. The Dark Ocean, now running low on diefearon-class energy, used what it had left to obliterate all of Spain, Portugal, northern Africa, and southern portion of France. All that's left is charred ground, burning corpses, and crumbled buildings. Attacks on Europe continued unstopped, even though large groups of Digidestined had been dispatched to slow the advancements. Nothing seems to stop the unknown creatures that flood through the DigiPorts and gateways.  
  
  
_In France the enemy hit the hardest..._  
  
The sky was gray with smoke, almost every building was on fire. Thousands of Agents marched across the land, shooting at everything that moved. Horrifying, bat-like creatures filled the air, attacking every organic and inorganic thing that happened to move. They had razor sharp fangs, much like the vampires of legend. Bloodless, bony arms were folded against their chests like a human in a coffin. Slowly flapping bat wings sliced through the air with ease, having eerie speeds on their side.  
  
A woman carrying a newborn child ran through a burning alley, hoping not to be found. One of the bat-like creatures landed silently on the roof of one building, observing her with its blood red eyes. Stretching its wings out, it swooped down with utter leisure upon the woman. It landed a few feet from the trembling woman, expressing its four inch fangs. Non, vous monstre! Séjour loin de moi! she cried out, tears forming into her eyes. With monstrous speed, it jumped forward, throwing the baby against the wall with a sickening crack, and grabbed hold of her neck. She choked out, Vous serez arrêtés de façon ou d'autre! With even greater speed, it drove the fangs into her neck, forcing themselves completely through the flesh. Draining all fluids from her system, it grew several feet, then took to the air once again. The body of the woman was lifeless upon the ground, nothing to bleed from her body.  
  
  
_Germany started feeling the beginnings of the main strike force..._  
  
A detachment of Agents pounded against the set of church doors, finally breaking it to pieces. When the dust subsided, a group of children sat on the ground, trying to hide. Gott schützt uns vor der Schwärzung. Gott schützt uns vor der Schwärzung... the children said over and over. Each Agent smiled to see such a wonderful kill at hand.  
  
Out of the shadows, a young man ran out. Sie können nicht sie verletzen, ich lassen es nicht geschehen! he yelled out. The closest Agent ran forward, forcing his fingers into the man's chest.  
  
The Agents spoke, Es gibt keinen Gott zum Schützen Sie dieses mal. Jedes letzte Ihrer knidwillensgemeinde, he moved his fingers further into the man's chest, pushing against his lungs a few times. The man started becoming pale, then fell limp in the Agent's grasp. Using his immense strength, the Agent broke the body in half, then threw it to the side. Sie sterben jetzt! he screamed out. Each Agents rose their arms shoulder level, waves of energy circulating around their hands. With a scream of the children, the energy was released, reducing the church to rubble. Job well done, the Agent whispered.  
  
  
_Nothing could stop the invasion, nothing..._  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
TK sat quietly in his metal chair, thoughts repeating in his head of the evacuation of the Digital World. Where did I go wrong? he whispered. Where did _we_ go wrong? He let his head sink to the cold table, pushing aside papers in the process. Glancing across the table, he saw Kari slumped back in her chair, reports still in hand. He smiled as he looked at her, but quickly frowned when he noticed the dry tears on her cheeks. She's gone through so much, he closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep.  
  
_Thank you_, a deep, manly voice echoed in TK's mind. He snapped his head, trying to figure out where it came from. TK pivoted on one heel to turn, but was surprise to see Tai standing in front of him. Thank you, TK, for taking care of my sister, he said again.  
  
Don't mention it, Tai, I'd do it no matter what, TK said, with a weak smile. Why are you still awake?  
  
Tai's face remained unaffected by emotions as he spoke, I could ask you the same thing, but I won't. Besides I like the night, he looked out to a plastic covering that doubled as a window, seeing some of the stars. I've gotten so used to the darkness, even the days in the Dark Ocean are dreary, he sighed, still looking away.  
  
TK slowly nodded. Where's Sora?  
  
Asleep. She needed to rest after we... made up' for lost time, Tai looked back to TK, who was smiling.   
  
Tai, we're both adults here. You can say sex' around me nowadays, I've had it plenty of times.  
  
I forget you're not the young eight year old that we all came to know when we first entered the Digital World _so_ many years ago. Now you're a tall, proud leader of the Digidestined, Tai looked over to Kari. Same goes for Kari, you've both gone through a lot! he took a set at the table, TK following suit. It must have been hard for you two back then, he paused. You two get sucked into a strange world where we have to fulfill a destiny that spans centuries. You two fight for your lives on multiply occasions without your friends. Then we defeat our final enemy, and go home. In the meantime, our powers slowly start to develop, especially Kari's and mine. Months later, Matt and I managed to force the gate between the worlds open, later finding that Noctem was the one that opened the gate. We get infected by Darkness, and a war starts. For nine years straight we fight each other, both sides with different plans, Tai laughed to himself. Then I die,' just because of Noctem using what little control he still had over me to make me just into the reactor. Of course, I didn't really go all the way in, a gateway is opened just before my death. And Noctem does not go away, like most would have thought with such a failure in mind. No, he waits eleven years for the Prophecies of the Gods to kick in so he could have extra power on a special full moon that would allow him to gain control of the worlds. Tai looked over to TK, who sat dumbfounded. You both have certainly gone through a lot over the years!  
  
I can agree with you on that, Tai, TK said softly.  
  
So many years have been taken away from us because of this whole Digidestined thing! he continued, moving his hands as he spoke. We could've been so normal, so happy, so... Tai paused, 'intact.' But no, the Digital World throws us into life and death situations when we are so _young_. The Holy Beasts didn't care what happened to us, not a bit. In the beginning, we didn't have the ability to go to and fro the worlds like we do now. We didn't even have food! Our Digimon had to teach us how to live on such an harsh environment, Tai laughed to himself. In the meantime, the youngest of the Digidestined--you and Kari--protect each other in dire occurrences on a daily basis. That built a rock hard relationship between the two of you, eventually becoming love in your teenage years. So I like to say this one more time, he moved over to TK, pulling him into a hug, thank you so much.  
  
TK hesitantly patted Tai on the back, mention it. We all protected each other then, none of us alone could have saved the other.  
  
Tai backed from the hug, his movements slow. He got up from his seat, walking away sluggishly, taking deep breaths. Turning around, he looked at TK. By the way, why do you trust Ken Ichijouji?  
  
Stunned by the question, TK said, Why do you ask? He's proven himself time and time again that he is one of us just like you and me.  
  
There was a thing in his neck that he didn't tell you about, a Dark Spore. That was why he hasn't said much about him opening a DigiPort from the Dark Ocean. And that truly evil creation will influence him in ways that no one could imagine! We will see how much you can trust him in the coming battles, Tai started walking away.  
  
Tai, how do you know such information? You weren't there!  
  
After I spent eleven years in the Dark Ocean, you ask that question? I overheard everything that transpired around Noctem's main base. Don't ever ask questions like that again, Tai said in a stern voice, walking into the shadows.  
  
Flustered, TK turned around in his chair, then gasped as he saw Kari sitting in the seat next to him. Kari, don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack one of these days! he said, recomposing himself.  
  
Kari said, with a smile. I heard what Tai said to you, do you think it's true? TK shrugged his shoulders. Yeah, you're a lot of help! Just so you know, I can't scan Tai's mind, he'll know immediately. And we might lose him as a net result! she looked away. If he is my brother, I don't want to lose him again, or worse, have him become the enemy.  
  
I know what you mean. It's not like I ever got to spend a lot of time with him when we first became Digidestined. But then I had to fight him, leaving that void quite intact. Losing him again would not only mean fighting him again, but this time with powers that dwarf ours...  
  
  
Down the hallway from TK and Kari, Ken listened carefully to their conversation. They're worried. They don't know if they can trust me, especially now that they know some things about the Dark Spore. Ken turned around, leaning against the cold metal walls. And I haven't even told them about Generals Mazzola and Moriyama, they won't like it when they--  
  
Find out? came a voice from the shadows.  
  
Ken looked around, knowing quite well that most of the Digidestined were out around the world. Who's there? Show yourself!  
  
A figure walked out of the darkness. It's Devon McPherson, who else? he walked closer to Ken. You haven't been telling the truth, Ichijouji. That is never good for the whole of the team. How could you ever redeem yourself if they found out _everything_?  
  
What's wrong with you, Devon? Up to a couple of years ago, you were a perfect gentlemen that knew when to fight. Now you constantly move behind our backs, doing what you want! You're not the same person that Sora introduced me to eleven years ago!  
  
You don't now how right you are, Bearer of Kindness. But I must leave now, til next time... McPherson stepped back into the shadows, vanishing.  
  
Ken scratched his head. I either need more coffee or more sleep...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Louis Mazzola sat at a desk in the Science Lab of the Titan-class warship, the Confectio.' To his left Tai's purple D-3 sat innocently, no power moving through its systems. He worked patiently at a computer, constructing a massive computer program, code by code. Hitting the enter key, the information swirled together with incredible three dimensional graphics. As it all converged, the images of outstretched angel wings appeared, accompanied with images of inverted pentagrams and Noctem. This _will_ be interesting when it's finished, he smiled at his work. Computer, download data into the Kamiya D-3, Mazzola ordered.  
  
As you command, the computer replied. Two cables shot out of the side the screen and connected with the D-3, power being forced back in. When the screen activated again for the first time in over a year, the word downloading' appeared on the computer screen. Mazzola eyed the transfer rate as it rapidly approached one-hundred percent.  
  
He smiled. This is going better than I thought, he whispered. Computer, download the Noctem program schematics. Compile that data with the previous data to construct final program.  
  
As you command, it chimed again. The new data was downloaded even faster than before, completing within seconds.  
  
With a smile, Mazzola took the D-3 away from the computer's grasp. he said. Mazzola pressed a button on the D-3, then brought it closer to his mouth. D-3, realign data pathways from the Wargreymon program to the previously downloaded data.  
  
The screen of the D-3 appeared to glaze over with a metallic luster, which didn't seen possible to any normal person. But Louis Mazzola was not a normal person, he's seen many things in his life, including Digimon. Please wait one moment, the D-3 said, beginning to process the order. It abruptly beeped. Warning, this could delete the Wargreymon program. Do you wish to continue? Mazzola sneered at it, then pressed a button, confirming yes.' it said simply. Beeping again, the D-3 stated, The realigning is complete.  
  
Mazzola smiled to himself. How's the Wargreymon program? he asked.  
  
Status of the Wargreymon: ninety-eight percent intact.  
  
Mazzola said, attaching the D-3 to his belt. I'll just have to delete it later! he put his black jacket back on, concealing the D-3 from view. It's not like Kamiya can do much with it anyways. He doesn't even have a--  
  
The door slid open.  
  
What is it? Mazzola barked. Noctem floated into the room. What do you want, Noctem? he said more softly.  
  
We're ready for Dimensional Emergence, Noctem floated closer. We're jumping into the Plateau Desert in the Digital World.  
  
Mazzola started to walk for the door, we can initiate the Emergence in C He was nearly at the door when Noctem grabbed his arm.   
  
We can initiate the Dimensional Emergence from here, Noctem stipulated, Mazzola walked back in. he floated over to the computer that Mazzola was working on just moments before. Noctem waved a hand over the screen, the plans of the Confectio appeared on the screen. It was a sleek vessel, aerodynamically sound, and colored in black that absorbed the light around it. The Confectio was roughly nine hundred meters long, it had a three hundred meter wingspan, and was three hundred meters high. The diagram that appeared showed the sloping action of the top of the vessel; being at its highest in the back, while dropping down like a wedge as it reached the front. Activating Dimension Emergence engines, Noctem stated, pressing the portion of the ship plans that represented the back engines. Time for our exit from the Dark Ocean.  
  
  
As the Confectio hovered over the land, the massive engines flashed a bright blue light. Energy moved over the ship in patterns like veins in a body, the ship seemed to glow with power. With one great flash, the Confectio vanished from the Dark Ocean. The only remnants of the vessel were particles of crackling energy falling to the ground slowly.  
  
  
In a plateau region of the Digital World, particles of energy flew through the air in a pattern resembling the Confectio. When the energy reached critical mass, a blinding light flashed out across the land, then the Confectio floated in the air. It moved over the land at nearly two hundred miles per hour, but quickly decelerated.  
  
Noctem could sense the drop in speed, knowing that it wasn't in the plans. He turned around, waving his bony hand through the air; an puncture in the dimensional barriers opened. On the other side, the Agents of Command and Control worked diligently. The closest Agent turned around to Noctem, ready to report. Why are we decelerating? Noctem asked.  
  
The Agent spoke, The Holy Beasts have reduced the data processing speed of the Digital World to slow our progress.  
  
Noctem sneered. When I get a moment's peace, I'll have to deal with those infernal creatures, he whispered to himself. Noctem looked back to the Agent. Any suggestions?  
  
We can wait here for five hours as the jump engines recharge so we could achieve Dimensional Emergence closer to the target, the Agent stated.  
  
Noctem shook his head, even though he didn't have much in terms of a neck. No. Waiting five hours isn't on the top of my list. And, on top of that, a Dimensional Emergence so close to our target could obliterate it even before we had visual. Noctem looked to Mazzola, We'll just travel the remaining distance, no matter how long it takes!  
  
The Agent nodded. Yes, Sir. It will take--  
  
Ten hours to reach the target, Noctem interrupted, I know. We could spare that time, the Full Moon isn't until much later in the day.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Tai sat at a Comm Station in the makeshift headquarters in Siberia. He accessed the sending features of the console, having already recorded his message. he said, the computer beeping twice to signify that it was listening. Send the previously recorded message to Digital World 128... have it on a secure channel.  
  
The word connecting' appeared on the screen, while a loading bar went through its cycle. We have connected to Digital World 128. An automatic relay system on the world as multiplied the message and sent it to thirteen other world, the computer stated.  
  
Tai smiled. Good, the plan is going as I wished. He went through several command codes in the computer, hacking through the defenses to gain access to the security systems. Computer, delete all records of this transmission. Encrypt this deletion record as best as possible, Tai said, acting stern in his commands. The computer beeped as it followed the orders. Just after Tai gave the order, Kari and TK walked to the door to tell Tai about the meeting they were going to have; both stayed still so they could see what he was doing.  
  
Deletion and encryption complete, the computer informed. Any further orders? Tai pressed a button on the console, expressing no.' Shutting down to conserve power...  
  
Kari grew curious about Tai's actions, so she spoke, What are you doing, Tai? He spun around in his chair suddenly. Kari didn't hear the answer she wanted, in fact, she didn't get anything out of him. What are you doing with the Comm Station? And why were you hacking through our defenses to delete the message you _might_ have just sent?  
  
He smiled broadly. I wasn't doing anything, Kari. Why would I want to gain access to _your_ computers? Tai got up from the seat, walking past Kari, then TK. Meeting, right? I'll see you there, he said, waving back.  
  
TK walked into the room where Kari stood. That was strange. Want me to look through the computer records to see if Tai's really that good? Kari nodded. TK took a seat at the Comm Station. He typed through the defense grids using his access codes, allowing him to immediately look over the records at the station. Looking carefully through the data, he noticed that there was no data on the actions of Tai. That's interesting, he scrolled down a few times, noting no information. TK turned around in the chair, looking up to Kari.   
  
Kari asked.  
  
Nothing. He's better than I thought, you would think that he would be behind the times by being gone for _so_ many years! TK exclaimed, getting out of the seat. Obviously, if I can't find the _slightest_ traces of anything, then Izzy won't be able to get anywhere! He started to move out of the room, then looked back to his wife. Come on, maybe something will slip out of his lips at the meeting.  
  
As TK walked away from the Comm Station, Kari pondered the possibilities of what Tai could have been doing. Notifying Noctem,' she thought, then shook her head. No! I don't think Tai would turn to the Powers of Darkness... again, Kari said, now outloud. She started to follow TK, seeing that he was already sitting, an empty seat next to him. Kari smiled, Thanks, honey, she said, kissing his cheek.  
  
He looked up, Why wouldn't I? I am your husband, and you are one of the leaders of this whole operation. Kari quickly took her seat, still smiling. TK scanned the room for the people present, his eyes landing upon Tai. He was balancing a pen on his fingertip, TK realized that it was more than just balancing, he was also using his powers. Tai grabbed the pen with his other hand, then looked at TK, his eyes fluctuating between white, black, and their normal colors.  
  
_And that truly evil creation will influence him in ways that no one could imagine,_ Tai's words echoed in TK's mind. He continued to speak into TK's mind, _We will see how much you can trust him in the coming battles.  
  
_TK felt like he was being entranced by Tai, but he turned away; Tai smirked. Okay, from what I can tell, we're all here, TK informed. This meeting was obviously called because of the onslaught against the Real World. Already there has been millions upon millions of deaths, resulted from the destruction of Spain, Portugal, northwestern Africa, and portions of southern France. He got up from his seat to walk around the room as he spoke. And, as already known, the attacks by Noctem have costed France and the smaller surrounding countries. At this rate, Germany will fall to the Dark Ocean within the day, TK sighed. The _only_ reason why the Real World hasn't fallen is because of the Holy Beasts. They've been working overtime on slowing Noctem's pursuit of total control. But that will change soon...  
  
Kari got up. Just before this meeting started, I received a message from the Guardians saying that Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon–two of the four Holy Beasts–have been sealed away by Noctem. This is leaving the Digital and Real Worlds with many problems! Kari walked next to TK, Elements of the Digital World, literally, are pouring in the Real World, and vice versa. ChromDigizoid is infecting the metals of this world by fusing with it. This can't continue the was it is, even though Noctem's power is growing by leaps and bounds.  
  
Data transfers between the worlds is being slowed to snail-like speeds, Izzy added. DigiPorts are barely operating, though I see no reason to go to the Digital World when we are being beaten this badly. Not even programs I've devised have been able to slow Noctem.  
  
Unfortunately, there seems nothing we can do around here, Michael, the leader of Unit Five, stated. So far, another hundred Digidestined have been lost, alongside their Digimon. But that's only because we've given them orders to stay back!  
  
Ken sighed. But even those orders are losing their meanings as we lose more and more land to Noctem's forces! The fact that he is doing this so well is a testament to the idea that he's been saving his forces. Which would explain why he has been gone for ten years, then spent the last year going around after us. But in the meantime he never put much of his forces into the attacks against us until now, meaning he was _still_ biding his time.  
  
The others nodded in agreement, but TK and Kari seemed wary of Ken.  
  
Good thinking, Ken, TK said, but what happened when you were in the Dark Ocean a week ago?  
  
Ken froze at the question, then saw the cold stare from Tai pushing him to answer. What do you mean? I told you--  
  
That Noctem was trying to get information from you! Kari interjected. But not once has Noctem attempted to get you back! Which then brings up the question: How did you escape?  
  
I... I... I... Ken stuttered. I tricked him! he came back, acting defensive.  
  
You can't trick him, Ken, TK stated. You only people that are able to escape from him are people with powers. Kari, Tai, and I have been the only ones to do that so far. How do you come back against one, Ken?  
  
Ken bit his lower lip, knowing he was being cornered. It was Tai. He was the one to make them go against me like this,' Ken thought. Okay, guys, I'll tell you! he stood up. I left after Kari's baby was born so I could take a walk, simple enough. Then a Dark Port was opened from beneath me, and I was sucked into the Dark Ocean. Agents pinned me against a wall, chaining me up to it. Then Noctem explained an item called the Dark Spore– an item that gives a human access to the Dark Ocean without any penalties. He was trying to leave me cold to him, only so he could corrupt me, making me one of his top soldiers. He would use the information he got from _my_ Dark Spore to make super-soldiers!' No, the Guardians have some fun and destroy the Dark Spore. Noctem deemed me useless, then threw me over a cliff! I barely survived! I still can't figure out those few hours... it made no sense, Ken finished his speech, but the others seemed more shocked than anything else.  
  
Tai smirked. Good. Very good, Ken. Now that you revealed your little secret to us, I can continue with the plans, he said, still smiling. Kari gave Tai a fearful look when he said plans,' she still didn't completely trust him. Who wants to hear a story?  
  
Izzy raised an eyebrow.  
  
I take that as a yes, Tai walked to the front of the room. When was the last time you got a prophecy?  
  
Five years ago when he fought Daemon, the Noctem carbon-copy, Joe said.  
  
Good, so that was fifth prophecy us Digidestined have received. Then that means there is only two more left...  
  
And you would know why? Sora asked.  
  
Tai took a deep breath. When I was in the Dark Ocean being forced into a Warrior of Darkness–Bellator Tenebris–I was given the knowledge of the prophecies, how Digimon digivolve, secrets to new technologies, and a variety of things. This knowledge was never supposed to be spoken to anyone else unless I was completely a Bellator Tenebris, and I would be slaughtering all those that oppose me. Anyway, that knowledge was there to assist me when I was completely corrupt and working for Noctem. But I escaped, and I still have that information, including the prophecy that I'm about to tell you and the location of the first two tablets of the second prophecy...  
  
Do you want to tell us? Kari hinted.  
  
Oh, yes. Give me a minute to think, Tai looked up to the ceiling, trying to remember the entire writing he was attempting to quote. His eyes lit up, Now I remember! All right, here it goes. He blinked once, but when his eyes opened, they were completely black. _Darkness will cover the lands, forcing the ones sent to protect it away. The Digidestined send forth waves of energy at The Night. Chaos ensues in the canyons of hell. When the moon rises above the land halfway, the fight will be over. Total control of the Digital will have been achieved_, Tai blinked again, his eyes returning to normal. Real cool, wasn't it? It did have rather short and incomplete sentences, but so did our first prophecy! And from what I can tell, about one-forth of it has come true so far.  
  
TK attempted to absorb what he just heard, but it still seemed farfetched to him. Would that be the Prophecy of Gods you were talking about yesterday?  
  
Tai answered.  
  
Kari started, what does it mean? Usually we have some context to place our prophecies with so we can understand them better. But now... we don't have a clue as to what it means.  
  
I agree, said Matt. Something's weird about it, especially after what we heard from Ken just a minute ago!  
  
Tai glanced at the others. I know it sounds weird, but you have to believe me. Even though it seems strange that I disappeared for eleven years, the time you thought I was dead, I'm still me! And I don't lie when it concerns the ones I care about, he said, the last bringing bad feelings from what happened during the war eleven years earlier.  
  
Okay, very nice everyone, Sora interjected. You do know that we have to plan against Noctem still?  
  
Davis nodded. Yeah, let's do what we have to, and not have anymore _strange_ outbursts, he said, motioning to Ken.  
  
I have an idea! Tai blurted out, everyone turning to him. I think we have to attack Noctem at the source, his base! Several hours ago I used my powers to track down Noctem--  
  
Kari yelled out. You know that Noctem could have very well found us because of that action! That's Noctem found us again after we escaped from him when he captured all of us!  
  
Don't worry, I covered my tracks, Tai said, defensively. Now, just listen! When I found him, I gathered some information from a group of Agents. They're in a Titan-class warship within the Digital World. The Holy Beasts had slowed them down from getting to their target location, that is why Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon were sealed away, he started pacing around the room. Within the next three hours they will be passing through a dried up chasm, an hour away from the Pyramid. The Pyramid was the place were us original Digidestined defeated Etemon in the final showdown. There was always something about the place that I sensed, which was why I gave the order to capture that piece of land back in July of 2003. Back to what I was saying, the place is where the Full Moon will rise above and allow a person or Digimon in the proper location to gain control of the Digital.  
  
And this plan will be said when? Cody asked.  
  
I'm getting there, Tai said blatantly. Now, when they pass through that chasm, that will give us the element of surprise! All of _your_ Digidestined can position themselves on the tops of the surrounding cliffs, then, when the order is given, everyone attacks at once. This will still give us the surprise up until the first attack hits, but that's still good!  
  
Why didn't you suggest anything even remotely like this in the past week? It could've saved countless lives! Kari said with exasperation.  
  
I didn't feel like it! Besides, we would've lost this element of surprise that all humans crave _so_ much, Tai returned, with a smile. You can gather all of the Digidestined that we still have, and then have them regroup for the main assault against Noctem. It works out quite well!  
  
Sora pondered Tai's idea for a moment before saying anything, Let's do it! So far, our strikes against Noctem's forces have been rather meaningless. We haven't even been able to stop Noctem from conquering Europe, even as we speak, Noctem is starting his attacks on the Middle East!  
  
I agree with Sora, TK said. We don't have any other plans that even have the distant chance of winning! Kari frowned as she heard TK agreeing with Sora and Tai.  
  
I agree as well, Matt stated.  
  
As do I! Davis exclaimed. We've waited too long to do this! We are the Digidestined, we are supposed to save the worlds from Darkness! Those words suddenly stung as what he said sunk in.  
  
We can do, Mimi nodded as she spoke.  
  
Yeah, nothing can stop us from at least trying, Yolei smiled.  
  
Nothing at all! Ken cheered on, his previous words still hurting.  
  
With my medical knowledge, I can help those that get hurt, Joe said.  
  
I'll help with the strategic planning, Cody indicated.  
  
I think that a majority of us agree when I say this, said Izzy, but I think that we want to do this!  
  
Tai smiled. It's nice to see that we're following my lead like in the old days!  
  
Kari slowly came around to the plan. All right, but let's get some rest within the next two hours! I know a lot of us are dead tired. So in the mean time, Tai and I will gather _our_ forces for the strike!  
  
Okay, despite the strangeness of this meeting, I think that we have achieved what we wanted to do: Making a plan, TK stated. We don't have much time if Tai's information is accurate, so get ready! This meeting is adjourned!  
  
All of the top Digidestined got from their seats, at least those that weren't already standing, as did any other people that might be in the room, such as Unit Leaders. As the others walked away from the area, TK, Kari, and Tai stayed behind. All were silent, none of them sure what to say.  
  
Say what you will, you know I am right, Tai said, breaking the ice.  
  
We aren't going to accuse you... too much, Kari walked closer to Tai. But you should have given us this type of information earlier!  
  
Yeah, we could've saved so many lives! said TK. Don't do it again, but will still go along with your plan.  
  
Just don't act so reclusive when this attack actually commences. Since you seem to have completely figure out your attack strategy, you'll need to keep us informed when everything really happens!  
  
Tai accepted the condition.  
  
TK crossed his arms. One more thing, _Tai_. That stuff that we found you in when you first came to us, and when our headquarters got destroyed, what is it?  
  
The black substance you found me in, called Res Custodia, is used to protect me from attacks. It's like another layer of skin, only more powerful. It alters my physical parameters to the point that I can be barely considered human anymore!  
  
Kari turned away to walk out of the room. I expect you to use the Res Custodia' when we fight _your_ fight of vengeance! she turned a corner, then disappeared.  
  
TK looked at Tai carefully. What do you expect to be the death count?  
  
You once said that you had over ten thousand Digidestined under your command. Then we lost the Digital World to the Dark Ocean, killing one thousand, making it nine thousand, Tai paused for a moment. Noctem will probably call out all of his Agents for this, or close to it. That means several million Agents, and then there's the other creatures under Noctem's control– Digimon, gargoyle-like creatures, those things that resemble bats, and who knows what else. So if we manage to survive, and with proper planning, you'll lose a majority of your forces to the rigors of death.  
  
Charming. Absolutely charming, TK pivoted on his heel, then walked out of the room.  
  
Tai smirked. This will be the best fight _ever_!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
General Moriyama, General Mazzola, and Ryo Akiyama walked down the streets of Tokyo, still wearing their camouflage uniforms. They received various looks of interest from many people, mostly curious to know why they wore such clothing. Everyone was on guard because of the attacks in Europe and the Middle East, no one was sure if the enemy forces would just jump to another target area or not. Ryo glanced at the women that passed by him, all giving confusing looks.  
  
They think that I won't hurt them, Ryo whispered to himself. They think that we're soldiers that have been dispatched to keep the peace in the area. Almost makes sense, he smirked.  
  
Sub-Master Akiyama, General Mazzola started. what happened to Moriyama and myself when we were dead?  
  
Ryo continued to smile, brushing a stray hair back. When you died,' you said the words data transfer complete.' At that time your programming was downloaded in the central processor... for safe keeping. Everything that had transpired from the time of your birth' until your death' was saved. Then, as you know, you were given new bodies all these years later. But you're still only prototypes, which is why only fifteen of you were made this time around, Ryo weaved in and out of the people, still speaking to General Mazzola. When we get the resources we require, then the new versions will be produced and your bodies will be upgraded.  
  
Sounds nice, General Moriyama interjected, trailing behind. What will we have when you have the resources?  
  
Powers similar to a Digidestine's, Ryo eyed a woman that looked at him seductively. Such as how Bellator Tenebris can manipulate the space around him. How Hikari Takaishi can force Digimon to digivolve or the ability to teleport to different locations. Or Takeru Takaishi's barrier powers.  
  
I like. How long do you think it would take to gather such resources? asked General Mazzola.  
  
If tonight goes well, only a few weeks. If tonight goes bad, then at least two years, Ryo seemed distraught over the thought of losing. But I don't think we'll have to worry about it, the Digidestined hopefully don't know what we're doing!  
  
Ryo was going to continue speaking, but the woman that was looking at him before approached him. she said, Yoake no hohi issho ni shitai.  
  
Once she finished what she had to say, Ryo smiled. Sure thing, iero kyabu. He looked back to General Moriyama and General Mazzola, Ototoi koi! From now on, you can call me hyaku nin gir!  
  
General Moriyama laughed to himself, Man of a hundred conquests, how fitting! Both generals walked into the crowd of nervous people, finding their own things to do.  
  
Ryo looked back to the woman in front of him, quickly smiling. Think you can hold me?  
  
I haven't met a man that I can't tame! she said, seductively.  
  
Ryo laughed to himself for the idea of tame.' He was the one originally meant to be a Tamer, alongside a few other kids. Destiny is joke,' he thought to himself. Let's go! Ryo said, ushering her in the opposite direction that the generals went. He smiled as his plan slowly was working, and faster than he thought.  
  
Where are we going? Do you have a special place? she asked innocently, despite the layers of make-up she wore.  
  
You _could_ say that, Ryo stated, acting as if he could be trusted. Just as a love hotel was coming into view, Ryo grabbed her mouth, pulling her into an alley. You be quiet, he whispered into her ear, and I won't hurt you too much! She whimpered with fear as he dragged her deeper into the alley. He threw her to the ground, cutting up her skin in various places.  
  
Don't hurt me, she cried out, backing away slowly.  
  
Stay still! Ryo ordered in a commanding voice. He rapidly approached her, ripping off her shirt when he reached out to grab her again. Ryo moved with a speed that wasn't human, appearing like a brief blur as he was suddenly next to her. If you move, it will hurt a lot, Ryo reached out once more, getting hold of her right arm. With a swift move of his free hand, he tore her skirt. She tried to cry out, but Ryo covered her mouth. That's it! he forced her to the ground with a even greater force, leveling her shoulders with the dirt. He reached down slowly, gently caressing her stomach on the way. Ryo moved with the fantastic speed again, tearing her panties. She tried to scream passed the gag that was Ryo's hand.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
TK looked out on of the plastic windows, noting the large gusts outside despite the shield grid being online. Behind him was an immense room, now filled with Digidestined. He looked down to his left hand, which was holding a reader. Displayed on the reader screen was the itinerary for the strike against Noctem. I don't like the idea of such death, he whispered to himself.  
  
I agree with you, came a female voice from behind him.  
  
TK turned around, his arms held together behind his back. Hi, Kari. Are they all here yet?  
  
Kari looked gloomy. One more gateway from America before all of the Digidestined are gathered at this base. She shifted her position to look out the same window that TK was just looking through. We're going lose almost everyone in this fight, if not everyone.  
  
Unlike Noctem, we'll be more organized and have all of our forces there, TK stated. Chances are we'll still lose everything that is dear to us, if we're lucky. We already lost the Digital World to the Powers of Darkness, so we can't lose much more beyond our lives!  
  
That's looking on the bright side of life! Sora exclaimed, walking up to TK and Kari. If Tai thinks we can do it, then I believe in him!  
  
Kari looked her feet, shifting them around slightly. Sora, this is his fight. He only wants revenge! And we don't even know where Agumon is, or if he's still alive.  
  
  
Joe listened to the conversation between Kari, TK, and Sora. Why is there always dissent among the ranks? he wondered. Joe held a clipboard in his right hand, listing all of the weapons that would be brought along for the fight. He walked through the dense crowds of Digidestined, heading towards the temporary armory. Glancing at his clipboard, he realized there was several huge rooms filled with weapons. This might take awhile, Joe started looking at the weapons, checking them off as he came to them. Sonic grenades... check. Rocket launcher... hmm... we lost most of them during the attack one week ago. Oh well....  
  
  
Tai watched Joe go through the weapons, showing fascination as to why he didn't seem to have any powers. He didn't even show up as a Digidestined when Tai scanned the land disturbances. He lost his D-3, Tai looked to the other Digidestined of all ages. And his Digimon as a result. He walked into another room to see what was going on, but only found more Digidestined. Determined to find something to do, he walked into the next room. More? I was wondering where nine thousand Digidestined would go, alongside their Digimon. But the base isn't that big, so... there must be Digidestined outside of the base just within the shield grid.  
  
Matt saw Tai walking around the different rooms and the puzzled look on his face. Hey, Taichi, why the wandering?  
  
Tai smiled. Wanted to see what was going on. Sensing a good time for a transition, he changed the subject. Is everyone here yet?  
  
The blond nodded slowly. The last batch _just_ arrived. Is it time then?  
  
Tai said in a matter-of-fact voice. He started to move through the dense groups of Digidestined and Digimon, Matt following closely. Tai saw Kari, so he decided to use his powers. _Kari, it is time.  
  
_The projection of Tai's thoughts hit Kari's unprepared mind in full force. Taking a moment to let the message sink in, she replied, _Okay, let's start._ Kari let her powers wander the landscape to detect every one of the top Digidestined. _It is time to come to the main staging room, come now._ She felt the other Digidestined moving from their previous locations towards herself. Within a minute, everyone had pushed through the crowds of people and Digimon, joining Kari and the others. It's time to face our destiny, Kari said, her facial expression unflinching. _Everyone, give me your attention,_ she said, using her mental powers. Those that happened to be in the room watched inventively, while all others could only listen in. _We will be embarking in one of the most dangerous missions ever that any Digidestined has ever faced,_ Kari started, _and things will look gloomy at all times. No one knows Noctem's true capabilities or how he will react to our attack; he's too far unstable to predict. If we fail here, then it will take eight year, at most, for any other Digidestined to raise up against Noctem. But there is a problem in that... Noctem would have complete control of all three worlds by then! _Kari sighed when she finished.  
  
_The powers that Noctem use are immense,_ Tai started, _so that is why no Digidestined, except for those with actual powers, may attack him! The original twelve Digidestined can only attack him! Even then, only Kari, TK, Sora, and myself have the best odds of surviving!  
  
_Sora was incredibly curious to know why Tai said her name, her powers had gone dormant years earlier for unknown reasons.  
  
Tai began once again, _Each of you have been separated into groups, each group under the command of one of the Digidestined with powers. But if you have not heard the order, this will be the last time you hear it. Angel Digimon: TK and Kari Takaishi. Mammal Digimon: Matt Ishida and Helen Izumi. Avian Digimon: Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Ishida, and Yolei Ichijouji. Insect Digimon: Izzy Izumi and Ken Ichijouji. Reptile Digimon: Davis Motomiya and, myself, Taichi Kamiya. And marine Digimon: Joe Kido and Cody Hida. If your Digimon does not match with any of those above categories, then go by the previous level or the next level, unless it's completely incompatible. Remember, this information is going by your Digimon's highest possible level.  
  
When you fight, _Kari interjected, _try to stay near your Digimon, that way they are at their highest power levels. As my brother said before, have your Digimon digivolve to the highest level! Even if going to Mega means using up a lot of energy, you must do it. We need all the strength we can get. _Kari closed her eyes to gather her thoughts once more. Let's go, she said.  
  
Izzy pressed a button on his commpad, automatically activating every available gateway to the target location. The Digidestined walked through the gateways, disappearing once they passed through the holes in the dimensions. Once everyone else had left, the top Digidestined walked through the one remaining gateway. The entire time this whole event was taking place, the thoughts about their children permeated everything. Even though the Digidestined that had kids left behind three Digidestined and their partner Digimon, at the Mega, to protect the children during the fight, dangerous thoughts still lingered.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Noctem stood in the C&C of the Confectio, his energy levels low because of sealing away Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon. This day is going well,' he thought to himself. Too well.' He glanced at the Agents milled around the room, doing their various tasks. Looking outside the front view port, Noctem saw that they were entering a canyon. Using his mental powers to access the Confectio's maps, he realized the canyon split off into two two miles away. Why isn't the maps more detailed? he questioned, seeing that there was little information on the area beyond. Within the next few hours, I will be supreme ruler of _these_ worlds. If only it was as easy for the other worlds, Noctem said to himself.  
  
An Agent approached. Sir, these are the layouts of the Pyramid, he said, handing over a reader. There is less in terms of defenses than we originally thought.  
  
Noctem pressed the down' button on the reader to review the information. He had difficulty doing this action because of his long, bony fingers. Excellent. Download this information to the database so I have complete access to this at all times, Noctem stated, handing the reader to the Agent. Noctem waved his hand, telling the Agent to leave. Knowing he was alone, Noctem continued his conversation with himself. The others say that they are away from this base. Master Mazzola is in one of the laboratories in the Dark Ocean. Generals Moriyama and Mazzola are in the Real World enjoying the fear of the natives. And Ryo Akiyama is having his own version of self-delusional fun. Noctem closed his blue eyes to limit the amount of sensory data he was receiving at the time. They better be here by the time of the full moon!  
  
For the next several minutes Noctem stood still in C&C, his eyes remaining close. He was only phased by any of the movements around him when he heard the doors for the main entrance to the area open. Allowing his other senses govern to see who it was, he remained inactive. I was just thinking about you, Noctem turned around, opening his eyes, Master Mazzola.  
  
Like I give a damn! Mazzola expressed with great exclamation. I came to tell you that I'll be elsewhere in the Digital World for the next half-hour.  
  
Noctem narrowed his eyes.   
  
I want to test some of my theories on this world, he said, starting to walk away. If my plans are correct, then we will have the easiest time ever ruling these worlds! Mazzola waved back, entering one of the continuously open gateways that was positioned near a wall.  
  
Have fun, Noctem said coldly, almost hoping his master didn't hear him. Once he was sure Mazzola was gone, Noctem turned back around to face the giant view port. Why does this canyon seem so dangerous?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Digidestined gathered on the top of the various cliffs around the canyon. All Digimon, except those belonging to the top Digidestined, had digivolved to their highest levels. Tai was straining himself to keep everyone cloaked from Noctem, yet it was required no matter how he felt. Using his powers to peer through the darkness of the approaching night, Tai could see the Confectio entering the canyon. Every Digidestined remained still until Tai spoke with his mind, _All remaining Digimon, digivolve to your highest level!_ With that declaration, everyone began final preparations for the fight ahead.  
  
Gatomon warp-digivolve to... the feline Digimon digivolved to Angewomon when the pink pillar of light hit her. Another, and final, pillar of light hit the Angel Digimon forcing her to the Mega. The Digimon was long and white, the fur tinted pink in places. Ten small wings grew from the back, serving little purpose. She had green eyes, long teeth, and a white mane that hid most of the long ears. Four small limps were positioned on the underside of the glorious Digimon. ... Magnadramon.  
  
Patamon warp-digivolve to... the tiny Digimon instantly changed into Angemon when a pillar of light hit him. A second pillar of light hit, forcing him into the armored MagnaAngemon. The last pillar of light induced the transformation to Mega. The Angel Digimon had eight golden wings, and lightweight, silver armor protected the legs from injury; while layered blue and silver armor covered the arms and body. A golden, silk-like cloth came down from the waist, the pictograms upon it glowed a wonderful yellow light. ... Seraphymon.  
  
  
  
... Magnadramon...  
  
DNA digivolve to... the legs of Seraphymon glowed brighter than another else around it, then were absorbed into his body. The upper part of Magnadramon's body melded with the lower part, the remaining body became bulkier and stronger. Magnadramon's whip-like lower half connected with Seraphymon's body. Body armor from Seraphymon spread further across the joined bodies, meanwhile changing from a blue to a radiant gold. The ten golden wings upon its body grew to a mass almost twice the size of its body, each having more pronounced feathers upon them. Golden silk cloth moved further down the body hiding part of Magnadramon's integrated midsection. From the top of the head to the end of its whip-like lower body, it measured roughly six stories high. ... Qaitakalnimon.  
  
Gabumon warp-digivolve to... a blue pillar of light struck the Rookie Digimon, forcing it to the Champion. A second pillar of light hit the wolf Digimon, turning it into the Ultimate-level werewolf, WereGarurumon. The last pillar of light slammed into the Digimon forcing into a Mega. The Digimon was once again on all fours, but had several additions to it. He was more of a cyborg than anything else, blue and gold armor was integrated into the midsection, head, and legs. The tail was also gold, having no flesh to it. ... MetalGarurumon.  
  
Armadillomon warp-digivolve to... the yellow pillar of light hit the mammal Digimon head on. He changed to his Champion form, Ankylomon. Then the second pillar hit, forcing him into his Ultimate form, Shakkoumon, a giant silver, artifact-like Digimon with angel wings. And, finally, the last pillar of yellow light slammed into the Ultimate Digimon, it changed into its last form. On his back sat two huge, spiked clubs, and upon each shoulder sat two shields. The was large and woolly, but had a relatively small head between the shields. ... Vikemon.  
  
Helen's Terrier ran out from behind to join the fight. Terriermon warp-digivolve to... a green mist encircled the Digimon's body, changing the Digimon into the Champion-level, Gargomon. A darker mist surrounded the body, forcing the mammal Digimon into his Ultimate form, Rapidmon. The last amount of mist was the darkest, almost black in color. Magnificent green armor covered his body, concealing rockets positioned on the chest and shoulders. There was no hands, only rocket launchers made for mass destruction. A tiny dog-like face was surrounded by green armor, including one metal spike on the forehead. ... MegaGargomon.  
  
Veemon digivolve to... the little blue dragon glowed an eerie black light. The body grew to a size of about nine feet, while claws grew from the hands, feet, and head. A huge mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth that could cut almost anything. A blue v' appeared on the white chest as the digivolving process was coming to an end. Finally, a long blue tail sprang out. ... Veedramon.  
  
Veedramon digivolve to... the giant blue and white dragon was once again surrounded by an eerie light. Claws grew longer and sharper, while most of the body became more rugged looking. Huge unevenly-edged, red wings grew from the back. The v' on the chest became larger and a darker blue, now taking up most of the chest. The horns above the eyes became black and shimmered in the light. The dragon was now about twenty feet high. ... AeroVeedramon.  
  
Hawkmon warp-digivolve to... the bird Digimon flew up into the air, a gentle red light glowing from his body. He transformed into his Champion form, Aquilamon, a massive red eagle with horns. The light became brighter as the eagle changed into his Ultimate form, Silphymon. The light reached its brightest when the Digimon metamorphosed into the Mega form. He had a golden hawk resting upon his right arm, sitting patiently. A sword was held within a holder positioned at his waist; it had a glorious golden radiance to it. Metal wings colored white and red grew from his back, pointing rigidly towards the ground. Gold armor covered the legs and his left arm, also covering the eyes as a visor. ... Valkyrimon.  
  
Wormmon warp-digivolve to... the small green Digimon grew to a much larger size. The first pillar of green light had turned the Digimon from a lowly insect to a huge, humanoid insect. The eyes were an eerie orange and the forceps were equipped with claws and spikes. The second pillar of light transformed the humanoid insect into a massive, hunched-over green monster; it had green armor and blue skin. Four wings on the back were the size of the Champion form, easily. The final pillar of light hit the massive insect, changing it into an immense beetle that had black skin, four legs, two huge four-clawed hands, and scissors for a mouth. The mouth was positioned to bite from a side to side fashion, instead of the usual up-and-down biting motion of most Digimon and humans. Gargantuan-sized black and red wings emerged from the back, they had no protection in case of emergencies. As the digivolving phase was coming to an end, it was easily eight stories high. ... GranKuwagamon.  
  
Palmon warp-digivolve to... the plant Digimon digivolved into her Champion form, Togemon, a cactus-like Digimon. Flower pedals sprouted from the head, then a fairy Digimon came flying out, flaunting her power. A pink light surrounded her body, resulting in all her features becoming more pronounced. The thin wings transformed into a long silver cape, it glistened in the light. A long thorn covered whip was held in her left hand, a green sword in her right. Her head was basically a flower, her mouth only visible. ... Rosemon.  
  
Tentomon warp-digivolve to... a soft purple light erupted from his body. His wings grew outwards, almost slamming into the walls around him. The small forceps changed into a deep blue, then increased in length, splitting into four separate arms. His head was hard and gray, blue was the predominant color elsewhere. He changed around, bringing him to the Ultimate level. The wings glowed, the came together as a hard shell, covered his entire back. Each hand became larger, changing their finger positions, making him seem more alien. A massive horn grew out of the head, the center of his attacks at the Ultimate level. But a finale explosion of light transformed him into his Mega, a giant beetle Digimon. The single horn split into three distinct horns, the shadows of each hid the eyes from view. Wing covers grew over the paper-thin wing that he used to fly with. The hands only had three fingers, one less than before. His exoskeleton was light brown, accompanied by a few red markings on the arms and legs. ... HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
Biyomon warp-digivolve to... a wave of fire flew out of her body. She instantly changed into her Champion form, Birdramon, a fiery bird Digimon. Another wave of fire struck the Digimon bringing her to the Ultimate, Garudamon. The last blast of fire covered the Digimon, transforming the bird Digimon to her Mega form. Four golden wings--two on each side--flapped majestically. A long tail of golden and red feathers trailed down almost twenty feet. Amazing hues of yellow, orange, red, and purple covered the features around the head and the back. ... Phoenixmon.  
  
As the blinding evolutionary lights subsided, not one of the Confectio's weapons had activated, meaning Tai's cloak would suffice for now. Tai surveyed the land, looking across the canyon to see the other half of the Digidestined army over there. Here it goes,' he thought to himself as the Confectio came into direct alignment with him. _All Digidestined, prepare to attack,_ Tai's words echoed in everyone's mind. He lifted his hand into the air, his palm facing the clouds above. Optic Flare, he called out. Particles of energy slowly gathered into his hand from the land around him, then quickly accelerated. Tai shook his hand three times, each time a dull, red-tinted ball of energy flew out towards the airspace above the Confectio. Not one of the weapons activated to combat the flying objects, probably meaning that some of the weapons weren't turned on. When the energy balls reached a uniform altitude above the vessel, they exploded with a magnificent flash.  
  
Every weapon on the Confectio activated at once, aiming towards the sky above. Tai smiled, Good. They have the wrong target. The Confectio continued to move through the canyon at its top speed that was possible with the Holy Beasts effecting them. Tai looked down to the end of the canyon, but noticed the canyon split. The Confectio had started to turn to take the left branch, but this gave Tai an idea. He activated his mental powers again, _Long range units, attack!_  
  
The long range units, which was most Digimon, launched their awesome attacks to the Confectio. Each unique attack slammed into the shield grid of the Confectio, which was completely unexpected. The shield grid simply moved in a wave-like motion, despite it being nothing like water. Then the second wave of attacks from the long range units, slamming into the shields again, this time destroying it into crystalline data fragments. As the pieces fell to the ground, the defense grid shifted positions again, but was overwhelmed by the number of possible targets. A third wave of attacks hit the vessel, causing the sky to light up as a massive explosion bellowed into the atmosphere. The engines for the Confectio flickered before completely shutting down. An attack from the Digimon on the right side of the canyon smashed into the vessel causing it to lose its stability. Before the eyes of thousands of Digidestined and Digimon, the Confectio started its turn for the left branch of the canyon, but crashed into the immense outcropping between the two branches. The vessel's entire right side was ripped to pieces as it dug into the rocks, finally making it collide into the ground below.  
  
_Now! _Tai called out to every Digidestined.  
  
Every Digidestined charged forth from their positions, many of them catching rides of flying Digimon. The top Digidestined hesitated briefly, but their minds became set as they saw Tai teleport himself to the grounds near the Confectio. Kari's activated her teleporting powers, bringing along all others around her.  
  
The bodies of everyone regathered near the location of Tai. Just as their sight came back to them from blinding effects of the teleport, effecting only those that don't use the power, they saw a million Agents come out of the ground without disturbing a grain. The Agents instantly moved to action, attacking anything near them. The Digimon sliced and jabbed at every incoming attack, but were noticing the increasing number of the enemy.  
  
Tai allowed the Res Custodia wrap around his body as he walked towards the ruined Confectio. It encircled him like a new skin, bringing along new protection and heightened senses. Mega Digimon flew passed him, dropping their attacking on the vessel, breaking it down even more. Tai changed his vision type to infrared, trying to locate Noctem's signature. Making the best out of what energy he still had, he saw a humanoid-shaped cold spot on his vision. The hands of the humanoid being scanned suddenly changed their heat intensity to one end of the spectrum to the other. Realizing something was up, Tai forced his vision back to normal, with only slight enhancements. As the colors changed to what they really were, he saw a massive surge of energy coming towards him. Tai rolled across the ground, narrowly dodging the attack. Three sequential blasts of black-tinted energy shot through the debris of the Confectio, blowing it away. Within the new hole in the old vessel's plating, Noctem stood, glaring at Tai.  
  
Both moved towards each other, shoving anyone or anything out of the way. When they were within arms' reach of each other, they simultaneously attempted to punch the other. Their fists met, causing a enormous reaction because of the opposing energies meeting at such speeds. The reaction was an explosion, knocking away anyone around them. As the dust drifted away, the two still fighting and dodging the other's attack.  
  
  
Kari and TK weaved through the Digidestined to attack the Agents around them. When three Agents charged towards them, both of them threw their hands up to produce barriers. The Agents hit the barriers, and then were pushed back as TK and Kari moved forward. Another group of Agents ran towards the married couple, but were stopped short of their goals when Qaitakalnimon flew passed them, cutting them to pieces. The giant Omega Digimon circled back around, picking up TK and Kari.  
  
You're both one of the main targets in this, Qaitakalnimon said in his hybrid voice. I recommend that you stay with us for protection and better firing range.  
  
Okay, Qaitakalnimon, said TK, moving onto the Digimon's shoulders, as did Kari. Just as he was adjusting his position on the Digimon, he saw a giant group of Agents approaching the canyon's entrance. Hey, aim your attack over there!  
  
Qaitakalnimon shifted its blue eye to the direction that TK was referring to. I see them! the Omega Digimon said, flying towards to Agents at high speeds. Heaven's Sword. Energy from the surrounding air came together in Qaitakalnimon's hand, forming an immense sword. He flew closer to the ground, then swung the sword at the Agents. Each Agent stood still for a brief moment, then fell to the ground, breaking down into pieces of black data. That was simple, Qaitakalnimon said proudly, practically patting himself on the back.  
  
Don't get too cocky, Kari started, we still have a lot to do!  
  
  
Sora emptied her gun's ammunition out onto several Agents, killing them instantly. Phoenixmon flew up and down above the Agents, jabbing her clawed feet at each of them. All around them was death and its foul stench, countless Digidestined were dying. Sora reached back to grab another round of ammo, but her absence of paying attention caused her to be shoved back to the ground when an Agent hit her. she whispered to herself as she dodged waves of energy from the Agent's attacks. When Sora was going to kick the Agent's feet from out underneath him, a person rammed the Dark Ocean creature. She got up to see who knocked the Agent away, and was surprised to see Joe punching the Agent. Joe, catch! Sora called out, throwing an unsheathed knife.  
  
he yelled back, catching the item. Joe removed it from the case, then stabbed the knife into the Agents chest. The Agent had tried to punch Joe when the knife had entered him, so he was in a peculiar position as he was reduced to digital dust. Joe looked back to Sora, but was pulled to the ground by several Agents.  
  
Sora finally reloaded her gun as she ran to help Joe. Here I come! she yelled out, catching the attention of some of the Agents on Joe. They hissed at her as she fired three bullets into the head of one Agent, degrading it to data. Due to the lose of weight on Joe, he was able to stab the second Agent on him. Much to the humans' surprise, it didn't kill the Agent. But the humanoid was off guard from the attack, so it didn't see Sora in time to dodge the incoming bullet. With Joe pushing up, Sora managed to kick the Agent in the face, giving Joe a chance to stab the black clothed creation in the chest.  
  
Joe closed his eyes as the data rained down on top of him, then quickly dusted it off. Now I get to thank you again! he smiled. Let's go, Joe said in a monotone voice as he noticed the next group of Agents approaching.  
  
  
Izzy and Helen stood back to back, shooting as the Agents ran to them. Their Digimon flew over head launching their attacks at any incoming Agent out of their partners' range. Dozens of Digimon flew over the Digidestined, protecting anyone that needed help. A cold sweat ran down Izzy's forehead, proving his utter fear of the occasion. He glanced around, seeing no other Agent running towards him. Helen, I think we're almost home free in this-- He was stopped when he saw twenty Agent running towards him. Not good! he yelled, firing his gun at the Agents.  
  
Just as Izzy thought that he would be killed by a rush from the enemy, he heard a loud cry echo in the air. Giant Missile. Dozens of missiles flew out from MegaGargomon, exploding on contact. Izzy shut his eyes as a cloud of dust flew passed him, but it was quite evident that the Agents were annihilated. No need to thank me, MegaGargomon said in a sarcastic voice, launching more attacks at the enemy.  
  
  
Davis, partnered up with Cody, kicked at the forthcoming Agents. They both kicked in opposite directions, keeping each other's back safe from a threat. This is too easy! Davis smiled as he kicked another Agent away. He pulled a knife from the holder, then forced it into the Agent as it ran back.  
  
Cody rolled over the ground in one graceful move, snatching a gun from a dead Digidestined. Davis and he exchanged weapons when they tossed them to the other. Cody thrust the knife into yet another Agent, closing his eyes as the data particles washed over him. I'm _so_ sick of how the Agents die, Cody said with irritation.  
  
Well you'll get a lot more of it in the coming seconds, Davis said, pointing at the next group of Agent coming to meet their deaths.  
  
  
MetalGarurumon stood next to Matt and Mimi, firing his missiles at the ever growing number of Agents. The Agents that happened to be unlucky enough to be in the area were frozen solid, then shattered to pieces when the Cyborg Digimon kicked his back legs at them.  
  
Matt jumped onto his Digimon, offering at hand to Mimi. Come on, waving his outstretched hand for her to come. She took his hand, helping her onto MetalGarurumon just before the Digimon jumped out of the way of a stray attack. MetalGarurumon, attack! the blond yelled out.  
  
Right! Metal Wolf Claw. The Digimon opened his mouth, unleashing a storm of ice upon a group of Agents. He then jumped up into the air, taking flight immediately. They flew over the battlefield, seeing the thousands of Digidestined and Digimon fighting diligently, yet the numbers still dropped as more died.  
  
Rosemon flew up to join the trio. Tiring out already? she asked in a joking, feminine voice.  
  
You bet we're not! MetalGarurumon said back, then began to drop from his altitude. He increased in speed as he got closer and closer to the ground, releasing a torrent of missiles upon the unsuspecting enemies blow. MetalGarurumon allowed his feet to briefly scrape against the ground as he flew back up into the darkened air.  
  
Rosemon said quietly, out stretching her thorn whip. Back to business as usual, she flew back down to the ground, tossing her whip around at the Agents.  
  
  
GranKuwagamon stood on the ground, attacking where he could, despite being eight stories high. He swung his enormous head, throwing Agents into the air as his head rose upwards. GranKuwagamon called out, an explosion of black energy flew out of every square inch of his body. Every Agent that was attacking the Beetle Digimon at the time was thrown back, most of them being destroyed seconds later. As the second wave of surviving Agents ran forward, GranKuwagamon swung his spiked arms, crushing the Agent with unsurpassed ease.  
  
Valkyrimon flew towards the giant Beetle Digimon, holding Ken and Yolei in his caring arms. He landed between the two left-side legs of GranKuwagamon, releasing the two Digidestined from his grip. GranKuwagamon, we must go! the avian Digimon said in a commanding voice.  
  
the black Digimon questioned, bringing one of the right feet onto several Agents.  
  
Look up! Yolei said, pointing into the sky. GranKuwagamon looked up, nearly taking out a group of flying Digimon that were on their way to attack a group of Agents. Like a spotlight in the sky, Qaitakalnimon soared at a pace, his body having a soft blue glow to it. The Beetle Digimon looked back down, waiting for Yolei to say why he should have looked up; his wait was short. TK, Kari, and their Omega Digimon is heading towards Tai and Noctem. They're going to get involved in the fight, so I say we do the same!  
  
I agree, GranKuwagamon said, ready for a more difficult fight.  
  
Valkyrimon stated, not letting any emotion of any kind to be revealed. Yolei went into her Digimon's arms, but not before Valkyrimon unsheathed his sword and impaled a line of advancing Agents. The bird Digimon flapped his metallic wings, taking flight promptly.  
  
Ken walked onto GranKuwagamon's left hand, then was lifted onto the Digimon's back. Once Ken was situated, GranKuwagamon flapped his four red wings three times. Great clouds of dirt were kicked up into the air as the Digimon rose up into the slowly chilling air. Without seconds GranKuwagamon was in the air, flying towards Noctem. Just ahead was Valkyrimon and Yolei, moving at the steady speed just faster than Ken's Digimon. Ignoring his fears of falling to his death, Ken looked over the side of GranKuwagamon. Over two hundred feet below, the masses of Digidestined, Digimon, Agents swirled with various colors, interrupted by explosions every several meters. Squinting, Ken looked towards an area of the ground below. Running between the crowds, MetalGarurumon raced towards Noctem. Behind him was Rosemon and a group of Mega level Digimon. Ahead of MetalGarurumon was Phoenixmon soaring barely over the ground, Sora atop the fiery body of the avian Digimon. Coming from another direction, Vikemon, AeroVeedramon, Cody, and Davis pushed through the crowds, also heading for Noctem. Straggling behind, Joe, Izzy, Helen, HerculesKabuterimon, and MegaGargomon tried their best to catch up with the others.  
  
  
Qaitakalnimon landed near Tai and Noctem, letting TK and Kari down from his shoulders. The married couple looked around themselves, seeing several dozen dead Digidestined. It was close to certainty that many Digimon and Agents had shared the same fate, but that would not be known because of how all things of data die. Seeing that the fight between Tai and Noctem was taking its toll on the both of them, TK and Kari rushed forward to help their old friend.  
  
Noctem saw the two rushing towards him, so he purposely floated to them with his bony hands pointed out. Kari screamed as those long, inhuman fingers wrapped around her head. It greatly disturbed her to be able to feel that Noctem's fingers were actually capable of touching tip to tip. Noctem started to squeeze tighter and tighter, wanting to make Kari go through an agonizing death. His plans were cut short when he felt an energy ball slam into his back. Releasing Kari, Noctem slumped over slightly; the smoke from his wound raising into the air.  
  
You shouldn't have done that, Taichi Kamiya, Noctem said slowly. Now you will know true pain! He spun around, swiping his fingers at Tai, which would have been capable of killing a normal human if it hit. When Noctem made a move again, Qaitakalnimon slammed his gargantuan hand against the demonic creature. This move knocked Noctem into the wreckage of the Confectio, metal falling down around him.  
  
Give up, Noctem! Tai said in a chilling voice. It was eerie to know he was speaking, but not able to see a mouth under the Res Custodia. You know that even if you defeat us here, there will always be more to raise up against you! Someday defeating if the previous generations could not!  
  
As Noctem slowly rose out of the debris, the other Digidestined and Digimon arrived. Noctem glared at the new arrivals. So the entire gang has come to witness my _true_ powers?  
  
The top Digidestined exchanged worried looks, not knowing what Noctem meant. Even though these Digidestined were just standing there, the wild, vicious battles behind them raged on.  
  
I simply haven't been expressing my dexterity to those that are less than me! He shot out of the wreckage as a mere blur, then abruptly stopped in front of Tai. His height–eight feet–would be overwhelming to those that weren't used to such dangers, so the Digidestined were relatively unaffected by it. The only part that mattered most was Noctem's powers, such as the one he just demonstrated. But you have made me mad, and you destroyed by primary vessel. So you pay! Noctem suddenly reached out for Tai's neck with great speed, but Tai simply dodged it.  
  
Everyone, attack! Qaitakalnimon yelled out, charging for Noctem. He swung his armored hand down upon Noctem, but Noctem just rose his hands up to block it. Qaitakalnimon, while his arm was being held, then swung his whip-like lower body at Noctem, knocking the enemy back.  
  
Tai and Kari ran to Noctem as he stumbled back, both punched him, but did little good. The other Digidestined also charged forward, swarming Noctem and blocking some of his abilities. The Mega Digimon, and Qaitakalnimon, launched various attacks whenever there was an opening. He's so powerful! cried Phoenixmon as Noctem grabbed her foot and threw her to the Confectio's remains.  
  
You know, Kamiya, Noctem started, referring to Tai, your Digimon is still quite _alive_!  
  
Tai jumped back to avoid Noctem's slash. Where is Agumon? he barked. You have no right to have him captive! Tai retaliated by kicking Noctem in the side. Where is he?  
  
You mean you don't know? Noctem asked, throwing Ken and Matt back. You might have killed him when you attack me and my vessel! he laughed diabolically as the thought dawned on Tai what he meant.  
  
What was he doing in your vessel? Tai barked, throwing an awkward punch at his enemy. Blinded by rage, Tai didn't see Noctem's two fists slam into his back, causing him to be sent to the ground. Noctem brought his left foot down onto Tai, keeping him down as the demonic creature continued to fight the others. How is he doing this?' Tai thought. Why can't I access the full extent of my powers? How is he able to be so strong?' The questions swirled around in his mind, never reaching an answer.  
  
  
A gateway opened on one of the cliff tops, ironically the same place were Tai had been standing only minutes earlier. Louis Mazzola walked through the hole in the dimensions, leaving the location in the Digital World he had been testing. He see the massive fight going on in the canyon below. Not good, he said. Why hasn't Noctem called out our other forces? Does he think he can defeat the Digidestined with what we have here? Mazzola shook his head. He's too pompous-minded!  
  
On the other side of the canyon, another gateway opened from the Real World. Looking to see who it was, Mazzola quickly noticed General Moriyama and General Mazzola walking out of it. Straggling behind, Ryo ran out of the gateway, strangely putting on his cloths. I'll have to inquire about what he was doing, Louis Mazzola wondered. He reached into his jacket, pulling out a commpad. Mazzola pulled out the side number pad, typing in the two Artificials' transponder codes. Pushing the number pad back into its base, he brought the small device to his mouth. Mazzola said, go down to the top Digidestined attacking Noctem and destroy them any way possible!  
  
As soon as the order was made, it could be seen that the two Artificials were jumping into the canyon below. But their movements were interesting, more soaring through the air towards the target than anything else. They didn't fall straight to the ground like a normal human would, but, continuing their soaring, moved across the wide canyon. It's more graceful than I could've imagined,' Louis Mazzola thought.  
  
  
The Digidestined fought against Noctem as best they could, considering Tai was still on the ground under Noctem's foot. Because the day was giving way to the night, they never saw Generals Mazzola and Moriyama soaring through the air. The two effortlessly went to ground, one grabbing Cody and the other grabbing Mimi, kicked off the ground, and easily went back to the air. Matt cried Mimi's name as he saw her being taken away from him by an unseen enemy. He tried to run after them, but Kari took hold of his shoulder.  
  
Don't go anywhere! she yelled, cries from Digimon and Digidestined echoing in the background. We need everyone against Noctem!  
  
She's my wife! I'm going to help her! Matt shouted back, throwing Kari's hand off of him. You can't stop me! Running away in the direction of the enemy, he whistled for his Digimon, then took off out of sight.  
  
Kari frowned as he disappeared, but her worries were short-lived when Davis and TK were thrown into her.  
  
  
Generals Mazzola and Moriyama landed on the flat surface of the outcropping that the Confectio crashed into. Mazzola shook Cody good and hard, eventually throwing him to the ground with great force, knocking him unconscious. In the meantime, Moriyama basically clawed Mimi, creating gashes across her chest. Both Digidestined tried to fight back, but the strength of the Artificials was too great for them to handle alone. When Moriyama was about to deliver the final blow to kill Mimi, MetalGarurumon arrived. Both Artificials dropped their prey to attack the Mega Digimon, with partner on back, but knew it would be a hard fight.  
  
Ice Wolf Claw, the cyborg Digimon said, producing a blast of ice. The attack struck at General Mazzola, knocking him back, but not killing him.  
  
Moriyama ran forward, reaching out to punch MetalGarurumon. Just as the Artificial came into range, the Digimon spun around with his sharp tail out, quickly cutting off General Moriyama's hand. The Artificial cried out in pain, but the pain was hastily numbed away as it was systematically cauterized.  
  
Matt jumped down from his Digimon, taking advantage of the brief pause. He ran to Mimi, taking her into his strong arms. MetalGarurumon, let's try to get out of here as fast as we can! Matt still hadn't realized who the attackers were, being blinded by the rage of seeing his wife and a comrade taken away.  
  
You don't recognize us, do you? General Mazzola asked, getting up from the ground.  
  
Fearing the amount of blood Mimi was losing, Matt was already moving away from the generals to get his wife to safety. MetalGarurumon kicked Moriyama away from the couple, then settled down to have Mimi placed on him. Matt turned around, still letting the question register. What you mean? he replied, noting that the enemy was between him and Cody.  
  
Don't know your own creations? Moriyama said, lifting himself of the ground with his still intact hand. We were killed by the top members of the Holy Alliance eleven years ago after a very short life.  
  
Squinting, because it was getting darker, Matt tried to see who it was. He shook his head, not wanting to believe it. No... it can't be you! You were killed! he said in a voice approaching a scream, his nightmares coming back to haunt him. You can't be Artificials! You were all wiped out of existence when the Holy Alliance overwhelmed our forces during the final battles!  
  
Done yelling? inquired General Mazzola. If you aren't, please tell us so we can kill you faster.  
  
Matt backed away towards this Digimon, knowing he was in danger's way. He calculated the possibilities of attack, but the two Artificials were moving themselves into a position that would kill Cody if MetalGarurumon attacked. Matt whispered, even though the Artificials could probably hear him, we have to get out fast. I don't know how much longer Mimi can last.  
  
With a few slow movements, Cody began to awaken from his unconscious slumber. Matt remained silent as he saw Cody get up, rubbing his head. Neither Artificial heard him get up, so Cody was able to prepare a slow attack. Matt knew Cody couldn't do anything if he didn't do something himself. Matt started, casting a worried glance to Mimi, how were you recreated? Your bodies were destroyed and no data was salvaged.  
  
General Mazzola smiled slyly. Noctem had a constant data stream from our memory banks being saved in--  
  
Cody stabbed a knife into General Mazzola's neck, causing him to fall to the ground in a near-death manner. Out of the confusion of seeing his comrade fall, Moriyama never saw Matt ran to him, kicking him in the face. Before General Moriyama hit the ground, he did a back-flip to right himself once more. Cody ran past him towards Matt and MetalGarurumon, taking a defensive posture once there. Moriyama relaxed from his position, quickly laughing, then backed into the shadows. Thinking it was all right, the two Digidestined came out of their defensive stances. When Cody started to climb onto Matt's Digimon, Matt took the liberty to look back at General Mazzola's dead body. He smirked to think that the enemy that was supposed to be dead was killed again so easily. But his thoughts were short lived. The general's fingers started to flex, groping the surroundings for an idea where he was. Matt, being wide eyed, back up, jumping onto his Digimon.  
  
he ordered his Digimon. MetalGarurumon flew into the air, then rapidly descended towards the area that everyone was Noctem. The Digimon quickly landed on the ground and various pieces of debris. Matt jumped down, reaching for Mimi moments later. He placed her on the ground, then reached into his pockets in the search for an object. Where is it? he wondered, hearing the fighting behind him. Matt suddenly found the device, There it is! He pulled it, revealing a small circular gadget that had a faint red light in the center. I'm sending her back to base, Matt said, placing it on his wife. Do you think you can continue, Cody?  
  
Yeah. I'll be fine, replied Cody, rubbing his head.  
  
Matt said back, bringing his attention back to Mimi. He pressed the red light, causing it to get brighter. With immediate reactions, Mimi broke down into data, sending her back to the temporary base in Siberia. Matt got up from the ground, not bothering to dust himself off. Let's go back to the fighting.  
  
  
Tai remained underneath Noctem's foot, trying to figure out why most of his powers weren't working. His fellow Digidestined fought around him, but he felt guilty from no being able to help in the fight of the century. He looked over to the main battlefield, away from Noctem, and saw the numbers of the Digidestined, Digimon, Agents were thinning out rapidly. The stench of death filled the air, not taking it in was not an option. Letting his mind wander around the battlefield, his mind quickly fell upon someone's mind. Whoever it belonged to, Tai knew the person was under stress, not to forget various psychological and sociological problems. Tai delved further into the person's mind, trying to find out who it was. _Reveal yourself to me,_ Tai said into the person's mind.  
  
With the barriers being forced down, the memories of Tai's target were released. _Ken, look out! He could kill you!_ Tai paused as the words registered, and how familiar they, then continued. _His powers our too strong, I can't win!_ the memories jumped to another timeframe. _Even if you defeat me, you will never control the worlds, Taichi! _Dark, suppressed memories came to the surface in Tai's mind, remembering who said that to him.  
  
Who are you?' Tai thought, ignoring the fighting around him. Where did I meet you before?' He thought about everything he had been witness to in the past, but the memory seemed more targeted to a date around his corruption. Thinking of that time, he quickly remembered a kid no older than himself that he threw over a cliff back when everything began. Tai whispered, drawing Noctem's attention.  
  
With his small lapse of paying attention, Noctem was thrown back by Qaitakalnimon's assault. Noctem slammed into the side of the massive outcropping, realizing Tai was now free. Why do you say his name, Kamiya? Noctem snapped, moving forward to launch his own attack.  
  
Why is Ryo in this fight? returned Tai, running to Noctem. Why is he alive after all these years?  
  
Noctem laughed as he caught one of Tai's punches, then swung him into the very outcropping he was just against. There are many things you don't know! he dodged several attacks from the other Digidestined. My generals just sent a message to me saying the Ishida has seen them. Noctem moved like a blur past Kari, TK, and Sora, then attacked their backs. Ishida, tell everyone what you saw!  
  
Matt hesitated for a brief moment before speaking. General Mazzola and General Moriyama, he paused to kill an oncoming Agent, are quite alive!  
  
Kari sneered at Noctem. What are you doing to these worlds? she barked. Don't you think that you caused enough problems in the worlds? Enough pain? Enough suffering? Enough death?  
  
Nice speech, Noctem applauded. And the answer is no! He charged forward, knocking away Digidestined along the way. Sora was the last standing, but Noctem didn't want that either. He put all his energy into one run, then slammed into her with all his accumulated force. She flew back, hitting the ground with a roll. You die now! Noctem screeched. He ran forward once again, only this time with his talon-like fingers pointed out.  
  
Sora slowly opened her eyes to see Noctem charging at her. Her D-3 beeped frantically with an accompanying red light flashing. She fainted suddenly, leaving her vulnerable to attack. Just as Noctem was about to dig his claws into Sora, a barrier formed in front of him, blocking his attack.  
  
Noctem looked in the direction of the barrier's origin. Devon McPherson! he yelled.  
  
The brown haired man stood several meters away, holding a machine gun and an BGP in the other. Devon smiled, You know that name is pointless? That name lost its use two years ago. And you think you know everything!  
  
Devon's smug words enraged Noctem. The demonic creature ran forward as a blur, ready to strike Devon McPherson down for good. His plan failed when McPherson jumped back with amazing speed, evading death. Noctem swung his left hand, but McPherson's BGP produced another barrier to block again. I am destined to rule these worlds! I have the power to do so!  
  
Ignorant beast! Devon yelled back. You know that the second part of the Prophecy of Gods says more than you let on to others! he jumped back to avoid Noctem's right arm. Take Taichi Kamiya for instance, you didn't even give him the data on the second part to help guide him when he was corrupted!  
  
Giving such data wasn't--  
  
Tai slammed into Noctem, using the full force of his available powers. When he attempted to access his chain reaction powers, nothing happened except for a slight energy drain. You have a Sphere of Darkness here, don't you?  
  
Noctem turned his head to Tai, eyes narrowed. How perceptive of you! he said, realizing Devon McPherson was already gone. This is why you won't win here! Not now! Not ever! With split-second speed, Noctem slashed at Tai, cutting a gash through the Res Custodia.  
  
  
Sora was on the ground still, being quite unconscious. Her D-3 continued to beep and flash the light without end, but the time between each beep and flash was becoming smaller.  
  
  
Kari ran towards Noctem, but instantly produced a barrier using her powers to force the enemy back. Matt punched Noctem's back, but did little good. Noctem retaliated by grabbing Matt's arms, then swung him around and released, causing him to soar through the air. Just as Matt was released, Ken moved forward, also delivering a punch. Noctem turned to Yolei suddenly, then grabbed her and threw her into Ken. Joe and Cody rammed the demonic creature from the back, but Noctem used their momentum to effectively flip over them. Tai produced an black energy ball in his right hand, then shot it towards Noctem. Thinking quickly, Noctem folded his angel wings over himself to disperse the attack.  
  
  
Sora's D-3 maintained the constant beeping and flashing of the red light. Once the actions came close enough in sync, the beeping was reduced to a monotone and the light became stopped its flashing, remaining on. Sparks of energy jumped around her body, occasionally touching her ever so gently. With one small flash, the energy exploded outwards.  
  
Noctem was choking Izzy with his great strength when he saw the incoming wave of fire and energy. He relinquished his grip, but not before the explosion hit him and other Digidestined. Noctem was thrown through the air like a rag doll, but none of the Digidestined were effected by the blast. The Digidestined were confused as to what happened, but Tai still approached Noctem's smoking body. The enemy's body was charred in various places, and his eyes couldn't be seen through the darkness of his hood. Tai kicked the lifeless body, noting the number of Agents that were destroyed from the explosion.  
  
I think he's been defeated, Tai whispered. He turned around to face the others, still not seeing Sora. I think we defeated him! The sounds of the battle with Agents was still raging for the other Digidestined, but the main goal seemed finished.  
  
Kari smiled happily, but it slowly faded as she saw Noctem rise up from the ground without even using his arms. Tai, look out! she screamed.  
  
Tai spun around, but was met with Noctem's hand in his face. He crashed to the ground, the Res Custodia failing its objective to protect Tai.  
  
Simultaneously, Sora rose up from the ground, in the same fashion as Noctem. Her eyes were an amazing golden color, a contrast from how dirty and cut up the rest of her body was. A sly smile spread across her face as power coursed through her very existence. Hello, Noctem, Sora said, her voice echoing off the canyon walls.  
  
Noctem started floating towards Sora, his energy levels weak from the vicious attack. He knocked other Digidestined away as they ran towards him in the attempt to stop any attack against Sora. Why are the Guardians interfering in this battle for the worlds? he said weakly. Tai ran towards Noctem, an energy ball in hand, but Noctem brought his hand against Tai's chin to knock him away again. The Guardians aren't supposed to be showing themselves like this. That was under the agreement between them and the Elders!  
  
If you haven't noticed, Sora started, in a god-like voice, the Elders no longer play a part in the worlds. Without beings anything like them to continue the agreement, the agreement is then void. She tilted her head to take a glance at the Confectio wreckage. Remember how a Guardian effects the powers of a normal Digidestined, Noctem?  
  
Noctem's eyes grew wider, knowing what she was referring to in her altered state. A Guardian–such as yourself–would never reveal powers like you have to the Digidestined. He grew uneasy, Would you?  
  
Sora smiled again, even though she wasn't quite herself with a Guardian within her. she said, causing Noctem to stare in disbelief. Yes, Noctem, I know your original name. But that isn't my point. It is, however, to ask you something: Do you know the true powers of a Guardian and Digidestined when mixed? How it can control the powers of the day and night when used properly?  
  
You wouldn't, Noctem stated simply.  
  
I would, Sora whispered. She held up her hand, pointing it towards the Confectio with her fingers spread. The Sphere of Darkness is in the wreckage of the Confectio, Digidestined. Particles of golden energy jumped around between her fingers, building up voltage as it went along. Eventually, the energy gathered into an energy ball; the luster to the energy made it glitter like it was more than mere energy. Game over. The energy ball departed from Sora's hand, floating gracefully towards the Confectio. When it reached a point about ten meters over the wreckage and the top of the giant outcropping, it suddenly expanded outwards. Every time the energy came in contact with an inorganic object, it was reduced to data, then destroyed even further. In ten seconds, the energy surrounded the Confectio and any part of the outcropping that happened to be touching it. Without an actual reason, the energy broke apart, going back to where it came from: the Digital World. In its place was a smoldering crater, with various things scattered around it. Your powers are freed, Digidestined. Use them wisely in this battle, you'll need it. Sora turned to Tai, And your Digimon is also down there.  
  
He is? Tai said in disbelief. When he realized every second he wasted, the more time Noctem had to recover from the Guardian's powers. Keep him busy! he yelled to the others, pointing to Noctem.  
  
Without further prompting, every other Digidestined, minus Sora, ran towards Noctem to swarm him. Still weak from the Guardian's attack, Noctem couldn't react fast enough to stop even more damage.  
  
Tai jumped into the crater, sliding down the rocky precipice with little regard to his own safety. He saw other things that were in the Confectio exploding into data as he passed him. I'm so close,' he thought, noticing a figure in the center of the crater. Once he got to the bottom, he ran towards the figure, ready to help. Sora floated down the crater with the Guardian still inside of her to aid him for a time. She joined Tai in quest to see who or what it was. So you're going to help, Guardian? Tai asked as she approached him.  
  
Like I said before, you'll need it, Sora beamed.  
  
Tai ran to the rolled over figure, dull gold armor started to come into view. It is him,' he smiled at the thought. He slid down onto his knees, then rolled over the figure that was obviously a Digimon. Tai yelled, seeing several dozen scars over his Digimon's body.  
  
Wargreymon asked weakly.  
  
Yes, it's me, Tai was smiling, but the Res Custodia hid it from view. How are you?  
  
I've been waiting for you. He attempted to move, but his lack of strength caused him to return to his original position. Glowing slightly, Wargreymon downgraded to Rookie.  
  
Sora looked down upon the scene with sympathetic eyes. Use the Crest, she offered after a brief sigh.  
  
Tai glanced back to Sora, then turned back to his weak Digimon. Which one? And how? Neither of them seem to work after I was taken captive!  
  
I shall help you, brave Digidestined, she said softly. Sora beckoned him with her middle and pointer fingers, causing Tai rise up from his kneeling position. Tai was forced to gaze into her eyes when Sora used the Guardian's capabilities. Don't move, if you had a choice. She placed her hand a few inches from his upper chest, almost his neck, and a bright golden light started to shine. The Res Custodia parted from the area the light was touching, revealing Tai's pale skin and the two Tags and Crests he had. The Crest of Courage glowed first, but the light from Sora's hand got brighter, making the Crest of Decimation take that place. Each unique shape and contour that made up the image of the Crest itself glowed slightly brighter. It was an image of a stylized comet with small portion of what looked like a planet in a corner. Now! Do it!  
  
Agumon, it's time! Tai yelled, spinning around to see his Digimon glow.  
  
Okay. Agumon warp-digivolve to... a black pillar of light hit the reptilian Digimon. He skipped his Champion form, Greymon, being completely blocked away. He changed into his Ultimate form, Cyberdramon, a dull-colored and oppressive Digimon. His armor changed from the silver color to samurai style plating, emitting a brilliant golden light. The torn red wings broke apart into a red segmented cape. He jumped onto a massive horse, providing him locomotion. The left hand took hold of a long, elegant sword. The other hand had red and gold armor cover it, then shot out to form two blades that acted like scissors. ... Zanbamon.  
  
Zanbamon mode change to... the energy once again encircled his body. The horse was decompiled and became two legs for Zanbamon. The sword in his left hand expanded, quickly engulfing his hand. It flashed once before taking the form of the blades on the opposite hand. As he grew taller, the segmented cape lengthened to the point it flowed like water. Red body armor covered the chest, giving extra protection. ... eien mode.  
  
The darkened light subsided from the surrounding area, returning it to its original darkness. Zanbamon stood proudly in front of Tai and Guardian-touched Sora, measuring over ten feet high. I am Zanbamon, his voice reverberated over the land, even though only two were around him. As Agumon, I used the Crest of Decimation–a Dark Ocean-enhanced Crest–to reach this unstoppable form. My attacks are the Prison Gate of Beheading, Cross Slash, and Crucible Blade!  
  
  
  


**End of Section One  
Section Two of This Chapter Next...**


	9. Light Within the Darkness: United We Sta...

Eternal Night  
Special Edition Chapter One:  
United We Stand  
Section Two  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  


  
  
  
Go now and strike Noctem to the ground! Tai ordered.  
  
As you command, Digidestined, Zanbamon said as he jumped up into the chilled air. His segmented cape flowed gently in the air, moving more as water than anything else. Both blade arms were pointed into the air, primed for the battle of the century.  
  
Tai watched his newly reacquired Digimon disappear in the sky, nothing to prove that the Digimon was actually attacking besides his words. He started to run back up the slope, purposely not using his teleportation powers to conserve energy. With or without powers, his body was enhanced enough by the Res Custodia to suffice until the _real_ fighting began. This war isn't allowing us to have personal relationships,' Tai commented in his thoughts. We all seem so cold the we act around each other.'  
  
With his mind swirling in thoughts, Tai didn't see Sora float next to him to return to the war. Use your new powers wisely, Bearer of Courage. You'll be on your own during this fight!  
  
Tai looked at Sora curiously, still running, and was trying to figure out the Guardian was presenting herself in such a manner. What do you mean? My allies are in this all the way! Besides, he said, nearing the top, you'll be here to help.  
  
No. You are wrong there, prudent warrior. We are all alone in our personal journeys to reach our own perfection, she continued to match Tai's speed, even though she was only floating. And this will be no different. Sora reached out to caress Tai's cheek, even though it was hidden by his powers. Her D-3 stopped beeping, and the light quickly stopped flashing frantically. And your powers were restored when the Sphere of Darkness was destroyed, Sora added, still possessed by the Guardian. Her eyes closed briefly, but reopened quickly with a look of confusion in her expression. Why am I running? she asked, having only touched the ground moments earlier. And what's going on?  
  
The two ran over the top of the slope, and the battlefield was in full view. Your Guardian was inside of you, remember? You should remember.  
  
Sora looked down to her hands, I remember that, and my powers! Sparks of energy jumped around between her fingers, quickly dissipating because of the lack of attention.  
  
  
Zanbamon hovered in the midair, allowing the subtle wind to move through his cape. To his left was the crater he was wounded in, where Tai came to him once again. To his right was the main battlefield where the Agents faced off with the army of Digidestined and Digimon. But below him was his objective-- Noctem. The available Digidestined that had powers or experience with Noctem were locked with an eternal dance with their enemy, the partner Digimon interrupting the graceful moves to launch their own useless attacks. Out of my way! Zanbamon ordered, gaining the attention of everyone in the area.  
  
Noctem looked up, glaring at the the samurai Digimon with his narrowed blue eyes. He reached his alternate Mega,' he thought, possible threats being calculated instantly.  
  
Crucible Blade. Zanbamon dropped altitude immediately, the blades of one hand pointed at Noctem. He took joy in the fact that Noctem could be destroyed by his very attack, very whisper of two words. Sheer ecstasy overtook his body as the two scissor-like blades took hold of Noctem by the neck. Now who has the upper hand? he asked as he flew up into the air with Noctem in hand. The creature thrashed around in the sharp grip, cutting gashes into itself as it did so. You once said to me that pain is inevitable. You were right! Zanbamon closed his grip as best he could, breaking through the robe that Noctem wore with utter ease.  
  
  
Louis Mazzola still stood atop the cliff, observing the deadly battle. He was happy to know that one of his generals managed to remove one of the top Digidestined by simply clawing her. General Mazzola–his Artificial counterpart–had indeed seemed dead, but confirmation messages from the Artificial said otherwise. But the fact that General Moriyama had lost his hand was unfortunate, it would be a setback for the time being. Taking special interest in the new Digimon that joined the fight, Mazzola was curious to know how it could lift Noctem so simply. Must be the Crest we designed years ago. But what Digimon used it? he pondered. Knowing that the time for ascension was near for Noctem, Mazzola removed Tai's D-3 from his belt. Six white bars sat on the screen of the device, leaving room for one more. Almost time...  
  
  
Noctem slammed his out-stretched talons at his oppressor. It served no purpose beyond hurting himself; the red chest plate of Zanbamon was breaking the claws. Kicking would do no good as they flew higher into the air, it would make Noctem seem he was a mere child trying to escape an abusive parent.  
  
Know the pain! Zanbamon yelled out. With a hydraulic swish,' the two blades spaced apart enough to allow Noctem room to slide out.  
  
Not capable of doing nothing more than folding his angel wings over himself for protection, Noctem prepared for the worst. He closed his eyes slowly as he sensed the ground rapidly approaching' him. With one great collision, Noctem slammed into the rocky ground, effectively destroying his energy levels to do emergency internal repairs.  
  
Cross Slash. Zanbamon moved his arms in such a fashion that two blades of energy flew out and towards Noctem. The boomerang shaped energy blades sliced through the air, reaching Noctem in seconds.  
  
Noctem hissed as the blades struck him, creating deep gashes in his abdomen.  
  
  
Mazzola smiled as the last white bar appeared on the screen of the D-3. Time for some real fun!  
  
  
Deep black clouds engulfed Noctem, keeping him hidden from view to all others around. It spread outwards rapidly, moving over the feet of the Digidestined. In the other direction, the smoke went up into the sky, reaching heights well over twelve stories. Noctem digivolve to... the black clouds began to condense around the demonic creature. Both angel wings elongated to great sizes, each individual feather almost the size of an average human. The red robe and hood darkened, yet retained their bloody color. Each eye transformed from the purest blue to having bloodshot white around a smaller blue. The hands grew disproportional to the rest of the body, being far too big for anything normal. As the body was taking its final form, the black clouds around were being absorbed to be utilized as energy. ... Nox Roborat.  
  
The fighting between the Digidestined and the Agents abruptly stopped, all staring at the newly digivolved creature. Nox Roborat was an astounding twenty stories high, towering over all Digimon in the area. The disproportional feet took up huge amounts of room, giving him a greater base to spread out his weight. Each wing stretched out further than the canyon walls. He flexed his thirty foot fingers, various cracks were heard as he made a fist. I need more energy! Nox Roborat screeched, opening his arms. A sudden, violent suction swept over the land, seemingly only effecting the Agents. Each one of the identical humanoids were pulled into Nox Roborat, causing their bodies to break down into data as they were absorbed. With the influx of energy, Nox Roborat increased his size by another forty feet. Do you want to play, Digidestined?  
  
  
Louis Mazzola remained on the cliff, watching every Digidestined swarm his creation with a hope to destroy it. he let passed his lips. They think they can stop him.  
  
Particles of energy began to swirl around behind Mazzola, drawing his attention. More energy gathered, bringing with it the shape of a giant Digimon. Once enough energy had come together, it flashed with an assortment of brilliant colors. How is the battle going? the armored Digimon asked. He had a long blue cape trailing behind him. In his left hand was a large, circular shield colored a metallic silver. In the opposite hand was a silver and blue lance, measuring over ten feet long. His body armor made creaking sounds as he approached Mazzola.  
  
Very well, ChaosDukemon, Louis replied, turning his attention back to the massive battle. How are things on Earth 197 and Digital World 198?  
  
Recently crushed the Tamer resistance for good, then took their Digimon and made them our own. The metal of the body armor creaked again as ChaosDukemon stepped forward. We're currently working on the Tamer defiance on Earth 199 and Digital World 200, but I feel it will be over soon.  
  
Mazzola smiled. The battle here is nearing its end, I believe. Do you wish to stay and watch?  
  
  
  
  
Every avian Digimon took flight and attacked Nox Roborat with all their might, but each attack seemed useless against the impenetrable skin. Any Digidestined that wasn't fighting an Agent ran to the feet of Nox Roborat, attempting to break through with what weapons they had left. Every Agent, still numbering in the upper thousands, kept the remaining Digidestined busy, bringing even more into the fight once more. The top Digidestined fought even better than their underlings, having powers on their side.  
  
Tai ran towards Nox Roborat's massive left foot, preparing to use his chain reaction powers. Clear away! he called out to all Digidestined around the foot. Once everyone was away, he activated the power. Particles of blue energy, looking like snow, materialized out of nowhere, slowly descending towards the ground. Each particle joined together to form long, glowing chains that danced around in the air. When energy levels reached as high as it could possibly go, an explosion resulted with a force known only by a few.  
  
As the dust cleared, it was evident that the brutal attack broke through Nox Roborat's skin. But there was one side effect, the muscles inside were free to move. Four muscle fibers wrapped around Tai, two of which were trying to choke him. Each piece of blood red flesh pressed its sharpest points against the Res Custodia that protected the weaker parts of the human body. Tai feared that it was slowly succeeding, which would mean instant death. He weakly looked around, seeing that the others were fighting elsewhere. It's get darker,' Tai thought. Zanbamon, where are you...?'  
  
A surge of electricity shot through the air, reducing the muscle fibers to data. Other muscle fibers moved out, picking up the broken pieces of skin from the ground and healed the wound. Sora walked slowly towards Tai, sparks of yellow energy bouncing from her fingers to the ground. Are you all right, Tai? she asked softly.  
  
Tai replied, rubbing his neck. He looked up into the sky, near the top of Nox Roborat. Various classes of Digimon flew around the massive enemy, launching any attack they could muster. To the surprise of everyone, Nox Roborat wasn't being effected by the attacks and wasn't attacking himself. What is he doing?  
  
  
This is too simple,' Nox Roborat thought. Their attacks don't hurt me. Their intelligence is inferior to my own. Nothing can stop me.' Another volley of missiles slammed into his face, most notably his eyes; Nox Roborat didn't even flinch. MegaGargomon, why do you bother?' The slight sensation of several dozen cartridges of bullets tickled his shin, leaving nothing as a wound. I should attack. If I attack, nothing of this pitiful group will remain.' He checked his energy levels, noticing that they were rather low for an efficient attack. I need more.' Nox Roborat eyed the thousands of Agents milling around his feet and surrounding lands. They should have sufficient energy levels to sustain me until I get back to the Dark Ocean.' Turning his hands so that his palms faced the ground, he finally spoke again. Give me your energy!  
  
The deep, haunting voice echoed across the land, causing a chain reaction in the chemical and data composition of every nearby Agent. Each one of them broke down into pieces of black data, floating gently in the air. Nox Roborat beckoned the data with his two hands, causing it to fly towards him at great speeds. The Digidestined, the Artificials, Digimon, and anyone else around shielded themselves from being pelted by the data. Every particle of data was absorbed into Nox Roborat, forcing his energy levels to the max. An unforeseen side effect of the data absorption was a size increase, adding over forty feet to his height. Do you want to fight now?  
  
Kari removed her hand from her eyes, quickly gasping at the enemy. Not letting her anger built up too much, she yelled, Get him!  
  
Almost every remaining Digidestined and Digimon rushed Noctem again, while some were held back to fight the leftovers of Nox Roborat's forces. Those that were attacking Noctem used any available power, yet their attacks only dissipated when they hit Nox Roborat's pale skin. Lower ranking Digidestined without powers unloaded more cartridges of bullets at Nox Roborat, but only served to run low on ammunition. The Digidestined with out powers, however, without Tai's help, attacked with all their might, trying to at least scratch the enemy.  
  
Nox Roborat let out a small, barely audible laugh at the feeble attempts of the Digidestined. See my true powers! he yelled, reaching his arms up into the sky. Pillar Flame. Everything was silent as nothing happened, none sure what to expect. The sky clouded over even more, leaving the land in a pure darkness. A single circle of fire gathered in the sky, but it measured well over fifteen meters across. It accumulated energy to produce its strongest power ratings, which caused more fire to form. Just as sudden as any Digimon could, the massive flames flew down towards the ground as a giant pillar. Good or evil alike cleared out of the attack's way, but several dozen were incinerated before they could react.  
  
Tai stared at Nox Roborat, using his enhanced thermal vision to see how the attacks were produced. Quickly changing focus to the fire itself as the attack was used again, he noticed that a gateway was actually being formed behind everything. The attack's coming from another location, not Nox Roborat,' he thought. It's time for the plan to go into full swing, Tai whispered, closing his large, white eyes. He looked back up towards Kari, watching her fight, seeing how her D-3 reacted to the fighting. he called out, come here!  
  
Dodging another Pillar Flame attack to save her precious life, she did a back flip to Tai. She landed next to him, eying the battle spread out before her. What is it?  
  
Give me your D-3! Tai said, reaching his hand out to receive it.  
  
Kari questioned, seeing TK using his barrier power to defect the edges of yet another Pillar Flame.  
  
Just do it! It's the key to winning this battle! He motioned with his hand for the D-3 again. Reluctantly, she handed the small device to her brother, hoping it wasn't the wrong choice. Tai held it tightly, knowing Kari was now the vital part of winning the battle without having his own D-3. Here it goes, he whispered, holding his hand with the D-3 out. It faced the clouded sky above, appearing to be doing nothing in reaction. Gateways activate. The D-3 rose up from his hand, vibrating ever so slightly. Red and blue flashed on the screen, switching so quickly it started to look like purple. It began to spin around in random directions, moving too fast for the normal eye to trace. Spheres of purple light shot out of the device in all directions, as long as it was going towards the sky.  
  
The battle paused again as the light flew straight out from Kari's D-3, which left the land in a complete silence. Nox Roborat reached to grab several clustered spheres, but that was only because he knew what they could do. Yet he didn't know all of their properties, and he realized this as they tore their way through his hand and out the other side. Nox Roborat looked at his hand, seeing the muscle fibers fly out to catch the pieces of skin to heal itself.  
  
Ryo Akiyama shot a Digimon in the head at pointblank range, killing it instantly. He only just realized the fighting had stopped and the reason for it. What's happening now? he pondered, pushing his hand through his spiked brown hair. The spheres of purple light stopped in the sky, roughly eye level with Nox Roborat. Interesting. To say the least!  
  
Tai still let the D-3 spin around just above his hand, knowing one wrong moved could cost him his hand. Nox Roborat, this goes out to you! he narrowed his eyes. During my time in the Dark Ocean, you downloaded data into my mind to make me a more efficient fighter. But that information was only supposed to be used when I served you against the Digidestined as Bellator Tenebris! Now that data will be used for the Digidestined, to finally rid the worlds of you! Tai held the D-3 higher in the air, though it only rose up in unison hovering just centimeters from his palm.   
  
Each purple sphere expanded at once, illuminating the sky to the point of making the Digidestined shield their eyes. As the light subsided, it was quite apparent that well over one hundred gateways hovered the in darkened air. Behind every gateway was millions of creatures, all poised to fight. The creatures in every gateway ranged from dozens of worlds, each having their own experience with Noctem. With one great combination of a hiss and a scream, everything was off the ground of their world and moving through the gateways.  
  
Nox Roborat eyed the incoming enemies, a mental tracer jumped across his vision to identify each species. One tracer fell upon a flying creature, instantly bringing up its data for Nox Roborat. Scientific name: Avandian Advarus. Common name: Avarian. Home world: Earth 58. Special powers: flying, energy blade, and enhanced intelligence. Note: subspecies of a now extinct homo sapien from Digital World 29.' A second tracer located the next prominent species, bringing up their data. Scientific name: Homo Superior. Common name: Qualtar. Home world: Earth 119 Secondary world: Dark Ocean 13. Special powers: enhanced strength. Note: the evolved form of the homo sapien, altered by an unknown race from an unknown world.' A third tracer flew across Nox Roborat's vision, locating something that wasn't actually a lone species. Scientific name: none. Common name: The Primary Tamer Resistance Group. Special powers: mixed. Note: composed of several species, able to produce well-rounded military units, and has capable leaders.'  
  
The first wave of new forces rushed Nox Roborat, launching their attacks before flying passed him to safety. Adjusting to the new energy signatures, Nox Roborat didn't have time to launch his own attack before being hit again.  
  
  
Tai let the D-3 fall back into his hands, then tossed it to Kari. I'll explain later! he yelled, seeing one of the Avarians flying towards him. Help the others!  
  
Reluctantly, Kari started to walk away, but went into a full run to get back to the fight.  
  
The incoming Avarian slowed the flapping of his white, bat-like, reducing his speed as he landed. I greet you from the other side, he said, bowing with his arms to the side.  
  
Tai bowed as well, doing the same arm motions. I greet you from the other side, Tai said, using the terms that the Avarians used. There was a chance I wasn't going to open the gateways, I thought that we might have it handled over here. I guess I was wrong, he said frankly, motioning to Nox Roborat, despite the amount of fighting around them.  
  
I understand, he said, folding his wings. The Avarian, as all of them were, wore torn down cloths around the waist, just to keep some modesty intact. His skin was a pale white, but he had short, spiked, neon blue hair on his head. The eyes were large and brown, having cat-like pupils. He was roughly two meters tall, slightly higher than Tai. We would have done the same if the enemy happened to be in our world. What do you wish to be called, leader of the Digidestined?  
  
My name is Taichi Kamiya, but most call me Tai, he stated. And yours?  
  
  
  
Very good. Do you wish to fight now? Tai asked Contathar. The Avarian nodded. Let's go! he said happily. Tai bent his knees more than needed as he was running, but immediately straightened his legs to launch himself into the air. His powers took control afterwards, allowing Tai to maintain flight and great agility. Shortly after, Contathar stretched his wings out to took flight as well.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Manzo, Ken and Yolei's oldest son, sat in a chair in the Siberia base. He moved the Crest of Change between his fingers, letting reflect in the artificial light overhead. It was a unique Crest, sporting the image of a rising run, or a setting sun, which depended on your alliances. In the rush of things, they forgot to hide everything, he smiled. Just for the fun of it, Manzo placed the Crest around his neck, letting it hang freely. Why do the older guys care about these things so much? They're not very special!  
  
Unbeknownst to Manzo, his black D-3 had the words Bonding Complete' being typed across the screen. When he took the device off his loose belt, the words disappeared. Manzo stood up, holding his pants in the process so he wouldn't drop them. And why do I need this? he contemplated, looking at the D-3 in an angle. It was held up to the light, even though he knew it would do no good. Without touching a button, the bright light shinned from the D-3, causing Manzo to drop it to the ground. Hope I didn't break it!  
  
The light got even brighter, finally emitting a beam of light at the Crest of Change around Manzo's neck. He fell to the ground as the light filled the room, making him close his eyes. A dark pink entity moved out of the black D-3, traveling along the beam of light. It entered the Crest of Change, causing the idle object to glow softly. The stream of light was cut off from the D-3, returning the room to its original illumination level. Manzo slowly opened his eyes, blinking occasionally. Transfer complete, he muttered. Manzo's eyes were a pure pink, being on the darker side of that part of the spectrum. Smiling, he said, Time to find the proper technological equipment.  
  
Manzo walked towards the swinging doors, but they swung open from an unknown force. He turned left, walking in an even stride, with a slight bounce in his step. The others should be around the base, stated Manzo. It would be a lot easier if Gennai and the others had created Crests for the kids. His vision magnified on a sign at the end of the hall, next to a pair of doors with two Digidestined guarding them. There's what I need. Manzo moved down the hallway, humming, and with a small smile.  
  
Kid, you're not allowed passed this area! yelled the guard to the left. Your dad told you that!  
  
Manzo stopped a few feet from the two Digidestined, both yielding large guns. He glanced at both, then gave a sly smile. said Manzo, in a deep and raspy voice, nowhere near his own.  
  
Both Digidestined moved to the side, their muscles stiff and not in their control. The one on the right tried his best to lift the gun to shoot, but Manzo looked at him, causing him to drop the weapon. Looking back to the doors, Manzo made the double doors fly open, revealing the treasures behind it–weaponry. He walked in, the guards still acting as if they were statues. I love expressing my powers in the Real World environment, he said with joy. To the left was guns–bullet type and PPR type. To the left was various explosives–shrapnel-, bombshell-, and shockwave-types. But to the front was a silver bracelet on a small stand and under a miniature shield grid to protect it. And to think, Izzy actually thinks that would stop the average Manzo placed his left hand against the shield grid, which produced electricity to counteract the sudden touch. Not caring for the pain, he trust his hand through the grid, leaving scorch marks on the tender epidermis. Manzo pulled it out, then placed the bracelet on his right arm. Holding his arm high, he said, Impeditus Armor activate!  
  
Doing nothing for a moment, it abruptly expanded outwards. It moved over his arm piecemeal, resembling the jointed armor a knight wore. After a few seconds, the bracelet had completely covered Manzo's arm, but was cut off at the shoulder.  
  
Manzo looked to the inconvenient cutoff. Damn, Izzy Izumi hasn't finished it yet! Well, I can't blame him, a war is going on! Not caring to address the problem, he walked into the hall once again, the two Digidestined slowly regaining control of their body. You guys are such a problem! Shaking his head again, he said one final thing, Go to sleep.  
  
Not being able to resist the powers, the two Digidestined fell to the ground asleep. Manzo walked to one of the guards, eying the weapons he carried. He removed a small knife and its holder from the guys ankle, then strapped it onto one of his legs. Pushing aside part of the Digidestine's jacket, Manzo removed an EMD taser from a holster attached to the back of the guy's belt. He quickly shoved it into his pocket, hoping for a chance to use it effectively. Before walking away, Manzo took the semi-automatic gun that the guard carried, then pulled the strap over his shoulder to carry it.  
  
This _will_ be fun! Manzo said, trotting down the hall with glee, despite the weapons he carried. He stopped at a door with no label, but it was clear to begin with, so he peered in. Much to his surprise, all of the other kids were inside. Easier than I thought it would be, he whispered. Manzo turned around, then held his hand up into the air. Gateway open.  
  
Two spheres of light slowly moved out of Manzo's hand, flying gently in the air. They joined together a few feet away, causing a small flash. The energy collapsed upon itself, creating a gateway to the Digital World. Come through, my brethren! The path is cleared! he yelled, his voice taking on a deeper tone once more.  
  
On the other side of the gateway was a central chamber in the data core of the Digital World, complete with various wires running along the walls with the occasional surge of electricity. Hollers, groans, and echoed cries came from the seemingly empty area, yet the sounds kept getting louder. Nine distinct sounds passed by Manzo, meaning ten of the eleven remaining entities moved through the gateway. The clear door blew open, startling the kids. Not being able to see the invisible entities, the children never saw them rush each of them. Most of the entities entered a kid's body, while some of the others split into multiple parts and entered several kids from there. Each child closed their eyes, then reopened them with various colors filling in the normal colors of the sensory organ.  
  
Manzo walked in, his eyes still a dark pink as before. Did it work? he questioned.  
  
Akira, the son of TK and Kari, opened his eyes, swirling with a brilliant combination of white and yellow. he said, his voice also deeper than it should be. You did well, Guardian of Kindness!  
  
Maeko, Cody's daughter, walked up. You certainly did, she applauded.  
  
Thank you, Guardian of Hope, Guardian of Reliability. Manzo looked at the others, making sure that everyone was ready. We have to start the next phase of our mission: take Mimi Ishida back to the battlefield!  
  
The others quickly agreed, knowing the importance of their job. Moving quickly, the children of the Digidestined–possessed by the Guardians–moved through the halls. Nearing the Medical Bay, they all summoned their Digimon, instantly bringing them forth with the teleportation power. With their partners nearby, in spite of their confused looks, the kids burst through the double doors into the Medical Bay. The few doctors that were in the large room at the time were surprised by the action, which caused their reaction time to be useless.  
  
Acting quickly, Reiko, TK and Kari's daughter, moved her hands in front of her, chanting some inaudible words. Each doctor fell to the ground, achieving the same sleep-like state Manzo forced upon the two guards. In the center of the room was Mimi, unconscious, but sufficiently bandaged up for movement. Taree, Helen and Izzy's daughter, walked forward, rising her hands up to shoulder level. Mimi floated off the table she was on, her arms drooping to the sides lifelessly. Starting to walk, Mimi continued to float with the kids as they moved through the doors to their Digimon.  
  
We have to go... Rinji started.  
  
To the battlefield, Hanako finished, using the standard way of communication between Guardians.  
  
stated Theron.  
  
Let's go, Manzo said, holding his hand in the air. Gateway open! Yet again, two spheres of light floated away from his hands, joined a few feet away. The gateway formed quickly, a dark and dreary land on the other side. Not caring for the dangers, they walked in, Mimi still floating behind, the Digimon bouncing after them.  
  
  
The air was ripped apart as a gateway opened. Each child walked through the anomaly, their eyes glowing just as bright as ever. Each In-Training Digimon bounced through, their eyes wide when they saw the destruction spread out before them. Taree eased Mimi down onto the cool sand on the cliff top, the attacks of the fight below probably wouldn't reach that far up. Each child then took hold of their D-3s, holding them up into the air. they yelled simultaneously.  
  
Nyaromon digivolve to... Salamon.  
  
Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon.  
  
Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon.  
  
Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon.  
  
Minomon digivolve to... Wormmon.  
  
Poromon digivolve to... Hawkmon.  
  
DemiVeemon digivolve to... Veemon.  
  
Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon.  
  
Upamon digivolve to... Armadillomon.  
  
The evolutionary energies subsided immediately after the digivolutions. Each Digimon observed their new forms, but they knew that these forms wouldn't be seen in a few seconds.  
  
Manzo watched Nox Roborat slash at several avian Digimon and other flying creatures he couldn't completely identify. Through the power of Manzo's Crest, all of you Digimon shall warp-digivolve into your Mega forms! he ordered, well aware that he was speaking in the third person.  
  
Reiko's Salamon jumped into the air, energy surging through her body. Salamon warp-digivolve to... a pillar of white light hit the small Digimon. She moved into her Champion form, Gatomon, within seconds. Another pillar of light hit, changing the feline Digimon into the Ultimate-level Digimon Angewomon. The last pillar of light hit, making the weaker armor already on her body to become blue and expand over much of her body. A blue shield materialized in her left hand, emblazoned with , the symbol of the Guardians. In her right hand a large staff appeared, complete with a portion that looked like the sun that acted as the handle. The ten wings became a golden metal, being stiff and pointed out. ... Ophanimon.  
  
Akira's Patamon flew higher than normally possible, a faint glow to his body. Patamon warp-digivolve to... a pillar of yellow light hit the flying Digimon. He transformed into his Champion form, Piddomon, a purple version of an Angemon. The secondary pillar of light slammed into the angel Digimon, turning him into the Ultimate-level beast Cyberdramon. The last and most powerful blast of light forced the Digimon into a metamorphosis. The two legs merged together, turning into a whip-like lower body. Each arm became yellow and muscular, with red gloved over his hands. The entire head was turned into metal, making the beak-like mouth extremely powerful; two red eyes were concealed behind pieces of metal. Two silver and red horns moved out of the head, pointing up over three feet. Six metal wings stuck out of the back, having a slight luster to them. ... Goldramon.  
  
Sachiko's Gabumon walked forward, energy flying out of his body. Gabumon warp-digivolve to... a blue pillar of light struck the Rookie Digimon, forcing it to the Champion. A second pillar of light hit the wolf Digimon, turning it into the Ultimate-level werewolf, WereGarurumon. The last pillar of light slammed into the Digimon forcing into a Mega. The Digimon was once again on all fours, but had several additions to it. He was more of a cyborg than anything else, blue and gold armor was integrated into the midsection, head, and legs. The tail was also gold, having no flesh to it. ... MetalGarurumon.  
  
Taree's Tentomon rose up into the air. Tentomon warp-digivolve to... a soft purple light erupted from his body. His wings grew outwards, almost slamming into the walls around him. The small forceps changed into a deep blue, then increased in length, splitting into four separate arms. His head was hard and gray, blue was the predominant color elsewhere. He changed around, bringing him to the Ultimate level. The wings glowed, the came together as a hard shell, covered his entire back. Each hand became larger, changing their finger positions, making him seem more alien. A massive horn grew out of the head, the center of his attacks at the Ultimate level. But a finale explosion of light transformed him into his Mega, a giant beetle Digimon. The single horn split into three distinct horns, the shadows of each hid the eyes from view. Wing covers grew over the paper-thin wing that he used to fly with. The hands only had three fingers, one less than before. His exoskeleton was light brown, accompanied by a few red markings on the arms and legs. ... HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
Manzo's Wormmon bounced forward. Wormmon warp-digivolve to... the small green Digimon grew to a much larger size. The first pillar of green light had turned the Digimon from a lowly insect to a huge, humanoid insect. The eyes were an eerie orange and the forceps were equipped with claws and spikes. The second pillar of light transformed the humanoid insect into a massive, hunched-over green monster; it had green armor and blue skin. Four wings on the back were the size of the Champion form, easily. The final pillar of light hit the massive insect, changing it into an immense beetle that had black skin, four legs, two huge four-clawed hands, and scissors for a mouth. The mouth was positioned to bite from a side to side fashion, instead of the usual up-and-down biting motion of most Digimon and humans. Gargantuan-sized black and red wings emerged from the back, they had no protection in case of emergencies. As the digivolving phase was coming to an end, it was easily eight stories high. ... GranKuwagamon.  
  
Hanako's Hawkmon flew into the air. Hawkmon warp-digivolve to... a gentle red light shinned from the Digimon's body. He transformed into his Champion form, Aquilamon, a massive red eagle with horns. The light became brighter as the eagle changed into his Ultimate form, Silphymon. The light reached its brightest when the Digimon metamorphosed into the Mega form. He had a golden hawk resting upon his right arm, sitting patiently. A sword was held within a holder positioned at his waist; it had a glorious golden radiance to it. Metal wings colored white and red grew from his back, pointing rigidly towards the ground. Gold armor covered the legs and his left arm, also covering the eyes as a visor. ... Valkyrimon.  
  
Rinji's Veemon ran towards the cliff. Veemon warp-digivolve to... a pillar of blue light hit the reptilian Digimon. The first creature he changed into was a Digimon of which little was known, an ExVeemon. A second pillar of light hit, driving him to the Ultimate-level Digimon Paildramon. The last pillar of light transformed into a Mega level dragon. Sharp metal claws colored yellow came out of the body from the four feet and the wrist-like portion on the larger front limbs. A long blue tail whipped around in the back, making up a good amount of his length. Two red wings sprung out from the back, spanning several dozen meters. The last parts to for were the facial adornments–a crown of white and red with a long white horn. ... Imperialdramon.  
  
Much to the surprise of the Guardians, the D-3 started vibrating again.  
  
Imperialdramon mode change to... a wave of white energy slammed into the dragon Digimon. His body went upright, the two front legs now free to be arms. The red wings reached down to the ground, large blood vessels pumping blood and data bits through the extremities. With a golden glow, the energy cannon that was once on his back shifted position to his right arm. The old head was moved to the chest as a breastplate, while a new, human-like head took its place. ... Fighter Mode.  
  
Theron's Gomamon stood his ground as data entered his body. Gomamon warp-digivolve to... once preliminary data was downloaded, a pillar of light hit the aquatic Digimon. He instantly moved into his Champion form, Dolphmon. Another pillar hit, transforming him into the Ultimate-level Digimon Scubamon. The last column of light hit, causing the Digimon to advance to the Mega. Each flipper elongated to several feet, turning white and blue. Two fins shot out of the back, moving down the body to the base of the tail. The neck grew longer, while the head gained a more pronounced snout. ... Pleciomon.  
  
Maeko's Armadillomon moved forward in a gallop-like fashion. Armadillomon warp-digivolve to... Faster than any other Digimon, he immediately moved into the Champion level form, Submarimon. The body grew longer, distorting the features as he changed into MegaSeadramon. With one great flash, golden armor covered the body. The horn on the nose became longer, while it simultaneously flattened out and serrated. Long tendrils of hair appeared from the neck, dangling down to the first few fins. ... MetalSeadramon.  
  
The evolutionary light once again settled down, the Mega Digimon towering over the kids, yet their powers were dwarfed by them. Many dozen of meters away was the fight against Nox Roborat, thousands of other Digidestined Digimon fighting for their lives. Manzo squinted his eyes as explosions obscured his vision of the battle. All Digimon, go to the fight and do your best. And possibly then some! he ordered.  
  
A majority of the Digimon sailed off the cliff, while Pleciomon merely jumped off. They screeched at the top of their lungs, announcing their presence. The kids behind them watched without the slightest emotion, then broke down into data as the teleportation power was activated.  
  
  
Kari and TK backed each other as they fought off various Digimon that belonged to Noctem's army. Sending out a surge of energy at one of the enemy Digimon, she noticed nine Digimon arriving at the battle scene. she said, seeing her husband kill the Digimon he was fighting. Those Digimon, don't they look familiar? And in numbers!  
  
TK jumped back from an attacking Snimon, but Sora tackled the Digimon using her powers. He turned around, looking towards the Digimon Kari started pointed at. There's nine of them. That can't be a coincidence! Before he could say anymore, a great mass of data regathered a few meters away. TK spun around at the sound, knowing it could very well be Nox Roborat's forces. Akira? Reiko? he questioned.  
  
The two kids ignored their father, but they payed heed to the others behind them. Manzo, go to your father, he needs you, Akira stated, pointing in the direction of Ken.  
  
Manzo broke away from the group walking in another direction, no words ever leaving his mouth.  
  
Kari ran up to Reiko, leaning over to see her eye to eye. Reiko, what are you doing here? How did you get here?  
  
TK went to Akira. Come on, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be able to get here without the use of the main gateways!  
  
Both children continued to walk, paying no heed to their parents. Behind them was the rest of the kids still, except for Manzo, all of which were following faithfully. When TK and Kari were starting to get in the way, Reiko glared at her mother, eyes a fiery white. Bearer of Light, she said, still walking, do not get in our way! Though we have been in each other's mind several times, you cannot begin to comprehend the mission of us Guardians!  
  
Kari asked. Why are you involved? And why are you using the children!  
  
Get away! Reiko screamed. Kari and TK were forced back, being tossed like mere dolls through the air. Both Digidestined hit the ground hard, their minds shaken thoroughly by the attack. And stay away!  
  
They're more dangerous by the minute, TK complained, lifting himself of the ground.  
  
  
Manzo moved silently through the groups of Digidestined and Digimon as they centered their attacks on some virus Digimon that weren't absorbed by Nox Roborat. He didn't care for the actions of the Digidestined, just as long as the job was done well enough. You would think that a Guardian wouldn't have to do such remedial work, he said quietly. Less than twenty meters away he noticed his father and mother fighting three humans that belonged to Nox Roborat, their moves seemingly being overridden by the enemy attacks. Curiosity getting the best of him, Manzo decided to wait by a rock to see how the Digidestined would save themselves. At least it has its high points!  
  
  
Ken dodged an attack from Ryo Akiyama, in return slamming his two fists into the Tamer's back. Why don't you die! Ken yelled, the words stinging every moment.  
  
Ryo had decided to take on Yolei and Ken, being quite bored with lesser competition. The two other people with him were General Mazzola and General Moriyama, their absence from the battle now other. I was going to say the same! Ryo returned, kicking Ken's foot from under him.  
  
Yolei panicked as the two Artificials grabbed a hold of her arms and slammed her into the rocky walls of the cliff. General Moriyama punched her in the stomach twice, causing terrible bruises to form. The other backing away, General Mazzola kicked Yolei on the side, making her fall to the ground in agony. We'll defeat you someday, Yolei spat.  
  
Hardly! You don't have the power to! General Moriyama stated. Smiling at his new idea, he walked forward to grab Yolei.  
  
Yolei backed away, keeping track of her two enemies as they walked towards her. Her hand touched a rock, but it was drenched with blood, causing her to fall onto her back. General Moriyama reached out, snatching her right arm. He lifted her up into the air effortlessly, keeping her above his head easily. With one deep breath, he tossed Yolei through the air. She sliced through the air, landing somewhere out of view. General Moriyama commented. He turned around to see Ryo choking Ken with one hand, while the other pressed against an open wound. Let's go!  
  
Ryo squeezed harder and harder against Ken's neck, seeing him get light headed. He smirked as his old companion started to fade in and out of consciousness, his skin becoming pale. You were saying that _you_ would win? Ken looked up slowly, his bloody mouth opening to speak. No words came out, only more blood, each tooth stained red. As the last pieces of energy left his body, Ken fell limp in Ryo's hand, no heartbeat detectable by touch. Too easy, Ryo said, dropping the lifeless body, starting to walk towards the two generals.  
  
Manzo peered over the rock he stood by, seeing Ken's dead body fall to the ground, hearing the laughter of Ryo and the two Artificials. You aren't dying on my watch! he said with anger. Clenching his black D-3 as tight as possible, energy began to pour of out his body and into the device. It glowed with power, but Manzo felt far weaker, despite the Guardian inside him guiding his actions. It's time to awaken the primeval powers of a Digidestined... no matter the dangers! All of the energy gathered in the D-3 shot out towards Ken, striking the corpse. The energy jumped around the body, being absorbed into the Bearer of Kindness.  
  
The nourishing energy entered Ken's heart, making the muscle glow within his chest cavity. Each fiber unraveled from each other, moving apart as stagnant blood poured out. _Activating transformation matrix. _The muscle fibers instantly pulled towards the location of the old organ. Cell by cell, the fibers became metallic, completely turning into a technorganic heart. _Genetic transformation matrix calibrating to host. _The DNA of Ken broke apart, acids reducing to their mere building blocks. _Calibration complete. _The acids reformed from the basics, going back into the double helix format at before, only new genes were added. _Activating host systems. _The last particles of energy from the D-3 entered the technorganic heart and the reformatted brain. Each organ slowly started their functions once more, filled with a new life unknown to them before. Within the gap of tissues left by the deletion of the Dark Spore, various black liquids dribbled in. The liquids condensed around each other, forming a solid. Tendrils of black tissue cut its way through the surrounded muscles, taking hold of the host. _Dark Spore recreation has been completed. Resuming normal functions._  
  
Manzo still held the D-3 tightly, but his stillness was slowly being interrupted by slight tremors. Finally losing what strength he had left, Manzo fell to the ground, hitting his head against a rock.  
  
Ken's body twitched as the muscles tested automatically because of the added genes. His eyes opened, both pupils dilated to cover much of the eyes. Revenge will be sweet, he murmured. He forced his body up, his fists clenched to the point they were white. Activate genetic codes, he said from an unknown memory. Unexpectedly, tendrils of Res Custodia flew out from Ken's back, tearing his already torn cloths more. It wrapped around his body like a new skin, leaving his mouth completely hidden and his eyes large and white. Pushing out of the Res Custodia, six featured wings emerged. Two of them were completely black; two of them were completely white; and two of them were a random pattern of black and white. Ken looked at his altered body with his cold, white eyes, feeling the power course through his veins. Reminds me of Tai's powers, he said with amusement, his voice deeper than it ever was before.  
  
Two pieces of metal, rising roughly an inch above the skin, sat on the back of his wrists. On one side that pointed towards his fingers was a slot, being on both pieces of metal. Ken lifted his hands into the air, saying, Energy blades! Both slots flashed a purple light, then two purple blades made of energy slid out. They were approximately two feet long, going out beyond Ken's hands. Each had their own glow to them, illuminating the area around Ken. And this reminds me of MagnaAngemon's energy blade, the idea made him smirk.  
  
Ken scanned the land for Ryo, his white eyes showing no signs of actually operating. Quickly, he found Ryo in a crowd of slaughtered Digidestined, his vision marking him as an intense blue against black, gray, and white. Ken's wings flapped silently, lifting him off the ground without any other body part moving. He immediately flew forward to Ryo, his body horizontally positioned to the ground. Weaving in and out of the Digidestined and Digimon, Ken grabbed Ryo from behind, then flew up into the air.  
  
Ryo barked. How are you alive? You had no pulse!  
  
You can't stop a Digidestined when the powers of a Guardian courses through him on such levels! Ken replied, now flying towards the cliff where he was killed. And you shall know pain like you never have before!  
  
Ken landed at the base of the cliff, his own blood still on the rocks. He dropped Ryo on the ground, then the spiked-haired man scrambled up into a defensive posture. A joke, right? Ken questioned, pointing the energy blades at Ryo.  
  
Ryo made the first move, pulling out his gun to fire, but he was too slow. Ken wrapped his hands around Ryo's neck, choking him much like he was doing just minutes before. Increasing force with one hand, Ken took his right hand from Ryo's neck, then shoved the accompanying energy blade into one of his legs. The Tamer screamed from the unexpected pain, quickly yelling more as the blade was twisted around. Ken immediately moved the blade to the left, breaking Ryo's bone. With no facial present, or a mouth, Ken said, You like that, don't you?  
  
Ryo sneered at Ken, You sure do, little boy!  
  
Infuriated, Ken pulled the blade out, then took a firm grip on his enemy. Using the amazing strength that the Res Custodia provided, he threw Ryo into the air. Akiyama shielded his eyes from the dust in the air as he reached the area around the top of the cliff. Just as he was reaching the point that he was going to fall back to the ground, he saw Ken float up next to him. Ken spun around, the six wings almost hitting Ryo, then put one leg out to kick Ryo like a soccer ball. He landed on the top of the cliff with a roll, sand gathering into his aching wounds. Before Ryo could muster a counter-strike, Ken flew over and kicked him in the stomach, breaking three ribs.  
  
Ken slowly landed on the sandy ground without a sound. If only you had stopped Tai when he attacked, then the Digital Aftermath would have been stopped far earlier with less death! You would have never died,' and then you would have never been corrupted by Noctem! But no! You did just the opposite and caused this war to be where it is today! A war with no hope of true peace and no death!  
  
Ryo was shocked by his old friend's anger. The Dark Spore is still there, isn't it? Ken only nodded in agreement. That doesn't make sense, it was destroyed!  
  
So many words, so little meaning, Ken stated, glancing at his different colored wings.  
  
Confused, Ryo took out a small device from his pocket. It had an ocular lens built into it, which he pressed against his left eye. The device went into scan mode, producing an image similar to an x-ray for Ryo to view. Ken's flash was merely faint outlines against his white bones and muscles. One thing could his attention, a circular piece of digitally processed organic matter, tendrils of it reaching into Ken's central nervous system. Suddenly, Ken moved forward with shocking speed, slashing out with the energy blade. The ocular device was cut in half, crumbling apart. Ryo's eyes were wide as he realized how close he was from losing his eye, not to forget the hand that was holding the device.  
  
No scanning allowed! Ken barked, holding the energy blade inches from Ryo's face. I grow tired of this meeting, so I end it now! Acting quickly, Ken shoved the blade through Ryo's shoulder, pulling it out again with even more blood on it. I bid you goodbye, he said, flapping his wings, lifting himself into the darkened sky.  
  
As Ken disappeared, Ryo noticed the moon peering through the clouds. It was a quarter of the way across the sky, casting its rays onto the bloodied landscape of the canyon. At least the prophecy is almost complete, he muttered, clenching his impaled shoulder.  
  
  
Tai hovered in the air eye level with Nox Roborat, energy gathering around his right hand. Putting his hand into a fist, he aimed at the demonic beast, firing the black energy into one of the eyes. You have no right to exist in these worlds! Tai yelled, more energy gathering to attack again.  
  
When the energy hit one of the eyes, Nox Roborat didn't flinch or even blink. He swiped his disproportionally large hand at Tai, but the Digidestined simply flew to another place. I have every right to exist in these worlds, Kamiya! You're the only one that doesn't get this! Nox Roborat forced his hands into the air once again, calling out, Pillar Flame.  
  
A portion of the sky caught on fire again, swirling within itself as more power collected. Without warning, the flames came down at Tai, scorching his body. Smoke slowly moved from his body as he regained some of his lost altitude. Ouch, that really hurt! Tai mocked sarcastically. When Tai sensed an armada of Digimon and Avarians flew towards Nox Roborat from behind him, he flew away to the side to allow open firing. Get him!  
  
Genocide Gear, four Gigadramon called out, launching dozens of rockets.  
  
Evil Icicle, a WaruSeadramon opened its mouth to fire a blast of black-tinted ice.  
  
Lightning Spear, yelled a Kerpymon.  
  
Double Scissor Claw, came an Okuwamon, jabbing its arms forward.  
  
Just as the Digimon attacks hit, several dozen Avarians flew ahead, their energy blades out, impaling Nox Roborat. The massive enemy swiped one hand at them, forcing them away effortlessly. That was fun! Anything else? Nox Roborat investigated.  
  
When Tai flew towards Nox Roborat, he prepared to knock him out of the sky. Brining his arm up for the assault, he never expected to experience mind-numbing pain in his back as a giant flame covered the wings. Nox Roborat asked, slowly turning around, seeing a small winged creature hovering just below shoulder level. Ichijouji, did you gain new powers?  
  
Yes, I did, Ken answered, the Res Custodia still covering his body. And now you will know these powers first hand! Rising one hand into the air, both of his energy blades still out, he said, Imperial Flame. The fingertips produced tiny flames, all of which danced around in the gentle wind that washed over the land. All five flares jumped towards Ken's palm, forming a fire ball that eventually grew to half his size. It shot forward instantly, hitting Nox Roborat's left wing, blowing a hole thirty feet across.  
  
Hissing painfully, Nox Roborat slashed at Ken, but only managed to kill several unimportant Digimon in their Mega forms. He brought his other hand up from below, yet Ken simply flew out of harm's way. Bringing both hands into the air, Nox Roborat summoned another Pillar Flame, directing it at Ken. Knowing it could at least scratch him, Ken brought his six wings over himself. The intense heat made by the attack immersed Ken's senses with mixed feelings of panic and trusting his powers. When the attack stopped, he was only slightly burned and twenty feet lower than before. You're more powerful than I thought, Ken! That means more brutal punishment!  
  
Nox Roborat lashed out again, only to have one of his fingers cut off by Ken's countermeasures. When he tried to attack with the other hand, Tai flew up, holding the hand back long enough to allow Ken to move. You're getting weaker, Nox Roborat! Tai stated with a hint of happiness in his voice. You should have been able to stop me from stopping you!  
  
Keep your opinion to yourself, Kamiya! I will ask for it after I destroy you, Nox Roborat said, lowering the tone of his voice.  
  
came a voice from the ground. Tai looked down to see Kari, alongside TK and Sora, calling to him. He altered his hearing parameters to hear her, yet only got the words, Look out!  
  
Spinning around, Tai saw Nox Roborat's damaged hand slam into him, forcing him to fall to the ground. When he hit the rocky soil, a cloud of smoke engulfed him, making visual identification impossible to others around. Kari ran over, now sporting her own share of cuts and bruises, jumping into the crater Tai managed to create. Tai, are you okay?  
  
Tai felt his sisters warm hands cradle his head, a sharp contrast to the chilling sensation the Res Custodia produced when touched. Why do people always ask that after events like this? he asked in a joking tone, despite the deeper voice the Res Custodia gave him. But I think I'll be fine.  
  
  
Davis sat atop of AeroVeedramon, who was gliding through the air towards Nox Roborat. The cold air pushed through his hair, making it go in all directions possible. As he looked across the land in the time he had until they made their final approach to the enemy, he saw many things that surprised him. On the ground, at Nox Roborat's massive feet, it appeared that the children were attacking with, what appeared to be, powers that their parents had. In the air, new Digimon at the Mega level attacked, resembling the final forms of the kids' Digimon. I guess they came here on their own, he played with the thought. AeroVeedramon payed no heed to his words, very well knowing they had nothing to do with the battle. I hope they live to see the end of this battle, especially if they are the children of the others.  
  
A brief flash of light came from behind Davis, making him look in curiosity. He was surprise to see nothing at all, nothing that merited his attention. _You know what you have to do, Davis Motomiya,_ echoed a caring voice. _It is your destiny, after all._  
  
Davis identified the voice to be the Guardian of Miracles, even though he had never seen him, something inside of him was telling this. I... I understand, he mumbled.  
  
_If you look over there,_ the Guardian said, _you will see that your friend will die._ Davis' head turned around to look at the battle scene, his actions now being partially guided by the Guardian. Ken was hovering in front of Nox Roborat, producing another attack. In the meantime, Nox Roborat was producing his own attack to kill Ken. _Go now and save him,_ the voice trailed off.  
  
  
  
  
Ken held both of his hands out, his palms two feet from each other. Energy flew out of his fingers and out between his hands as an energy ball. It pulsated a little, the black energy occasionally sparked and crackled in the air as it headed to the ground.  
  
Nox Roborat held out his right hand, clouds of black energy circulated around the extremity in a bizarre fashion. The attack was on a time delay, to the point that the energy build up would destroy Ken instantly. He knew that Ken's attack was also on a time delay, and it would be powerful enough to probably blow away at least half of his hand. You have interfered too long for my plans to go along efficiently like they should! Nox Roborat yelled, the energy build up reaching its limits.  
  
Spreading his fingers out, Nox Roborat called out his attack name, Chaos Haze. Just as the jet of energy shot forward, AeroVeedramon rammed Nox Roborat's hand, causing the energy to go the wrong direction. Instead of killing Ken and any behind him, the attack went to the left, incinerating several dozen Avarians, partner Digimon, and Digidestined. Motomiya, you have gone against me for the last time! Chaos Haze, he called out again, producing a far weaker version of the attack.  
  
AeroVeedramon tried his best to evade the attack, but he was too slow, which cost him his dearly. As the dragon Digimon was forced into a spiral towards the ground, Davis clung tightly to save his precious life. A searing pain burned at his legs, keeping his mind busy with possible ideas why. Before they hit the ground, Davis lost hold and slammed into the ground without any protection. A second later, he heard two distinct sounds as something else hit the ground. he said softly, looking around with no care for himself. His eyes immediately filled with tears as he saw the upper half of his Digimon to his right, then the lower half to the left. The body of the AeroVeedramon blew apart into data, gently riding with the wind.  
  
_I'm sorry this had to happen,_ the Guardian said, still invisible to Davis. _Currently I am numbing the pain you would be having, just so it will be easier for you._  
  
Knowing what the Guardian might mean, Davis slowly looked at his legs. He screamed at the top of his lungs when he saw the leg from the knee down were gone, while a black substance chewed at the burned flesh. The bleeding was surprisingly low, another advantage of a Guardian helping.  
  
Davis! Davis! Kari yelled out, she and TK running towards him. We're coming to help you!  
  
TK had fear in his eyes as he saw how badly injured Davis was. This isn't good,' he thought. He looked upwards to Nox Roborat, only to focus on another Pillar Flame being produced as they ran. Taking note on how far they were from Davis, TK knew that they would never make in time. Kari, stop! he shouted, taking hold of Kari's arm.  
  
Let go of me! I can use my powers to grab him! Kari resisted.  
  
No, you can't. TK pointed at the sky, The Pillar Flame is already coming down!  
  
I can still– Kari stopped speaking when she saw Davis shaking his head. He was waving for her to get away, the effects of the heat now being felt before it was even close.   
  
Closing his eyes, Davis mouthed, Thank you.' Just then, the Pillar Flame attack struck his body, engulfing him. The intense heat washed over his body, reducing him to a mixture of ashes and data. When the attack dissipated, there was nothing left that could even identify Davis' remains.  
  
The battle seemingly paused as the death of one of the most powerful Digidestined was seen. Nox Roborat gave a sinister laugh as he applauded himself for his actions. Tai stood in disbelief of Davis' death registered on him. Matt didn't have a clue what to do now that someone he's known from the beginning was gone. Sora let her newly redeveloped powers ease down as she was filled with rage. Izzy and Cody stopped their attack on Nox Roborat. Joe and Yolei released the creatures they had a hold on, but quickly shot them to make sure they weren't hurt. Ken hovered in the air near Nox Roborat, already preparing a new attack for revenge. Helen cupped her mouth with her hand and she fought back tears. TK and Kari stood somewhat shocked, even though they witnessed Davis' death first hand. While each child of the Digidestined, except for Manzo, stopped their powers to mourn a little.  
  
Qaitakalnimon cried out in his hybrid voice, producing his fiery sword to strike at Nox Roborat.  
  
The battle promptly started again, now with a new sense of purpose, which could seem honorable to the masters of various arts. The Digidestined, of every rank, rushed any creature that survived Nox Roborat's data importing. The Artificials that were in the battle weren't being hurt because of their strength, but neither of them were attempting to attack the more powerful Digidestined as of yet. The aerial Digimon attack Nox Roborat as best they could, while Tai and Ken provided support with their immense powers. The other top Digidestined used what powers or weapons they had to attack Nox Roborat's feet, hoping to destroy at least a portion of him.  
  
As the battle continued, the children gathered together, ready to confer with each other. Akira led the discussion, Where is Guardian of Kindness and Manzo Ichijouji?  
  
Sachiko cast a worried expression. Perhaps they are dead, she said coldly.  
  
Akira growled at the brown haired girl. Enough! Hanako, locate them!  
  
Pushing her fingers through her purple hair, Hanako smiled. At last! I get to use my powers, she said with a smirk. Closing her eyes, a faint glow overcame her body, while her hair lifted into the air partially. Her vision jumped from her body and arched over the battlefield, then ricocheted into another direction. Sensing Manzo black D-3, Hanako's vision flew over to the location. Not to her surprise, Manzo was knocked out and bleeding on the ground. But what did surprise her was how long his life force appeared. Pulling out of the mental power, she opened her eyes to look at Akira. They're unconscious.  
  
Rinji rolled his eyes. I doubt that greatly! It's probably that Manzo's body sustained too much damage, and the Guardian of Kindness merely shut down the body for internal repairs.  
  
Akira growled again, only louder this time. Either way, I'll go and get them! Turning his back to the other Guardians, his body started going through break down procedures. The mental targeting sequence started by locating Manzo's D-3, which instituted a cascade of effects afterwards. Breaking down into data, Akira disappeared from the area, only to regather at Manzo's location. He kneeled down, taking Manzo's head into his arms, supporting the nine year old. Come on, you two, he said, picking them up with strength that wasn't his own. His body broke down into data once more, quickly reforming in the company of the other children.  
  
Maeko shook her head. Your flaunting of your powers when you could simply bring him here without being there are annoying to those around you.  
  
Reiko decided to finally speak, but only in an angered tone. By any chance is those' only your opinions? Because I really don't hear any other complaining!  
  
Enough bickering! Akira yelled, easing Manzo to the ground. You do remember that there is a battle only twenty meters away?  
  
Becoming outraged, Theron shouted, How could you! With the death of Davis Motomiya, the Guardian of Miracles is now dead and will never be seen again in this mortal macrocosm!  
  
Sachiko glanced at the five year old. This isn't any different when the other six Guardians were consumed by the Elders of the Dark Ocean in the Earth year 1990.  
  
You know how I feel about losing others, especially fellow Guardians and the Digidestined we were sent to guide! Theron threw his arms to his side, which caused the ground below to tremble. And you know how I feel about severing our connections to Digidestined just to save ourselves!  
  
Sachiko sighed deeply. Not this again! she said with a laugh. Just because we did it to the first five means nothing, we don't have to do again unless the same dire situation occurs again! Besides, did the Tamers die when we severed the connection? No, they didn't!  
  
Yes, we _all_ know that! Theron returned. But we don't know how they reacted to it or if they were hurt by it because of the energy drain! And we don't know where they are, or what they're doing!  
  
Akira yelled, straining his voice in the process. I am tired of hearing this, so I'm going to help our _current_ charges! he emphasized, looking at Theron, knowing very well that the Guardian of Reliability would get hung up over the topic.  
  
Walking away, Akira was joined by Reiko, Sachiko, Rinji, and Maeko. Taree, Hanako, and Theron stayed back, casting resentful eyes upon their fellow Guardians.  
  
Catching up, Reiko matched pace with her older brother Akira, even though it was a Guardian controlling him much like her. And what of Mimi Ishida? she asked.  
  
We'll leave her there until she is needed. After all, we stabilized her condition, so she should be fine as long as she doesn't awaken, despite our power influencing her. Akira pulled out his golden D-3, then brought it to his mouth to communicate to his Goldramon. Digimon, attack the wing joints of Nox Roborat. Tell this to as many other Digimon as possible, including Ken Ichijouji and Taichi Kamiya, he stated, his message being transmitted to the Angel Digimon that flew through the air one hundred feet above.  
  
  
Goldramon flew as fast as he could towards Nox Roborat, all the while dodging astray attacks. His whip-like tail moved in any direction, cutting idle enemies to pieces. This is fun, he said in his deep voice.  
  
Qaitakalnimon joined from behind, moving into a line following Goldramon. The radiant gold armor cast a bright light to the area around him, bright enough to consider it day if you didn't see the surrounding lands. Throughout the battle, he had been gathering more scars and cracks in the armor, showing how active he was. Come on! he yelled, looking towards an incoming group of Digimon.  
  
Two HerculesKabuterimon flew in, followed by Ophanimon, Imperialdramon, and two MetalGarurumon. Shortly after, two Valkyrimon, a MetalSeadramon, two GranKuwagamon, and Rosemon flew in, joining the group.  
  
The large attack group of the Digimon approached Nox Roborat's wings, while Tai and Ken kept the demonic creature busy from the front. As they neared their target, Phoenixmon and Zanbamon came into view from the other side.  
  
I don't know about you, but I'm ready to kill! Phoenixmon proclaimed, followed by a screech that echoed across the land.  
  
Let's do this! Zanbamon reared back, then stretched out with his blades out. Prison Gate of Beheading, he called out, the twin blades of his right shot out towards Nox Roborat.  
  
Metal Wolf Claw, the two MetalGarurumon chorused, sending out blasts of ice from their mouths.  
  
Fenrir Sword, both Valkyrimon said, throwing their large blades at the wing joints.  
  
each GranKuwagamon yelled. Ken's Digimon released a wave of black energy from his entire body directed at Nox Roborat. Meanwhile, Manzo's GranKuwagamon shot out a beam of energy from his claws forelimbs.  
  
Izzy's HerculesKabuterimon flew forward with his horns out and his claws opened. Giga Scissor Claw.  
  
The HerculesKabuterimon that belonged to Taree curled up into a ball, gathering massive amounts of energy. Uncurling, the beetle Digimon called out, Mega Electro Shocker.  
  
Phoenixmon stretched out her wings, sparkling energy forming. Star Light Explosion, her entire body glowed, then the orange-red energy flew out to Nox Roborat.  
  
Roses Rapier, Rosemon threw her sword out to the enemy.  
  
Goldramon lifted both arms into the air, while a golden flame erupted around his hands. God Flame, he said, the fire rushing forward.  
  
Positron Laser. Imperialdramon fired the energy cannon on his right arm at Nox Roborat.  
  
MetalSeadramon gathered blue-tinted energy at his nose. Poseidon Divide, he fired the energy in a giant blast.  
  
Ophanimon spun her javelin in circles faster than the eye could trace, then abruptly stopped it and threw it. Eden's Javelin.  
  
The Omega level Digimon Qaitakalnimon lifted his right arm into the air, the fingers spread. Clouds formed over the angel Digimon, then lightning came down from above. Coming together in the hand of Qaitakalnimon, it formed a giant energy sword that didn't lose its electric characteristics. Heaven's Sword, Qaitakalnimon threw the twenty foot sword at Nox Roborat.  
  
The various attacks flew through the air, moving rapidly since most of them were made of energy. While Nox Roborat dealt with Tai and Ken's aerial attacks from the front, the sixteen attacks slammed into the wing joints. Nox Roborat hissed in agony as the brutal violations burned their way through the unprotected joints. Because of the momentary lapse in attention, Ken and Tai flew around Nox Roborat, moving no more than ten feet away from the enemy to be close in case of an emergency.  
  
Tai put his hands into fists, producing rippling waves of shadowy energies within seconds. Opening his fists, the energies were sent forth, burning through the final tendons in the right wing joint.  
  
Ken held both hands out, making fireballs appear instantaneously. Imperial Flame, he joined the two fireballs together above his head. Moving his hands apart, Ken made the red fire grow to about half his size. It was released when he leaned forward, then sliced through the last tendons of the left wing joint. Unexpectedly, the fire continued to slam into Nox Roborat's back, causing more damage.  
  
Nox Roborat gave a shrilled cry as the two white wings fell from his body to the ground below. Anyone that happened to be below cleared away, some being helped by Kari's powers to teleport them from peril. Louis Mazzola and ChaosDukemon looked up from their spots on the cliff to see the massive objects coming towards them. Acting quickly, ChaosDukemon grabbed Mazzola and jumped with lightning speed from danger. After what seemed to be an eternity, part of wings hit the cliff, reducing it to rubble. Once that obstruction was out of the way, the wings slid down debris before coming to a complete stop. As Nox Roborat recoiled from the intense pain, the two wings partially broke down into data, while the remains were organic in nature.  
  
Don't stop the attack! Zanbamon roared, his actions purely out of revenge for the past. Cross Slash, Zanbamon swung both arms in front of him. In the air that was slashed through, two blue blades appeared, then darted forward into Nox Roborat's side.  
  
Every Avarian flew straight into Nox Roborat, stabbing their energy blades into the enemy's thick skin. All of them were like flies to Nox Roborat, so he simply brushed his hand across himself to kill thousands of Avarians instantly. On the ground, the Qualtars punched at Nox Roborat's feet, their strength allowing them not to need weapons. Every time the attacks broke through the skin, the muscles fibers would lash out, rapidly regathering the broken skin to heal.  
  
Clear away, Ken said softly, now walking on the ground towards the feet. When everyone parted, he lifted one hand into the air. Imperial Flame. Yet again, Ken produced a fireball that eventually grew to half his size. Angling his hand so it would slide out, the fire ball flew out and into Nox Roborat's foot. The sheer power of the attack shattered the plexiglass-like skin, then continued to destroy the muscles fibers from there. Keep up the work, and don't let the fibers advance!  
  
  
Tai dealt with the other foot, punching with a force that would diminish a human to pulp. Once the skin was breaking down, he activated his chain reaction power. Kari, get everyone away from here! Tai ordered, watching particles of blue energy fall from the sky like snow.  
  
But... Okay! Kari started pulling the others back, going into a full run after a few seconds.  
  
Slowing his punches, Tai didn't want the muscle fibers to come out yet, only to repair the damage he had done. As time progressed, the particles of energy joined together as long, dancing chains that glowed brightly. They got brighter and brighter, finally resulting in an explosion. The utter amounts of energy expressed incinerated the skin and the following muscle fibers, leaving Nox Roborat without another foot.  
  
To the shock of every creature that bore witness to the attacks by Ken and Tai, Nox Roborat remained in the air, minus his feet. He simply floated, while the muscle fibers of the lower legs exploded out to fight back and heal what it could. When any survivor of the battle fought back as best they could, the fibers couldn't complete their journeys as they were slashed to pieces.  
  
  
Ken had decided to attack from the air, thus his decision to hover quietly above the rampaging forces of the Digidestined. A cool wind immersed him as the speed of the attack groups sent shock waves through the air. Something jumped into the air just in the corner of his eye, and whatever it was, it didn't register fully in the other senses. Turning around, Ken observed the land, Digidestined running towards Nox Roborat underneath him. Where are you? he whispered, slowly moving into a defensive posture.  
  
Putting down his guard when nothing happened, Ken never expected to have two humanoids crash upon him. Knowing instantly that it wasn't a coincidence, he shoved his blades into the two disturbances. When they clung to him, a spin was needed to force them off and onto the rocky ground. The generals, how nice it is to see you again! What took you?  
  
General Mazzola moved to his feet first. What did you do with Sub-Master Akiyama? he barked, clenching his fists. Just to his right, General Moriyama stood up, moving into his own defensive postures.  
  
I hurt him more than you could imagine, well, except for killing him. I decided to leave that part out for now! Ken responded.  
  
And for that you shall know that same pain! General Moriyama blared.  
  
Both Artificials jumped into the air, their immense strength aiding them greatly. They attempted to latch onto Ken, but he just spun around again to get rid of them. Increasing the length of the energy blades by his will, Ken forced the blades into General Mazzola, only because that general had caused so many problems for him eleven years earlier. The Artificial didn't seem hurt too much by the assault, yet it was a start. You should have stayed dead when Kari did away with you! Ken scolded, shoving one blade into General Moriyama as he ran forward. And you should have remained limbless when Takeru killed out, he added, directing it at Moriyama.  
  
Pushing General Moriyama aside, Ken returned his attention the problem at hand–General Mazzola. You represent all that is horrible in my life! Ken screamed in the Artificial's face. Taichi Kamiya may have been the one that turned my best friend to Darkness, but he is apparently repenting for his evils! You cannot! he dug the blade further into General Mazzola, still not receiving any sign of pain. You were the one I officially fought first that belonged to the Digital Aftermath, Tai doesn't count because the group hadn't been formed until a few days later! Ken dropped General Mazzola to the ground, then kicked Moriyama away as he ran toward him again.  
  
  
_Five figures stood upon the top of the cliffs, observing the giant battle spread before them for their viewing pleasure. Each were shrouded, but each had a different colored disguise. The Alpha of the group kept his attention on Ken and his battle styles. The Bearer of Kindness' battle techniques are fascinating, despite their brutal approach, he said longingly. He turned around on his heel to meet the large eyes of the others, It's a good thing we're under this veil of psychic emanations, or the Guardians would've sensed us by now!_  
  
  
Ken started another collection of fireballs in his hands, holding them in the air. Imperial Flame! he brought the fireballs together above himself, increasing its size as his hands moved apart. Moving in a pitch-like action, Ken effectively dropped destruction onto General Mazzola.  
  
The Artificial thrashed violently as the heat bit at his skin, insults leaving his mouth every second. As the pain reached unbearable levels, he realized his skin was melting away like plastic. But the fire didn't end there, it scorched the muscles underneath, burning them to ashes. Soon enough, the genetically enhanced organs were gone, leaving the skeleton.  
  
Ken gasped as his eyes set upon the metal bones of the former General Mazzola. The poorly connected remains slowly lifted off the ground, meaning the Artificial was still alive somehow. So you can survive that? But how does the atoms of the metal react after such punishment? Let's find out! Ken slashed with his left blade to sever the spine, while the right blade was jabbed into the computer core that acted as a skull.  
  
Falling to the ground in two pieces, General Mazzola said his last few words. Experiencing death twice is too much... he trailed off, the last remnants of power draining away.  
  
Watching from a good distance, General Moriyama saw his comrade die, thus knew better to try and fight Ken. Another time, bastard! he called out, jumping high into the air and out of sight.  
  
  
Every available Digimon and Avarian circled around Nox Roborat, firing their attacks simultaneously at the powerful adversary. From the outside, a viewer could be enticed by the violent dance around Nox Roborat, while rays and beams of energy were quite visibly flying into him. The ground forces were managing to fight back the muscle fibers and their attempts to heal as much of the destroyed feet as possible. The Digidestined, all of them, had long used their supply of ammunition, and for those without powers, it was an even harder battle. Bodies of the fallen littered the ground, making movement limited, and sickening to the light hearted. All the while, Nox Roborat stood there, never fighting back using his powers.  
  
_Transfer of available energy to regeneration has been completed,_ a computerized voice stated within Nox Roborat's mind. _Current advances by the Digidestined has left the remaining regeneration energy at twenty percent of the normal. If these tends continue, the battle will be lost._  
  
There was never a normal,' Nox Roborat thought. But either way, this isn't good. Their fondness of Davis Motomiya has left them in a frenzy.' He scanned the land around him, checking proximities of the enemy. If I use any of my attacks, I risk damage and lose even more energy no matter what. But I can leave a lasting mark on this world and its inhabitants.' Nox Roborat abruptly lifted his arms up, killing many by the simple action. Hear this, Digidestined! You may be able to stop me, but can you stop my influence?  
  
Tai stopped his rotation around Nox Roborat immediately, while all others around him continued speeding passed him. This can't be good! he yelled, flying higher into the air to be level with Nox Roborat's chest. We can stop you! Changing his vision type, Tai scanned Nox Roborat for any possible weakness.  
  
Know your future! Nox Roborat declared. Black energy slowly appeared around his hands, where it moved up from his wrist to the fingertips, then circulated around again. Once it built up to critical status, it shot into the air above as a black jet. About one hundred feet overhead of Nox Roborat, it crashed together, quickly collapsing upon itself. More and more energy moved through the air, causing an unlucky Digimon or Avarian to get sucked in and broken down to data. And know how bad it will be for all that challenge me! The compressed energy, while even more poured into it, suddenly split open the sky. Framework that made up the atmosphere was exposed to those below, but was reduced to bits of data even more. Within the fracture was a completely white environment, and a massive creature waited behind it.  
  
The creature within turned to people below, while the angle at which it stood meant there was a different gravitational pull in the location it lived. It opened its giant arms, instantly causing a suction on the immediately land around. Anything that was high enough in the air was sucked into the breech, and promptly ripped apart into data. Nox Roborat continued to remain unaffected by the puncture, which probably happened because he still fed energy into it, making it even larger. This is your new problem, Digidestined, the giant creature within said, its voice low and disturbing.  
  
Destroy Nox Roborat! Akira shouted, He is your current plight!  
  
With the extra power from the Guardian of Hope, Akira's orders echoed across the land, bringing direction to the confused.  
  
  
Tai continued scanning Nox Roborat with his thermal vision, acting even more frantic than before. After noticing some patterns under the skin, he figured he was seeing something akin to blood vessels. Following the complex structures, Tai found one central area that seemed to stand out in color. It was pure white, while the surrounding tissues were becoming darker in color; most tissues currently were a deep blue. He figured that he didn't see it before was because Nox Roborat was slowly dying and only circulatory system was maintaining a good temperature. We attack there, he pondered, I think. Well, I don't see any other choices! Activating his mental powers, Tai projected his choice words into all flying Digimon and Ken. _Aim for the location I'm directing to your minds. I believe this is Nox Roborat's power center, or at least something close to it!_  
  
All at once, every aerial Digimon converged to Tai's location–just in front of Nox Roborat's chest. Ken flew up from the ground with amazing speed, strangely with the blood on his body. Nox Roborat never fought back, he could have easily fought back with their gathering. But he was still directing energy to the breech, which was getter even larger. Acting as one, everyone and everything fired their attacks in the single, small target. While some of the attacks were continuous, most Digimon took pauses every minute or so to take new aim. Tai kept his thermal vision active to see the affects of their attacks, so he had constant tracking of where to fire next. The power center slowly dimmed as the tissue around it was beginning to turn pitch black. How far are we? Tai questioned, going back into his better than normal vision. He saw that a hole was being created in Nox Roborat's robe, and was tediously fracturing further out.  
  
On the ground, every Digidestined, Qualtar, and Digimon without flying capabilities fought. The attack was becoming more difficult as time went on, for they were fighting the muscle fibers back, but everything was now above their heads. Kari was acting as leader of the attack, most of the other beings taking direction from her, except for the Guardians. Make sure _nothing_ gets through! she ordered.  
  
The children, with the Guardians still inside of them, were present to fight with the best of them. Though some did stay back because of their feelings for the lose of the Guardian of Miracles and to protect Manzo as he remained unconscious. Taree was startled when Manzo began to stir, Are you okay? she asked.  
  
Regeneration complete, Manzo said in a voice not his own. Shaking free from his trance-like state, he returned to his normal, saying, I suppose that our powers over the Digidestined is still intact. Because I don't see anyone in particular hovering over me!  
  
Your choice of words is interesting, Hanako said, because someone could literally be hovering over you! But, to answer you question, yes, the powers are still active.  
  
Taree folded her arms behind his head, And if we didn't still have it active, this battle would be losing! The Digidestined would be worried for the safety of their children, and thus prevent us Guardians from completing our job using the bodies of the children!  
  
Getting slowly, Manzo stretched out his aching muscles. How's the battle going, though? I take it that it's going rather fine without too many problems, or you wouldn't be here.  
  
Theron looked to the ground, eyes carrying great amount of grief. Davis Motomiya and the Guardian of Miracles are dead, after the Guardian's stupid idea to strike at Nox Roborat using a Digidestined.  
  
Manzo sighed. Yet another Guardian dies after helping a Digidestined, and this count is getting too high. He looked up to Nox Roborat, focusing on the group of Digimon attacking from the front. What are they doing? I can't tell with the Res Custodia around my charge.  
  
Apparently Kamiya found a weakness in Nox Roborat or a good place to focus on, I'm not sure which one. But whatever is there, it's getting weaker, reported Hanako. I'm registering decreased power levels throughout Nox Roborat's body, some areas are just plain dead!  
  
But that's probably a side affect of opening the Postremus Gateway, Taree added. Even if it isn't, Nox Roborat can't do much more to surprise us! I think we're almost done-- she stopped when she noticed that Manzo wasn't paying attention. What are you looking at?  
  
Manzo pointed to the top of one cliff. There. Something is on that cliff watching the battle. And they're cloaked!  
  
Theron lifted his gaze from the ground instantly, then looked where Manzo was pointing. There's five of them! His eyes grew wide and a cold sweat started forming on his forehead. Could it be the Tamers? If it is, we could finally make amends for what we--  
  
We didn't do anything! Manzo interrupted. He sighed as the five cloaked beings presumably figured out that they were looking, and then jumped away out of sight. I'm going to the battle to help _our_ Digidestined.  
  
Just like the others! Theron erupted. You so easily forget the past and what we did, which is saddening! Leave if you wish, but this won't be good if that was truely our Tamers that were there!  
  
We can deal, right? So just get over it! Manzo said back, walking towards the battlefield.  
  
  
Ken participated happily in the final battle against Nox Roborat, directing as much power as possible into his attacks. The warm glow of the attack by the Digimon lit the air with flashes that had the briefest pauses in between each. As he moved into the pattern of producing fireballs and throwing forward allowed Ken to look at the surroundings. The first thing to catch his eye was the moon, and how it was brighter and larger than usual. At the horizon was the other moon beginning to rise, slower than it usually would. His train of thought was interrupted by a loud cheer from the Digimon. What's going on? he asked innocently, even though no one could ever hear him in all the noise.  
  
The attack that everyone had been working so hard on finally paid off. With every second, a hole that traveled through Nox Roborat grew larger. Each power, unique in its own ways, had forced the smallest crack in the robe to become the greatest accomplishment in the battle so far. Several of the powers that were used against the enemy came out the other side, being difficult at best because of the distance.  
  
Don't give up! Tai cheered. We are the protectors of this world, so we can never give up!  
  
Another cheer echoed from the ground forces, getting the attention of Tai. _What's going on, Kari?_  
  
  
Everyone watched happily as their job there finally seemed done. Kari received Tai's message, but she was so overjoyed to reply immediately. When she composed herself enough to use her powers, she projected, _Nox Roborat is being deleted! He's currently breaking down in five foot segments!_  
  
  
Tai tilted his head back, the Res Custodia slid off and joined the rest further down. Without it covering his head, the enhanced vision Tai now relied on so much was gone until he used the power again. He smiled as he put his arms out to block some Digimon. Tai yelled happily, in a non-commanding voice. Let's enjoy this what it is! He flew back, never taking his eyes off of Nox Roborat and what he was doing to the sky above. Ken also moved back, taking position next to Tai, observing the same things. This was worth it. All the death finally payed off.  
  
  
Louis Mazzola sneered as he watched his creation explode into data, section by section. And to think the destruction of Motomiya caused this problem to become worse! he exclaimed, while his hands shook ever so slightly as he realized how small he really was.  
  
I recommend that we take out leave, ChaosDukemon suggested, starting to walk back.  
  
We still have our forces on Earth, destroying without the knowledge of the Digidestined, General Moriyama stated. But where is Sub-Master Akiyama?  
  
I detected him opening a gateway to Earth 004, but he is seriously injured, ChaosDukemon said, pulling out a small device. He pressed a button on it, which opened a gateway in front of everyone. Digital World 198 will give us protection, I say we go now!  
  
Knowing better to stay, General Moriyama ran through the gateway. He looked back, Mazzola, aren't you coming?  
  
Louis Mazzola turned around, the sounds of Nox Roborat's destruction echoing in his mind. Yes, I'm coming along, he said sadly, heading for the gateway. At least we still have Kamiya's D-3! He walked through the gateway, followed by ChaosDukemon. The hole in the Digital World sealed behind them, making it seem no one was there at all.  
  
  
Nox Roborat forced every last bit of energy he still had into the gateway he was creating. His power core was destroyed, so he was only running what wasn't there at the time. Why does it have to end like this? It could have been so different,' he thought. Nothing remained of his legs, and his lower abdomen was now being deleted, but Nox Roborat stayed in the air as if they were still there. As it was becoming more difficult to maintain his vision, Nox Roborat spoke, Taichi Bellator Tenebris' Kamiya, listen to my words!  
  
Tai reluctantly decided to pay at least some attention.   
  
If I can't have this world and its inhabitants, then neither will you. This is my last gift to you, my grand experiment! Every bodily function was shut down simultaneously, then all energy was rerouted to the energy delivery system. He said one last sentence, And this is how _you_ will die! The voice faded out and a new surge of energy rushed into the growing gateway. Lightning jumped across his body, then Nox Roborat exploded into a cloud of data, adding himself to the gateway.  
  
Everyone cheered with glee as their enemy disappeared forever, but none were looking at the gateway. Tai and Ken landed on the ground, but were far from each other. Keeping the Res Custodia on his body except for his head, Tai took a sigh of relief. Kari and Sora ran up to him, pulling Tai into a bone-breaking hug. We did it, Tai said in a low tone.  
  
Of course we did, Tai, Sora returned. She smiled happily, then closed her eyes as she moved closer to Tai. He moved closer to Sora, their lips meeting midway, going into passionate kiss.  
  
Kari smiled as well, feeling TK's strong arms go around her. It's nice to have Tai around, eleven years was too long to be without him, she said, her eyes as most closed from being so tired.  
  
But can we trust him? TK asked. We don't know what Noctem did to him during those eleven years! Something could be lurking deep within him, and we would never know it.  
  
Tai was still caught in the kiss when he opened his eyes to look at the gateway high above. _Join us, Taichi. We want you to be with us! We will help you through your internal pain and emotional strains!_ echoed a voice deep within Tai's mind. He broke away from the kiss to get a better look at the pure white gateway, making Sora confused.  
  
What is it, Tai? she asked, glancing at the gateway occasionally.  
  
It's calling me. It's promising me things. It wants me to be with it, Tai replied, his eyes centered on the bright distortion. I'm going to it...  
  
Sora looked at Tai even more confused, but the confusion was short lived as it was replaced we fear. Before her eyes, Tai started to lift into the air under an unknown power. Tai? Tai! Sora reached up, grabbing his hand before he was out of reach. Don't leave!  
  
Tai glimpsed at Kari and her worried expression, then looked down to Sora. It's calling me, Sora, he said weakly. Goodbye, Sora Takenouchi. She lost the grip she had on Tai, watching move higher into the air with tearful eyes. Tai still had his hand out like when it was being held, but Sora was becoming a mere dot among thousands around her. She was yelling something to him, but he couldn't hear. He spun around to look at the gateway, and the pure white energy washed over him. Without his permission, the remaining Res Custodia went back into his body, leaving him as weak as a normal Digidestined. It's so warm, he whispered as he took notice of the giant creature in the distant center with open arms. Just as he was about to enter the swirling energies, Tai was suddenly grabbed by something. He looked lazily at who took hold of him.   
  
Yes, Tai, it's me, Ken said, the his own Res Custodia wrapped around. You can't leave us again like you did eleven years ago. So I'm bringing you back to the people who care for you.  
  
Tai reached out to the gateway as he moved further away from it. But I want to go! he struggled. He could have easily forced Ken away if his Res Custodia was on him, but he was too weak to call it back. Ken's six wings started to block the warm glow of the massive gateway, which made him attempt to get a good look at it again. I want to go back... please!  
  
I can't you-- Ken stopped when the pull of the gateway started to drain his energy. The six wings that let them fly through the safely began to flash out of existence. At the same time, the Res Custodia that protected him started to pull away from him at the seams. I can't maintain... this... power! The wings completely disappeared and the Res Custodia pulled back into Ken's body. Without any aid, they fell through the air, nothing to slow their impending death.  
  
  
Sora watched with tears running down her cheeks, and there was nothing she could do to help. TK and Kari rushed past her, getting her curiosity started. What are doing, you two?  
  
TK turned around as Kari continued to run. We're going to use our barrier powers! he turned back around and entered his previous run.  
  
But can they do it? Sora wondered.  
  
Kari stopped where Tai and Ken would land, then TK arrived a second later. she asked, receiving a nod from TK. Okay, here we go! Both lifted their hands into the air, accessing their powers. Pieces of crystalline data formed twelve feet above the married couple, eventually turning into a flexible barrier thirty feet across. Tai and Ken crashed into the barrier, straining it beyond what it could hold. Breaking apart in the middle, both males fell to the ground, only to land on TK and Kari.  
  
Ken groaned as he pushed Tai off of him, then rolled off of Kari. Let's not do that again, okay?  
  
TK agreed, rubbing his temple.  
  
Kari got up and crawled over to Tai, who was in the fetal position. Tai, how are you?  
  
I have to get away from, Kari, it's voice is getting louder! If I'm far enough away from it, then I won't hear it anymore. But I don't have the energy to resist it or to teleport away from it, Tai said, his chin against his knees.  
  
Kari glanced around to see everyone that she cared for present. I'm taking Tai to the Siberia base, call when you need to come back or need help. She lay her hand on her brother, then both of them broke down into data.  
  
  
The nine children stood around each other, the Guardians still inside of them to guide and speak for them. Our job is done, Akira said.  
  
This part in the Prophecy of Gods is complete, added Manzo, dried blood still on the side of his face.  
  
Reiko smiled. Then let us go home, we aren't needed here anymore.  
  
everyone else said in unison. Their bodies started to shake violently, more than a normal person could handle safely. Particles of data floated out of every orifice in the their bodies, each different from the other in color. The vast collection of multicolored data moved up into the air, then streaked across it. A beautiful rainbow was left behind, made up of every Crest color–everything from yellow to purple. When the colors started to dissipate, the Guardians were already gone.  
  
  
The five figures watched the Digidestined and company celebrate their victory over Nox Roborat. They knew that the Postremus Gateway would cause problems for the Digidestined more than it does now, but for now it only effected those that were too close. In the front was the leader, covered with his own Res Custodia. But his was different from Tai's or Ken's, it was a bright orange, yet had the same characteristics after that. We did what the Guardians originally set us out to do–observe Noctem's activities, he said, floating a couple inches off the ground.  
  
A woman adorned with a completely white Res Custodia floated forward. Mareo, you know that the mission ended back on October 25, 1992! So why do you say such things?  
  
Mareo turned around, looking at the younger person with his large white eyes. I was just having some fun with the past. Isn't that okay, Kami? He only received a glare from the woman, which made him chuckle. Toshiro, don't you agree with me?  
  
The man named Toshiro had a blue Res Custodia around his body, but the same large white eyes. I certainly do, we all can use fun sometimes!  
  
The second youngest member of the group floated forward. Let's be serious here, people! We've been watching Noctem and the Digidestined fight forever, now Noctem is gone. What do we do now?  
  
Oh, Benjiro, you think as if this is a problem, a woman with a pink Res Custodia said, moving towards the man. We could either have fun by using our powers, or we could continue our observations on the Digidestined. See how they cope with the problems in the future.  
  
Benjiro looked at the other, who said nothing, then looked back to the woman. Okay, Chiyo, let's watch the Digidestined. But we shouldn't contact them until just before the Final Destiny!  
  
Mareo floated towards Benjiro. Your idea is good! But, in the meantime, let's have the fun we've all been waiting for! He placed a hand on Benjiro's shoulder, then the entire group broke down into data.  
  
  


************************************  
  
_That battle was one of the greatest challenges any Digidestined had to ever go though. In fact, we went in there with nine thousand Digidestined, and over ten thousand Digimon. When it was all over, six thousand Digidestined were dead, with seven thousand Digimon casualties. Add that number of dead Digimon when Noctem gave the order to release the Diefearon-class energy on the Digital World, then it's over a billion deaths. I don't like that, I never like it when the Powers of Darkness gain so much power. But that is to be expected, especially when someone like me has the Crest of Light! And, unfortunately, Noctem left some of his forces on Earth and destroyed much of what was left of France, then damaged half of Italy. The loss of life was just too much. Yet I digress from the subject of this message...  
  
I send this message not from just after I arrived at the Siberia base with Tai, not even close. And I don't send this message from the time I was an old lady just before death, wanting to tell her story. No, nowhere remotely close to that idea. Much later. Much, much later than that! To be exact, I send this message two centuries after the defeat of Nox Roborat. Don't ask how, I won't tell you until much later.  
  
For the purpose on convenience, I will tell this from a perspective of five years after Nox Roborat's death. Then add a few months so it's the August of 2025. That's when things started getting strange again! At this time, the Digidestined are nearing the best years they had ever experienced. Four years earlier, we started the building of a capital city for the Digital World. This would be a place where all could gather to better the relations for all. At the time, we didn't have many Digidestined to help build; it was only a year after the battle. But the Digimon–eight billion of them–knew how important it was to have this building. It only took a year to make a city from scratch, and it was far larger than, let's say, Berlin, that's a good example. The day it was finished, we revealed its name–the capital city of Fatum. Tai thought of it, it's Latin for destiny. Of course, many disagreed that we should use it, but it eventually won out.  
  
But during the construction of Fatum, many important changes took place. For one, the dedication of the Digital World Protectorate went from Tai–he was obviously alive–to our fallen friend, Davis Motomiya. Everyone agreed with that idea, everyone liked Davis. Then there was one of the most important decisions made during that time, the construction of a representational assembly. It was called the Council, not very original, I know. Each government–Digidestined, File Island, The Digital League of the Northern Continent of Server, then several others–had their representatives present. It was amazing! TK and I were voted to head this body, so we stepped down from the leadership positions of the Digital World Protectorate to do so. Everything was based off of the United Nations, despite their previous failures. Peace now seemed at hand.  
  
There is one last thing to consider, though. After the fighting between the Holy Alliance and the Digital Aftermath ended, the Digital World started using more of its energy to convert normal humans into Digidestined. It made sense, after all. But after the battle against Nox Roborat, as I've already said, the numbers of Digidestined were low compared to before. So from day one after that fight, the Digital World focused all nonessential energies into turning humans into Digidestined. Once that happened, ninety-eight percent of all births in the Real World resulted in a Digidestined. But that wasn't it! The Digital World was busy bringing entire families into this world, turning who they could into Digidestined. Populations of Digidestined exploded from then on, which was nice. But there were still problem caused by our Real World counterparts.  
  
Major sentiments against Digidestined started to form, followed by political movements. To help quell the problems, the Digital World joined the United Nations, Tai being chosen to represent, even though he was the leader of the Protectorate after TK and I left. It help a little, but the problems were rather wide spread. We're pretty sure that certain governments want us gone, and have pitiful plans to do just that. But to keep ourselves at least slightly safer, we pushed an old friend into a governmental position in the United States. That would be Devon McPherson, he already knows the truths of the Digital World and has been working with us in the past. Oh, and that position would be the Secretary of Defense. We had hoped that would work out for us in the end.  
  
Well, I've told you enough of the basics that you will understand what I will tell you later. Believe me, it gets more complicated! Especially with Manzo, Ken and Yolei's eldest son. He's the most powerful of the children, but I think age has more to do with it than anything else. When the Digital World pulled so many families in to be Digidestined, a lot of kids in every age group came along for the ride. Which is why we have a school system. Strange, isn't it? Oh, I'm ranting again! Come back soon so I can finish this history of Digidestined with you. Bye...  
  
  
  
  
_**Up Next:**  
Part Two: The Final Destiny


	10. Glossary

Hey, did you like the last chapter? It certainly took me long enough to write it! If you don't know, it took about seventy days to complete. Wow, I'm sad, I track this. Anyway, it's time for what I promised! *drum roll* Introducing...  
  
  
  


**Glossary of Terms (and more!)**  
  
  


**Terms (this should be all of them):**  
_PPR_-- a weapon used in the story by most of the characters. It utilizes an energy source, instead of bullets. So it shoots out hot energy.' I got this idea from Babylon 5.  
_  
Data Crystal_-- a way to store great amounts of information easily, without problems. Just like the data crystals used in Babylon 5. (notice a pattern?)  
_  
Reader_-- A small device similar to a commpad that a data crystal is inserted into. It is flat, about a quarter of an inch thick. All other dimensions vary according to model and/or purposes. In the center of the reader is a screen that is almost as big as the reader itself. Under the screen is scrolling options, voice recorder, and the button to turn it on and off. Above the screen is a small, shallow port for a data crystal to be inserted to. A document can be recorded with the voice recorder that could be uploaded into a data crystal and moved from there.  
_  
Omega Level_-- the level after Mega, only used by Digimon.  
_  
Agents_-- identical foot soldiers' for the Powers of Darkness. Noctem has an infinite amount of these humanoids, or so says the Elders of the Dark Ocean.  
_  
Powers of Darkness_-- the essence of pure evil. This is created by the Elders of the Dark Ocean.  
_  
Elders of the Dark Ocean_-- creatures that govern the Dark Ocean, became dormant when Noctem took over. The terms carries little meaning anymore.  
_  
Artificials_-- artificially gestated humans designed by Joe and Noctem in One World Isn't Enough. Their abilities consist of great strength, overwhelming intelligence, fantastic ways to turn a disadvantage into an advantage. The number of their abilities will grow with the story...  
_  
Guardians_-- the ones that hold the powers of the Crests. Their ways are mysterious, taking over the body of a local crest holder and using them to convey their information, rather than show themselves to the worlds. There is one Guardian for every Crest. A Guardian will die if the Crest bearer dies and the Guardian hadn't separated itself from the Digidestined.   
_  
Symbol of the Guardians_-- the symbol is a stylized form of .' Short for conomia, which means _arrangement_, _division_.  
_  
Gravimetric Variance Control Struts_-- the systems that governs how much or how little gravity the Dark Ocean has.  
_  
Noctem_-- means The Night.' The year in Part One is also the Year of the Night, coincidence? The answer will be in Part Two: The Final Destiny.  
_  
Project NDD_-- a project started by Noctem in One World Isn't Enough that ultimately created the Artificials. It extents to many more things than just the Artificials, though, and has to do with total domination of the worlds.  
_  
Earth ###_-- every world has a designation. Earth 001 is the location coordinates of a Real World and where the Digidestined were born in this story. Ryo has control of Earth 004 (one of the worlds conquered by Noctem). But there is more! There are two hundred worlds in total. Any word before the numbers is only there to say which type that world is--Digital World, Real World (Earth, duh), Dark Ocean, and more. So the Digital World in this story is Digital World 002, do you get that?  
_  
Holopad_-- a holographic projection unit. Can create maps of areas or entire worlds. Quite common in this story...  
_  
Commpad_-- communication device that the Digidestined use to talk to each other. Small, almost like a walkie-talkie, with a number pad that slides out from the side to type in source codes (each commpad has a different source code).  
_  
BGP_-- stands for barrier grid producer.' Izzy developed the technology five years before Eternal Night: Part One: Light Within the Darkness. It produces small barriers (up to two feet across) that are similar to the barriers produced by a Digidestined. Not too many exist because of the high energy requirements, and that a portable battery could only hold so much and be used to many times.  
  
  
**Children of the Digidestined:**  
_Reiko_-- age 4; female; long brown hair; very nice and gentle; white D-3; Digimon partner: Salamon; Parents: TK and Kari.  
_  
Akira_-- age 6; male; short blond hair; brave, adventurous, reasonably nice; golden D-3; Digimon partner: Patamon; Parents: TK and Kari.  
_  
Keitaro_-- just born; male; black/white D-3; Digimon partner: Salamon; Parents: TK and Kari.  
_  
Sachiko_-- age 6; female; long brown hair; brave; rushes into things; plays though; orange D-3; Digimon partner: Gabumon; Parents: Matt and Mimi.  
_  
Taree_-- age 5; female; bunched-up red hair; intelligent; red D-3; Digimon partner: Tentomon; Parents: Helen and Izzy.  
_  
Manzo_-- age 9; male; short black hair; jokes around; tends to think ahead; black D-3; Digimon partner: Wormmon; Parents: Ken and Yolei.  
_  
Hanako_-- age 7; female; dies her hair lavender to be like her mother; plays with everyone; observes everything; pink D-3; Digimon partner: Hawkmon; Parents: Ken and Yolei. (Fraternal twin with Rinji)  
_  
Rinji_-- age 7; male; black hair (buzz-cut); sometimes very serious (usually isn't); green D-3; Digimon partner: Veemon. Parents: Ken and Yolei. (Fraternal twin with Hanako)  
_  
Theron_-- age 5; male; blue' hair; likes playing doctor; follows dad around; blue D-3; Digimon partner: Gomamon; Parents: Joe and deceased.*  
_  
Maeko_-- age 5; female; long brown hair; very serious; takes interest in medicine; yellow/red D-3; Digimon partner: Armadillomon; Parents: Cody and deceased.*  
  
* The deceases were because of an attack Noctem and his Agents a year before Part One takes place. It will be discussed further later in the story.  
  
  
**Powers of the Digidestined:**  
_Teleportation_-- Allows the user to go anywhere, anytime. The user thinks of which location he/she wants to go and thus they are there. Anyone can be brought along for the ride if the user allows it, but the Guardians may deem the traveler as a threat and not allow it. Current Users: Kari, Tai, Sora (but she doesn't know she has it yet)  
_  
Evasion_-- Any detecting device (organic or otherwise) will have trouble pinpointing the user and any others within the veil. Current Users: Tai, Matt, Sora (lost the ability, then got it back)  
_  
Barrier_-- The user creates a barrier (real descriptive) that can span out up to 25 meters across, but loses strength as it spreads. Made up of crystalline data fragments forced together from the surrounding land. As the power grows, it can be used to slow the fall (or the similar) of objects, people, and Digimon. Current Users: Kari, TK, Tai  
_  
Force Digivolving_-- Allows the user to make a Digimon digivolve into any level, except for Omega. As the power grows, this will also allow the user to downgrade a Digimon (but this is difficult). Current Users: Kari (rarely), Tai (but is almost impossible for him to do so)  
_  
Energy Waves_-- Surges of energy gather around the user's hand(s). Once enough energy has gathered, it is released in either a ball or a beam. Current Users: Tai, Sora  
_  
Imperial Flame_-- Based firmly in the powers that make up Digimon attacks. Tiny flames are produced at the fingertips, then converge in the palm as a larger fireball. The user can expand or decrease the size of the fireball while it is still in hand, but expansion takes up more energy and time. Current Users: Ken  
_  
Res Custodia_-- a black substance covers the body of the user, acting as a shield most attacks can't penetrate. A side effect of this is no visible mouth (while the power is active; the user can still breathe), no visible nostrils, no visible ears (but can still hear), and the eyes are enlarged greatly (but no color to them except white). The senses are amplified many times over, and vision is enhanced and can shift between different types (infrared, particle levels, energy levels, targeting' systems). Another variation between user to user is the appearance of wings, the number being even, yet random. This makes the user look like something similar to the main character in the Spawn movie, minus the cape, chains, spikes, ect. The most common color seen is black, though the original five Chosen (the Tamers in the end of last chapter) have quite bright colors instead--orange, pink, yellow, blue, and white. Current Users: Tai, Ken (with six wings: two white; two black; two with a pattern of black/white), the Tamers, plus several more in Part Two.  
_  
Energy Blades_-- Two purple blades made of energy emerge from square pieces of ChromDigizoid on the back of the wrists. This power only accompanies those with the Res Custodia power, but is rare. The power was created by the Guardians as an effective way of defense and offense, basing it off of MagnaAngemon's energy blade on his right arm. Current Users: Ken, one of the Tamers  
_  
Flying_-- A Digidestined with the power has the ability to move through the air. How well the power is used depends on the user's mental control and discipline. Some Digidestined can use this without any additions to them (such as Tai), while others require wings or something similar (such as Ken). Any other power used is amplified when in conjunction with this power, but aim can suffer as a result. Some users are in different positions from others; for example, Tai maneuvers in a fluid action with ease, but Ken is more rigid. Current Users: Tai, Ken, the Tamers  
_  
Telepathic_-- Allows the user to speak' into the minds of others, and receive replies by the mere thoughts of the target. Can also be used to pull information out of the minds of anything (usually). Current Users: Tai, Kari  
  
  
**My Primary Characters:**  
_Noctem_-- I'm adding this massively important character even though he's dead. Created on July 14, 1991 by Louis Mazzola as an advanced searching program. The program currently goes by the name of Diem, meaning the day.' Mazzola called it this because of the purpose of the program--to shed light on the mysteries of the fledgling Internet. It stumbles across the Dark Ocean, considering it an abnormality within the Internet; the Dark Ocean is still a sub-plain of the Digital World. The Elders of the Dark Ocean take curiosity and corrupt the programming, renaming it Noctem for the opposite effects. This happened on July 17, 1991. Noctem later corrupts Matt and Tai after opening the gateway to the Digital World for them about a month before the fight with Diaboromon in the Internet. Joe is also corrupted several months later, then Davis a couple years later. Noctem is the main cause for the problems that inflict themselves against the Digidestined.  
_  
Nox Roborat_-- the digivolution of Noctem. He reached this level after Tai's D-3 (being used by Louis Mazzola, master of Noctem) went into the digivolution process when too much damage was taken._  
  
Devon McPherson_-- An American that got involved in the fighting between the Digital Aftermath and the Holy Alliance in 2005 (five years after the war officially started). Becomes an admiral in the Holy Alliance, commanding over much of the aquatic forces during the war. Once the war ended, he went on his own, getting involved in politics back in America. He meets up with Sora after several years of not seeing the Digidestined, Digimon, or the Digital World. They date for four months, but eventually break up because of Digital World problems only Sora could take care of. In 2020, Devon is called back to the Digital World to fight against Noctem and his forces once more. By this time he is acting mysterious, but the Digidestined hadn't seen him in years, though. Went up against Noctem, bringing questions that he shouldn't know, and also knew that Noctem would have the answers. Devon then disappears from the battle, saying that he was forced to retreat because of increasing numbers of Agents. In 2023, Devon McPherson was moved to the position of the Secretary of Defense in the United States government. This was done with the help of the Digidestined, but this information takes place after when the last chapter took place, so I'll stop.  
_  
The Tamers_-- the first five to go to the Digital World and save it. Their powers are great. Their past is mysterious. And their connections with Noctem is largely unknown.  
_  
The Holy Beasts_-- These Mega level creatures are the protectors of the Digital World. They have the designation of gods, meaning that the Digimon live in a polytheistic society. Two of the Holy Beasts--Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon--were sealed away by Noctem in his free time, ways unknown. The balance of the Digital is currently threatened by the dead foe, and it will remain like this until someone or something finds a way to fix it.  
_  
Louis Mazzola_-- Creator of Noctem, and the sole reason Noctem digivolved to Nox Roborat. Incredibly intelligent, which was why the Dark Ocean decided him after the Diem program was corrupted into Noctem. Little is known of him, only that he has ambitions larger than what they appear. He currently has Tai's D-3, which was taken from Tai's grave in the beginning of the story.  
**  
  
Questions and Answers:**  
_Why is everyone out of character?_ I've gotten so many e-mails about this! The reason this seemingly appears is quite simple, though people don't believe this. The experiences that the Digidestined have gone through in my story completely alter portions of their personalities. For example, Kari used to be a nice kid that didn't always like to fight, but did it when needed. After Tai, Matt, then, later on, Joe joined Noctem (against their will, but Noctem's powers influenced them), she became quite upset and didn't care if she got hurt. Same goes for Mimi, she used to hate fighting at all costs, but with the war going on in One World Isn't Enough, she had to change her mind.  
_  
What happened during the eleven years between One World Isn't Enough and Eternal Night?_ During those years that Tai was believed dead, everyone was obviously saddened by the lost and the group was scattered slightly. After about five years of scattering, the group started coming back together. The Digital World Protectorate was formed at that time to bring together the ever increasing number of Digidestined, now numbering about two thousand. Everything was getting better until Daemon and his Nightmare Soldiers appeared to wage war against the Digidestined. That Digimon had been hiding in the Digital World during the battle between the Digidestined, but was amassing an army the entire time. Five hundred Digidestined died within four hours of the initial attacks. Daemon was defeated thirteen hours later by the top Digidestined, and the Nightmare Soldiers were dispersed and destroyed. All the while the Digidestined had their own lives, and families were formed; Ken and Yolei were married only nine months after the main chapters of One World Isn't Enough. Everyone got together with someone, except for Davis and Sora; Davis always said he couldn't find the right person, while Sora had loved Tai and was heartbroken when he died.' By the eighth year after Tai's so-called death, the Digital World Protectorate was given a new headquarters when Gennai reappeared for the first time in three years. Ten years after Tai's death, (this was the last chapter in One World Isn't Enough called Anniversary') the Digidestined yet again mourned over Tai's grave, then the problems started again. Noctem's Agents were dispatched five days later and scattered the top Digidestined from each other for the most part for about a year (that's where Eternal Night picks up).  
_  
Why did Davis have to die?_ You won't find out to mid-Part Two! There was a big reason why, and one of the Digidestined from either first generation (the adults) or the second generation (the children) has to do with this. And it will be fun when this happens! You'll love the reactions from everyone!  
_  
What happened to Tai when he was in the Dark Ocean?_ Many, many things. Most of the horrors done to him would be the experiments conducted that were done to try to turn him into a Bellator Tenebris (Warrior of Darkness). For sheer convenience to those in the Dark Ocean, Tai was put onto intravenous, and this was how he got his dietary needs during those eleven years. During this time, his sanity was tested when voices started to talk to him and give him information on Noctem, the Agents, and the forces that govern the Dark Ocean. He'll sometimes act insecure when there is no one around, but that only happens because there's nothing talking him.  
_  
What is Noctem?_ You wouldn't believe how many times I've been e-mailed about this! *pulls out hair* Noctem means the night,' it's Latin. His anatomical features are primarily based off of Daemon, by the choice of the Dark Ocean on July 17, 1991. That Digimon was chosen because he was the most powerful of the evolutionary possibilities that a Virus Digimon could achieve at the time. The only differences would be that Noctem had white angel wings instead of the reptilian wings. Intelligence was increased greatly from the data Noctem was based on, and even the most trivial things were strengthened. The actions of the creature were largely unknown to those except the Tamers who observed him for many years. And you won't believe how long they were observing!  
_  
Why does the term Final Destiny' keep on appearing?_ The Final Destiny is a term only used by Tai, Noctem, and a few others. It's a major term, but revealing the meaning would ruin the whole purpose of Part Two.  
  
  
**Notes:**  
_Fellow writers, please read this!_ If you write Digimon stories, know this, digivolve' is never capitalized! I'm tired of seeing people capitalize verbs! And, yes, digivolve is a verb. For example: Agumon digivolve to.... But that where it gets weird! Technically, with the way Agumon says his line, the verb would be in the he/she/it form. That would entail the ending of -s,' but it appears to be in the first person (I') form. So none of the patterns make sense! Everyone can figure out a regular verb, and a irregular verb only effects the you' (informal) and he/she/it forms in most languages. So to get back to what I was saying, verbs aren't capitalized! (I kinda wandered off topic) You can blame the people that produce Digimon in America, they capitalize that damn verb!  
_  
If you draw Digimon-related pictures!_ If you can draw Digimon fanart things (real scientific *sigh*), please contact me! I want the Digidestined in this story to have pictures of them posted on my author page. If you're interested, we can work out a deal that works better for you than me. Interested?  
_  
Review more!_  
  
  
**Things to be resolved in Part Two:**  
The existence of Oikawa and how he wanted to use the Dark Spore, but was killed long ago. What is his connection with Louis Mazzola and Noctem?  
  
The Postremus Gateway over the battlefield in the end of Part One: Light Within the Darkness. What is the creature within the gateway that causes the suction that destroys all that enter? And why does it speak to Tai when he is near?  
  
How the Digital World interacts with the Real World. Tension is already high, and it grows by the day. And why did the Digital World join the United Nations, despite the problems that still occur?  
  
The children of the Digidestined. How were they effected by the fight against Noctem? And did Manzo undergo more damage than the Guardian of Kindness could repair?  
  
Internal affairs of the Digidestined. How hard will it be for Tai with most of the others to govern of military units of Digidestined? And how hard will it be for TK and Kari to lead the Council with so many Digital World governments present?  
  
The forces that were once led by Noctem. Who leads them now?  
  
Ryo Akiyama. What problems does he have? Why does he rape women? And what ghosts haunt him?  
  
Louis Mazzola. He is still alive and in the heavily protected worlds of Earth 197 and Digital World 198. What does he do there?  
  
ChaosDukemon. He appeared during the battle against Noctem, but was a minion of Noctem, yet stayed back with Louis Mazzola. This Digimon is at the Mega level, making him powerful to begin with. What did he do for Noctem in the past? And what is his past in general?  
  
  
  


Hope you continue to read...


	11. The Final Destiny: Unsere Digitalwelt

Part One: Light Within the Darkness summary. During the final weeks of war against Noctem, Taichi Kamiya appeared before the Digidestined. He was long considered dead by all, they thought they saw his body and Digimon fall into the fiery reactor eleven years earlier. But he was alive, this time with powers that could rival any Digidestined with unbelievable ease. Despite the uneasiness about trusting someone that was supposed to be dead, but was really being tortured by experiments, the Digidestined went with him straight into the fight against Noctem. And they fought, they fought bravely against the demonic creature and his forces of Darkness. But six thousand Digidestined and seven thousand Digimon died that day, yet they were victorious. Nox Roborat, Noctem's digivolution, had been destroyed, alongside the Agents that participated. Even though the Digidestined thought they had saved the world, some of Noctem's forces stayed behind on Earth. Those remaining forces destroyed even more of France and Germany, plus some of the smaller countries bordering. What happened to those countries was nothing compared to what happened to Spain, Portugal, and a small portion of North Africa. They were wiped off the map entirely, so no countries exist where there are now charred ruins. Casualties were high...  
  
**Disclaimer: **I own Digimon! Look... it's a flying pig! *chases after the winged swine*Seraphymon flutters into room* And he has no ownership of any song used and/or mentioned in the story, despite what his tiny mind may think! *His Masters Voice jumps into the air to grab pig, misses, and falls on his ass* Damn you, bat pig!  
  
**Special Note:** Any _italicized_ paragraphs with notation around I've never used before (~) would be thoughts by Kari in the future, long after this part takes place. If you like to know what time frame that is, read the first italicized paragraph at the end of United We Stand (the last story chapter before this).  
  
  
  


  
  
Eternal Night  
Unsere Digitalwelt  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


_This day wasn't that interesting, but most days weren't. But it was the beginning of the new sources of pain! Pain, I knew you too well. Anyway, the date is August 20, 2025, sixty-seven months after the defeat of Nox Roborat. When that day started, it seemed as if it was going to be just another day in the capital city of Fatum. Didn't I already say that? Oh, yes, Fatum had been up and running for a few years, so everything at least seemed easily done and smooth. Cover stories, they're so much fun..._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari slowly opened her eyes, yawning softly as she stretched out in bed. Another day, she said, glancing at TK, who was still sleeping next to her. The dream-like state she was in crumbled down as she heard the loud laughing of the kids, then a crash, followed by complete silence. Shaking her head, Kari called out, Akira, Reiko, Keitaro, if you broke something...!  
  
Nothing's broken, Mom! Akira yelled back, his voice still too loud despite all of the walls in between.  
  
When the sounds of something being gathered could be heard, Kari decided it was time to attempt to get out of bed. Easier said than done, she muttered, putting on her slippers. Kari sluggishly made her way to the door, but the phone started to beep. Now I have to walk back? she whined, wishing she could get more sleep. Better be important! Kari took a seat from a nearby desk, placing it in front of the phone. She pressed the button to the phone, causing the screen to flash on with a person on it. Oh, hi, Tai.  
  
Tai smiled, noticing his sister's groggy expression. Did I wake you, Kari?  
  
She shook her head, yawning in the process. Nope. I woke up on my own, then the kids gladly helped, Kari said in a sarcastic tone. Why do you call?  
  
He looked off screen for a second, a muffled voice in the background. It's okay, Sora, I'm calling Kari! Tai said off screen, the voice saying something inaudible to Kari. He faced his telephone again, By the way, Sora says hello. And the reason I called was because I'll be gone for a few hours probably, I have a meeting in the Real World.  
  
Kari became confused. With whom? It wasn't on your agenda for the week. She glanced back when she heard TK beginning to stir in bed.  
  
The United Nations, nonetheless, Tai replied in a dreadful voice. Those people annoy me so much! All they want to do with me is approve trade and research treaties so their governments can become more powerful! It sickens me sometimes!  
  
TK got up out of bed, walking towards the telephone screen. Hey, Tai, having problems?  
  
Tai rolled his eyes. You were asleep for that whole thing, weren't you?  
  
What do you expect? It's 5:30 AM! TK started to move away, pushing his fingers through his hair. I'm taking a shower.  
  
He's charming in the morning, Kari said with a laugh, don't you agree?  
  
The perfect gentlemen, he agreed. Well, I better get ready myself. See you soon, Kari. I'm taking a shower with Sora! The screen went black when the connection was severed.  
  
Kari closed her eyes, a look of disgust on her face. I wish I didn't hear that! Getting up, she trekked her way to the door. What horrors will I find?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Tai walked down a busy street towards the United Nations building, carrying a heavy briefcase in one hand. I already miss the Digital World, he said, tugging at his tie to make sure it was done right. People moved past him with fascinated eyes, knowing very well who he was. They must think it's so strange that an ambassador would move unprotected,' he thought with a smug smirk. To his left was the various flags of the represented countries, lining the front of the building. Shielding his eyes from the sun, Tai looked at the ten story building, thinking that the architect should have been shot. He walked passed the two security guards at the door, receiving no look or even the slightest acknowledgement.   
  
Moving in a good pace through the first hallways, Tai noticed paintings of the old United Nations building, then the date the current building was finished--2016. He stopped at two doors, which were opened by two more guards. The Central Chamber was beyond, and Tai entered, disregarding his wishes not to do so. Most the representatives were already seated, all eyes falling upon him. I don't care if I'm late, Tai announced, his words echoing throughout the fifty foot high room.  
  
We know very well of your cares, said one representative as Tai walked by.  
  
Tai took his seat next to the Japanese ambassador, shaking hands with the older man. Okay, what now? he asked, putting his right leg over the other.  
  
The Secretary-General cleared his throat, all eyes falling to the front of the room. Ambassador Kamiya, he said, you know what this meeting is about. His shaky hands pressed a button on a panel in front of him, bringing up images of Earth and the Digital World. The image of Earth went onto a large screen above the left shoulder of the Secretary-General, while the Digital World image went onto the screen on the right. Our worlds overlap, according to what you have told us over the years. And on the world you allegedly protect there are metals that don't exist on this world--metals that are stronger than anything Earth scientists have ever seen. He leaned forward, noting the eagerness of the representatives. We want that metal for research purposes, we could learn much from it!  
  
Tai smiled, taking out papers from his briefcase.   
  
The Mexican ambassador slammed his fist against the counter top in front of him. And why not?  
  
Organizing his papers into a neat pile, Tai didn't look at any of the ambassadors. You are the perfect example, he said, now looking up to address the mustachioed man. The governments you represent want the metal, and the technologies that come from it, so they can become more powerful. Authority. War. Death. All of these would happen if you had Digital World technologies. Tai looked to the Japanese ambassador to his right, then to the Secretary-General. Besides, we of the Digital World gave ChromDigizoid to Japan in exchange for land outside of Tokyo.  
  
The United States ambassador glared at the Japanese representative. We are aware of your actions a couple of years ago, which doesn't please us to this day. Despite the worth of the metal, you didn't give enough so it could be studied to the fullest!  
  
Tai leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. We gave that amount on purpose. It was agreed that the amount was acceptable by both sides, and we received land in return. We thank Japan for their wise decision, it increased their economy greatly, and trade between the worlds was also increased. Frankly, Tai opened his eyes, only to stare at the ceiling high above, without such trade, you wouldn't even know about the wonders of the Digital World!  
  
This isn't getting us anywhere! the Japanese delegate proclaimed, trying to stop any impending arguments. The Digital World, to me anyway, has been treating us better than some governments in the past. Ignore the fact that the Digital World has given my government ChromDigizoid before, they only needed a central platform for these trade gateways.'  
  
It could have been placed in the United States, the US ambassador stated, taking notes. We have far more land than Japan.  
  
As several arguments erupted between ambassadors, Tai simple let his mind wander on various subjects. Do they ever stop?' he pondered. Can they ever stop?' Amused by the thought, Tai laughed to himself quietly, until another ambassador took notice.  
  
Ambassador Kamiya, look at what you've started! the Russian ambassador yelled, getting Tai's attention. If you accepted the proposals, then this assembly would be far more civilized!  
  
Glaring at the ambassador, Tai allowed the Res Custodia to wrap around his body. The black liquid seeped out of his pores, weaving through the fibers of the clothing. It fused together over his apparel, leaving him completely black. He opened his large white eyes, continuing the icy glare. he commanded, but no mouth was visible with the power active.  
  
The assembly was instantly silenced, all eyes upon Tai once again. Wish to help out, Ambassador Kamiya? the Secretary-General asked, a small fear of the diplomat with his powers operating.  
  
You all fear me, Tai stated, that is the only reason why I haven't been removed from his group. I feel this gives me certain rights, he slowly blinked. Without me to represent the Digital World, all chances of you getting resources from my world will evaporate! Now, until you find something worth my time, I'm leaving. Bye, he waved to the Secretary-General, then exploded into data.  
  
That got us nowhere, the Secretary-General said, tapping his fingers on the panel in front of him. Taking out a sleek device, he attached an adaptor into the CD-ROM, then placed a data crystal into the adaptor. Pressing several buttons, the image of the Digital World now took up the two screens above. Okay, ambassadors of _this_ world, we've received new information on the Digital World. Pressing another button, several locations on the left map were tagged, while the right map went into a topographical mode. Our source in the Digital World managed to get this information for us.  
  
the US ambassador leaned forward, but what is it for?  
  
The Secretary-General pressed another button, causing a square portion of the surface in front of him to spin around. On the new surface was a computer screen, both maps on it in a reduced form. Taking out a pen, he circled one tagged area near the sea coast. According to the source, the circled location is the capital city of the Digital World--Fatum. It is believed that the trade gateway in the Japan opens directly into this city! Think about it, that could be to our advantage...  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Tai regathered in the outskirts of Fatum, slightly off from where he wanted to go. This will be a fun walk, he said, starting his trek through the massive city. As the Res Custodia went back into his body, his sight was returned to normal, leaving him like a normal Digidestined. Before him was hundreds of visible Digidestined working on their chosen job, while thousands of Digimon moved in between the crowds or flew over. The buildings around the location were immense, larger than most buildings in the Real World. Tai walked the busy streets, watching all that had been built over the years at its best. Light from the sun was periodically gone, a giant flying Digimon completely blotting it out. Making good time, Tai managed to near the center of the city in several minutes, but his powers were certainly helping.  
  
To his left was the main government building in the Digital World--the Council building. It was in a circular design, with three formidable spike-like towers spaced equally apart around the gray scale building. Not counting the towers, it building was thirty stories high, fifty-three with the towers. Covering the entire structure, hundreds of Digidestined and Digimon guarded it, all ready to protect it to death. They're in session, Tai muttered, noticing the aerial Digimon circling the building from the top. The doors were sealed by the looks of it, with ten Digimon in front of them to stop intruders. A little over done, if you ask me.  
  
Walking past the Council building, a far larger structure came into view. The first fifteen stories of the building didn't have much for windows, mainly gray walls with the occasion opening for a Digidestined or Digimon to enter. After that, the remaining twenty stories were larger than the base floors, but had support struts under the massive overhang of ninety feet. Those twenty stories on one side–with a gentle curve to them–had impressive windows, which happened to be placed above the overhang. Tai turned a corner, then approached the building. Open the doors, he ordered two guards.  
  
Both guards moved from the positions, remaining completely quiet in the process. The door itself had the symbol of the Guardians emblazed upon it. It was spread across both doors, so when they were opened, the image was cut in half. Tai said, walking through the huge doors. Beyond was a hallway large enough to hold most Digimon up to the Mega level, excluded the rather large Omega Digimon that occasionally came by. Many Digidestined moved around the first floor, several of which had their partner Digimon helping. He went onto an escalator, going up onto the second floor. Keep the elevator open! he yelled, running towards a closing elevator.  
  
One of the female Digidestined inside put her hand out to keep it open. When Tai got inside, she smiled, Hello, Mr. Kamiya.  
  
Thanks for keeping the door open, Kumiko, Tai said back, also smiling. He pressed the thirty-first floor button, causing the elevator to move up. Turning around, Tai faced the brown haired woman that kept the door open. So what are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the west coast, and in the temperate regions?  
  
But I'm on the east coast and in the subtropical region of this continent, so? She smiled again, Yet I know what you mean! Your wife requested a report, and she wanted the report given by a Digidestined, not through e-mail.  
  
Sora? Why would she do that? Tai asked, seeing several other Digidestined inside the elevator that were trying to suppress their curiosity.  
  
Don't know, but I need to drop this off at her desk, then enjoy the city if she happens not to be there! Kumiko said, thinking dreamily about the city of Fatum.  
  
Why don't I take that report for you? It will give you more time to enjoy the place before duties call again, Tai hinted.  
  
With a squeal of joy, Kumiko hugged Tai tightly, putting the thick report in his hands. she said, pressing the button for the closest floor. The elevator stopping, and the doors sliding open, she ran out merrily. Turning around, she said, Hope to see you soon, Mr. Kamiya!  
  
Tai waved as the doors closed again. When the doors were finally sealed, he could literally sense the amused stares from the other in the elevator. he asked, not turning around. She's a friend!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sora sat in a seat around the conference table, reading a lengthy report, completely alone. The doors behind her were closed, then locked it to maintain her peace. Five years, she muttered, and we're still nowhere near keeping the peace. Skimming through the last pages knowing what it would say, she placed it down to go to the next report. Why can't we track the Digidestined with powers? Sora read the title line of the new report: School Violence Done by Digidestined with Powers.' Damage information filled the first two pages of the report, listing everything possible. Perpetrator name: The Gang.' When we were teenagers, we had better names for our groups! And we didn't purposely destroy school property!  
  
The doorknob started to turn slowly, getting Sora's attention. She turned around, knowing that everyone outside the door knew not to disturb her. Unexpectedly, the lock was undone from the inside, forcing to pull out her gun. It swung open. Here I come, Sora, Tai happily said, walking in with another report.  
  
Easing her gun down, Sora glared at her husband. Tai! Don't do that! she placed the weapon back into its holster. I nearly shot off your head!  
  
Smiling, Tai shook his head. No, you couldn't have done that. My reflexes would have saved me yet again! He tossed the report onto the conference table, That's from Kumiko, just as you wanted without telling me. Can you tell me why you didn't at least have it sent through e-mail?  
  
Sora started, I wanted to see her again. So where is she?  
  
Somewhere in Fatum, unless she was abducted, he smiled, moving towards Sora. Besides, you're lying to me. So why did you want--  
  
Sora Kamiya, a feminine voice said, originating from the monitor at the front of the room. The screen flickered on, bringing up an image of a young woman from England. We have confirmation from the probe, she stated, then noticed Tai. And you may want to see this, too, Taichi.  
  
Be right out, said Sora, turning the monitor off when she finished. Don't pry into things that don't concern you yet, Tai! she said, shaking a finger. Hoping her husband wouldn't say more, Sora walking through the partially opened doors; Tai followed closely. Beyond the door was the four story Command & Control, with giant windows covering an entire section of walling. The floor they were on was the only level to have complete furnishings, while the next three floors had large cutaway areas that allowed easy movement for Digidestined and Digimon. So what did it find? Sora asked, walking towards a heavily consoled area with numerous Digidestined going about their work. The centerpiece of the area–deemed the Observatory'–was a massive screen, completely black.  
  
the Digidestined woman from England began, the spatial probe has reached the first of several targets.  
  
Put it on the screen, Tai ordered anxiously.  
  
Pressing several buttons in a row, the woman brought up the image to the screen. Isn't it beautiful?  
  
On the display was a gas giant sitting in space, being orbited by at least twenty moons. Purple, red, and blue were the main colors present in the atmosphere, swirling around each other in amazing patterns.  
  
It certainly is, Sora agreed, gazing at the image. Tai, what do you think of it?  
  
DWS-05 is interesting, just to say the least. Oh, are we recording this? Tai asked the woman.  
  
Happy her face wasn't towards Tai, she said, Carefully, she pressed a button labeled record.'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ken kicked the bedroom door open, kissing Yolei passionately. Dodging any loose clothing, he set his wife against the bed, moving over her. Do you want to? he asked, pausing momentarily.  
  
I certainly do! Yolei replied, rolling Ken over so she could be on top. Now shut up and enjoy this! Unbuttoning his shirt, Yolei kissed every possible location on her husband. As she kissed his forehead softly, she reached for something under her pillow. Pulling back out, Yolei revealed a syringe filled with a tranquilizer. I love you, she muttered, injecting it into her beloved when his eyes were closed. As Ken passed out, Yolei took deep breaths, hoping to compose herself before the inevitable. I love you enough to do this, Ken, she hid the syringe inside a drawer next to the bed. With the drawer still open, Yolei took out an ocular device. It's an act of love, Yolei reassure herself. Her hands shaking, she placed the preset device over her eye, still hoping.  
  
Ken's body only appeared as a faint blue outline with the ocular device on, but the internal organs were perfectly visible. Yolei focused on his neck, gasping when the device reached proper magnification. A circular piece of digitally processed organic matter, thin black tendrils entwining itself into the nervous system. Magnifying once again, it could be seen that a neurohormone was being released into the bloodstream. Copy image, Yolei said, the ocular device scanning the current image into its memory. This is what I was afraid to believe. She dropped the device onto the bed, then reached into the drawer again to take out another syringe. Yolei rolled Ken onto his stomach, gaining access to his neck. Realizing she still needed the ocular device, she grabbed it again, placing it over her left eye. Just as Joe said, it shouldn't be that hard, she encourage herself. The syringe was slowly pressed through the skin, about an inch below the invading entity. Pulling carefully, blood was removed from Ken, but it was tinted an eerie black. Seeing through the ocular device, Yolei noticed several tendrils moving under the skin to intercept the piercing metal. Yolei tried to remove the syringe fast enough, but the metal point was broken off by one tendril. Using the ocular device once again, she could see the sharp metal pulled under the skin and dissolved. That was amazing.  
  
Getting off the bed, Yolei said, Computer, set all clocks to three hours ahead. Looking to the clock next to the bed, she took some relief to see the numbers move forward. Hopefully Ken will think he fell asleep. Hopefully. Yolei walked out of the bedroom, then out the front door of the quarters. In the hallway, numerous Digidestined and Digimon walked around. Doors to other quarters were about twelve meters apart from each other, each labeled with a name from one of the top Digidestined. Moving swiftly, she made her way towards the science labs, the sure location of Izzy and Joe. Yolei looked at her watch,Okay, it's 6:50 AM, they should be there.  
  
After weaving through large groups and many corridors within the Digital World Protectorate building, Yolei arrived in the science wing. Only a few more rooms to go! Practically jumping to the lab door, she surprised three Digidestined working near the door. Pardoning herself quickly, Yolei ran to the back of the room where Izzy and Joe chatted. Here it is, guys!  
  
Izzy reached for it, removing from Yolei's shaking hands, then handed it over to Joe.  
  
Let's see what this is, Joe said, walking to a microscope with the broken syringe in hand. He placed a drop of blood onto a slide, then slipping it under the lens. What is that thing inside of Ken? he said shocked, observing the blood sample. Izzy, come look!  
  
Rolling over on his chair, Izzy barely got up to look into the microscope. Okay, even I know that shouldn't be! Joe, he started, pushing back, explain to us in plain Japanese what I just saw!  
  
Forget that! Yolei countered. I'll understand it, I'm the one that needs right now!  
  
All right, Yolei, but I'll need the ocular device first, Joe reached out to receive the device.  
  
Yolei handed over the ocular device.  
  
Joe removed the memory chip of the ocular device, then placed it into the computer. Pressing a button, the image Yolei had taken came up to the screen. Just as I feared, there is something inside of Ken. Which is what Tai said a couple years ago, Joe sighed, going back to the microscope. From the image, and this blood sample, I can that it's dangerous to Ken, and maybe the rest of us if we're not careful. According to the image and the supporting blood, a neurohormone is being released into the--  
  
Already saw that, said Yolei, go on.  
  
Okay. It appears that the neurohormone is going directly to the genetic codes that make up the Res Custodia power that Ken possesses. Joe's eyes widen when he realized what was going on, It's feeding the power!  
  
What? Izzy asked. Is that possible?  
  
It appears to be, Joe responded, still looking into the microscope. A neuropeptide is also being released by the looks of it, and... that's strange, he looked back to the image, and it's suppressing responses from nerve cells in the neck! So maybe it should be a neurodegenerative instead of a neuropeptide. Thus this digitally processed organic matter is a neurogenic compound in nature, but that would imply other things that we can't prove as of yet.  
  
At least we got somewhere! Izzy proclaimed.  
  
Yolei sighed, knowing what Joe was trying to say. And to think it's taken us four years just to get this minuscule amount of data.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
_Ken opened his aching eyes slowly, darkness surrounding him in all directions. He got up from the cold, metal ground, noticing his D-3 was missing. his voice echoed. Is anyone there?  
  
We're all here, Bearer of Kindness, one voice said.  
  
We're all here, Bearer of the Dark Spore, another voice said.  
  
Why am I here? How did I get here? Ken questioned, receiving no answer. Okay. Why can't I see you?  
  
The tap of footsteps echoed in the great, dark expanse. Rhythmic humming accompanied the well-paced stride of the of the unknown company. Hello, Ken, my lesser half, a cold voice stated, echoing from all directions.  
  
Where are you? Show yourself! Ken screamed, looking around frantically in the darkness.  
  
A floodlight turned on over head, illuminating some of the land around Ken, but the area was small. The footsteps still echoed, the humming still soft. Wherever the sound was coming from, it was still out of sight range. Let the Dark Spore infect you with its power, the same voice said, beginning to sound familiar. The abilities it gives you now is nothing compared to what it can truely give you! A figure stepped into the light, the humming immediately stopping. He wore blue pants with white sides, and a tight white shirt with various patterns in black. A purple cape was draped around his shoulders, accompanied by radiant gold edging. Yellow armor covered his shoulder, being kept in place with metal fasteners. Over his eyes were glasses with purple lenses and a yellow frame. His hair spiked, while some drooped over his eyes. Just like I did._  
_  
Ken took a step back, seeing a black whip partially hidden by the cape. You... you're... you're... he stuttered.  
  
You? Yes, I am you to a degree, no matter how much it sickens me, he said. And can you guess my job title?  
  
Reaching into the recesses of his memory, Ken remembered the answer from dreams years earlier. The Digimon Emperor. You're... I'm... We're the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Very good, Ken! Despite your apparent speech impediment, we are one and the same, the Emperor smirked, clenching the whip harder.  
  
Turning around to run, Ken quickly ran into a solid structure. When he was going to look back around, he realized he was attached to pole with rope. What? This isn't possible! The wall that Ken ran into suddenly melted into a black liquid, reforming into the Digimon Emperor. Attempting to escape the ropes, he only achieved to severely cut his wrists.  
  
Now I want my fun, the Emperor said, taking the whip into the light. It unrolled to the ground, measuring five feet long. He lashed out with the tool, tearing the front of Ken's shirt. Another brutal lashing, cutting deep into the skin. It was followed by yet another, then a fourth, and a fifth.  
  
Ken looked up slowly, his chin cut badly by misplaced whippings. Having fun?  
  
The Emperor brought down the whip onto Ken's shoulder, splattering blood onto his glasses._  
  
Ken jumped from the bed, panicked more than he could imagine. Pain raced through his nerves as a pillow brushed against his chest. Confused, he unbuttoned his shirt quickly, then took it off. Despite the darkness of the room, it was quite obvious that there were bruises across his chest. Ken traced his fingers along each contusion, comparing them with the injuries inflicted by the Emperor. They're the same? But... but that has never happened before!  
  
A tapping on a window drew in Ken's attention, but knew never well that no one would be at the window. He put his shirt back on, glancing at the time, curious to know why it was so late. Cautiously, Ken peered around the door into the living room, but couldn't see the source of the sound. Great, I can't see it, he told himself. Thinking the worst, he allowed the Res Custodia to wrap around his right arms, yet nowhere else. He flinched his hand, causing the energy blade to slide out of its base on his wrist. Moving quickly, Ken turned the corner, but ran into something. Not knowing what it was, he lifted his arm up in preparation to strike.  
  
Please, Ken, don't hurt me! came a worried voice.  
  
He opened his eyes, not realizing that they were closed. Hawkmon? Why are you coming home so late?  
  
Ken, it's only 7:45, I'm early! Hawkmon yelled, jumping out of Ken's grip.  
  
What? No it isn't, it's 10:45 AM. So you are late, Ken corrected the bird Digimon.  
  
Shaking his head, Hawkmon said, Check the clocks that are on ground level. That will prove you wrong!  
  
Inquisitive, Ken walked to the partly opened door that led to the balcony. He was twenty-nine stories above the ground, and the wind was occasionally fierce. Accessing his powers, Ken focused his vision onto one clock on the ground, magnifying. Okay, let's see, he said softly. To his surprise, the clock stated the time 7:46 AM. Ken turned around, walking back into his quarters, closing the door. But why do the clocks say the wrong time in here?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Matt and Mimi walked down the streets of Fatum, their daughter, Sachiko, and their Digimon following behind. Do you think Tai's back yet? Mimi asked.  
  
Why knows? Matt said, checking the time on his watch. If things go as they usually do, he would be back by now. But if things went smoothly, then, well, it never goes smoothly! So he's probably back by now.  
  
Mom, when am I going to school? Sachiko asked, walking close to her Gabumon.  
  
We're bringing you there now, honey, replied Mimi.  
  
But why aren't we using our Digimon to get there? asked the eleven year old girl.  
  
Because they should rest just like we do, Sachiko, Mimi said in an upbeat voice. And you wouldn't want to have Digimon jumping on top of you all the time, would you?  
  
  
  
That's my girl, Matt beamed. Looking to his wife, he asked, And why do we have to do this little walk again?  
  
Mimi sighed. So Sachiko learns that she can do things on her own, Matt! She can't rely on her Digimon all the time, which is what we did in the beginning of our journey in the Digital World. Just imagine what would happen if--  
  
Okay, I get the point! Matt interjected.  
  
When the buildings started to reach a smaller size, they turned a corner into the schoolyard. The open area was grassed with many tress scattered around the lot, while a small pond reflected their graceful movements. Further back, there was the school building--large, white, and impressive. It was the primary school in Fatum, and contained all of the grades just because it was large enough. Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Sachiko waved as she ran towards several of her friends, her Gabumon trotting closely.  
  
Bye, Sachiko, Matt said, but noticed his daughter couldn't her him anymore. Well, Mimi, he turned her, I'm going back to the Protectorate headquarters! And Gabumon is willing to bring me back, right?  
  
When Matt's D-3 started to vibrate, he started to glow. Gabumon warp-digivolve to... MetalGarurumon.  
  
  
See you around, Mimi! Matt smirked, getting onto his Digimon. Hope you get back soon! he took off into the air with MetalGarurumon.  
  
Mimi frowned, Men! Palmon, let's start the walk back!  
  
the plant Digimon said, running ahead of her partner.  
  
  
Sachiko ran under a tree where several others were, joined by her Gabumon immediately. Hey, guys! she beamed. The third day of school this year, aren't you happy?  
  
Manzo, the fifteen year old son of Ken and Yolei, leaned against the tree behind him. I'm happy it's Friday! he said groggily. And summer vacation isn't long enough!  
  
Just be happy for what we have! yelled Akira, TK and Kari's eleven year old son. It's a lot longer than what we would be having if we lived in Japan!  
  
Akira, be quiet, Reiko said, slapping the back of her older brother's head. You say that every year, so we get your point!  
  
Rinji laid back, his DemiVeemon jumping onto his chest. I only want to have some big fight so I miss my science class.  
  
Manzo started, why do you two have your Digimon with you? Don't they having training with our parents?  
  
DemiVeemon bounced around, his stubby arms in the air. It's our day off!  
  
Sachiko's Gabumon smiled, revealing some of her sharp teeth. Yeah, and we deserved it! Our elders are serious and strong, so training with them is tiring.  
  
Manzo mumbled some words, but they weren't audible.  
  
What was that, brother? Hanako asked, deciding to join the conversation.  
  
I said that I want Wormmon to be at school with me! Manzo yelled. Plus a few words you're too young to know.  
  
Reiko laughed, but covered her mouth to keep the noise down. That's a joke, right? After all, you started swearing when you were eleven, younger than some of us here.  
  
Before Manzo could counter, the bell rang, derailing his train of thought. Damn, off to class we go! he said with a false cheer, gathering his readers and a few data crystals. As he started to run towards the building with the others, he said, The job of a Digidestined is never done!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Cody held out his D-3, clenching it tightly. Armadillomon, it's time to digivolve!  
  
Right! Armadillomon warp-digivolve to... Vikemon.  
  
Helen ran forward, holding her Digivice out much like her close friend. Let's do it, Terriermon!  
  
Sure thing! Terriermon warp-digivolve to... MegaGargomon.  
  
The two Megas glowed brightly momentarily, then the light subsided. Both went into defensive postures, which was amazing due to their overall size. Bring it on! Vikemon said, preparing to grab the two maces on his back.  
  
Yeah! Show us what you got! MegaGargomon readied his missiles.  
  
The room they were standing in was a giant training room, being fifty feet high, underneath the Digital World Protectorate headquarters. Where the Digimon were standing was a computer simulation system, ready to produce anything on command. Forty independent disturbances rippled in the air, then formed a total of forty simulated Agents. Each one of the identical humanoids held up their right arms, making energy waves encircled them. every Agent yelled simultaneously, releasing the computer generated energies.  
  
Vikemon and MegaGargomon went in the opposite directions, missing the incoming onslaught. With split-second speed, every Agent moved out of formation, twenty to both Digimon. They acted much like the real thing--their movements fluid and their attacks organized.  
  
Arctic Blizzard, Vikemon said, unleashing a sudden squall of snow and ice upon the Agents. Ten Agents were immediately obliterated, but they were still only computer images.  
  
MegaGargomon flew higher in the air as the Agents fired their attacks with little success. Giant Missile, he called out, immediately turning around to launch two missiles from his hands. Once the missiles reached their targets, twelve Agents were destroyed by the blast. I have you beat, Vikemon! MegaGargomon said cheerfully, dodging a barrage of attacks.  
  
You can do it! a young boy, with the name of Makoto, on the side cheered. The four year old clapped his hands, smiling broadly, Go, Vikemon!  
  
You can do it, MegaGargomon! a young girl, her name being Kyoko, supported. Her brother next to her glared at Kyoko, covering her mouth so only Vikemon would be rooted for during the fake battle. Kyoko complained, pushing her brother's hand away.  
  
Behave, you two, admonished Makoto's Koromon, bouncing around to get their attention. Don't make me digivolve to Champion to separate you!  
  
Can your treats get anymore empty? a Yokomon questioned, nudging Koromon. Furthermore, it was _your_ partner who started their little altercation!  
  
So what? returned Koromon. If Kyoko wasn't here, then this would have never happened!  
  
The two Digimon glared at each other, then bounced away from their partners for more room. You want to fight to see who started it? Let's do it! Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon.  
  
Koromon digivolve to... Agumon.  
  
Biyomon flew into the air, giving her the immediate advantage. Pecking Attack, she said, bringing her beak down onto Agumon's head numerous times.  
  
Agumon shielding himself as best he could, then jumped back when there was a momentary pause. Pepper Breath, Agumon released a red-orange fireball, knocking Biyomon out of the air.  
  
Makoto and Kyoko watched MegaGargomon and Vikemon fight the computer generated Agents, a good distance apart from each other. The fighting between their Digimon behind them couldn't be heard, all because the mock battle in front of them was too loud.  
  
Just stop it, Agumon, you know I'm right! Biyomon dodged another swipe from the reptilian Digimon.  
  
Speak for yourself! Agumon warp-digivolve to... Wargreymon.  
  
Oh, so you want to play dirty? Fine! Biyomon warp-digivolve to... Phoenixmon.  
  
Tai walked into the Training Room, quickly noticing the two Mega Digimon ready to attack each other. he yelled, getting the attention of the Digimon and his two children. Downgrade this instant!  
  
The two Megas glowed briefly, then shrank down to their Rookie forms. they said in unison.  
  
Tai walked over to his kids, eyes narrowed. How could you let your Digimon fight each other? he asked, trying to keep his tone down.  
  
Sorry, Daddy, Makoto said. But we didn't know our Digimon were fighting.  
  
Sighing, Tai said, Okay, I'll accept that because of the noise being made by MegaGargomon and Vikemon. But I want you four to go upstairs and relax in your rooms! Watch some television or go on the computer, but don't leave the the quarters. I trust that you can get there by yourselves.  
  
All right, we'll go, Makoto said, moving out of the Training Room with his Agumon, followed by Kyoko and Biyomon.  
  
They better go straight to our quarters, hope Keitaro doesn't find them to play. Tai walked to Cody and Helen, tapping Cody's shoulder to get his attention. Cody, end the battle, I have something to show you upstairs.  
  
What is it, Tai? Helen asked.  
  
Tai watched Vikemon jumped on top of several Agents, getting rid of the images. Computer, end simulation, he ordered, causing every Agent to disappear. That's better. Anyway, the probe reached DWS-05, and I thought you would want to see it. Do you?  
  
Cody smiled. Sure! Can't miss something this monumental!  
  
Let's go, Helen said. She looked back to their Mega Digimon, Do you want to see it with us?  
  
Vikemon glowed temporarily, then downgraded to Armadillomon. I'm game! he trotted off, heading out of the Training Room.  
  
Landing on the ground, MegaGargomon downgraded to Terriermon. Then hurry up, you were the ones that invited us! he ran out of the Training Room.  
  
Let's follow them before they cause damage to anything near the ground, said Cody, walking with Tai and Helen out of the large room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
TK and Kari sat next to each other in the Council building, various papers and readers on the surfaces in front of them. Compared the building itself, the Central Chamber was relatively small. It was circular in construction, having a diameter of one hundred feet. From where most of the seats were located, it was thirty feet to the ceiling, and forty feet in the center of the room. The chamber had an eerie feel to it, dimly lit in the areas that didn't have anyone or anything in it. As for the areas with representatives, it was brightly lit, with ample room for them to move around.  
  
Kari leaned forward, looking at the five other representatives. And the point of the Mutual Protection Act is exactly what it says--mutual protection. I'm sure you can understand that much.  
  
The Holy Beast representative, a Ghoulmon, blinked his one eye. The Holy Beasts have just relayed their decision to me telepathically, they say it is acceptable, his voice was low and his words were drawn out, giving Ghoulmon an eerie semblance to him.  
  
The File Island representative coiled himself even tighter, allowing his silver wings to drape to the ground. I, Quetzalmon, find this offer excellent! For the past century, my home has constantly been under attack from inside and outside forces, we need the help... sometimes.  
  
TK smiled. Good. And what are the decisions of the other three representatives?  
  
The ambassador for The Digital League of the Northern Continent of Server moved his black wings from other his eyes so he could address the Council. My government will find this acceptable, said Karatenmon. But ever since your battle against Etemon just over twenty-six years ago, our geology has been weakened. Thus we might need assistance for other reasons if the strata gave way.  
  
Of course, Kari said.  
  
The Sky City representative nodded his head. Even though we are highly protected by the flying nature of my home alone, gateways could still be opened occasionally, stated Flymon. Despite the fact that this is difficult most times, we recognize that the enemy will just get stronger and stronger. So we accept!  
  
The final representative to speak, a Babamon from the Continent of Folder, shook her head. I sadly say no, members of the Council. Through strong central government, the entire land mass has been united in one goal--survival. We tend not to be targets because of our far away location of where the prophecies, why tempt the forces of Darkness to our ancient cities and temples? Can you give a good reason to make us targets?  
  
TK sighed, then pressed several buttons in a row. I'm bringing up what one of our reconnaissance Digimon found on Earth 004, he said. A screen above TK and Kari slid out of the ceiling, which was a square with twenty-five foot sides. This footage could change your mind, Babamon. Now watch carefully, it isn't good!  
  
The screen flickered on, showing an aerial view of a large, dingy city. Moving quickly, the carrier of the camera sped towards an open, yet active area. On a large platform within the open area, there were huge masses of Digimon, humans, and other various creatures that didn't fit into any category. Before the camera could focus on the creatures, a massive Okuwamon flew in front and blasted the reconnaissance Digimon and the camera into data.  
  
As the screen entered the ceiling once again, Kari spoke, Luckily, we had a constant connection with the Digimon, which is why we have the video you just saw. It doesn't seem like much, but the computer says there was well over seventeen-thousand soldiers' at that location alone! And we have a feeling that there are more on the--  
  
Why would they mobilize there? interrupted the Sky City representative. You have told us in the past that the primary launch points nowadays are Earth 197 and Digital World 198. Are you lying to us?  
  
TK immediately wished to strangle the Flymon for such a comment. Digital World Protectorate members Taichi Kamiya and Ken Ichijouji have both said the Earth 004 is ruled by a warlord. This warlord is apparently Sub-Master Ryo Akiyama, a person who had direct connections with Noctem all those years ago.  
  
Quetzalmon lifted his head, looking at the TK and Kari carefully. By any chance is this Ryo Akiyama the same Ryo Akiyama who was a Tamer back in the Earth year 1999? The one who _saved_ our world from Millenniumon twice?  
  
Kari sighed, closing her eyes. Apparently so.  
  
And why would a Tamer betray the world he was sent to protect? Quetzalmon continued.  
  
We're not sure. During the days of fighting between the Holy Alliance and the Digital Aftermath, Tai said he met this Ryo after allegedly killing him. TK organized the papers in front of him, So, Babamon, are you going to change your mind? Or are you doing to maintain your ground?  
  
Babamon shook her head. My decision remains the same, we will not join this Act.  
  
Then I see no reason to keep this meeting going. Do anyone else have anything to say? Kari asked.  
  
The other representatives remained silent.  
  
Okay, meeting adjourned! announced TK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_The day wasn't going too well for the most part. First Tai had the shortest meeting ever with the United Nations. I guess he was just getting tired of the pointless assemblies! Ken had his Emperor dream again, this time it was far more real than it should have been. Then there was a high point, the arrival of the probe to DWS-05, that was nice. And the assemblage of the Council went rather well, but it would have helped if the Continent of Folder joined the Mutual Protection Act. Their loss.  
  
Luckily, the day wasn't over yet! Everything else went as best it could, especially with most of the kids being in school until 2:30 PM. Then it went downhill from there, what a surprise. It was 7:23 PM when we got out next shock, and we can all thank Manzo for that one..._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai sat at his desk in his quarters, checking his e-mail slowly. The sounds of Sora playing with the kids in the living room made him smile. One last e-mail, he murmured. Looking at who it was from, he didn't realize he said it outloud. Ichijouji-prodigy@protectorate.dw. How did Manzo get my e-mail? Rolling his eyes, Tai clicked on the message, bringing it up. Come to the downtown theater at 8:10 PM to see me in concert. He leaned back in his seat, smiling. I wonder if the others know. It could be fun, after all.  
  
Sora called. I'm putting the kids to bed in a few minutes, they're getting really tired.  
  
Tai yelled back. He whispered, It only makes this better. Turning to look at the other end of his desk, Tai pressed a button to activate the video phone. Dial the Takaishi residence and the Ichijouji residence.  
  
The phone beeped, then stated, Do you wish for a split-screen call?  
  
Tai glanced back to the e-mail.   
  
  
  
After three rings, the split-screen on the left flashed on with Kari, followed by Ken a ring later on the other. Hey, Ken. Hey, Kari, Tai smiled. Guess what we're doing tonight?  
  
What now? Kari questioned, confused.  
  
None of us had anything planned, so what is it? asked Ken.  
  
Your son, Ken, has a concert tonight, Tai said, forwarding the e-mail to Ken and Kari. He somehow got clearance to do this from the director, which is interesting that the director would allow it.  
  
Ken sighed. That explains why none of the kids are home! Wasn't that worried, though, they did say they would be with Manzo.  
  
And why did you call me? Kari asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
You're in a hurry, Kari! Tai said, trying to hide his smirk. But I see your point, I think. My idea is to go down to the concert and just watch, none of us have ever done it. Manzo would be so surprised afterwards!  
  
Would be funny, Ken agreed. Okay, I'll go with you, Tai. Yolei can stay here to see if anyone comes back early.  
  
I'll go, too, said Kari. So will TK. The kids will be fine for a few minutes, after that it gets iffy, as proven by experience.  
  
Tai turned off his computer, then turned his attention back to the phone. Good. We have plenty of time to get ready, then I'll use my powers to get us down there. It's a delightful thing we all live so close together on the same floor!  
  
  
  
First chapter of Part Two is complete! *joy spreads across the land* I know this chapter is kinda scattered in its ways, but you have to understand that there is a lot of stuff going on. And, yes, Manzo is in a band, it allows me to use songs I like, yet are tasteful to this story. Over time, you'll notice that this part will have more similarities to 02 than ever before. This is my way of remembering them in a strange sort of way, until my next series Conversion Factor is started (read story list on author page). By the way, did I get reviews for United We Stand? No! I want reviews for that! I worked hard on it! Please? *pouts*  
  
The evil in this part is going to come! Ryo, Louis Mazzola, ChaosDukemon, and gang will come back! With a vengeance! But don't expect Ryo to be reintroduced until chapter three. Sorry, Ajora. Speaking of Ajora, she said that she'll do sketches of the characters! Isn't she nice? But her ink pens are drying out, so it might take awhile to get them for display. And she says it's not a reason to draw Ryo in black. *snickers*  
  
Unsere Digitalwelt is German for Our Digital World. Not sure if the title fits or not, though.  
  
Now give me reviews! Or I'll do... um... evil things to the characters! Yeah, that's what I'll do...  
  
**Preview:**  
_  
Wormmon bounced to the beat of Manzo's band, enjoying every second of it. As if to disrupt his fun, a gateway opened behind him, sending chills throughout his body. I know you're there, he whispered.  
  
Does it matter? a calm voice said from behind the dimensional breach._  
  
**Quote:**  
  
Things are always at their best in their beginning.  
~Blaise Pascal, _Lettres Provinciales_  
[1656-1657], No. 4


	12. The Final Destiny: Sensitivities

The Digidestined have the capital city–Fatum–and life seems nice. Is it only a well-done facade that fools all? Or is it actually happiness? Forces of Darkness have yet to resurface in any dangerous form, but only time will tell if this will stay. The Guardians have been quiet, too, but they have their own plans and objectives. And what about the children? Are they all right? How were they effected by the Guardians five years earlier during the battle against Noctem?  


  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


Manzo stood just out of view from the growing audience of teenagers. At least there are people, he said, slightly more nervous than usual.  
  
What were you expecting, Manzo? Thomas, the only Caucasian member of the band, said. He picked his guitar, holding it to his side. It's not like we're not popular in this city within our demographic range!  
  
Have you been listening to your father again? Akeno, the drummer, smirked, spinning his drum sticks around. If you were....  
  
Thomas glared at Akeno, putting the guitar strap over his shoulders. It's a perfectly understandable term for people that pay attention in math and social studies!  
  
No wonder why I'm lost, complained Minoru, the band's bass player.  
  
The theater director walked into the room, tapping his watch. It's 8:08, you could start now or wait the two minutes.  
  
Why don't you go out and start introductions, it will only take a second for us to get out, Manzo said.  
  
Okay, you have those three seconds, the director said, heading towards stage. When he walked onto stage, the bright lights pointed at his location, partially blinding him. May I have your attention! he said, the microphone in front of him amplifying his voice greatly. Please lend you eyes and ears to your favorite band... Iku-Ikasuchi-No-Kami!  
  
An immediate cheer erupted from the giant audience, followed by dimming of the lights for a different mood. Manzo walked onto stage slowly, followed by the other band members. He glanced up to see the huge number of people in his age group filling the first thirty rows of seating. Various lights danced across the stage, producing long shadows of everything they touched. The director walked off of stage, smiling as Manzo took his place.  
  
Grabbing the microphone, Manzo said, Hello, everyone! We actually have a new song for all of you. Hope you like it! He motioned to Thomas on his right, then to Minoru. Both started to play their instruments immediately, starting slow, then quickly increasing the tempo.  
  
  
Bits of data swirled around several seats in the furthest row from the stage. It slowly gathered together into solid forms--four humans. They took their appearances according to what was originally brought into the data transfer. Tai, Kari, TK, and Ken were the final result of the transfer, all of which were sitting in their seats. Great! We're late! Kari complained, resting her head back.  
  
It couldn't have until started seconds ago, Tai informed, holding a bag of popcorn in his lap.  
  
Kari raised a brow, glancing at the food her brother carried. Tai, why did you bring popcorn? We can only be here for a few minutes.  
  
I'm just happy Sora didn't kill me for doing this, so I don't need you yelling at me, too, he said, defensively.  
  
Ken glared at the two siblings. Hey, the show is starting! Can I listen?  
  
  
_Someone's always telling me I'm no good.  
Well I don't care what you say.  
Someone's always giving me a hard time.  
Well I live day to day.  
Someone's always putting me in my place,  
like I don't know where I am,  
so I'll just sit here in the corner  
without any direction.  
  
Maybe it's all in my head.  
I think that it's something you said.  
I understand that some things will never change never change._  
  
Manzo closed his eyes as the lights bathed in their glow, the heat coming from them already effected him slightly. He sensed that someone had used a teleportation power seconds earlier, bringing himself and three others into the theater--Manzo couldn't tell who they were.  
  
_Someone's always kicking me to the curb,  
well it's grinding off my face.  
Someone's always pushing me to the side,  
like I'm standing in the way.  
Someone's always getting up my face,  
like I don't know who I am.  
Too old to get them in the corner  
without any direction.  
  
Somebody's always out to get me.  
Somebody's always trying to kill me.  
Understand some things will never change.  
Couldn't you have just stayed the same?  
Why did you have to go and say  
understand some things don't change?  
  
Why did you have to go and change?  
Couldn't you have just stayed the same?  
Why did you have to go and say  
understand some things don't change?_  
  
Manzo opened his eyes again before starting the last few lines. Simultaneously, he accessed his scanning powers, acting like a third eye with a fish-eye view on the world. This secondary sight jumped around the theater at high speeds, trying to find the exact location of the teleportation. When he found them, Manzo was shocked to see his father, Tai, Kari, and TK seemingly enjoying the show. And to his surprise, Tai looked up, as if he knew Manzo was using the power and had found them. He snapped out of the power.  
  
_Never change.  
Some things never change.  
Some things never change._  
  
The band played their final notes, then stopped abruptly. As the lights started to flutter around the theater again, no longer focusing on Manzo, he felt his entire body tense up. It was an eerie feeling to him, but he knew the reason why it existed and how to get rid of it. Yet he couldn't here, not in public. Now I know how the older Digidestined felt when they were still too young to handle their powers,' he thought, the tense slowly fading out of existence once more. Manzo took hold of the microphone again. Okay! We're going to be playing four more songs for you. Do you like that?  
  
Everyone teenager in the audience cheered as loud as they could.  
  
I'll take that as a yes, he smiled. Manzo turned to Akeno, who was sitting at his drums. Start slower than usual, then increase the beat, he said, covering the microphone so his words wouldn't be heard elsewhere.  
  
Akeno nodded. Sure thing. You're going to go in the order we agreed upon, right?  
  
Of course, Manzo turned back to the loud audience. Thomas and Minoru started to play at once, moving as fast as Akeno, who also started.  
  
_I know how to heal.  
I know what to show.  
And what to conceal.  
  
I know when to talk.  
I know when to touch.  
No one ever died  
From wanting too much._  
  
  
Wormmon bounced to the beat of Manzo's band, his antennae higher than usual from the joy. He enjoyed that his partner was having so much fun, even though it was by doing things considered pointless to a Digimon usually. Go, Manzo, go! he cheered, ignoring all other things around him.  
  
A gateway opened behind the insectoid Digimon, yet it made no sounds and produced no lights by doing so. On the other side of the breach was darkness; pure, uninterrupted darkness. Something passed through the gateway, but it was invisible to the naked eye, leaving the creature with the best defense possible.  
  
Wormmon had a chill travel up his spine as he realized who was there. I know you're there, he whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
Does it matter? the interloper said, floating silently in the air.  
  
Why are you here, Guardian? Wormmon asked, turning around to face the creature, even though the Guardian was invisible.  
  
Can't I watch my charge follow his dreams? the Guardian of Kindness returned.  
  
Wormmon glared at Manzo. My partner is not your charge! Your charge is Ken! Manzo's father! He turned away to look at his partner. And there should be a Guardian of Change protecting and guiding Manzo, he has that Crest. So why doesn't a Guardian of Change exist?  
  
Oh, but there is a Guardian of Change, Wormmon, the Guardian said. Yet he cannot actively participate in our work.  
  
Why not?  
  
The Guardian fluttered past the still open gateway, moving directly in front of Wormmon. The Crest was made artificially sixteen years ago by the Digital Aftermath in the attempt to make more powerful forces. It wasn't created appropriately, so energies weren't shared properly. This is why I am here, to take that role that the Guardian of Change cannot.  
  
  
_The world is not enough.  
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love.  
And if you're strong enough  
Together we can take the world apart, my love.  
  
I feel safe.  
I feel scared.  
I feel ready.  
And yet I'm prepared._  
  
  
The Guardian floated back unknowingly, now technically on stage, yet would never be visible. He realized his horrible error, but it was too late to rectify it to satisfaction.  
  
As Manzo sung, his black D-3 suddenly went off, beeping frantically. His senses were being overwhelmed with incoming data from the one thing he didn't want nearby. No other member in the band noticed, their music was drowning out the sounds.  
  
Hanako and Rinji were enjoying their older brother's music, when their D-3s started beeping. Both looked to each other, knowing what it meant. They were in the front row, alongside the other cheering teenagers, and both could clearly see that Manzo's D-3 was acting the same way. Hanako took her pink D-3 into her left hand, then brought it as close to her face as needed to actually see what was on the screen. Thousands of ones and zeros raced across the display, yet she could read the numbers as easily as Japanese. A Guardian has come into our sight range, possibly on stage! Hanako yelled to her brother.  
  
What is it? Rinji's Veemon asked, only now noticing something was wrong.  
  
Hanako's Hawkmon turned to the others. Why are you talking so much?  
  
We have to leave! Rinji yelled. There's a Guardian in the area!  
  
The two Digimon looked to each other, then moved as quickly as possible to an available exit. Both siblings pushed their way through the cheering crowd, but it was quick, they were already near the end of the row. Hanako ran while looking at her D-3, relying on her brother to tell her if she could ran into something. According to the available data, the Guardian is on stage with a Digimon, she stated, having the door opened for her by Rinji. The Digimon were standing at the top of the steps, waiting for their partners. To the stage, Hanako ordered.  
  
Hawkmon took to the air, flying towards the stage. Where are you? he muttered, moving through an open door. Quickly, the bird Digimon landed in the room just to the side of the stage, seeing Wormmon. Where's the Guardian?  
  
The insect Digimon slowly turned around, looking inquisitive. Guardian? What Guardian?  
  
Veemon, Rinji, and Hanako entered the room, ready to release a barrage of questions to the Guardian. Where is he? Rinji asked, seeing how the D-3s still said that a Guardian was near.  
  
Already asked that question, Hawkmon said, frowning.  
  
Veemon sighed. If he's not here, then let's go back to--  
  
The Guardian is outside! Hanako exclaimed, interrupting the blue Digimon. We have to find out why a Guardian would come here unless there was a threat approaching! She ran out the door, then yelled back, Come on!  
  
I love these little chases, whined Rinji, running after his sister, followed by their Digimon.  
  
Wormmon took a deep breath, lowering himself closer to the ground in the process. Why do I have to lie about such events...  
  
  
The side entrance to the theater burst open with one shove from Hanako. According to the D-3, the Guardian was flying towards the Protectorate headquarters. Okay, he's moving faster than we can run. She held up her D-3 as Hawkmon and Veemon ran out, strangely before Rinji.   
  
Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon.  
  
Rinji looked down to his Digimon. Veemon, it's your turn!  
  
Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon.  
  
Both kids got onto their Digimon, then took to the air, causing a gust to whip around below them. They moved above the taller buildings, giving them a fantastic view of Fatum. Most Digidestined and Digimon were inside their homes, which explained the glow to the city from the lights. Everything else was either nocturnal Digimon or Digidestined that had jobs at night with those nocturnal beings. ExVeemon and Aquilamon flew as fast as they could, heading towards the literal shining beacon of the city--the Protectorate building. It was brightly lit from quarters inside and Command & Control being quite active with its skeleton crew. Hanako was mesmerized by the passing lights, so much so that she almost lost hold of her D-3.  
  
Are you all right, Hanako? Aquilamon asked, angling his head to see her.  
  
Yeah, it's just I'm tired and the lights are beautiful, she said, resuming her gaze at her D-3. Hanako squinted to see the screen better, but was confused by the data. Guys, the Guardian is moving about twice as fast as we can go at this level!  
  
But we can't warp-digivolve, ExVeemon stated. We've never digivolved at such an altitude before.  
  
Aquilamon started, the data conversion factors could leave you without a perch to be on!  
  
Rinji glanced ahead, seeing the various defensive Digimon flying around the Protectorate building. Digivolve to Ultimate, the risk is lower, and the increased speed could still help.  
  
Fine! ExVeemon digivolve to... Paildramon.  
  
Just be careful, Hanako. He started to glow brightly, Aquilamon digivolve to... Silphymon.  
  
Hanako found herself in a rather precarious position–being held by her feet as she dangled towards the ground. Could you help! she yelled, flailing her arms wildly. Silphymon pulled her up, taking Hanako into his strong arms. Now I know what you mean by without a perch.'  
  
Rinji sat atop his Paildramon, smiling wily. I had a fine time, nothing happened. Paildramon isn't an evil Digimon and does his best, unlike Silphymon apparently. He felt the wind wash over his face as his Digimon's speed increased suddenly.  
  
Glaring, Hanako didn't mind her purple hair whipping around behind her. Go jump off a bridge! she yelled.  
  
Focus on the goal, children, Paildramon stated, using his large eyes to gather more light to see the Guardian better.  
  
Yes, I agree with Paildramon, said Silphymon. Hanako, how much further?  
  
Hanako looked at her D-3, slightly surprised she still had it in hand after the digivolution. He's about twenty... she looked closer to her Digivice, reading the new data, he's gone.  
  
Rinji asked.  
  
she nodded. The Guardian just disappeared into thin air! No gateway was even detected, though.  
  
Great! This was a waste of time! He sighed deeply, Okay, Hanako, go back home, tell Mom. I'm going back to tell Manzo. See you by nine! Paildramon reared back, changing his direction to get back to the theater.  
  
Oh, thanks for asking, Hanako said, frowning. Okay, Silphymon, head back home...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tai relaxed in his seat, barely listening to Manzo's band anymore. Taking deep, equally-spaced breaths, he silenced his senses and their wishes to scan for more anomalies. And the Guardian's decoy is gone, he whispered, soft enough so no one else would hear. Probably should have told Rinji and Hanako before they ran off to find him.  
  
What was that, Tai? Kari asked, having heard a few sounds from him.  
  
Oh, nothing. I was just thinking outloud...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Manzo stood in one of the side rooms of the theater, the other band members happily with him; the concert now over. He was on guard, his senses telling him that a Guardian had been there and that it could mean danger. Can't let him get to you,' he thought, realizing he was shaking slightly.  
  
Hey, Manzo, Akeno tapped him on the shoulder. The Ichijouji child jumped from the contact, abruptly moving into a defensive posture. Don't hurt me, tiger!  
  
Sighing, Manzo relaxed from the position, then took a seat on a nearby chair. Sorry about that, something's bugging me. A lot.  
  
Akeno gave a good chuckle, a smile on his face. Well, at least you're not one of those Digidestined with powers! It would really suck to be able to sense disturbances in the worlds around you! Now that would bug you!  
  
Yeah... that would be bad, Manzo said, thinking the conversation was going the wrong way.  
  
But that wasn't what I wanted to say, though. We have a lot of fans that want to see us, so should we let some of them in? Akeno asked. He nudged Manzo lightly, smiling once again. What about Miya? The girl you like?  
  
Manzo blushed, but tried his best to hide it. I don't like her! At least not the way you are thinking!  
  
Thomas laughed from across the room, ending his conversation with Minoru. Good one, Manzo! he said. Everyone in this group knows you like her!  
  
Minoru turned to Manzo, shaking his head. Don't deny it, Manzo. Just grow up and let the worlds know!  
  
Manzo yelled. Just let the people in so they can meet us! But I don't understand why they want to, many of them have classes with us.  
  
Akeno walked towards the door, then opened it up slowly. A massive group of cheering teenagers stood just beyond, being held off by Manzo's Stingmon. Thanks, Stingmon, I don't know what we do without you.  
  
The insect Digimon looked down to the Digidestined. You would use your Digimon for this job?  
  
Akeno laughed sheepishly. Yeah, guess we would. But they like to stay home for things like this and eat the refrigerator clean.  
  
Hey, why aren't the people coming in? Thomas yelled from inside.  
  
I'll take that as a hint, Akeno whispered. He looked to the congregation, then decided what to do. Okay, as many people that can fit into the room can come in! And no pushing, yelling and screaming, or outrageous dashes towards band members to hug them, at least not yet.  
  
To his surprise, Akeno was pushed to the side as the girls ran into the room yelling and screaming. Manzo, Thomas, and Minoru stood to attention as they were rushed by the fans, most of which were girls. With his hair a little messed up, Akeno walked back into the room, followed by Stingmon. So much for order, Akeno complained, receiving a nod from the Champion Digimon.  
  
Manzo was smiling at all the people, but was suddenly pulled into a hug by someone. Oh, hello, Miya, he said, blushing. I'm happy to see you, too!  
  
Good job, Manzo! Miya said, hugging even tighter than before. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, which was soft to the touch. Her eyes were a deep blue, standing out against her other features. And, to the liking of many boys, she had a wonder smile that made you fall for her instantly. Few can compare to you! she released him, giving him time to breathe again.  
  
I'm glad you feel that way, Manzo said, the blush quickly fading away.  
  
Thomas glared at Manzo from across the room. He gets the girls! he complained to Minoru. We get the ones that have weird tastes and that are ugly!  
  
One of the girls heard the poorly chosen words, then immediately walked up to Thomas. You complete, ungrateful ass! she slapped him as hard as possible across the face, then charged out of the room.  
  
Thomas clenched his cheek. To his utter surprise, the last two people to ever be at the concert entered the room–Tai and Ken. This is getting strange...  
  
Tai moved straight for Manzo, followed closely by Ken, both with unreadable faces. Come on, Manzo, we have to go back to the Protectorate building, Taichi stated.  
  
Tai, Dad, what are you doing here? Were you the ones I detected? Manzo asked, noticing the large crowd of teenagers were getting interested.  
  
said Ken, ignoring the stares he was receiving. We have to go back now, as Tai said.  
  
But I detected _four_ people, where are the other two? Manzo continued to question.  
  
TK and Kari went home to make sure the kids didn't do anything. Tai touched Manzo's left shoulder, And we go now! Suddenly, the two older Digidestined and Manzo broke down into data.  
  
Stingmon was shocked that he was left behind. How annoying! he exclaimed, turning to walk out of the room. As he rounded the corner, a younger Digidestined ran into him. Oh, Rinji, it's you. Where's you sister?  
  
She went home, Stingmon, Rinji said, his Veemon standing next to him. I came back to tell my brother something, so where is he?  
  
Not here, the insect Digimon said. Tai and Ken took him home without me. I'm frankly quite insulted by–  
  
Why were they here? Rinji interrupted. Okay, let's head back. Wish I knew this before Veemon and I came all the way back!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Manzo and Ken regathered in the Ichijouji quarters, in the same position as when they broke down into data. Looking around briefly, Manzo asked, Where's Tai?  
  
Ken took a set on the couch, stretching out to relax. He went back to Sora and their kids.  
  
Manzo said, that takes a lot of concentration to have the people of one group go to different target locations!  
  
Don't deviate from what you know this is about, Ken stated, taking a deep breath. We've told you multiple times that you shouldn't schedule events this late at night. And we've told you that you should spent your time training with the rest of us. You're going to need it, after all!  
  
I don't want to train with you! Manzo shouted. I am the most powerful Digidestined!  
  
Of the _second_ generation, Ken corrected, getting up to look at his son. You are the most powerful of the second generation. But Tai has always been the most powerful of the Digidestined, and look at all the things he's gone through in his life! We have all gone through great pains in our journey here, it won't just stop for you.  
  
The front door opened, revealing Hanako and Yolei, already in a conversation. ... And a Guardian came to the concert, then mysteriously took off for no reason I can– Hanako immediately saw her brother, Manzo, you're home!  
  
Yeah, I'll talk to you about the infiltration' when I'm done here, Manzo motioned for his sister to leave.  
  
On the way to her room, Hanako mouthed good luck,' but she doubted he picked it up. Yolei closed the door behind her as she followed her daughter into the room.  
  
Back to what I was saying, Ken walked in front of Manzo. Tai has said that our mission isn't over. This thing called the Final Destiny' still hasn't come to pass, which worries me. Whatever we do in the Final Destiny will determine the future of all Digidestined. All the longer it takes for this event to happen, the stronger the thing we have to fight!  
  
Manzo questioned. You guys have always been able to defeat what comes against us!  
  
But this event is supposedly our last Digital World related deed foreseen by the Holy Beasts and the Guardians! Don't you think that this enemy or whatever will be the most powerful? Ken started to pace. If we failed, then you Digidestined of the second generation will have to fight in our place. That means you have to be strong, stronger than us!  
  
Okay, I get the point! Manzo threw his arms into the air. I'm going to my room to think about this. And I'm tired as it is.  
  
You better do the right thing, Manzo! Ken yelled as his son closed the door behind him. Please do the right thing...  
  
A tapping on the windows took Ken's attention away from his thoughts. He headed to the balcony doors, then slid them open. Okay, if people keep on using this door, I'm going to make this the main entrance! Ken looked at his son, Rinji, his Digimon, and Veemon. Took you this long to get home? he moved out the doorway to allow them in.  
  
Rinji was happy he had such short hair, it would be a mess after so much travel through the air. First the little chase this direction! Then back to the theater to tell Manzo after the concert, but I find out that you and Tai took Manzo back here! He instantly went for the couch, stretching out just like his father had done earlier. We really have to work out a system of communication to fix this problem!  
  
Stingmon took a seat on one of the seats, while Veemon stood his ground near the balcony door. Where's Manzo? the insect asked.  
  
Ken looked at the duplicate of his partner Digimon. In his room to think.  
  
Rinji's eyes became as wide as they could, quickly getting off the couch. Dad! Why did you let him go to his room!  
  
It's only a simple act, said Ken. It's not the end of the worlds.  
  
His computer is in there! Rinji yelled.  
  
Ken promptly ran towards Manzo's room, bursting through the door. Sighing in dismay, he was in a completely dark room, no one visible. he growled.  
  
Rinji entered the room. he said, pointing to the computer, a DigiPort is active.  
  
Stingmon got out of his seat, then peered into the room. Not again! Why do I keep on being left behind?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Manzo was sprawled over some unsuspecting person that happened to have a laptop. The man was unconscious, apparently because Manzo's foot had gone into his face when coming through the DigiPort. I should get out of here, Manzo said, knowing a person could walk by any second. Moving slowly, he came out of the secluded area and into a slightly busier area; weren't too many around. Where am I? he pondered, studying the surroundings carefully. The one feature that instantly caught his attention was the giant tower about twenty meters to his right. So I'm in Japan. He looked at the red and white tower known as Tokyo Tower, accompanied by several spot lights shining upon it. Manzo started to walk towards the landmark, glad that it was cooler in Tokyo than in Fatum, despite the months being the same.  
  
The first thing Manzo noticed near the tower was construction information, worth at least a glance. He read over the information carefully, becoming interested in the history. Two parts caught his attention were dates. Tower destruction: January 3, 2009. Tower reconstruction: September 23, 2010. Manzo became puzzled, Destroyed? Why was it destroyed?  
  
Because the war between the Holy Alliance and the Digital Aftermath reached a boiling point at that time, a voice said behind Manzo.  
  
Manzo closed his eyes. Guardian, why are you here?  
  
I've been hearing that a lot lately, the Guardian replied. And can't I enjoy some quality time with my charge?  
  
Why are you here? Manzo repeated.  
  
The Guardian flew in front of the Ichijouji child, but his invisibility kept him concealed. I'm hear to talk to you. You're a good person, Manzo, so it's nice to speak with you.  
  
Manzo started to walk away from Tokyo Tower, the Guardian was sure to flutter close behind. Okay, Guardian, tell me about this giant fight that the first generation of Digidestined went through. To his dismay, people started to look at him for appearing to be speaking with himself.  
  
As you've undoubtedly heard, Tai, Matt, Davis, and Joe were corrupted by Noctem--the creature you fought just over five years ago in the Digital World. Back then, the Holy Beasts ordered us Guardians to remain reasonably secretive, so we couldn't help for the most part. Except the Guardian of Light didn't follow the rules, she went around bending the minds of the good' Digidestined to her will. Your parents don't know this, you're the first, Manzo. Anyway, after TK and Kari went on their date–a French restaurant, I believe–the Digital Aftermath attacked Odaiba. The second we sensed this intrusion, she went around the Holy Alliance main base, slowly having the Digidestined feel a need to get to the Real World. At the same time, the Guardian of Light had TK and Kari go around working against the Digital Aftermath, the Guardian of Kindness realized a few people had heard him, thus deciding to change his speech patterns.  
  
Yeah, so? You've only told me about how their minds were bent to your will. What a surprise, Manzo said in a sarcastic tone. Now what happened?  
  
_The Digital Aftermath had locked out the main pathways of the ports to and from the worlds. With that, the Holy Alliance couldn't get to the Real World to fight their enemies–their old friends and older siblings. But in the time it took your mother and her friends to reach the battle scene, hundreds were already killed–obliterated,_ the Guardian was now speaking directly into Manzo's mind, as to not draw more attention. _It was then TK and Kari found your father, and the deeply rooted insecurities he had with him. You'll learn about these insecurities most likely from the source in the future. Anyhow, data convertors were employed to delete entire buildings and the people trapped inside. It just so happened that Tokyo Tower was one of those structures deleted out of existence. Understand?  
_  
Manzo shook his head to rid the strange feeling that followed the mental intrusion. Okay, that's interesting. And rather sick. Oh, and was that you that I sensed during my concert? he asked, but received no answer. Guardian? Guardian! He looked around in consternation, immediately finding out his self-styled protector was gone. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ End of that day, beginning of the next. Poor Manzo, going through so much. He never did like the idea of fitting in, but the extent he was going was a little too far; and he probably thought the same thing, but didn't know how to fix it. At least it was now Saturday, it would allow Manzo to cool himself off before going back to school.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken sat at the kitchen table, going over several readers on the latest Digital World data. A dirtied plate was in front of him, with a knife and a fork atop it. Yolei, that gang of Digidestined attacked another location last night after the concert, he stated, never taking his eyes off the information.  
  
Yolei turned away from the refrigerator, closing it behind herself. Again? That's the third time this week!  
  
I know. Ken placed the reader onto the table, glancing at his wife. The only reason we can't find them is because of their powers; they're roughly fifty percent of what Tai and I can currently achieve. Once these gang members reach Kari's level of power, we will have problems far greater than we can imagine!  
  
Hanako strolled into the kitchen, fixating her attention on the refrigerator. But can their powers be that great? she asked, obviously listening on the conversation before she entered.  
  
Are we that loud? Yolei questioned, looking slightly worried.  
  
Don't fret, Mother, I got up on my own, Hanako said, starting to rummage for food.  
  
I'm only worried about Manzo's safety, he's still not home, said Ken, resuming his reading. He snapped his finger, getting Hanako's attention, then pointed to the table; food was already set out. She danced over to her father, kissed him on the cheek, then sat to eat the food. What about Rinji? Or Manzo's Wormmon? Ken looked up from his materials, And where's _my_ Wormmon?  
  
Hawkmon flew into the kitchen, realizing it was the center of socializing this morning. Time for my sushi! he cheered, landing in front of the refrigerator.  
  
Yolei frowned. Hey, partner, it's already on the table!  
  
Smiling as best he could, Hawkmon closed the door, quickly hugged Yolei, then took a seat in front of his food. Thank you so much, Yolei! he started swallowing as much as he could.  
  
Everyone is in such a happy mood this morning! Yolei exclaimed. It's not like this family at such early times!  
  
Ken opened his mouth to speak, but a crashing sound came from the bedrooms. Looking back to his family, he quickly found their stares as an incentive to find out. he called out, getting out of his seat. Ken walked through the living room slowly, then opened the door into Rinji's room. Strangely enough, the room was dark and only some movement could be detected. He clicked on the light, but wasn't looking around immediately. Rinji, what happen– Ken could have had his jaw hit the floor if it wasn't physically impossible. Manzo! Rinji, what happened!  
  
Rinji looked at his father, his older brother laying next to him. Hey, Dad. Time for breakfast? he asked sheepishly from the floor.  
  
Why is Manzo in your room! When did he come back? Ken interrogated, trying to get a grasp the new event.  
  
Well, I was kind of getting out of bed to have breakfast, then noticed a DigiPort was just activated on my computer. A moment later, Manzo came out of it! Rinji was laughing slightly, but didn't want it noticed. And he knocked down my lamp, breaking it; that's probably what you heard.  
  
Ken closed his eyes. Rinji, go eat breakfast. I'm taking Manzo into his room. Tell Mom. With that, the black-haired child ran out of his room. Damn it, Manzo, he growled, moving over to his barely conscious son. Ken lifted his son up, putting him over his left shoulder; having powers had their perks. He walked into the living room, then took the sharp corner directly into Manzo's darkened room. The only light in the room was from the DigiPort that had been activated from the previous night, but that was rather dim. Using his free hand, Ken waved his hand over the light censor, causing the lights to turn on. What am I going to do with you? Ken pondered as he dropped Manzo onto his bed. To his surprise, Manzo's Wormmon was sleeping next to the bed, accompanied by his Wormmon. That answers one question. On to the next, Ken gently slapped his son several times to awaken him.  
  
Manzo smiled weakly. Just five more minutes, sweetie, he mumbled.  
  
Ken moved away when he smelled his son's breath. Oh, what have you been drinking?  
  
Maybe some more sake would help me wake up, Manzo continued, rolling over in bed so his back was to his father.  
  
Ken trailed off, shaking his head slowly. Okay, I need to know what he did. He slapped Manzo across the face again, only this time a lot harder. Hey, Manzo, wake up! Join us in this world!  
  
I'm awake! Manzo jumped up, startled by his dad. Before he could completely acknowledge his existence, he said, Oh, man, that wasn't normal... Manzo noticed his father, coke. Yeah, coke.  
  
Nice try, Manzo! Ken snapped. I know you had some sake to drink. Too much, in fact. You said it yourself in your rather intoxicated–  
  
If I was intoxicated, I couldn't have gotten up this fast! Manzo corrected, feeling a horrible headache coming on.  
  
Okay, it was a hangover. So where were you?  
  
Enjoying myself, offered Manzo, closing his eyes to stop the onslaught of light coming from all around him.  
  
Ken glared at his son. I can see that! Now, where were you? You said sweetie' in your unconscious state. Who? And where?  
  
After a lot of walking, and a DigiPort later, I found myself in a great place. You don't want to know...  
  
  
Yolei was standing the doorway, neither within the room knowing she was there. Where did you go, Manzo? Why are you doing this?' she thought, casting yet another worried gaze. Sluggishly, Yolei walked towards the video phone, taking a seat in front of it. Dial the Takaishi residence! Yolei ordered.  
  
  
  
After a few seconds of waiting, the screen flickered on, showing Kari. She was dressed in a robe and her hair wasn't its usual smooth self. Oh, hello, Yolei. What's up?  
  
Did I wake you? Yolei asked, feeling sorry. If I did, I'm–  
  
Don't worry, Kari interrupted, yawning slightly. I was already awake, but TK isn't, as usual. So... what's up?  
  
With a second of thought, Yolei blurted out, Scan Manzo.  
  
Kari was a bit taken back by the idea, she hadn't actually used the power for years.   
  
As you may have hear–somehow–Manzo left the house last night for the Real World. He didn't come back until a few minutes ago. And he won't say where he was during that time, he has the idea that we wouldn't want to know, Yolei took a deep breath after her statement.  
  
Kari sighed, you know I don't like scanning people!  
  
Please, Kari! I need to know this to see if my son is doing safe things!  
  
Kari gave in, closing her eyes to concentrate. She started to faintly glow a wonderful hue of blue, outlining her body's features. A minute later, Kari's eyes opened abruptly, looking shocked; taking away the glow. Do you want to know?  
  
Yolei almost panicked because of her friend's expression. What is it? What did Manzo do?  
  
Rephrase that to who did Manzo do.' Kari bit her lower lip, trying to think of a way to say it, but ultimately decided to be blunt about it. Manzo was in the... Kabukicho area of Japan. Yeah, the first of the top Digidestined and their children to be there, I think...  
  
Yolei felt like she was shot several times. Kabukicho? My little boy went to Kabukicho? No!  
  
Kari started to feel bad herself; the use of her powers were one thing, but it was another to scan a close teenager with such experiences.' I'm sorry, Yolei, but mental scans don't lie unless the person had intense training. I have a feeling that you don't want the rest.  
  
Tell me, Yolei ordered.  
  
He got drunk with some sake, and met someone to have some _fun_ with, Kari did her best to avoid the truth, trying ease the facts in.  
  
Tell me, Yolei repeated, thinking she already knew. Tell me _all_ of it!  
  
Manzo had sex with a whore in Kabukicho, just another event between drinking. Kari could see how much pain her friend was going through. I'm sorry. He's a good kid, but it seems like something happened to Manzo to push him over the edge. Do you know what it could be?  
  
Tai and Ken took Manzo home last night, and my husband was saying that he really should train for future battles. Sighing, Yolei said, And Manzo probably got tired of it and took off for the Real World after going to his room to think.'  
  
That was most likely it, Kari pointed out.  
  
Okay, thanks, Kari. You can get back to your life now. Bye, Yolei gave a slight wave before the screen went black. Computer, dial the Izumi residence!  
  
  
  
The screen came back on, but this time had Helen on it. Hey, Yolei, she said, smiling. Need anything?  
  
Yeah, I need to speak with Izzy. Is he around? asked Yolei.  
  
Helen smirked. He's surprisingly awake! I dragged him out of bed twenty minutes ago. She looked off screen, then called out, Izzy, honey, Yolei's calling!  
  
A second later, the screen was divided into two–Helen in one half, Izzy in the other. Hey, Yolei. What do–oh, wait–Sweetie, you can hang up now!  
  
said Helen, then her half went black.  
  
Automatically, the screen adjusted accordingly, giving Izzy's image room to go to normal size. Okay, now we can speak! So what do you need?  
  
I need you to lock Manzo's D-3 out of all DigiPort functions for the rest of the weekend. Can you do that? Yolei was prepared to stop Manzo at all costs so she could talk to him long enough to get her message across.  
  
Izzy looked puzzled. Yeah, Yolei, I can do that. Can I ask why?  
  
Manzo's been a bad boy. A very, very bad boy!  
  
Izzy was again puzzled. How so?  
  
Yolei sighed, not wanting to continue this particular conversation. I'll tell you later. Bye! She immediately pressed a button beside the screen, ending the call. Computer, dial the Kido residence!  
  
Dialing... Dialing... Dialing... Dialing... I'm sorry, but no one is home. Do you wish to leave a message? the computer said, in a soft, feminine voice.  
  
Yolei ordered, her adrenaline causing her words to seem more angry than they were. She ran through the kitchen, past Hanako and Rinji, and into the bedroom where her commpad would be waiting.  
  
Hanako stared blankly into space, while Rinji waved his hand in front of her repeatedly to get her attention. Hey, sister, why all statue-like all of a sudden?  
  
Shaking her head, Hanako broke out of her daze and looked at her brother squarely in the eye. You didn't hear what Kari said! she yelled, but soft enough so that neither parent would hear. Manzo was in the Kabukicho, Rinji!  
  
Rinji asked. What is that place?  
  
Prostitutes are there, Hanako said in a whispered tone. Manzo has sex with one of the prostitutes, at least!  
  
Rinji almost fell out of his seat. I would almost say he was lucky, but not with would could happen as a result of his choice.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Reiko and Akira sat in the living room of their house, relaxing as best they could. What do you want to do? Reiko asked, stretching her arms behind her. This Saturday is going to a waste!  
  
I know at least something we could do, Akira smirked. He called out, Hey, Keitaro, get over here!  
  
A second later, the five year old, blond-haired boy ran into the room. His Salamon came trotting in after him, holding a small plastic toy in his mouth. You want to talk to me? Keitaro questioned.  
  
Akira said, go get us some cookies!  
  
Reiko rolled her eyes. That was your brilliant idea! We could have used our powers for that!  
  
Oh, be quiet, Akira hit his sister's legs, it was the only thing he could reach. Okay, Keitaro? Go get us some cookies!  
  
Keitaro frowned. That's it? I thought you wanted to play with me...  
  
Don't worry, Reiko smiled weakly, I'll play with you in a little while.  
  
All right! Keitaro ran out of the living room towards the kitchen, nearly tripping over his Digimon in the process.  
  
That will keep him busy for a second, Akira stated, looking at the ceiling. Hope he comes back fast, though.  
  
With a moment's pause, Reiko finally got an idea of what to do. That's it!  
  
What's it? Akira returned, looking at his sister strangely.  
  
Let's fly around the city! Reiko yelled, jumping up into the air. We'll have our Digimon digivolve and we can fly with them to see all the sights!  
  
Keitaro wondered back into the room, holding the cookie jar in his hands. You're going where? he asked innocently. Can I come?  
  
Reiko cheered, jumping on the couch. We'll all go! With the cookies, too!  
  
Haven't we been around the city before? Akira asked, raising an eyebrow. It's not like everything changed during the night.  
  
Oh, be quiet! Reiko stopped bouncing, but remained on the couch. If you don't want to go, then you can stay with Mom and Dad. Do you?  
  
Akira sighed in defeat. If you put it that way....  
  
Let's go! Reiko threw her fist in the air, then ran off with Keitaro and the cookies into another room.  
  
But can't everything stay quiet? Akira asked to no one. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked into the other room, still hoping for cookies. Okay, where are you? Immediately, he saw Reiko and Keitaro on the balcony with their Digimon, including his. he yelled, running through the dinning room to the open balcony door. Patamon, why did you so easily go with them? Akira asked his Digimon.  
  
The mammal Digimon grinned widely. Because I want to! he beamed. And your Dad's Patamon is far too series and powerful! I can't even _safely_ wrestle with him!  
  
Keitaro peered over the edge briefly to see the massive city below, then moved back from a small fear. Is it safe?  
  
What is? Reiko asked. Flying around or Dad's Digimon?  
  
He means flying! Keitaro's Salamon said, bouncing to get attention. So can we go? I haven't digivolved in such a long time!  
  
Yeah, but Patamon should go first, Reiko offered. If either of our Digimon fail to digivolve, them he'll be there to catch them.  
  
Patamon laughed sheepishly, flying away from the safety of the balcony. Sure, leave it all to be! Patamon warp-digivolve to... Goldramon.  
  
The Angel Digimon stretched out his six metal wings, also whipping his tail around to get used to the form again. he boomed, you can digivolve now, I don't think I'll drop you.  
  
Reiko's Salamon jumped off the balcony. Very funny! Salamon warp-digivolve to... Ophanimon. The Angel Digimon took a deep breath, adjusting to her new vision because of the helmet over her eyes. Come, Salamon, your turn!  
  
Keitaro looked down to his Digimon with worried eyes. Be careful.  
  
Don't worry, Kei! the puppy Digimon cheered, getting onto the balcony railing. Salamon warp-digivolve to... a pillar of black and white light slammed into the Digimon. He moved into his Champion form, Gatomon, moments later. Another light hit, forcing him into the Ultimate–Angewomon. The last light hit, turning the Digimon into Mega. He had metal feathers colored gold, most of which were pointed in various positions to act like a shark's skin. His four legs–which often acted like hands–were poised under his body, talons glistening. Two golden wings hung over his body, shining radiantly. ... Eaglemon.  
  
Who's joking now? Eaglemon mused, snapping his beak loudly to further the image.  
  
Akira entered Goldramon's strong arms, not a single care for the altitude at which he was doing this. At least my Digimon doesn't have a gender crisis during the Ultimate level! he smirked, feeling the warmth from his Digimon.  
  
Got you there, Eaglemon, Reiko said, also in her Digimon's protective arms.  
  
Eaglemon glared at the two Digidestined, feeling Keitaro climbing onto his back. You know very well that my digivolutions were scrambled because of mixed data! After all, I stay in the avian category for my latter digivolutions, which we can't say about you, he snapped, directing his comment to Goldramon.  
  
Goldramon screeched. My digivolutions are subtle in their ways; metals slowly becomes part of my being. As Patamon, I have no metal. As Piddomon, I have a metal staff and a metal helmet. As Cyberdramon, I have a metal exoskeleton. Then, as Goldramon, I am primarily metal!  
  
Reiko shook as the heated argument took place. And I thought we were going to fly around. Silly me.  
  
Ophanimon looked down to her partner nestled comfortably in the armored arms. Let's just go, she said, beginning to fly away. Her movement was deliberately slow, hoping to get the other Digimon to notice her action.  
  
Akira whistled quietly as the two Mega Digimon bickered, his Digimon's arms noticeably tighter around him. He glanced to right to see what Reiko was doing, but only saw Ophanimon flying away. With wide eyes, he kicked his Digimon's whip-like lower body as hard as he could. Hey, Goldramon, Reiko's leaving!  
  
Goldramon turned his head around with a hydraulic swish. Moving into a nearly horizontal position, he took off after Ophanimon, leaving Akira hanging in a rather daunting way. You're not leaving without me! he called out, catching with the female angel.  
  
Eaglemon twisted his head completely around to see Keitaro on his back. Are you ready, Kei? he asked, preparing his wings.  
  
Shifting the cookie jar in his lap, Keitaro smiled. Yeah. Let's do–  
  
Keitaro, get back in here! TK yelled from inside the quarters, placing his reader on the table. Why are you doing that? It's dangerous!  
  
So much for flying, Eaglemon complained, letting Keitaro back onto the balcony. When the boy was safe, the bird Digimon downgraded to Salamon, also safely on the balcony. He looked up to TK, getting quite worried. Will sorry' be able to fix this problem? Salamon asked quietly.  
  
TK yelled at the tiny Digimon. You know better, Salamon, than to do such risky things! Now, he bent down to his son's level, lifted one side of his shirt up, then removed the black and white D-3, you can't play with this until Monday!  
  
Keitaro stomped his foot, but it did little to impress his father.  
  
And you're only getting it back that soon because you might need protection, TK added, putting the device in his pocket. So where's Akira and Reiko?  
  
They already left, Salamon chirped, running back into the quarters.  
  
TK placed his hand on Keitaro's shoulder, leading him back into the safety of home. Great. Well, I'll deal with them when they come back, they can't get into too much trouble. I hope....  
  
  
Ophanimon and Goldramon floated outside another set of quarters, out of sight from TK. That was close, Ophanimon stated, we almost lost our chance for this joyride. She turned to face Goldramon and Akira, What know?  
  
Akira shifted position as best he could in Goldramon's arms, but it did little good to add comfort. Let's get Manzo, he could use some time outside of his room for once! After all, he might enjoy some flying.  
  
Reiko looked at her brother, giving him a strange look. Don't you think his Digimon is a little too big to be flying around with us? GranKuwagamon could be seem a mile away with out a problem!  
  
Smiling, Akira said, That's not what I mean. _You_ know what I mean!  
  
Okay, point taken. Reiko did know what her brother meant, but there was no reason to cause an argument over it.  
  
Let's go! Goldramon said, starting to fly towards the Ichijouji residence. Ophanimon followed close behind, keeping her partner in her tight grasp every second. Within a second, they were in front of Manzo's balcony, but noticed Ken was in the room with their target.' Both Digimon flew away as fast as they could, hoping that Ken hadn't seen them. That was too close! yelled Goldramon, now three stories above the Ichijouji residence.  
  
  
Ken had been lecturing Manzo on what to do and what not to do, when he saw two figures in the corner of his eye appear, then leave. Knowing it wouldn't be his Digimon or Yolei's Digimon, he walked towards the balcony, sliding the door open. Stay here, he ordered his son, closing the door behind him. Concentrating, Ken accessed his powers, the very powers he used against Ryo five years earlier. The Res Custodia came forth through his skin pores, covering Ken in the black substance completely. Opening his eyes, it was evident that the pupils were gone and only white remained. Ken's mouth was also covered by the Res Custodia, but he could breathe through the new skin and could talk easily. Six wings came out of his back; two white, two black, and two with random patterns of the two colors. Who's was that? he wondered, raising into the air with two flaps of his wings.  
  
  
Reiko and Akira conversed with each other on what to do now that Manzo was out of the question, their Digimon maintaining their position in the air effortlessly. Most of their words were based around the idea that Ken hadn't seen them, but they still couldn't be sure. Ophanimon observed random things of the world around her, but an incoming person caught her attention. It's Mr. Ichijouji! she yelled, starting to fly higher into the air as fast she could.  
  
Goldramon immediately followed suit, knowing Ken wouldn't be very happy to see them like this. If he gets us, then your Dad will probably be even madder with us! he bellowed, holding Akira even closer to himself. He's told us before not to go flying around at all times of the day without purpose! This isn't good!  
  
You're telling me? Akira asked in a panicked tone, the wind whipping his hair around. I don't want to deal with Mom's powers, or Uncle Tai's power, for that matter!  
  
Both Digimon started to move around the Protectorate headquarters in a spiral pattern, maybe giving them more time to think before Ken got them. Goldramon periodically looked back to see Ken gaining speed, but at least his energy blades weren't out. Ophanimon kept Reiko close her, even though she thought flying from Ken would probably make it worse.  
  
I have an idea! Reiko yelled, getting her brother's attention. We'll go different directions and–  
  
That's your idea? Akira queried.  
  
Let me finish! the brunette yelled. We go different directions, then Goldramon and Ophanimon can both launch their attacks to the same spot in the air. It might cause an explosion!  
  
Goldramon shifted his sight from the obstacles and Reiko. I see what you're saying. The resulting explosion will create an ample amount of smoke, in which we can go through to make our getaway. How long should we wait until we fire our attacks?  
  
Make it five seconds, Akira chipped in, closing his eyes because of the winds. That we separate us enough to make it harder for Mr. Ichijouji to get us, but we'll be close enough to come back together.  
  
Goldramon and Ophanimon looked at each other for a second, conveying their silent thoughts. both said, moving in opposite directions from the Protectorate building.  
  
Ken saw the two Digimon take off into from each other, then immediately took flight towards Akira, thinking he was the one to think of this escapade. Why are you even running? Ken called out, knowing Akira and his Digimon heard him. You would only do that if you were hiding something!  
  
Akira mentally kicked himself as Goldramon shifted direction to launch his attack. No! He's right! he berated himself. Why didn't I think of that!  
  
Goldramon held out one hand, while the other held his partner. His entire hand erupted into golden flames, the heat distorting the air around it. God Flame, he said, sending the fire forth.  
  
  
Reiko looked back to Ken as best she could, but her Digimon's direction was hampering her view. I wonder what Mr. Ichijouji said to Akira...  
  
Eden's Javelin, Ophanimon stated, throwing her javelin to the same location Goldramon's attack was heading. A moment later, another javelin materialized in her hand to replace the old one.  
  
The two attacks barreled towards each other, finally colliding about ten meters from both Digimon. Flames from Goldramon's attack caused a chemical reaction within Ophanimon's javelin, causing it ultimately to explode. Smoke from the attacks covered much of the area between the angel Digimon. Before Ken could reach either Digimon, Goldramon and Ophanimon entered the cloud, disappearing.  
  
Reiko and Akira saw each other go past the other in smoke, their Digimon going up further into the smoke to come out above Ken. They came out only two meters above Ken, who apparently was waiting for them to come out. The Angel Digimon moved as fast as they could back to the Protectorate building, hoping to get home before Ken got them.  
  
Ken was ready to fly in front of Goldramon to stop him, when his neck started to ache. Before he could figure out what was going on, he passed out in flight. His wings stopped moving promptly, causing Ken to descend towards the ground below.  
  
Ophanimon stopped flying when she didn't sense Ken following them anymore. Something's wrong! she panicked, seeing Ken fall.  
  
Goldramon spun around, also seeing the Bearer of Kindness plummet to the ground. The emergency was so sudden he didn't know what to do, much less think. We have to get him! he said, flying forward after getting through his chaotic thoughts.  
  
The Res Custodia sank back into Ken's body through his pores, then the six wings faded out of existence. As he rapidly approached one of the taller buildings, six gateways came into reality around Ken. Dozens of golden tendrils of light and crystallized data flew out from the other side, interconnecting just below Ken. He slammed into the tendrils, causing it to sway slightly for several seconds.  
  
Reiko was in awe from the event; just the appearance of gateways was strange, let only bizarre tendrils of light. She focused on the fallen Digidestined, then noticed a twitching in his neck. That's odd, Reiko squinted to see what was happening better.  
  
_ The tendrils suddenly latched onto Ken, then pulled as hard as they could. With a gruesome turn of events, he was dismembered in seconds. Each bloody body part was held briefly in the air by the tendrils, but they eventually dropped the pieces.  
  
Reiko was terrified when the tendrils shot forward, seizing her, Akira, and the Digimon. She was held tightly by the neck, pulled away from Ophanimon. Wincing from the pain, she barely saw Akira ripped from his Digimon with one sudden jerk. Reiko struggled to stay conscious.  
  
Just as unexpected as the attack itself, the Protectorate building was completely destroyed by an explosion. Its broken frame was still left, but that crumbled to the ground slowly. The screams of Digimon and Digidestined echoed from the destruction and the surrounding areas.  
  
The tendrils that restrained Ophanimon and Goldramon squeezed as hard as they could, finally crushing the Digimon under the force. Data from the now dead Digimon fluttered through the air before completely dissipating.  
  
Reiko looked to her brother, tears obscuring much of her vision. she said again, feeling the restrains tighten.  
  
Akira said finally, but was then decapitated with a swipe from a tendril.  
  
the young girl cried out as the world around started getting darker._  
  
The flooded was flooded by light suddenly, snapping Reiko out of the pain. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she thought she was dying. she called out.  
  
Reiko, it's all right! TK said, restraining his daughter as best he could. You were unconscious, honey. What happened?  
  
Panic stricken, Reiko looked around the room, a cold sweat covering her body. She was in her bed; Akira was in a nearby chair; Salamon and Patamon were with each other near her feet; her father and mother at her side. I... I... I... she stuttered. Turning away, she shielded her eyes from the world around her. I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Kari reached out to her daughter, touching her shoulder. The nine year old snapped her head around to glare at her mother, eyes bloodshot and teary. Not expecting the reaction, Kari was at a loss for words.  
  
Turning back around, Reiko said, I trust Mr. Ichijouji is okay.  
  
Yeah, Reiko, he's fine, TK stated, looking at his daughter sorrily. Something happened to him while he was trying to get you back into the building, he looked at Akira, conveying the fact he wasn't happy easily. He'll be–  
  
Get out, said Reiko, her back still turned to everyone. When no one left, she screamed, Get out!  
  
TK and Kari were startled by the outburst, but slowly moved out. Come on, Akira, Kari said, beckoning him to follow immediately.  
  
Bye, Reiko. Akira looked at his sister for a moment, shook his head, then walked out of the room.  
  
Salamon and Patamon trotted out of the room, a second before TK closed the door.  
  
Reiko started to shiver slightly, the ideas in her head to horrible to think about, but they wouldn't leave. Why? Why do I have to be a Digidestined? she pondered, closing her eyes in the attempt to rid the tears.  
  
  
The Guardian of Hope and the Guardian of Light were in the room with Reiko, invisible as they always were. They both felt sorry for the young girl, but knew they couldn't interfere with her developing powers.  
  
_Can't we at least ease the pain?_ asked Hope.  
  
_No, and you know that,_ replied Light. _I know that we haven't exactly been nice to our charges in the past because of our mission, but this isn't the time to make up for that._  
  
_Pity._  
  
With that, the Guardians were gone.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to finish! My life and school work was interfering, as usual. Now, can you guys review? I want to know what you people think, and I've yet to get many responses!  
  
Okay, on a different note: I'm hopefully starting my next series Conversion Factor soon. But I can't do that just yet, sadly. I want to at least start the next chapter before I do anything else. Speaking of that, the next chapter will probably be called For the Pain. It deals with the evil and darkness of the this part, which will be the first time evil is mentioned in this part. And it will deal primarily with Ryo Akiyama and his various problems; within _and_ without. Happy, Ajora?  
  
On yet _another_ note, I'll be trying to do some fanart of ChaosDukemon (the villain that worked under Noctem, mentioned in United We Stand). At first it will be basic and rather pathetic, but it will hopefully get better as I practice my old drawing techniques. Yay!  
  
On a _third_ note! I now have a LiveJournal, the link is on my author page. Use it for updates on my stories and you can read my various life problems, which are kinda like Ryo's. *sigh* Well, use it wisely.  
  
**Preview:**  
  
Ryo stripped naked, freeing himself from the restrictive clothing. He walked into the bathroom, moving directly for the shower. Pressing a button, water at a preset temperature rained down. Slowly, Ryo Akiyama entered the wonderful cascade of water.  
**  
Quote:**  
  
We have lit upon the gentle, sensitive mind  
And lost the old nonchalance of the hand;  
Whether we have chosen chisel, pen or brush,  
We are but critics, or but half create.  
~William Butler Yeats, _Responsibilities,  
Ego Dominus Tuus_


	13. The Final Destiny: For the Pain

Manzo has lashed out against the restrains that bind him as a Digidestined and the boundaries set up by his parents. As a result, he found himself in Kabukicho and enjoying himself more than he should. Reiko and Akira find that the Protectorate headquarters is a boring place to live, even though they had been living there for years. They decided to go on a little trip around the city, but it was short lived when Ken interfered. Ken, himself, went through some sort of trauma during the overacted chase, knocking him out in flight. Reiko visualizes Ken, her brother, and the Digimon being killed by tendrils of light, and the Protectorate building blowing up. Now she resides in her room, fearing the world around her.  
  
**Note:** Some of the _italics_ in this chapter are flashbacks!  
  
  


Eternal Night  
For the Pain  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


Ryo Akiyama walked through his living quarters, the drudgery of life tugging at his soul. His quarters were massive, decorated with the finest luxuries of a hundred worlds. It was to be expected, after all, he was a ruler of this world–Earth 004–and he couldn't be seen with any less. Though his official title was Sub-Master, it was always nice to be treated like a Master in the empire he was a part of. Ryo tossed his black D-3 onto his king size bed, then removed the belt that once held it in place. Slowly, he removed his leather clothing from his muscular body, dumping them on the ground next to the bed.  
  
The Sub-Master wasn't embarrassed when the slaves came into the room to take away the clothing. His nakedness wasn't a problem to him, there was no one to judge him; if they wanted to live, that is. As he made his way to the bathroom, another group of slaves came into the room with fresh clothing, folded neatly, placed upon the bed.  
  
Pressing a button on the wall, the shower turned on, releasing a downpour of water. He pushed the sliding glass to the left, feeling the onslaught of steamy air move passed him. Ryo entered the shower, closing the door behind him. The water was warm and relaxing, something Ryo wanted very much. Placing his hands against the wall under the showerhead, Ryo looked down towards the dark blue tiles that made up the floor, water washing over his head. He closed his eyes as some water entered them by chance, but he did nothing to remedy the minor situation.  
  
Ryo took his head from out under the downpour of water, opening his eyes slowly. The world seemed bright for a brief second, but his eyes readjusted quickly. He looked down at his powerful frame, noting the various scars that would be hidden normally by clothing. Tracing his fingers over his right thigh, the wound that was inflicted on him by Ken kept its presence know by a large scar. It had been where Ken shoved his energy blade into his leg, breaking the bone, five years earlier.  
  
_ Ken wrapped his hands around Ryo's neck, choking him much like the Tamer had been doing just minutes before. Increasing force with one hand, Ken took his right hand from Ryo's neck, then shoved the accompanying energy blade into Akiyama's right leg. The brown-haired man screamed from the unexpected pain, quickly yelling more as the blade was twisted around. Ken immediately moved the blade to the left, breaking Ryo's leg.  
_  
The memory sent shivers throughout Ryo's body, the pain crisp in his mind. How could you? he pondered. Ryo slammed his fist into the wall, We were once such a good team!  
  
But it's not your fault, Ken, he continued, the water not even touching him anymore. It was _his _fault... Tai's fault... he was the one who started this rift!  
  
_ Ryo shielded his eyes from the unrelenting sun and sand; he could barely tell where he was. To his side was Ken Ichijouji, good friend and Jogress partner. The young child was shadowed by an insect Digimon, a Wormmon. He didn't like the Digimon, or any bug, for that matter. Yet he couldn't complain too much, for he had a talking reptile walking by his side, a Veemon. Where are you Diaboromon? Ryo muttered.  
  
Curious, Veemon looked at his temporary partner. What's wrong, Ryo? he asked.  
  
We haven't found Diaboromon yet! the Tamer snapped, more so than he wanted.  
  
I know this is difficult, Veemon stated, but we must go on and locate Diaboromon. He can't be too hard to defeat, after all, an Omega Digimon defeated him and thus drained a lot of his energy.  
  
Could we get hurt? Ken asked, looking at his friend briefly before another wave of sand flew past them.  
  
Ryo took a deep breath, then looked to his waist, where one of the last D-3s probably ever to be created was attached. Not while we have our D-3s, Ken, he forced a smile, but knew it was most likely not seen. If Gennai was correct, we'll be able to DNA digivolve to fight Diaboromon, and an Ultimate Digimon should be enough to defeat him.  
  
Wormmon looked to his right, thinking he heard something in the distance. Did anyone hear that?  
  
Ryo glanced towards the right, narrowing his eyes. Yes, I did, he agreed, taking hold of his D-3.  
  
Suddenly, a creature with black armor emerged from the sandy winds, but was only visible for a brief second before disappearing again. Everyone looked around, panicking.  
  
Veemon looked the most worried. That was a Mega Digimon, and a powerful one, at that!  
  
Another Mega? Ryo questioned. How could there be another Mega around? There are only fourteen remaining Megas around–the eight Digidestined Digimon before us, the four Holy Beasts, Saberleomon, and Millenniumon.  
  
Wormmon moved closer to his partner. Maybe Gennai didn't tell us something! We haven't seen him for a few days, and the last time did see him, he looked panicked and stressed!  
  
Another sound was heard, but this time it was the sound of something landing. Everyone looked around, but only hear footsteps that were becoming louder.  
  
Veemon, Wormmon, you guys should digivolve now! Ryo yelled, looking to Veemon.  
  
When Ryo's D-3 flashed, the blue Digimon began to glow. Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon.  
  
Ken's Digivice also started to flash, causing Wormmon to glow as well. Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.  
  
Is that the best you can muster? a human voice called out. My Digimon could kill both of your Digimon instantly!  
  
Where are you? yelled Ryo, standing close to his Champion Digimon. And who are you!  
  
A Wargreymon became visible, pointing his right claws out. We're right here! Do you have a problem with that? He had black armor as seen before, and it glistened the desert sun.  
  
Ryo Akiyama, the human said, still hidden behind the veil of sand. My boss has sent me for you. Will you come quietly, or will you put up a fight? Please say you'll put up a fight.  
  
Show yourself! Ryo barked, clenching his D-3 as tight as he could, yet he shook with dark fears in the back of his mind.  
  
Moving slowly into view, a teenager with wild brown hair revealed himself to scrutiny. Happy? Now, what is your answer?  
  
Ryo shouted, We'll fight! The back of his mind took him it could be the worst mistake of his life.  
  
Wargreymon ran forward, his right claw still out, but it seemed longer as fear overtook Ken and Ryo.  
  
ExVeemon called out, curled up, then stretched out to fire the attack.  
  
Wargreymon deflected the attack with his left claw, then ran forward with startling speed to ExVeemon. Mega Claw, he slashed out with one craw from the side, then brought the other claw up.  
  
Not being able to dodge the attack, ExVeemon saw the claws hit his left arms, completely ripping it off. He screamed in pain, but knew it wasn't enough to cause his death, no matter how much he wanted it.  
  
Stingmon was flying forward with his spikes out, when the blue appendage hit him. Being knocked back, he rolled across the ground from the force. Stopping himself, and hearing the cries behind him, Stingmon hadn't expected to see the ground just end in front of him; the wind blown sand hiding it from view the whole time. Hey, there's a–  
  
Unexpectedly, a massive object was thrown into him, knocking him to the ground again. What the? Stingmon moved the object off himself, only to see ExVeemon, bleeding and dying. Before he could do anything, the insect Digimon watched his friend break down into data. ExVeemon? ExVeemon! he cried out, getting up and flying back to the main fight; despite being only a few meters away, Stingmon could only see his partner when he was one meter away.  
  
Ken was on the ground, held there by Wargreymon's foot. The dragon Digimon was slowly increasing the pressure he was applying, enjoying the look of pain on the boy's face.  
  
Stingmon yelled, only to be knocked back again with one swipe from the enemy.  
  
Ryo struggled against Tai's hand, which was firmly around his throat. Amazingly, Kamiya was able to lift him into the air with the one hand, a smirk on his face. This feat was peculiar, considering the enemy couldn't have been much older. Slowly, Ryo looked into the eyes of his adversary, but was met by the cold, black eyes of Tai. What... are you?  
  
A Digidestined in the service of Noctem, ruler of the Dark Ocean, Tai answered, the smirk still on his face. Now I'm taking you to my master...  
  
Slowly, the world around Ryo darkened, as if it was turning off._  
  
Ryo got out of the shower, pressing the button to shut it off. Three slaves–though their official title was valet–came into the bathroom, towels in hand. They went to work immediately on drying their Sub-Master, making sure there was no drops of water left behind. When those left, another trio of valets came into the room with tiny bottles with them. Like the others before them, they went to work covering Ryo's body with oils and lotions. Slightly aroused by the gentle massaging, Sub-Master Akiyama decided not to take advantage of the followers–no matter how brainwashed they were. When the job was done, the slaves left, leaving Ryo alone in the overly large bathroom.  
  
Briefly thinking of things past to be and things yet to come, Ryo walked out of the bathroom, still naked. No slave was around, he didn't need them to clothe him. The closest thing to that job belonged to the Declothers, a nicer way to saying concubine.' Taking the cloths placed on the large bed, he dressed in similar attire as before–a tight black pants, a tight black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Before heading out the door, he remembered his hair, something incredibly important to him.  
  
Running back into the bathroom, he ran a comb through his brown hair to removed any knots that might be there. Quickly, Ryo applied some gel to it, but not enough to make it obvious to the viewer. And it would revert to its near-perfect upright position with time.  
  
Thinking he was done with whatever he needed to do, Ryo stopped before he reached the door again. he muttered. With annoyance overcoming all other thoughts, he trudged back to his bed, picking up his black D-3. Now I leave! I don't care about anything that I leave behind or forget! Ryo pushed the doors open, causing them to hit the guards that were unsuspectingly standing just beyond.  
  
He charged through the grand palace, ignoring every bit of grandeur that surrounded him. Soon Ryo was towards the back of the building, which opened up into a enormous walkway stretching over thirty meters to another building. When he began to trek across it, he took notice of the surrounding environment. Within the imperial planetary capital, the land was green and filled with life. Buildings that grew from the land were dozens of stories high, though none of the them were near the capitol building, as law dictated. Beyond was a different story, dark and industrialized. Pollution almost never came into the main parts of the city, most of the pollution-producing structures were built in such a way that the wind kept the contaminates away.  
  
Ryo pushed the doors to the outlying building open, never slowing his advancement. Dozens of Agents worked within the structure, going along their way without heed to their Sub-Master. Reaching the end of a hall, he entered into the last room. Within, three Agents waited with emotionless expressions for their subject. Behind the Agents was a slightly inclined table with straps and restrains, various medical equipment on the sides awaited their use. It's time to begin, Sub-Master, the head Agent stated, being the one closest to Ryo.  
  
Why else would I be here? Ryo challenged, getting onto the table. Hurry up so this can be over with!  
  
As ordered, the Agents started to strap Ryo to the table, working with speed. When the task was done, the medical equipment was placed to his sides. The Agents went back to a control console, working independently with the same goal: to help their Sub-Master overcome his disease. With one press of a button, four needles came out of the medical equipment either side of Ryo. Two pierced the skin on his neck, while the other two broke through the skin on the sides of the chest; a green liquid was injected into Ryo's bloodstream. Wincing, the liquid burned Ryo from the inside, yet a scream of pain never left his mouth.  
  
Activating phase two, the head Agent reported. With yet another press of a button, the needles retracted. Once done, two electrodes moved out from equipment, touching Ryo's chest on both sides.   
  
A few sparks jumped off the electrodes, but a sudden wave of electricity shot between the two points. Every muscle in Ryo's body immediately tensed, causing painful cramps to randomly appear on his body. He squeezed his hands into fists so tightly that blood was drawn; it slowly moved between his fingers and dripped to the ground. Tears forced their way to the surface, sluggishly moving away from his eyes.  
  
The door to the room was pushed open, then a tall man with jet black hair walked in. He wore black jeans and a jacket, and the tapping of his polished shoes echoed in the room, despite the actions being done to Ryo. A sly smirk was on his face, being slightly lopsided in its way. He stopped next to the Agents, hands in the jacket's pockets. The light generated from the electricity caused shadows to be formed on the walls and anything that was before the wall. With a quick glance, he took note of the current readings on Ryo and the progress of the treatment. Tiresomely, he removed his left hand from the pocket, giving a signal to the Agents. the man ordered.  
  
With promptness, the Agents went through the proper command codes to deactivate the treatment. A second later, the electrodes pulled back from Ryo, stopping all surges. Deactivation complete, Lord Mazzola, the head Agent reported.  
  
Ryo felt the straps holding him in place loosen, enough that he could free himself. In slow, painful movements, he placed one hand on his throat and said, Dry. I need water. Ryo looked to his right, taking notice of a pitcher and an accompanying glass, both filled with water. Putting a hand out to grab the glass, he didn't quite making it, yet didn't notice. The glass started to vibrate, then shot forward into Ryo's hand. Without even noticing, he drank all of the cool liquid quickly. He put the glass down, revealing large amounts of blood covering it.  
  
Louis Mazzola stood awe struck. Completely unconscious use of his powers, his few thoughts offered as actual words.   
  
What's amazing? Ryo walked away from the inclined surface, and towards his Lord. Is it the amount of blood that I've been losing?  
  
Shaking his head, Mazzola said, We have a meeting now. You're needed to represent this world and its slaves. I have a feeling that most of the representatives are already there and waiting.  
  
Ryo stated quietly. Let's go.  
  
Unbeknownst to Ryo at the moment, the wounds on his hands slowly closed and the blood disappeared.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Louis Mazzola, Lord of the empire left behind when Noctem was defeated, sat at the head of the table. The room was massive, large enough to hold most Digimon well enough. It was in the center of the empire, within the capitol building. Seven readers and an assortment data crystals were spread out in front of him randomly, each containment vital reports. And how is the fighting going on Earth 199 and Digital World 200? he asked, his hands together in front of him.  
  
To the Lord's right was ChaosDukemon, Master in the command chain and oversaw both the army and the navy. He towered over Mazzola, as well as the rest of the representatives. The Tamers have proven to be worthy adversaries, as recent battles have proven with the destruction of our main planetary outpost on Earth 199. ChaosDukemon kneeled on the ground, but it didn't bother him, he knew his importance in the plans. And our dear friend General Akiyama is–  
  
Ryo interrupted, sitting across the table from ChaosDukemon, how is my double on that world?  
  
Wonderfully disemboweled across the floor of his base, alongside two of his strongest captains, reported ChaosDukemon. We have video of it, wish to see?  
  
Lord Mazzola went back in his seat. he smiled.  
  
Lifting up a portion of his armor, ChaosDukemon pressed three buttons to start the video. I'll remind you, he said, it's remarkably graphic. I truely enjoyed it!  
  
All in the room–Lord Mazzola, Master ChaosDukemon, Sub-Master Akiyama, and ten other representatives–looked to the end of the table, where a screen flickered to life. At first the video was fuzzy, but it cleared up to reveal three humans standing in front of the camera that had been recording.  
  
A young man with short brown hair stood in the center; his left arm was in a sling and dried blood on the side of his head and neck. I, General Akiyama, he started, say the following to the enemy that won't die: one, we will never give up; two, this war won't end until one side dies out; and three, we'll pull you into the hells of the fiery world of Earth 102 and the toxic depths of Digital World 103. I know this is meaningless to you, General Akiyama winced when his hurt arm was moved slightly, but this is the truth, something that cannot be–  
  
a soldier yelled from the side somewhere. A moment later, his ravaged body was thrown into view and in front of General Akiyama.  
  
Panicking, General Akiyama ordered his two captains to run, pointing to the opposite direction that the soldier came from. he watched his people run, while valiant soldiers their guns to something off screen. Suddenly, a long, gray lance came into view, impaling three soldiers at once. They were thrown to the back of the room, where they hit the wall and left bloody stains.  
  
We finally meet, Akiyama, a voice said, obviously the one with the lance. ChaosDukemon came into view of the camera, another soldier impaled upon it. He tossed the body towards the camera, knocking it to the ground. From the sideways position, a dialogue became apparent, but the sound recorders were out. With one swift move strike, ChaosDukemon shoved his weapon through Akiyama, lifting him into the air. The lance separated down the middle, ripping the man in two. The body fell to the ground, a terrified expression being the last thing seen of the man.  
  
The video ended, returning the screen back to its normal black appearance.  
  
Ryo said, looking up to ChaosDukemon with a smirk. So my double on that world is gone, which leaves three more of me known to us.  
  
The Lord leaned forward, looking at Ryo. Speaking of you... do you remember our promotion debate?  
  
Ryo raised an eyebrow.  
  
And the little debate went, Mazzola paused to think. You always said, I have served you faithfully most of my life, will I ever be promoted to Master?' And I always replied, When there is a job opening.' Well, your Master has been killed in battle–stupid ass that he was–and someone needs to fill in the position. He looked towards the man sitting next to Ryo, Sorry, Sub-Master Antantroth, but _Master_ Akiyama was the better choice, he looked back to Ryo. Congratulations, Master Akiyama, your job will require more work than your old one did, but you always did go above the call of duty. As part of your position within this empire of ours, you have direct control of over Sub-Master Antantroth and whoever will fill in your old job. Thus you have control over the air force and inter-dimensional coordination. Oh, don't forget about special tactical and the Artificials! They're still part of your command.  
  
Ryo nodded slowly. Thank you, Lord Mazzola, you are too generous. With a smirk, he looked up ChaosDukemon, Your greatest fear has come to be, Master. I am equal to you in rank terms, but I'm still the better tactician.  
  
Soft murmurs were heard from the other ten representatives, with fears of what such words could bring into existence. But nothing came to be, the Lord said nothing, did nothing. Such a response brought out more fear to the representatives.  
  
Mazzola smiled from the underlings' responses, anything else to cover?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ryo was sprawled out over his bed, staring at the ceiling above. Master, it sounds nice, he mused quietly. And it's about time that it happened! Taking a deep breath, Ryo said, But it would be nice it my disease was cured. One more treatment... and it will be over.  
  
The doors to his room slowly opened, followed by footsteps and soft humming. Ryo lifted his head off the bed to see who it was, then smiled as a beautiful woman came into view. She had waist-length brown hair, being soft to the touch. She had a sleek frame, wide hips, and large breasts. Her clothing skimpy and barely existent, but some modesty had to be maintained when walking around the palace. Greetings, _Master_ Akiyama, I have come to congratulate you on your promotion, she said in a seductive voice.  
  
Oh, really? Ryo questioned with a smirk. As she got onto the bed next to him, he said, In which way will you congratulate me?  
  
Smiling, the woman slipped her hand into Ryo's pant. The way you like it, Master of mine.  
  
This is why I like you the most of all the Declothers! Ryo said as he rolled her over to kiss her passionately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ Evil was preparing, despite the look that it does nothing. Why they didn't attack us when they such power would be a mystery to us Digidestined for a while, but it would eventually be revealed.  
  
In the meantime, Reiko was still in pain and seclusion, while Ken remained unconscious with constant vigil from Yolei, Joe, and the medical staff. The reasons for that would also be revealed to us soon, but not yet._  
  
  
  
I know, I know, the chapter is a bit shorter than all of the other (except for the first chapter). Not to worry, though, it will get interesting and action-packed again soon enough! Oh, say hi to Mink, everyone! *waves* She's back to reviewing this story, so all of you can stop e-mailing me about her! And that should be a lesson to all of you readers... REVIEW!  
  
As I said in the last chapter, I have a LiveJournal if you want to read about what I do and/or want updates and previews to my fits. The link is on my author page. Currently, I'm working on the follow fics: this one (no chapter title yet for the next chapter!), Living Under the Moonlight, Larger Than You, My Children, and Conversion Factor. A lot, ne? Well, I'll probably finish My Children by the end of the week, and it will be submitted to another site as well as this one (I'll tell which one then). Enough from me! Bye!  
  
**Preview:**  
  
He felt his powers coming to the surface, wearing down his resistance to them slowly. As the grip around his throat tightened, the powers came out in full force for all to see.  
  
**Quote:**  
  
The disease of an evil conscience is beyond  
the practice of all the physicians of all the  
countries in the world.  
~_Speech at Plumstead_ [1878],  
William Ewart Gladstone


	14. The Final Destiny: Coming to the Surface

Ryo Akiyama, Louis Mazzola, and ChaosDukemon still have a strong grip on the worlds they control. Through treatment, Ryo hopes to overcome his disease.' Louis Mazzola wants to maintain order. And ChaosDukemon had killed one of the Ryo duplicates on an enemy world. Due to the stupidity of a Master, Ryo has been given a promotion to Master. He celebrated accordingly...**  
**

  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
Coming to the Surface  
  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


The Guardians were assembled within their central chamber, deep inside Digital World 002. The room was dome shape in construction, reaching up three stories. Lining the walls were archways to other, less important chambers. The ceiling glowed brilliantly with ever changing patterns of purple and blue; from there the Guardians could see all in the two worlds they protected. If watched carefully for enough time, two confusing maps could be seen–of Real World 001 and Digital World 002.  
  
Though invisible, the eleven Guardians–one for each Crest–knew where each other were via their senses. They were in a circle, around a small pool is a silver liquid. Softly, the Guardians sang a melodic tune, incomprehensible in its beauty. A thousand languages echoed at once in perfect harmony, being too much for a mere mortal to understand, even in the most basic of forms. Slowly the number of languages was inversely cubed until only a few remained, then was dropped abruptly to one language without losing the melody. It was the language of the Guardians, being pattern-based and with a certain number of syllables per sentence.  
  
Awaken the powers of these Digidestined, they said, echoes repeated their words. Allow them to come to the surface, Holy Beasts. They have only days to prepare for the fighting. Unlock the power, unlock the power, great ones. The time is upon us to advance destiny!  
  
The silver liquid began to boil violently, then moved into twelve tiny canals that moved outwards. It raced over the floor, shimmering from the glow of the ceiling. When it reached the walls, the liquid entered new canals and moved up the wall slowly. Before coming to the ceiling, it shot out like spears towards each other in the center. Two silver orbs formed from the liquid, and were floating in midair.  
  
The Guardian of Courage studied the two orbs from his position on the ground. With a shriek that shook the central chamber and all surrounding ones, he forced almost all of his available energy into the orbs. They pulsed with orange-tinted energy briefly, then returned to their original silver color. Go now, orbs! he ordered.  
  
With that, the two orbs slid into the ceiling, disappearing in what seemed to be the southern coast of Server in the Digital World. Moments later, one adult and one child–both Digidestined–were forced out of their painful slumber.  
  
The Guardians drifted into their separate chambers, resuming what they had been doing beforehand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ It was now Monday, August 23, 2025, and the beginning of yet another week. Earlier that night, Ken and Reiko had woken up from whatever was hurting them. Ken became quite talkative, but didn't have a clue what happened. As for my daughter, Reiko, she was still pretty bad. She insisted to go to school, not wanting to miss one bit of information. But she was quiet, too quiet. The only time she actually spoke was to say she wanted to go to school. Not only was she becoming a problem to raise, but Manzo was also starting to be more difficult. And the coming events were going to be horrible...  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manzo walked down the darkened halls of the Protectorate building, his backpack suspended from his left shoulder. His Wormmon trailed behind him, being as quiet as he could. To their surprise, the door to the Takaishi residence opened, and Akira quietly sneaked out. You're ready already? Manzo asked in a whispered tone. He bent down to be eye level with blond, And where's Reiko?  
  
Akira lowered his head slightly. She already left, not wanting to be part of our discussion. She's probably already at school studying quietly.  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall suddenly, coming from behind Manzo. He got up to see his brother and sister running towards him, also ready for school. Hanako almost yelled, you weren't supposed to leave before us!  
  
Be any louder and we'll be found out, Akira pointed out.  
  
Manzo shook his head. It doesn't matter, we're all going to the same place--school. Turning on his heel, he resumed walking down the hallway towards the elevator. And aren't we supposed to be there before the rest of the school is? If we aren't, then we can let the others listen in!  
  
Point taken, Rinji said softly, going after his older brother. Come on, Akira.  
  
As Akira ran for his friend, Hanako sighed and carried on. The group of four moved through each hallway, making sure not to wake anyone that could report their early exit. At the elevator, Sachiko, Taree, Theron, and Maeko waited, all ready for their day of school. Manzo pressed the button and the doors opened a moment later, all entered. Rinji hit the second floor button on the panel.  
  
When the elevator started going down, the silence was broken by Sachiko. Is the same thing going to happen to us, Manzo?  
  
After taking a deep breath, Manzo replied, I don't know. These powers that the Guardians have given are valuable for a Digidestined, but the price to gain such power is going up.  
  
A silence once again befell the small group, making the trip to the second floor awkward. When the doors opened, the first to get out was Wormmon. The others slowly moved out, the silence still plaguing them. As usual, like every school day, they went down the escalators to the first floor and near the front doors. Manzo held the door open for his siblings and friends, then followed behind with his Digimon for the rest of the trip to the school grounds.  
  
It was still early for any student to be around the grounds at the time, but it didn't stop the kids from sitting under a flowering tree with pink blossoms. Sachiko lifted her arms into the air as a slight wind caused the delicate pieces of art to fall around her.  
  
Manzo smiled as he saw her act so carefree and happy. he started slowly, none of us have said anything after entering the elevator. Please don't say that we left early for one question.  
  
Maeko looked to Theron, then to Manzo. Well, why are we getting the powers? After all, our parents have all the same powers and have better control than us. So it doesn't make sense to me.  
  
We'll probably have to fight, too, Rinji stated from the ground next to the tree. The job of a Digidestined in to fight. And it will probably always be that way.  
  
But so many Digidestined already exist, the Digital World has made sure of that, Maeko quickly added.  
  
The incontrovertible question that I want answered is... Manzo closed his eyes, why us? As you said, Maeko, there are a lot of Digidestined. And out of all those, why do we have the powers and they don't?  
  
Hanako shook her head. But these powers are what we need, they help like nothing else can. And to answer Manzo's question, I think we have powers is because of the Crests.  
  
How so? Theron asked innocently, his backpack in his lap.  
  
Hanako looked to the boy, our parents have Crests. They've always had Crests, even since they started this whole thing in August of 1999. Wait, how did the story go again?  
  
Sachiko looked towards her friends, several flowers still on her body. Dad and Mom say that they were facing this Digimon called Apocalymon, something with the power to destroy both worlds--when it was believed that only two worlds truely existed. Anyway, all of their Digimon were at Mega and were floating in the Darkness. She smiled weakly, then said, Someone else continue, I don't remember the rest.  
  
Manzo decided to pick up where the story left off. Apocalymon appeared and shot out eight Devimon hands to your parents. He was going for the Crests. The Digimon tried to stop them, but more hands appeared and bound them. As the hands were about to seize the items, the Crests glowed, and Mrs. Takaishi and Mr. Kamiya's powers activated again. The hands were obliterated instantly, apparently. And they always said that it was that event that caused the Crests' powers to become one with them. I think that's it.  
  
Taree trailed off.  
  
So if the Crests were actually destroyed, then the powers might not exist? Rinji questioned.  
  
Hanako spoke softly.  
  
Akira decided to speak again. If this was all we were going to talk about, why are we here? Think about it, we could have stayed at the Protectorate building! We could have used the video phones to do this.  
  
Manzo shook his head. No, we couldn't. Our parents could interrupt easily and many channels of communication are monitored for safety. And we really don't need people getting involved in _our_ affairs.  
  
Then what else are we going to talk about? Akira asked, pressing for an answer.  
  
How we are going to cope with the problems of developing powers, Rinji answered, staring at the morning sky.  
  
Hanako slowly opened her bag, pulling out a reader and a data crystal. We can never cope, brother, never. For some reason, a lot of Digidestined can't accept the idea of other Digidestined having powers. Frankly, it doesn't make sense to me. She looked up to her older brother, And, Manzo, you should be the most careful not to flaunt your powers, you are the most powerful of us.  
  
I know, Hanako, and I hate it so much, Manzo looked up to the school. He was startled when he saw Reiko staring down at him from a fourth floor hallway within the school. They watched each other carefully, knowing neither would make a move immediately.  
  
_I know what you're thinking, Manzo,_ Reiko said into his mind. _Do not worry about me, at least not now. You should worry more about yourself, as the near future will tell._  
  
Manzo knew which power Reiko was using, and it was a powerful one at that. _Why are you scanning my mind?_ Manzo inquired, using the same power. _Is something wrong?_  
  
... Are you paying attention, Manzo? Manzo! Hanako yelled, seeing how her brother was looking the wrong direction.  
  
Quickly, Manzo brought his observance back to his sister.   
  
What were you looking at? Sachiko asked.  
  
Before he could answer, someone yelled,   
  
Manzo nearly jumped out of his skin from hearing Miya. When he got his voice back, he asked, What are you doing here so early?  
  
Miya smiled, her long brown hair blowing to the left because of a slight wind. You're silly, Manzo. It's seven o'clock, I'm always here at this time. Where have you been?  
  
Hanako snorted. I could ask the same thing.  
  
Manzo gave a confused look. What? Isn't it 6:45?  
  
Rinji shook his head. No, Manzo. The reason why Hanako yelled was because you were just staring at the school for fifteen minutes.  
  
Sensing the conversation was going the wrong direction, Akira interrupted. Okay, don't we have to talk to the teacher, Manzo? he said, pushing him towards the school. Just as the Ichijouji boy was going to defend himself, Akira stopped him by saying, Oh, thanks for agreeing, I knew I was right.  
  
As they disappeared into the building, Miya said, Boys are so silly sometimes.  
  
Hanako shook her head again. Sure, you think that.  
  
  
Manzo leaned against the wall when Akira relinquished his pushing, feeling his Wormmon press against his leg. Why did you pull me out? he glared at Akira.  
  
Because something is wrong, I can sense it, the Takaishi boy replied.  
  
I don't care about what you sensed with your powers, Manzo shot back. I really--  
  
Akira interrupted on a sad note. She contacted you, Manzo. Her powers, she has new powers that she used. And she contacted you. Not me.  
  
Manzo frowned, realizing how much it could hurt his younger friend. She knows something is going to happen soon, but I don't know how. She told me to worry more about myself than her. Now I'm ever more worried, I want to know what's going on.  
  
Wormmon looked up to his partner. Why don't you contact the Guardians? They probably know what's going on, and they'll probably help if it's really bad.  
  
Manzo sighed deeply, closing his eyes. They won't help, never will. They're most likely involved somehow, too.  
  
I think we should go to our classes, Akira said, to get our minds of the subject. We both can use help in our studies.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Manzo sat in his class, resting his head against the desk, yet kept his eyes open enough to see what the teacher was rambling about. Diagonally forward to his right side, Miya sat, taking notes like a good student would. Akeno, Iku-Ikasuchi-No-Kami's drummer, sat across the room, sleeping as usual. And in the back of the class was Minoru, the bass player in Manzo's band. Thomas wasn't in the class, since he was only good at English he was in a different class. Everyone in Manzo's class knew at least two languages--Japanese and English, and the class used mostly Japanese in its studies. Manzo, of all people, knew that most languages of the class--Japanese, English, some German, and enough Chinese to get him by in basic conversation. He loved the idea of being better than everyone in his class at something.  
  
At his feet was his backpack, current home to his Wormmon as the insect Digimon slept. A smile became apparent on Manzo's features as he looked down to his partner, as it was one of the few days that he wasn't home training with Manzo's parents. It's a good thing you know nothing of the troubles that plague us right now,' he thought, turning his attention back to the teacher.  
  
Events outside the windows caught his attention once more, which was easy as he sat next to the windows. Just as he was about to close his eyes, the teacher called on him.  
  
Mr. Ichijouji, Ms. Trubiano started. She was tall and skinny, wearing a light blue skirt with a flowered blouse. To the liking of some of the teenage males, she was only in her early twenties, and had only become a Digidestined within the last three years. What is the answer to the question? As I always say, Sprechen Sie deutsch.'  
  
Manzo looked up, a sly smile slowly growing into view. Ich weiß nicht. I actually wasn't paying attention.  
  
Ms. Trubiano put a hand on her hip, looking Manzo squarely in the eye. At least you're honest, unlike Akeno, she looked back to the teenager.  
  
Akeno let his head hit against his desk. You didn't have to say it in front of the whole class!  
  
As giggling started to spread amongst the girls, Manzo looked out the window to get away from thoughts of school. He could hear the teacher trying to silence the students, but was failing miserably and made him smile. A black speck in the sky caused Manzo to focus upon it. What is that? he muttered quietly. A Digimon? From careful observation, he noticed it was getting larger with every passing moment. It's getting closer. But what... wait a second, it's coming towards this building.  
  
When the incoming creature was only one hundred feet away, Manzo jumped out of his seat. Get back.  
  
Ms. Trubiano looked at her student, starting to feel a migraine coming on. Excuse me, Manzo? she asked.  
  
Get back! Manzo yelled, turning away from the windows. He quickly pushed his backpack half way across the room, making sure Wormmon was safe. Everyone shrieked as the creature slammed through the windows with its twelve-inch claws.  
  
Manzo slowly uncovered his eyes and turned to face the intruder. What the fuck? he said in a whispered tone, taking in what the creature looked like. From its claws came dripping slime, seemingly coming out of nowhere. It had one eye on the center of its head, cat-like in its design and workings. Two wings made up of torn flesh were outstretched from its back, pulsing with each apparent heartbeat.  
  
it hissed, revealing various sharp teeth in the process.  
  
Miya looked at her friend with worried eyes. Manzo, get away from there!  
  
As the current events sank in, Manzo realized he was the only standing, in front of the creature with everyone behind him against the wall. Oh... shit.  
  
The six foot creature took a step forward, making almost everyone shake with anticipation from what would happen next. The Source and The One That Cannot Be Named have sent me to kill you, Ichijouji Manzo. What do you prefer: a fast death or a slow, painful fight to the death?  
  
Manzo glared at the creature, eying his backpack. What are--  
  
He was cut off as the creature came forward, putting its left hand firmly around Manzo's neck. I prefer you suffer, it spat, noting the displeasure on his victim's face as the slime moved over his skin. It opened its mouth to a size easily capable of biting off Manzo's head.  
  
Akeno got up quickly, running towards his friend's side. Manzo, let me help!  
  
Before he could be of any use, the creature slammed its hand against Akeno. Manzo's eyes widened as he saw the teenager slam against the wall. he said softly, ready for death to swallow him if his only chance didn't awaken.  
  
Just as the creature was going to bring its mouth down on Manzo, the door opened quickly with a few teachers rushing through. Annoyed by the interruptions, the creature used its free hand to create a massive fireball, then threw it towards the door. The teachers rushed back out again, closing the door behind them, when the fire ball hit the obstacle and melting it into an impassible block. Now we are free to do as I please, it said, resuming its original goal.  
  
No... no.. no... Manzo was beginning to panic as the last thing he wanted to awaken start to wake. he screamed, feeling the full force of his powers activating. All at once, a black substance seeped out of his skin pores, creating something resembling another skin. When his eyes became white and cold, two feathered wings grew out of his back from nowhere. With that, the activation of the Res Custodia power was complete.  
  
was the remark of several students as the saw the transformation was completed.  
  
Miya merely shook her head as the meaning of Manzo's powers sank in. It can't be...  
  
Now you will suffer dearly, Manzo stated, his voice deep and commanding. Two raised portions of metal on the wrists glowed briefly, then two purple energy blades slid out. With amazing speed, Manzo drove the blades into the creature, allowing himself enough leeway to free himself from the grasp. It staggered back once the blades were removed, but then charged forward again. Manzo was shoved into the wall, breaking down a few closet doors in the process. It lifted the Ichijouji son by his ankles, quickly tossing him across the room.  
  
Not so strong, are you? it joked, walking towards his target slowly.  
  
Manzo attempted to get up, but debris fell on top of him to slow the procedure. He was about to jump up when the all too familiar grasp of the creature found itself on his throat. Thinking quickly, Manzo used his wings to bash the creature multiple times to gain freedom again. He looked up the ceiling, changing his sight mode to see the various support beams between the floors. Manzo jumped up with his hands up, grabbing onto a beam to suspend him. When the creature came back to him, he slammed his feet against the enemy enough to force it across the room.  
  
To the surprise of everyone, the creature was impaled on metal from the wall it broke down. It looked at the wound briefly, then to his target. Accurate gauge of powers complete, it said, its voice slightly echoing. Its head came down, all life in its body trickling out.  
  
Manzo let go of the beam, allowing the Res Custodia to sink back into his body, alongside all other added features. Cautiously, he walked to his adversary, kicking its leg a few times to see if it was truely. Satisfied, he turned around to see his class, all afraid. It's all right now, you're fine.  
  
What's going on, Manzo? a sleepy voice came from his backpack. Wormmon poked his head out, looking at all of the destruction around him. Oh, something happened.  
  
Shaking his head, Manzo ignored his partner and looked to Miya. Are you all right, Miya? he asked innocently.  
  
Miya covered her mouth, as if to stop a scream. You're... you're a monster, Manzo, she stuttered. The look of emotional anguish on Manzo's face made her say, And monsters are cold-hearted killers with no purpose in life.  
  
Feeling like his heart was ripped out, Manzo looked to his other classmates to see the same looks; even the teacher had a look of fear. I was afraid this would happen, he whispered, but remembered Akeno. Manzo looked to his injured friend, and even he appeared to be scared, even as he cradled his arm. You afraid of me too?  
  
You're a Digidestined with powers, Akeno let out. And you've always stood by as the rest of us insulted such people for their creepiness, which would explain why you always avoided the subject.  
  
Manzo was ready to die when he heard his own friend point out the obvious. But... but we're friends.  
  
As the dialogue unfolded, the creature's fingers started to flex as fragile life flowed through them. A two foot spike came out of one hand, then lifted it into the air slowly. The classmates saw what was going to happen, but were speechless with recent events being what they were. With one jab, the creature shoved the spike through Manzo's abdomen, coming out with a splash of blood when it reached the front. Ironic, isn't it? it said softly before exploding into data, yet the spike remained.  
  
As a cough of blood left Manzo's mouth, he looked at Miya with saddened eyes before falling back through the hole created by the creature. The second Manzo disappeared from view, Wormmon jumped out of the backpack, a gentle golden light glowing from him.  
  
Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.  
  
The insect Digimon flew through the nonexistent wall and down as fast he could to the courtyard below. He grabbed onto his partner before slamming into the ground himself with Manzo safely in his arms. Don't worry, I'll get you to the Protectorate building, the Digimon murmured, feeling the drain of strength on him take effect.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Stingmon frantically carried Manzo into a room deemed the chamber of gods' within the Protectorate headquarters. The room itself was nine stories high, deep within the building, so no windows allowed natural light to flood in. Already waiting for them was Qaitakalnimon, the Omega form of Seraphymon and Magnadramon. The massive Digimon took up about eight stories of the space, yet had enough room to spread out his arms and stretch out his lengthy body comfortably. Under Qaitakalnimon was TK and Kari, both holding their glowing D-3s. To their side were the other Digidestined, most of them without their Digimon by their side.  
  
Carefully, Stingmon placed his partner onto a cold table used for purposes just like this. When Manzo was positioned on his side, the spike still embedded in his abdomen, the Digimon downgraded to his In-Training form, Leafmon. The drain of energy from his partner's injury was taking its toll on the Digimon, yet he pushed on.  
  
Qaitakalnimon looked down to the fallen Digidestined with saddened eyes, but no more emotions could be expressed without the use of words. Scanning the injuries, he determined how much power would be required to heal such a problem. How much time has transpired since the attack? he questioned.  
  
Leafmon looked up slowly, appearing weaker than ever. Seven minutes... ago, he stated softly, downgrading to Minomon. Quickly, I can't hold on much longer.  
  
Knowing time couldn't be wasted, Qaitakalnimon folded his ten massive golden wings over his body. A radiant blue light glowed from each wing, seemingly collecting to produce one blast of light. The sobs of Yolei Ichijouji caught his attention as the process slowly carried on. He looked down to see the Bearer of Kindness cradling his wife with his strong arms and caring words of comfort. The whole time, Qaitakalnimon kept his scanning active, to monitor the condition of Manzo. But viewing Ken and Yolei caused the scanning to go onto them, though they would never know it. Surprised, the Omega Digimon detected dozens of bruises all over Ken's body, along a spiked sphere of digitally-processed organic matter within the neck. A neurohormone was obviously circulating through Ken's bloodstream, as Qaitakalnimon's scanning surmised.  
  
Deciding to question the injuries and the organic matter later, Qaitakalnimon looked back to Manzo. Enough energy had gathered on the wings, so he focused it onto the teenager, creating a beam of blue light. It bathed Manzo in its greatness, yet caused groans of discomfort to escape his mouth randomly. Just a little bit more, Manzo, he murmured, hoping for the best. The spike liquefied slowly before disappearing out of existence; the wounds that made up the injury closed, stopping all bleeding instantly.  
  
Suddenly, Manzo arched his back, taking gasps of air as he took in his surroundings. When Qaitakalnimon's light subsided, he moved into a more upright position, looking at the Digidestined with dilated eyes. With a sadistic grin, Manzo lifted his arms to shoulder level. You're mine! he screeched in a inhuman cry. Tendrils of Res Custodia came out of his hands, flying out to each Digidestined. And with a strength not his own, he lifted everyone into the air, binding them as tight as possible.  
  
Qaitakalnimon watched with shock as he saw his partners get thrown against the wall repeatedly. he yelled in his godly hybrid voice. Putting out his right hand, he said, Heaven's Sword. Electricity flowed down his arm and into his hand, creating a blade made of energy. It crackled loudly and its heat burned even the air around it. Qaitakalnimon brought the sword down onto the tendrils of Res Custodia, severing the connection and causing the Digidestined to fall to the ground.  
  
Manzo growled at the Omega level Digimon, sending forth yet more tendrils towards the sword.  
  
Qaitakalnimon tried his best to hold his sword as the Res Custodia wrapped around it, pulling with a force few could muster. With one more tug, the sword was released and sent falling to the ground. He watched with fear as it sliced through the floor, disappearing from sight. Qaitakalnimon cringed at the thought of someone losing a limb or their life because he wasn't strong enough.  
  
Res Custodia flew out again, catching the Digidestined before they could fight back. Leafmon could only watch horrified at what was happening, and what had happened to his partner.  
  
Qaitakalnimon knew he couldn't summon any other attacks without destroying the entire structure, so he was helpless to do anything. He looked to Tai, expected to see him free from the Res Custodia with his own covering his body, fighting to save Manzo from whatever was doing this. But he wasn't. _Kamiya Taichi's mind is currently in a state of temporal flux: a premonition,_ Qaitakalnimon's scans said into his mind. A voice that wasn't from the scans spoke into his mind as well, _A premonition of roughly six years into the future._ The voice confused Qaitakalnimon, being feminine sounding and bringing sensations of power he had never felt.  
  
The Guardians of Light, Hope, and Courage all floated into the air, just above Qaitakalnimon. _Oh, isn't this just lovely,_ the Guardian of Hope joked, while trying to block the premonition Tai was having. _This wasn't in the plans._  
  
_Nothing ever is, Hope,_ Light reminded, looking into Manzo's tortured mind. _Just stop that premonition from reaching its end._  
  
_Easier said than done,_ Courage stated, trying to locate the other children without success. _This isn't working, something is blocking my powers!  
_  
Qaitakalnimon looked up quickly, having heard the Guardians somehow. Guardians, stop Manzo! I beseech you!  
  
The Guardian of Light looked to her fellow Guardians, sensing their stare upon her. _Oh, very well,_ she sighed, lowering towards Manzo. She poked into his mind, amused that he didn't know she was there, yet was floating in front of him. _Hey, Manzo, time to sleep._ The Guardian touched all the right places in his mind, knocking the teenager unconscious in seconds. She looked around to see the Res Custodia pull back into his body.  
  
Slowly, the Guardian of Light moved into Kari's body, followed by the other two Guardians. The Digidestined's eyes turned white, signifying that Light was currently being represented. Without thinking, only acting on instinct, she ran to Tai's side. Bearer of Courage, please fight this premonition you are having, she pleaded, holding her brother while Sora was on his other side.  
  
What do you fight the premonition?' Sora asked frantically, watching her husband shiver, his eyes fluctuating between colors. You're the ones who send these messages of the future.  
  
Kari shook her head. The Guardian of Hope took control now, immediately turning her eyes yellow. No, we are not the ones who are sending this one, she said in a manly voice. Something far more powerful is contacting Tai. We believe its the Postremus-- she caught herself before saying more.  
  
TK glared at Kari, though his vendetta was with the Guardians. What? The Postremus what?  
  
Mentally kicking themselves, Kari said, The Postremus Gateway. It's the massive gateway in the canyon where you defeated Nox Roborat five years ago. It's power is not to be taken lightly, and is the key in foretold events.  
  
Qaitakalnimon downgraded to Patamon and Gatomon, both trotting over to their partners' side. Can we help? Patamon queried, clinging to his partner's shoulder.  
  
No, not at all, Kari frowned, noting nothing could actually stop the premonition, that too was foretold. Nothing at all...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
_ Tai flew as fast as he could, rapidly approaching the enemy. For the first time in over two decades, fear was the primary emotion during his current condition. In front of him was his foe, hundreds of feet tall, six massive appendages acting as axes. This is where it ends! he yelled, watching thousands of Digidestined and Digimon fly past him, only to be cut to pieces. His senses were on a high as he registered billions of beings behind him--Digidestined, Avarians, Qualtars, Tamers, Digimon. Your reign of terror has lasted too long!  
  
Do you really think you can stop me? the enemy laughed, shaking the land with every word. You've already lost of a billion members of your forces, you'll use lose another billion within minutes.  
  
Surprisingly, Qaitakalnimon and three Omnimon with their respective partners flew beside Tai. You think you get all the fun? Kari joked from atop Qaitakalnimon.  
  
Yeah, we want to fight, too! exclaimed the Tai on an Omnimon's shoulder.  
  
You'll die if you're not careful, Tai of Earth 001 warned, altering his course to the enemy slightly. I don't want to lose any more, in both meanings of the sense.  
  
Interdimensional Chaos, the giant enemy called out, creating a fireball between two of his hands. It shot out with a speed no one could counter, searing through a large strike group of Digidestined and Tamers. Now it's two billion, oh famed warrior of Earth 001.  
  
This is it,' Tai thought, we've lost this battle and our lives as a result.' He held out one hand, positioning the palm to face his target. Energy from the surrounding air gathered in his palm, creating an energy ball. Taking a deep breath, Tai allowed the energy to fly forward. We've lost...  
  
The enemy caught the energy ball in one of his hands. Thanks for the recharge, he said, absorbing the energy.  
  
Kari covered her mouth from the shock. That can't be possible, she gasped.  
  
Don't worry, Kari, TK reassured, we'll win this no matter what.  
  
You think that,' Tai thought. An intense sense of power suddenly surged through his body, extending his senses noticeably. What's going on? he asked, noticing his body glow brightly. He looked towards his sister, noting the same event, as with everyone else he could. Why is everyone glowing?  
  
The teenage Matt atop of an Omnimon thought back as far as he could, trying to remember where he heard something about this. This is what Gennai said would happen when the time was right. Everyone, this is our last chance!  
  
The words Combinatorial Evolution' echoed across the land, creating a blinding light in the process.  
_  
Tai jumped when he broke out of his premonition, a cold sweat covering his body. Around him, the Digidestined looked upon him with worried eyes. How long have I been out?  
  
Kari looked at her brother in the eyes, but she was still possessed by the three Guardians. Thirty minutes, the Guardian of Courage answered. The Guardian of Light finished, And you yelled Combinatorial Evolution' just before you awoke. What is it?  
  
I don't know, Tai replied. Everything is so blurry now.  
  
Smiling, the Guardians collectively thought, Excellent, our powers can block that much.' Are you sure?  
  
Tai nodded. When loud bangs against the main door of the chamber of gods, he looked over to see Angewomon and MagnaAngemon trying to smash it down. What's going on?  
  
Sora frowned, her arms on her husband. Something is stopping the door from opening, and none of our powers are activating. So we Digidestined are useless right now. I doubt yours will work either.  
  
Let's see, Tai said, holding up his hand. Energy began to gather in his palm, but suddenly flickered out of existence.   
  
Yolei was cradling her beloved son, still unconscious from the Guardian's intervention. Don't worry, you'll be okay, she said in a soothing voice, hoping for Manzo to wake up. You'll be okay...  
  
Ken had his hand on his wife's shoulder, switching his attention from her to Tai every few seconds. _You know you're useless, you can't help,_ a tiny voice said in Ken's head, taunting him as best it could with the material it had.  
  
_Shut up, Dark Spore,_ Ken spat back, knowing it was all in his mind. _I don't even know why you were even recreated when the Guardian of Kindness used his powers to bring me back to life._  
  
The three Guardians in Kari heard every word taking place in Ken's mind, as the thoughts were being thrown across the room to them like darts to a boards. They were going to interject, but the sound of doors opening derailed their simultaneous thoughts.  
  
Angewomon looked to Kari, and the Guardians as a result. We didn't do it, she said, quickly glancing to MagnaAngemon.  
  
Several Protectorate members rushed in, fear on their faces. What happened? one questioned, seeing to two Ultimate Digimon. Why was the door sealed and what was the banging about?  
  
Don't ask, Sora stated, walking past them with Matt helping her to carry Tai, we don't know either.  
  
Kari sighed. This isn't good, the Guardian of Light said. Her eyes turned yellow, meaning Hope was now speaking, And are we in consensus about what is causing this? Kari's eyes turned orange, signifying Courage. With that, the three Guardians left Kari, leaving her slightly disoriented and the information that they had given.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A creature quietly floated just outside of Fatum, a sinister smile etched across his face. He had green scales, silver wings that were twice as large as his body, and seven inch talons acting as fingers. Now considering the wings, he was slight larger than an average human. Long fangs pressed against his lips as the smile continued, nearly drawing blood due to their sharpness. To think something so small and weak such as the Digidestined couldn't even figure out what's going on, he said with a laugh. They must think that the premonition and the doors are connected, they have to. The Guardians are certainly going to right direction to get the answer.  
  
He cracked his neck by turning it slightly. Unfortunately, the Final Destiny won't commence until a much later date. Taking a deep breath, he realized that he didn't need to do so, it was only a requirement for his human form. I must get used to the differences between bodies.  
  
A gateway opened behind him, causing him to narrow his eyes at the thought of an interruption. a small DemiDevimon piped from the other side of the gateway, I recommend that you return to Earth before anyone notices you're gone.  
  
Ordering his talons to lengthen, he lashed out against the DemiDevimon with a force none could withstand. The Virus Digimon screamed as he exploded into data, only to be absorbed by the larger creature. I told you never to disturb me over such trivial matters, he stated, knowing very well that his minion was gone forever. And I can judge for myself. Slowly, he moved through the gateway, thinking nothing more of the coming events. His features pulled into his body, being covered with human skin and biological attributes. Clothing materialized as he landed on the floor, glancing around the room. The White House really needs to be refurnished, he noted by looking at the drab colors of his office. Quickly he started for the Oval Office to see the President, And to think the Digidestined got me this job....  
  
  
  
I finally finished. Yay? Hmm... maybe. *shrugs* At least I'm didn't go insane in the process of writing this! *cheers erupt across FanFiction.Net*  
  
The enemy in Tai's premonition isn't going to be in this story for the most part, but actually in Conjoined Power (sequel to this and many others; crossover). But the creature from the last scene will play a major role in _this_ storyline. Don't worry, you'll eventually get his name and what he does in the Real World.  
  
Now, onto a very important! *ahem* Reviews! Give me reviews! Almost no one is reviewing nowadays. Only Lovely and Mink have been my reviewers, and Lovely hasn't been around for a few chapters. Review, please?  
  
**Preview:**  
  
Manzo slowly walked into the darkened classroom; a new one since the old room was practically destroyed during the fight. He took a seat near the windows like before, but this time with the intent of protecting everyone just in case. After a minute of doing nearly nothing, Manzo just dropped his head against the desk. Why does this stuff happen to me?  
  
**Quote:**  
  
Necessity is the mistress and guardian of Nature.  
-_The Notebooks,_ Leonardo da Vinci


	15. The Final Destiny: My Sanity's Keeper

Manzo is alone. His powers have been discovered by those outside of the top Digidestined. And this is also at the cost of almost losing his life because of a creature that wasn't human, nor Digimon, nor an Agent. After being healed by Qaitakalnimon, something took him over and made him lash out against those he loves and holds dear. The Guardians intervened, but are trapped with the Digidestined in the chamber of gods' by an unknown force. The creature that caused the problems hovers quietly outside of Fatum...  
  
Note: I'm messing with the Kari-from-the-future-speaking thing, as in this chapter events will be taking place while she is speaking.' Same standard format after that, though; italics within the special character (~) are Kari's words. Remember, there are other italicized texts, such as when the Guardians speak' into one's mind.  
  
Another Note: Sorry it took so long. Computer problems at my end!  
  


  
  
  
  
Eternal Night  
My Sanity's Keeper  
  
By His Masters Voice  
VincereNoctem@aol.com  
  
  
  


Manzo sat on his bed, back to the wall. He went over his life again and again, each time coming to the same conclusion: the Digital World shouldn't have allowed so many Digidestined to exist. Does it think we're not strong enough to fight the Darkness alone?' Manzo mused, his eyes cast down. In the beginning there was only eight Digidestined, then another three, and finally us children. But thousands were to be chosen during this time, creating a giant army to care for. And the problems of social acceptance within the group would obviously arise. Why didn't it think of that?'  
  
_The Digital World did think of that,_ the Guardian of Kindness informed, sitting across the room, _but it found the risks acceptable._ He sat atop the desk that Manzo's computer resided on, yet the Digidestined wasn't aware of this as the Guardian was invisible as usual. _And you question why so many are needed? Do you think you could have defeated something like Nox Roborat with such a small number? Even with thousands working for the same cause, still thousands died._ The Guardian fell silent for a moment, then continued, _And are your questions referring to your love for Miya, but now she hates you for having powers?_  
  
Feeling hurt by the comment, Manzo ultimately knew it was the truth. Yeah, they were, but it still doesn't make me feel better. He smirked, But I doubt that was your point. Please, go on.  
  
_ When we started to restock' the number of Digidestined in the worlds, we knew many couldn't be trusted with the power. For instance, we don't pick people that are completely devoted to Middle Eastern faiths. Their belief that God' created Earth and said nothing of the Digital World meant any partner Digimon given to them would be harmed. Such devotion can be blinding at times, and it isn't the thing the Digital World needs right now, or ever._ Kindness shut off his visual senses, the closest thing for a Guardian to closing eyes. _But we also knew that a diverse spectrum of thoughts and ideals would be introduced no matter what, and that was the fear of the unknown. Powers, such as your own, are unknown to them and hold a near-impenetrable aura of mysticism. We can't expect people to give up their ideals, much like their religion. It doesn't happen that easily, they must be swayed to at least listen, then there can be hope for change. Yet that swaying hasn't occurred, but we merely need the gust of wind to do it. Do you follow?_  
  
Manzo breathed deeply, hoping he was actually understanding. But I do have one question for you, though, and it's a bit off topic. What was it that attacked me? And why didn't the injury completely heal when Qaitakalnimon used his powers?  
  
When no answer was given, Manzo looked up to the rough location of the Guardian. Kindness? Are you there? he asked, but received nothing. He left, I don't believe it. But I still want answers, so I'll go to school tomorrow to get them. Hopefully the wound won't hurt too much, Manzo stated quietly, placing his hand over his stomach where a scar resided.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_ Now it was Thursday, August 26, 2025, and Manzo had been at home for a few days for observation. Though I'm sure he could have left earlier, as the wounds were healed, I think his emotional status was what kept him home. So the wound was deeper than any scan could prove. Manzo had left for school early, with his Digimon at his side. Normally, Wormmon would have been training with us older Digidestined on that day, but Tai allowed it after what the boy went through.  
_  
Manzo ran through the streets as fast as he could, hoping not to be seen my any classmates. When he saw a break in the giant buildings, he instinctively turned that corner to get into the school yard. The school itself was rather large, big enough to hold every grade without problems. I hope no one sees me yet, I don't need people interfering yet, he told himself, quickly glancing at his Wormmon moving at his feet.  
  
_ I felt bad for him, as such trouble shouldn't be part of someone's life so early. But there was no stopping it, nothing could be done to stop it. Destiny seemed to have plans for him at the time, and our destinies are usually out of our control. Usually._  
  
Racing up the stairs with Wormmon in hand, Manzo hoped no one would be in the classroom. The old room was still being repaired, so everyone was moved into the next available one. He glanced at a piece of paper in his right hand, the new room number written on it. Where is it?  
  
Strolling down the long, empty hall, he eventually found the new room. It was empty just like the hall, no one had arrived yet. Quickly, Manzo took a seat near the window, similar in position to the previous room. He thought how useful a spot near the window would be, now if something attacked he could give a better warning than before. Activating his enhanced senses, Manzo made sure to lock onto targets that had similar readings of the creature a few days ago.  
  
Come on, Wormmon. Manzo motioned for his Digimon to sit on his lap. When the insect Digimon jumped on, he placed his left hand on the Digimon. You stay near me at all times, so I can wake you up if something happens.  
  
Okay, Manzo, Wormmon said sleepily. I'll fight with you until the very end.  
  
Manzo smiled weakly, removing a reader from his pocket to review what he missed. Thanks, buddy.  
  
_ Those words were so strong, and very meaningful. A pity those words would eventually come to play.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manzo was sitting quietly in his seat, reading various documents, when the door opened. Ms. Trubiano was going over a few papers, not even noticing her student sitting across the room. He looked over to her, hoping for the best. Hello, Ms. Trubiano, said Manzo.  
  
The teacher jumped because of the sound, dropping several papers in the process. she said in a raised voices, a hand on her chest as she caught her breath. You're back...  
  
Yeah, I am, Manzo stated with a hint of sadness in his voice. When his teacher said nothing in replied, he asked, Aren't you going to ask if I'm okay?  
  
Ms. Trubiano seemed to be slightly frightened, much to the Ichijouji boy's grief. Sure. How are you? she asked absentmindedly, bending down to pick up the papers without moving her eyes off the boy.  
  
Qaitakalnimon--Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi's DNA Omega Digimon--healed me as best he could. Manzo looked down to his Digimon, stroking him gently as he slept. But the Darkness was too strong and so there's a scar that cannot be healed. He whispered under his breath, And I attacked my comrades for no apparent reason...  
  
That's... horrible, the teacher frowned. Manzo was left with the sense she was referencing to him, not the condition. Absolutely horrible. She finished picking up the papers, then strode to her desk, which happened to be on the opposite side of the room from Manzo.  
  
Manzo frowned, returning his gaze back to the reader in hand.   
  
For another ten minutes there was silence, neither teacher nor student looked to the other, and kept busy to maintain that. The clock on the wall near the door chimed to tell the students that another fifteen minutes were left before they had to go to their classrooms. Surprisingly, several students arrived merely seconds after the bell, chatting happily. Two of which were Miya and Akeno, neither looking where they were going as they walked with their backs to Manzo, unknowingly.  
  
Manzo looked up from his reader, glancing at his friends with no words to be spoken. This is the _true_ beginning of the troubles, he mused quietly, unconsciously stroking his Digimon still.  
  
... And I couldn't believe Manzo had powers, Akeno continued with nods from his friends. To think, after all the remarks we made about Digidestined with powers, he remained quiet, never planning to tell us.  
  
Miya overacted her nod. I know! We would have kept his secret from us probably forever! Can you believe that someone would-- she stopped when she noticed her best friend starring with shock across the room. What is--Manzo! she nearly fell back when setting her eyes upon him. What are _you_ doing here?  
  
I am a student here, too, Manzo informed his former friends. Do you have a problem with that?  
  
Akeno opened his mouth several times to say something, yet each time came nothing but gibberish.  
  
Manzo shook his head. I'm still the same person you always knew, guys. Do you get that? Nothing is different about me personally, only you now know of my powers. And if I didn't have powers, you could be dead right--  
  
If you didn't have powers, a girl interrupted, then that thing might never have attacked!  
  
Feeling hurt, Manzo knew she had a point nonetheless. Maybe so, but if I didn't have access to powers, I wouldn't have been able to revive my father, which activated his powers. If _his_ powers didn't activate, then one of the main reasons we won against Nox Roborat wouldn't have existed and we probably would have lost. If we lost, the Digital World would have been conquered, killing every Digidestined on it, and Earth would have fallen shortly after. Get that?  
  
As the students were taking their seats, Akeno said, You give your family too much credit, we would have won eventually.  
  
Fine, think that. See if I care. Manzo gave them a cold shoulder and continued reviewing what he missed in his absence. Just see if I care at all...  
  
For the next four hours, school was unbearable for Manzo. No one talked to him, not even simple greetings occurred. When the teacher asked a question to the class, he would raise his hand, but wouldn't be called upon. It was driving him insane that someone that didn't know the answer would be picked, while he knew the exact answer. Manzo was ready to activate his powers again to ravage the school, when the bell rang for lunch. He lifted his head off the desk, his lips parted slightly, not expecting the tone. Unsurprisingly, most of the class, even the teacher, was out of the room.  
  
They've never left that fast before, he noted, picking his sleeping Digimon up carefully. With his free hand, Manzo stuffed his readers and data crystals into his overly large pockets, making sure nothing of his own was left behind. And they left so early because of me.  
  
Slowly, he walked out of the room, trying to look as proud and unhurt as possible. Students starred at him in the halls, whispering their snide remarks to one another. Such acts made Manzo's powers want to reveal themselves again, but he suppressed the thoughts again and again. Wormmon shifted position in his sleep, almost causing himself to fall off Manzo's arm. Manzo whispered to his Digimon, Wake up, buddy. It's lunchtime.  
  
Wormmon groggily opened his eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the light. Already? Didn't we just get here?  
  
Manzo smiled. You've been asleep for the last four hours.  
  
  
  
After moving down a chair way to the floor below, Manzo wove through the high number of students with minimal observance from those around him. He stepped into the cafeteria, quickly noticing that most of the seats were already taken up because of his delay. Out of habit, he started walking for the usual table where his friends sat. Manzo stopped mid-stride, knowing they wouldn't want him there.  
  
I hate how this is shaping out, he muttered, altering his direction to a table where no one would fear him. Moving out the ninth grade area of the cafeteria, he stepped into an area where grades tended to mingle without many problems. Manzo located a table off to the side, where Hanako, Rinji, Akira, and Sachiko sat. Hi, guys.  
  
The four kids looked over to Manzo, slightly surprised to see him in this portion of the cafeteria. Akira's surprise melted away as happiness took over. He had always looked up to the older boy, and envied his stature in popularity. Want to sit with us?  
  
Yeah, no one else wants me around them, Manzo admitted, taking a seat next to the Takaishi boy. He let Wormmon onto the table, then grabbed a cracker from Akira's tray and fed it to the Digimon. Suddenly, Manzo noticed something was out of place. Um, where are your Digimon?  
  
The four Digidestined pointed under the table, so Manzo looked under to see. Hawkmon, Veemon, Tsunomon, and Patamon were eating their food happily, then all waved, except for Tsunomon, to Manzo at once. Wormmon jumped down onto Manzo's lap, then again to the floor to chat with his fellow Digimon.  
  
Manzo raised an eyebrow at the sight of such strangeness. He looked back to his friends, giving them a questionable look. Did you train them to all wave at once?  
  
Sachiko nodded. Pretty much.  
  
Manzo shook his head, then proceeded to take pieces of food from each kid, despite their protests.  
  
  
Across the cafeteria stood three teenagers, all part of the nefarious group known as The Gang.' Their Digimon were at their feet, talking to each other quietly. While this happened, the three Digidestined watched Manzo carefully, studying his movements. Do you think he knows we're here? one asked.  
  
Probably not, another answered. He would need to have his powers activated most likely to do that.  
  
But how do we know that they aren't? the third questioned, patting his Hagurumon.  
  
Point taken, Jack, the first one said. He gripped his Digivice, glancing at his ModokiBetamon.  
  
the second one started, our _fearless_ leader says we would get a promotion if we beat Manzo Ichijouji.  
  
Can we beat him, Malcolm? Jack asked.  
  
Malcolm shrugged his shoulders, and his Goburimon did the same. Don't know, Darrell. I don't have a clue. But enough chitchat, we fight him. He started walking towards Manzo, followed closely by Jack and Darrell. Their Digimon tagged along at their feet. Three other teenagers purposely started causing trouble across the room, pulling most of the teachers away to deal with that. Malcolm pointed at Manzo and yelled,   
  
Manzo turned around from his conversation with his younger friends, looking slight puzzled.   
  
We are members of The Gang, Malcolm stated, lowering his hand. We have come to challenge you to a fight!  
  
Are you kidding me? Manzo asked with a laugh. You'd lose and since you're on school grounds, you would have more serious charges as well.  
  
Screw that! Jack barked, pulling out his Digivice. Do it, Hagurumon.  
  
The machine Digimon floated forward. Right! Hagurumon digivolve to... Mekanorimon. As the light subsided, an even larger human-sized machine Digimon took the Rookie's place.   
  
Darrell smirked. Your turn, ModokiBetamon.  
  
Sure thing. ModokiBetamon digivolve to... the amphibian Digimon grew taller, turned a dark green, and two tentacles took the place of the legs and arms. The eyes became long and mere slits, turning yellow. ... Zassomon.  
  
Malcolm smiled as he saw the teenagers around him start to panic because of the digivolutions. He held out his Digivice, pointing it towards his Digimon. Fire it up, Goburimon!  
  
Goburimon digivolve to... he become slightly taller than a human, and each limb elongated. The head was covered with metal, while the claws glistened in the light. All at once, his entire body erupted into flames. ... Flarerizamon.  
  
Manzo watched most of the people in the immediate area of the cafeteria clear out, except for the enemy and his true friends. He took a deep breath as he reached for his black D-3. If you want to do this... he trailed off. Suddenly, he rose his voice and pointed his D-3 at his Wormmon. You know what I want!  
  
The insect Digimon nodded. Sure do. Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon.  
  
Manzo ordered.  
  
Stingmon digivolve to... DinoBeemon.  
  
The massive insect Digimon could barely fit in the space provided, but he didn't care as he saw the panicked expressions on the enemy. Care to fight me now? DinoBeemon asked in a deep, menacing voice.  
  
Malcolm grimaced at his tactical error, noticing his Flarerizamon take a few steps back. Having an Ultimate against three Champions isn't fair! he barked. The Ultimate almost always wins!  
  
Smiling wryly, Manzo replied, And three Champions against one wouldn't be fair. Did you even realize that I can have my Digimon go to Mega? If we weren't here I'd show it firsthand.  
  
Akira looked around the cafeteria, worried something bad was going to happen. Many Digidestined had left the area for fear of injury, while others stayed to watch and see how it would turn out. Not good, he said, noticing four Protectorate soldiers coming into the cafeteria with their Champion-level Digimon. Akira knew he had to break of the impending fight to make sure Manzo didn't get in as much trouble. he looked to his Digimon, you know what to do.  
  
The mammal Digimon nodded. Patamon warp-digivolve to... Goldramon.  
  
Shining brightly, Goldramon went between the Digimon, hands out to block their movements. Protectorate members are coming, break this up! he ordered.  
  
Malcolm glanced over to the entrance, there were indeed soldiers coming. Sneering, he yelled, Fuck! Okay, we're leaving! Watching his Digimon back away to the exit, he turned to Manzo and said, This isn't over.  
  
Jack and Darrell were about to back away also, when Malcolm rushed passed them, pushing them to the ground. They groaned as they realized their temporary leader had left them behind so he could get away. Their Digimon tried to lift them to carry them out, but the soldiers were already upon them. The soldiers' Digimon restrained the two Champions, while the soldiers handcuffed the teenagers. Various charges were read to them afterwards, ranging from disrupting the peace to endangering the lives of Digidestined and Digimon alike.  
  
Manzo stood unfazed by what was going on, just starring blankly. DinoBeemon downgraded into Wormmon without being ordered to, but it wasn't necessary anyway. I can't believe people want to fight me, he muttered, not noticing one of the soldiers coming towards him. He could sense the person was talking to him, but nothing truly registered until the soldier snapped his fingers only inches from his face.   
  
The soldier shook his head. I was saying that your father and mother will be notified of this, as will the parents of these two. You best go home, Mr. Ichijouji, we've been getting reports about people not liking you in school now for two days. With a hint of sadness, he finished by saying, Going home will probably stop all other problems from occurring.  
  
Manzo agreed, relishing the idea of getting out of school. I'll leave right away.  
  
The soldier nodded, then walked away with Darrell in hand, followed by the Digimon and the others.  
  
Glancing around the room, Manzo noticed Miya looking straight at him from across the room. They locked eyes for a moment before she shook her head and rushed out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
A teenage boy stood atop one of the taller buildings in Fatum, looking across the block to the school. A fiery Digimon could be seen running out of the school, followed by what was obviously a human. He smiled as he realized two options were unfolding before him: Malcolm had succeeded in defeating Manzo or what beaten in some way. The smile turned into a frown as the first option wouldn't work as there was no visible damage to school.   
  
Suddenly, a pillar of light came down from the sky onto what would be presumed to be Flarerizamon. It was clear that a digivolution was taking place, any Digidestined would know that. When the light faded, a giant purple and black Digimon with massive metal wings took flight--a Gigadramon.  
  
From the building top, the teenager was able to see two other pillars of light come down about ten meters away from the Digimon's position. Moments later an Airdramon and a Wargreymon were seen taking flight after the Gang member. The teenager was perplexed by the fact a Wargreymon was in the area. He reviewed the known Wargreymon partners in his head, hoping he could figure out which Digidestined was there. He came down to three Digidestined with Wargreymon as partners: Taichi Kamiya, Makoto Kamiya, and some adult he took care of the previous day. Judging by the fact Makoto was only four, it was then obvious it was the infamous Taichi Kamiya. Interesting that he would come when his Protectorate soldiers could be dispatched instead. He mused with possible reasons why the most powerful Digidestined would be around, but came up with nothing.  
  
His suspicions of Tai being the Digidestined present with another was confirmed when he could be seen flying in front of Gigadramon as it tried to escape. Hmm, I should help Malcolm before he gets captured, he told himself. He looked back to his partner Digimon, a Candlemon. Digivolve to Mega and help him.  
  
The fire Digimon nodded, closing his eyes as a bright light overcame his body. Candlemon warp-digivolve to... Boltmon. The android Digimon cracked his giant knuckles, keeping his hands in fists. Attack the Digidestined and Digimon interfering?  
  
the teenager said, looking back to see Gigadramon succumb to the attacks on him.  
  
Boltmon lifted one hand to roughly shoulder level, creating a ball of energy around his hand. Tomahawk Knuckle, he called out, firing the energy towards Taichi. This should be fun to watch.  
  
The teenager watched with anticipation for the effects of the attack. It appeared the Tai wasn't even noticing the rapidly approaching energy, which made him hope for the best. Surprisingly, Tai turned at the last moment from Gigadramon to slash to the attack in half with his arm. The teenager smiled as the results were positive. If that seriously injured or killed him, I would be very disappointed, but he wasn't. Good.  
  
Boltmon looked at his partner, his facial expression never changing once from its neutral appearance. Jomei, we should leave. It's bad enough you skipped school with the others, but this could mean our defeat!  
  
Jomei nodded, seeing Taichi fly towards them at speeds he had never seen by a Digidestined. Let's go, he said with a hint of franticness in his voice. Without thinking of what could happen to him, Jomei jumped off the building with his Digimon, off the side Tai couldn't see.  
  
Taichi flew over to where he knew the attack came from, but saw nor sensed anything. Hovering, the Res Custodia around his body to allow him this, he looked peered down the side of the building where he thought he saw the attacker jump. Nothing. That's interesting, he said, turning back for his Digimon and the now arrested Gigadramon and Digidestined.  
  
  
Jomei clung to the side of the structure, a white Res Custodia around his body similar to that of Tai's and Manzo's. Candlemon held onto his back, making sure not to lose his grip and fall to his death. He didn't sense me, Jomei told himself. But why?  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Within the United Nations building on Earth 001, a meeting of the highest security took place in the central chamber. The Secretary of Defense for the United States was there, along three others who were military strategists for different governments. Humming from yet another person originated from off to the side, from a man shrouded in the shadows.  
  
And this is some data we received from _our friend_, Devon McPherson, the Secretary of Defense, stated, tossing two minidisks onto the table in front of him. It contains information on our soon-to-be enemies.  
  
A man code named Eternity looked at the brunette carefully. Soon-to-be? I thought we were going to maintain a neutral standing with them?  
  
That _was_ the plan, another man referred to as Obscurité said, keeping his eyes lowered, reading some papers. The UN decided that this stance is useless to us, as they really want to get the technology from the Digital World.  
  
Devon nodded. This technology would be invaluable for this planet. Just think about what we could do!  
  
Let's get back to the matter at hand, the third said, a woman by the name of Facilis. She brushed away some stray hair going into her eyes, then looked at the minidisks. Devon, bring up the display. We should review this information before the military sees this.  
  
Devon concurred. He grabbed the glistening objects and walked up the area the Secretary-General normally stood. Flipping over a panel, the minidisks were inserted into various slots. Give me one second, he said absentmindedly. With a tap of a button, the three giant monitors behind him lit up with the data. Glancing back, he recognized who it was, but quickly looked back to the smaller screen in front of him. This is Taichi Kamiya. Age thirty-seven. Leader of the Digidestined; the most powerful one of them all. Partner is an Agumon, an orange reptile Digimon who has two possible Mega forms and an Omega form with the DNA digivolution' with another Digimon. Spouse is Sora Kamiya, one of the more powerful Digidestined. Only sibling is Hikari Takaishi, married to Takeru Takaishi. Two children; names unknown as of now. Most used more: the Res Custodia,' a black substance that acts like a second skin and gives him great strengths and enhanced senses. Devon looked to his fellow military strategists, Shall I continue?  
  
Obscurité narrowed his eyes as he looked at the three images of Tai above. We already know a lot of this information from previous reports, and this information will be widely known when it's leaked to the news. He nodded at an idea he just got, Name all of the top Digidestined, the more important children that could interfere, and the powers they have.  
  
The other two nodded.  
  
Very well, Devon said, bringing up the next Digidestined. Sora Kamiya; her powers are evasion, energy waves, and possible barriers. Another set of images came up, Yamato Matt' Ishida; his powers are evasion and barrier. Mimi Ishida; her powers are... she doesn't have any know powers. Hmm, interesting. Koushiro Izzy' Izumi; his powers are evasion and some kind of information gathering power that remains mysterious to us. Helen Izumi--wife of Koushiro; no powers. Joe Kido; no known powers. Takeru TK' Takaishi; his powers are evasion, barrier, partially telepathic, and enhanced strength, but the power is largely unknown. Hikari Kari' Takaishi; her powers are teleportation, evasion, barrier, force digivolving, and fully telepathic. She's very dangerous, much like her brother.  
  
Facilis smiled. Interesting, she has quite a few powers. Toying with her should be fun.  
  
Devon disregarded the comment and went on with the next files. Miyako Yolei' Ichijouji; her power is evasion. Iori Cody' Hida; his power is evasion. Ken Ichijouji; his powers are evasion, imperial flame, Res Custodia, energy blades, flying, and is partially telepathic.  
  
Eternity perked an eyebrow. He seems by far the most powerful.  
  
Yes, he does, Devon stated, but Taichi is more so. After looking back to the other briefly, he brought up the last file. And the child we should worry the most about is Manzo Ichijouji, son of Ken Ichijouji. His powers are evasion, Res Custodia, energy blades, flying, and slightly telepathic. His powers are weaker than Ken's, but they are projected to be more powerful than anyone's within the year.  
  
Obscurité shifted his position in his chair, closing his eyes. And who exactly _gave_ this information?  
  
I did, the man in the shadows stated, stopping his whistling. His fingers snapped, and the remaining lights in the chamber turned on. Do you doubt my abilities to gather information? He had spiked brown hair, accompanied by two locks of hair falling over his forehead. His clothing was all black--shirt, pants, shoes, and jacket. Surprisingly, he was sitting on the wall itself; his feet, hands, and lower back being the only parts to touch the wall, though. Glimmering in the light was a black D-3's screen, but it was barely noticeable.  
  
We don't doubt your abilities, Mr. Akiyama, Devon conveyed, taking a deep breath. After all, without your information, the United Nations' plans couldn't be completely. He smiled, Let alone started.  
  
Ryo pushed back the two locks of hair, but they only sprang back into place. Glad you think that way, Devon. In fact, I'm so glad you think so, I'll give you some Digital World technology, he beamed with false enthusiasm, tossing a minidisk to the table where Eternity, Obscurité, and Facilis sat. It contains specs on D-3 technology and information on the Alpha Gates in Japan. Use it well, for this is the break you need!  
  
Thank you, Mr. Akiyama. Obscurité took the minidisk in hand, then proceeded to toss it up to Devon. Bring it up on screen, he ordered.  
  
Devon removed the minidisks already inserted, then put in the disk Ryo gave. Give a second, he frowned, I need to translate the data type, it's not in something fully readable. Glancing at the small screen set beside the panels, he was dismayed to see the speed at which the translation was going. Making sure no one was watching, Devon placed his hand on the screen, then concentrated. The progress bar suddenly moved forward, finishing the job instantly. It's done; bringing up the data. With a press of a button, one of the above monitors showed examples of D-3s being used, another displayed schematics of the D-3, and the third showed weak points in the Alpha Gates' shielding. Hmm, seems useful.  
  
Eternity looked back to Ryo, studying him. You have a D-3. That makes you a Digidestined, does it not? So why are you helping us?  
  
Ryo glared at the man. I am not a Digidestined! I am a Tamer! He took a deep breath to calm himself. A Tamer never bonds with a specific Digimon, at least not in these two worlds. We work with multiple Digimon over the course of our careers, never allowed to get too attached to any one of them. We are granted special privileges by the Holy Beasts, four god Digimon that govern Digital World 002. And to answer your other question, I don't care for this world or the accompanying Digital World. I do as I please, only one person ranks above me in the government I am a part of; a government currently at war with this world's Digidestined. Ryo removed a small, silver device from his leather jacket. I will now take my leave, he said, opening a gateway below him, which he fell into.  
  
Perking an eyebrow, Facilis turned to her associates. Well, there are enemies of the Digidestined, after all.  
  
Eternity smiled, leaning back in the chair. There is another division of warriors for the Digital World.  
  
And we now have the information we need to accomplish our goals, Obscurité beamed, looking up to Devon McPherson. This meeting was worth it, surprisingly. When will this information on the Digidestined themselves hit the public?  
  
Within the week, replied Devon. Sighing, he thought, I have to tell the Digidestined this. I wouldn't be a good spy if I didn't.'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Manzo punched the side of the building with all his might, blood covering his hand. He hated the worlds around him, and everything they seemed to do to him. He hated how people were afraid of the very powers that had saved the Digital World from destruction. He hated the fact the girl he actually loved considered him a monster. Why do I always get screwed over? he asked himself, delivering another punch to the wall. I'm going to loss my sanity at this rate!  
  
_Hardly,_ the Guardian of Courage said, coming into existence behind the teenager. _We wouldn't be very good at our job if we didn't keep your sanity as intact as possible._  
  
But what about Mr. Kamiya? He certainly has his share of psychological problems, Manzo rebutted.  
  
_Side effect of his powers, which were a side effect of Noctem's experiments,_ Courage reported. _Besides, without those powers, you wouldn't have lived this long._  
  
Manzo smiled weakly, turning to where he thought the Guardian was. That's cheerful.  
  
_Well, it's true, my friend._ The Guardian caused a soft howling of the wind to notify Manzo where he really was located; the Digidestined looked accordingly. _Let me heal that for you. _The bloody hand of Manzo suddenly healed by simply altering the data that made it up. _I leave you with you knowing we Guardians will never abandon you._  
  
I wonder what that means, Manzo pondered, deciding to walk home now that he got out most of his anger.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long for this! *hugs everyone* I had major computer problems during the writing of this that caused a week to be lost, then another one for me to fix the problems. Hurray! ¬.¬ The next chapter should come out faster, but no guarantees. In the meantime, I might finish the first chapter of Conversion Factor, so that could also slow me down somewhat. If you want updates on my story progress, just go to my LiveJournal (the link is at the bottom of my author page bio thingy). Don't use my homepage, as I haven't updated in awhile and I'm working on a major update right now. Review! *takes out whip to scare people*  
  
**Preview:**  
  
Currently, armies of several militaries from around the world are position themselves in Japan to attack the Alpha Gates. If all goes well, we will attack the city of Fatum and plunder it for technology. Everyone happy with that?  
  
**Quote:**  
  
Alienation, if such an overused word still  
has meaning, is not only the result of social  
systems, be they capitalist or socialist, but of  
the very nature of technology: the new means  
of communication accentuate and strengthen  
noncommunication.  
- Claude Lévi-Strauss by Octavio Paz


End file.
